Água e Vinho
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Terminada, TL. Não é tão fácil gostar de Tiago Potter quanto fazem parecer. Não é só tropeçar e cair no colo dele, não é só botar ciúmes nele... Há muito mais em jogo, há personalidades de verdade envolvidas nisso, e espelhadas em histórias reais...
1. Cafajeste, Tirano e Arrogante Potter

**Água e Vinho**

img ">

**Capítulo Um - Cafajeste, tirano e arrogante Potter**

Eu simplesmente não agüento mais viver sob o mesmo teto que Tiago Potter. Tudo bem, Hogwarts é verdadeiramente enorme, mas com ele por perto a azarar todos que encontra pela frente, eu chego a me sentir sufocada por aqui, quase desejosa de voltar pra casa e tolerar mais uma vez os olhares de repulsa da minha irmã, Petúnia.

Eu sou Lílian Evans, estou no quinto ano e pertenço à Grifinória. Ah, sim, sou monitora também, embora isso pouco tenha mudado a minha vida desde o começo do ano... Quando a pessoa que mais me deu trabalho foi esse maldito Potter irritante.

Por quê? Você tem certeza de que quer saber o porquê de eu ter esses pensamentos afetuosos sobre ele? Ele nem parece pertencer à mesma Casa que eu. Desde o primeiro ano ele tem sido exibido de uma maneira que você nem iria querer saber. Parece que gasta horas extras aprendendo novas azarações só pra humilhar os outros alunos, e já estou cheia de ter que frear sua obsessiva vontade de ter atenção. Sim, eu me lembro de quando ele entrou para o time de quadribol, no segundo ano. Embora eu tivesse que vê-lo menos na sala comunal, ele sempre chegava dos treinos muito falante, contando para Pettigrew como conseguira pegar o pomo em esta ou aquela ocasião.

Pettigrew... Não consigo pensar em alguém mais responsável por Potter se achar tão grande coisa. Idolatra cada passo dele e de Black, como se eles salvassem o mundo todos os dias. Ele não é um bom bruxo. Tem dificuldades enormes em Transformações, a prof.ª McGonagall chega a se enfurecer de verdade com ele...

Voltemos a Potter, pois hoje estou com um instinto assassino que, se não for descarregado aqui, pode acabar tendo conseqüências desastrosas. E imaginem só a cara dos meus pais quando me vissem chegando em casa com uma carta de expulsão de Hogwarts por ter transfigurado Tiago Potter em uma lesma roxa com pintas verdes permanentemente. Se bem que a idéia não me pareça de todo mal...

Desde o ano passado, Potter ficou pior ainda, pois começou a querer sair com todas as garotas, de todas as Casas, de todas as idades. Na verdade, ele parece ter alguma repulsa pelas meninas da Sonserina, mas Alice já me falou coisas sobre Potter com elas, e, claro, eu não prestei muita atenção, preocupada que estava naquele dia em estudar para os N.O.M.s.

Sim, a mim Tiago Potter ainda não causou nenhum mal, mas a presença dele tem sido o suficiente para me tirar do sério. Hoje mesmo, depois do teste dos N.O.M.s, perdi completamente a cabeça por causa dele.

Eu estava com Alice, sentada na beira do lado, e, tenho que confessar, estava chateando minha amiga, pois estava querendo saber o que ela havia colocado em várias das questões de Feitiços. Eu não vi quando Potter chegou com seus outros três amigos, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew, mas logo Alice me chamou a tenção para eles, assim que Black lançou a Azaração de Impedimento sobre Severo Snape, um aluno da Sonserina, de péssima fama, mas que naquela hora me pareceu desesperadamente indefeso.

Eles estavam mexendo com Snape que, mesmo odiando os quatro, nem na direção deles tinha olhado. Quando Potter ergueu a varinha e ordenou Limpar... Snape mal podia se mover, ainda com todo aquele sabão na boca, eu tive que interferir. Mandei que ele parasse, e Potter ao menos pareceu satisfeito com uma coisa: afinal conseguira chamar a atenção de alguém. Ao se recuperar, Snape ainda berrou que não precisava da ajuda de uma Sangue Ruim, mas eu já ouvi isso tantas vezes dele que há anos não faz o menor efeito. E aquele Potter descarado ainda quis que eu saísse com ele, para em troca deixar Snape em paz! Eu nunca... Ah, que garoto mais imprestável! Ao menos pude gritar para os quatro ventos o quanto o detesto, isso me fará dormir um pouco mais tranqüila:

Você se acha engraçado... Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz.

Sim, foi uma situação irritante demais. Mais tarde, no jantar, Alice não parava de elogiar a minha atitude, mas quando Black chegou e se sentou do lado dela, por alguma maneira incrível ela começou a apreciar o Impedimenta que Black lançara no pobre Snape. Eu não posso culpá-la... Alice está doidinha pra sair com ele, há várias semanas, e por isso achei melhor não desmentir.

Minutos depois, chegou Remo Lupin, com uma aparência muito doentia, que, eu andei percebendo, está se tornando rotina. Lupin parece estar sempre cansado a abatido. Mesmo assim, ele é o que mais age como uma pessoa decente, dos quatro baderneiros. Eu e ele somos os monitores da Grifinória.

Ainda está muito brava com Tiago?ele me perguntou, enquanto se servia de suco.

Eu sempre estou brava com Potter.retorqui.

Se você soubesse o quanto ele anda querendo sair com você...

Potter sempre quer sair com dúzias de garotas, Remo. Uma que o recusa não chega a ser nenhum prejuízo.

Tive a impressão de que ele iria dizer mais alguma coisa quando Frank Longbottom chegou e se sentou conosco também.

Olá, Lilly.ele me cumprimentou. Frank é um bom amigo meu, há muitos anos.

Oi, Frank.

Você soube quando será o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade?

Sim, semana que vem, por quê?

Não quer ir comigo?

Remo me olhava com atenção, tentando disfarçar sem o menor sucesso. Não posso negar que tenha sido algo muito esquisito, Frank me convidando pra sair, mas através de Remo o Potter logo iria ficar sabendo que eu estava saindo com alguém e finalmente pararia de me importunar. Além do mais, amizade à parte, Frank Longbottom decididamente não era um cara feio. De jeito nenhum.

Por mim tudo bem, seria ótimo, Frank.

Ah, que bom.disse ele.Vamos comemorar o fim dos N.O.M.s.

Agora você acertou.Alice entrou na conversa.Lilly quase foi à loucura esses últimos dias. Estudou feito uma condenada, como se a vida dela dependesse dessas provas.

E não dependem?eu disse.

Ah, você me entendeu.Alice disse rindo, mas sua risada morreu dois segundos depois.Veja, Lílian, parece que chegou a única pessoa no mundo que você seria realmente capaz de matar com suas próprias mãos.

Remo arregalou os olhos. Olhei na direção que Alice indicava e vi ninguém menos que Potter, passando pela milésima vez a mão naquele cabelo, que nunca será domado por nenhum pente na Terra. Frank, olhando a expressão no meu rosto, tomou o cuidado de colocar a faca com que eu estava retalhando a carne bem longe de mim, fora do meu alcance.

N/A - Desculpem-me por ter que começar com um capítulo pequeno e que ainda relata algo que a Rowling nos contou, mas eu tinha pressa de escrever uma fic sobre os Marotos e não tive tempo de escrever mais...


	2. O Ingrato e o Exibicionista

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Dois - O Ingrato e o Exibicionista  
  
Potter veio andado folgadamente até a mesa, e sentou-se do lado de Remo, quase de frente pra mim, como se há horas atrás eu não tivesse acabado de brigar com ele de novo. Pettigrew já estava comendo há muito tempo, mas sua chegada nem chamou à minha atenção. Era incrível como ele sabia chegar em silêncio.  
  
_Então, Remo _ele disse, enchendo o prato, enquanto eu me esforçava para ouvir apenas a conversa de Black com Alice._ em que dia do mês estamos?  
  
Remo pareceu congelar, e eu não entendi porquê.  
  
_Dezesseis.  
  
_Ah, ainda temos muito tempo._riu Potter, e eu não sabia qual era a graça. Remo, por sua vez, parecia muito tenso. Mas pelo que pareceu ser sorte dele, o outro tratou de mudar de assunto, que se transformou no meu azar._ Oi, Evans.  
  
Não respondi, mas apenas olhei de esgrelha pra ele, subitamente tão tensa quanto Remo estivera, também sem saber exatamente o porquê.  
  
_Ah, Evans, não acredito que ainda está brava comigo por aquilo de hoje à tarde... O Ranhoso andou merecendo uma lição há tempos, você é que foi muito boazinha defendendo ele.  
  
_E você pode me dizer o que Snape fez a você para que você o azarasse na frente de todo mundo daquele jeito?_provoquei, sem conseguir me conter.  
  
_Bom, além do fato de existir, como eu te falei... Ele é um grande metido e ingrato, você não viu ele te chamar de Sangue Ruim?  
  
_Até aí ele só provocou a mim, não fez nada pra você._falei.  
  
_E você ia deixar...?  
  
_Claro que ia, Potter, Snape me chama de Sangue Ruim desde que me conheceu no primeiro ano, isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo, vinda dele. Mas você tem sido pior que ele, Potter. Será que você não percebe que todo mundo já está cansado de saber que você é apanhador da Grifinória, que se acha o cara mais inteligente do planeta e o mais sedutor??  
  
_A parte sedutor fica por sua conta, Evans. Não posso fazer nada se tantas garotas me acham lindo.  
  
_Bom, eu não acho, Potter, por isso você já podia começar a descer desse seu pedestal.  
  
_Ei, já chega._Frank interferiu.  
  
Uma idéia vagamente cruel veio à minha cabeça.  
  
_Tem razão, Frank._falei._Não vou perder o meu tempo com esse idiota. Então está combinado, iremos juntos a Hogsmeade, não é?  
  
Enquanto me levantava, pude ver a cara que Potter fez. Exatamente o que eu queria, como os garotos são previsíveis. Adoro ferir o ego dele...  
  
Ao menos o ano já estava no fim. O fim de semana que eu ia passar com Frank seria o último antes de entrarmos de férias, e eu estava morrendo de ansiedade de saber quantos N.O.M.s eu havia tirado. No sábado de manhã, acordei um pouco mais cedo e levei pergaminho, pena e tinteiro para o corujal, pensando em mandar uma carta pra casa antes de chegar, para evitar ficar falando o tempo todo dos N.O.M.s. Se eu escrevesse todas as minhas expectativas no papel, meus pais (ou Petúnia, aquela invejosa) poderiam dar fim na carta sem ler toda aquela papagaiada.  
  
Eu já tinha contado sobre o teste de História da Magia e Feitiços, quando escutei um barulho de passos atrás de mim. Ao me virar, dei de cara com Snape. De novo.  
  
_O que está fazendo aqui?_perguntei, antes que pudesse segurar a minha língua.  
  
Snape me encarou, como se me avaliasse.  
  
_Acho que o corujal não te pertence pra que eu precise te dar satisfações da minha vida, Evans.  
  
_Com certeza não, mas acho que um pouco de educação não faria mal a você. Talvez fizesse com que o Potter se contivesse mais um pouco._acrescentei, subitamente venenosa.  
  
_Você deve ter se divertido bastante._disse ele._Mas não podia perder uma oportunidade daquelas de parecer a garota boazinha e piedosa, não é mesmo?  
  
_Olha aqui, eu já me cansei de discussões por um bom tempo, Snape. Já briguei com Potter bastante hoje e sinceramente não estou com disposição pra mais uma.  
  
Snape tirou um rolo de pergaminho das vestes e caminhou na direção de uma coruja-das-torres.  
  
_Você brigou com Potter?_perguntou, num tom forçadamente indiferente.  
  
_Eu brigo com ele o tempo todo._falei, cuidando da minha própria coruja enquanto isso._Bem mais do que com você, pois com ele sou obrigada a conviver na mesma Casa.  
  
_Ou talvez porque eu não fico despenteando os cabelos o tempo todo.  
  
"Se você fizesse isso ficariam piores do que já são", pensei, mas achei melhor guardar essa pra mim mesma.  
  
_Mas acho que o fato de ele não me chamar de Sangue Ruim o tempo todo colabora para que ele continue vivo._provoquei.  
  
A coruja mandada por Snape saiu voando e ele ficou parado, olhando pro horizonte (ao menos foi isso que me pareceu).  
  
_Mas você é, Evans. Passou a vida toda vivendo como trouxa, até receber uma carta amalucada de Hogwarts.  
  
_Se você está tentando me ofender _eu disse, fechando a carta onde eu tinha parado de escrever mesmo._ vai ter que fazer mais do que me chamar de Sangue Ruim. Ao menos em uma coisa Potter estava certo, você é um tremendo ingrato.  
  
_Por que, você aceitou sair com ele pra me impedir de ficar sem roupa no pátio de Hogwarts, por acaso?  
  
_Eu não faria isso nem pela minha irmã, Snape._falei, dando graças a Deus que ele não soubesse da minha relação [i]amigável[/i] com Petúnia.  
  
Snape se virou pra mim e disse:  
  
_Você não sabe mesmo o porquê de brigar tanto com o maldito Potter, Evans?  
  
Pega de surpresa, ergui uma sobrancelha.  
  
_Do que está falando?  
  
_Esqueça. Já vi que você nem desconfia.  
  
Outra coruja saiu voando, dessa vez a que levava a minha carta.  
  
_Ah, eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo os seus enigmas._bufei, saindo do corujal.  
  
Achei Alice nos corredores próximos da sala comunal. Ela estava saltitante; finalmente Black a convidara pra sair. O que significava duas coisas. 1º:ela ia sair com ele só uma vez e depois entraríamos de férias, o que significa que ano que vem ele nem vai lembrar mais que saiu com ela; 2º: é melhor eu me preparar para ver nas cartas da Alice desse verão apenas suspiros de "oh, será que o Sirius gostou de mim??". Mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda tinha que demonstrar felicidade pela realização dela.  
  
Alice é o tipo da amiga que não te deixa falar muito, sabe. Ela lembra de detalhes do sublime momento que Black foi falar com ela a todo instante, e isso estava ficando realmente insuportável, quando Frank veio me salvar. Já estava na hora de sairmos pra Hogsmeade.  
  
_Alice parece estar muito feliz._ele comentou, quando nos afastamos e a deixamos com Black.  
  
_Sirius Black tem deixando a Alice muito alegre nos últimos meses._falei, rindo._Ela está caidinha por ele.  
  
_Bom, isso dá pra notar a quilômetros de distância. Mas ela gosta dele pra valer?  
  
Virei-me pra olhá-lo.  
  
_Por acaso Frank Longbottom está com ciúmes de Alice Scorrell?  
  
_E por acaso Lílian Evans está enciumada de Frank Longbottom?  
  
_Não seja bobo, Frank _falei, enquanto cruzávamos os portões da escola.  
  
_E aí, onde nós vamos primeiro?  
  
_Não sei, que tal o Três Vassouras?  
  
_Como queira._sorriu Frank.  
  
Eu também estava sorrindo muito, quando meu olhar encontrou a única pessoa que poderia desmanchá-lo. Sim, Potter de novo. Como ele sabe ser inconveniente. Por incrível que pareça, não estava com outra menina, e sim apenas andando com Remo, em direção à Zonko's, claro. Quando nos viu, ele me lançou um olhar muito estranho, algo como uma insinuação. A princípio, achei esquisito, mas logo me lembrei que atitudes irracionais são bem o tipo de Potter.  
  
_Nossa, qual será o problema com Potter dessa vez..._murmurei, enquanto Frank e eu entrávamos no Três Vassouras.  
  
_Com certeza sou eu._riu ele._Você viu a cara dele quando disse que ia sair comigo?  
  
_Na verdade, pouco me importa. Ele que vá procurar consolo com o harém dele, que eu estou muito bem aqui.  
  
Frank sorriu mais ainda, encarando meu comentário como um grande elogio a ele. 


	3. Raiva, Muita Raiva

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Três – Raiva, Muita Raiva  
  
Entramos no Três Vassouras. Frank e eu pegamos uma mesa não muito reservada, quase no meio do bar. Ele pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas, e quando eu estava quase começando um assunto qualquer, Frank me interrompeu:  
  
_Eu te trouxe aqui pra te dizer uma coisa, Lily.  
  
_Sou toda ouvidos._respondi, meio que adivinhando os pensamentos dele.  
  
Frank desviou o olhar de mim, olhou para o balcão do bar, para a porta, para todos os lugares imagináveis, menos pra mim.  
  
_Você vai me matar por isso.  
  
Ora, por que eu deveria matá-lo por ele estar gostando de mim? Não era nada do outro mundo. Acontece toda a hora. Quando ele se declarasse, eu só precisaria ser educada e dizer que gostava muito dele, mas não do modo como ele queria.  
  
_Agora acho que você vai ter que falar, Frank, já me trouxe até aqui.  
  
_Bom... O caso é que... Ah, meu Deus, como eu vou dizer isso pra você...  
  
Eu estava começando até a me sentir mal por ser a responsável por deixá-lo tão encabulado. Olhei nos olhos dele, tentando encorajá-lo, mas nem fazia idéia de que minha atitude estava tendo exatamente o efeito contrário.  
  
_É só dizer tudo de uma vez._aconselhei.  
  
Frank ergueu os olhos.  
  
_Tem certeza?  
  
_Anda logo!_perdi a paciência.  
  
Frank respirou fundo e disse:  
  
_Está bem: eu estou apaixonado... Pela Alice. E queria que você me ajudasse.  
  
Meu mundo caiu.  
  
Nem queira saber a vergonha que eu senti naquela hora. Quantas pessoas na vida toda pagam um mico desse? Foi horrível, verdadeiramente horrível.  
  
Frank me olhava, com carinha de cão sem dono.  
  
_Me desculpe _disse ele._ eu não quis que você pensasse... Você está muito brava comigo?  
  
Eu tive vontade de ter um ataque de stress ali, em pleno Três Vassouras. Pra que me trazer ali se era só pra me pedir um serviço de cupido?  
  
_Eu deveria, deveria mesmo._respondi._Mas está tudo bem. Eu... Eu estava mesmo achando muito esquisito você me chamando pra sair. Nós sempre fomos amigos.  
  
Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.  
  
_Desculpe fazer isso com você._pediu, de novo.  
  
_OK, está tudo bem, de verdade._insisti._ Mas, quanto à Alice, vamos ter muitos problemas.  
  
_Eu sei._concordou Frank._ Sirius Black.  
  
_Exato. Como eu te disse, ela está caidinha por ele. Acho que a única chance que você pode ter ainda só virá no ano que vem...  
  
A porta do bar se abriu, e entraram justamente os dois de quem estávamos falando.  
  
_Estou vendo... Acho melhor deixar isso pra lá...  
  
_Ei, calma, também não é assim. Black não passa de um conquistador, de repente a Alice percebe o que ele é, aí você entra em cena... Apesar de que, apesar de não valer nada, nós dois já vimos o efeito devastador que ele tem sobre todas as meninas que beija.  
  
_Você conseguiu me deixar [i]tão animado [/i]agora..._satirizou Frank.  
  
_Fique calmo. Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, não se esqueça disso, tenho um certo poder sobre ela.  
  
_Já que você diz...  
  
O bar estava mesmo cheio. Por ser o último fim de semana do ano em Hogsmeade, percebi que muita gente estava tentando aproveitar ao máximo. Eu queria mudar de assunto, não queria entristecer Frank, pois sinceramente eu não achava que ele tivesse grandes chances. O lugar estava tão lotado que eu não vi quando Potter, sozinho desta vez, alcançou a mesa onde eu estava.  
  
_E aí, Evans?_provocou ele, no tom de voz mais irritante que eu já ouvira na vida._Finalmente resolveu beijar alguém, é? Pelo menos podia ter escolhido alguém melhor, não é?_acrescentou, com um olhar cruel pra Frank, que me surpreendeu. Ele não parecia normal.  
  
_Qual é o problema agora, Potter?_retruquei imediatamente._Quer me deixar em paz, ao menos uma vez na vida?  
  
Potter riu alto, uma risada um tanto maluca e tresloucada.  
  
_Olha aqui, Evans, eu não vou deixar você se estragar com um panaca desses...  
  
Frank se levantou.  
  
_Pare com essa cena de ciúmes, Tiago! Aqui não vai acontecer nada e você...  
  
_Não vai acontecer? Então quer dizer que já aconteceu? Isso é mesmo patético... Ciúmes, eu? Por que eu teria ciúme dela?  
  
_E por que outro motivo estaria aqui enchendo a nossa paciência?_retrucou Frank.  
  
Dessa vez, quem se levantou fui eu.  
  
_Eu estou aqui porque me deu vontade. Eu não ia suportar ver a cena bizarra que seria vocês dois se beijando.  
  
_Quem é você pra querer se intrometer na minha vida?_explodi, e as pessoas da mesa ao lado olharam pra mim._ Você não é nada meu, entende, NADA mesmo! Será que além de tudo que pensa que é, ainda acha que tem todo o direito de interromper as pessoas? Se eu ia ou não beijar o Frank, tenho toda a certeza de que isso é um problema inteiramente meu! Agora suma da minha frente, que eu não agüento mais olhar pra sua cara!  
  
Potter deu um passo pra trás e botou uma expressão desdenhosa no rosto.  
  
_Está bem._falou, devagar._Vou deixá-la em paz com Longbottom... Tem razão, não devo me importar se você enfia a cara na lama.  
  
_Não._interrompi._Pode ficar. Desculpe-me, Frank, mas eu não agüentaria continuar aqui agora que o maldito Potter estragou o meu dia. Vou voltar para Hogwarts.  
  
Frank assentiu com a cabeça, mais bravo com Potter do que triste por mim, e me virei, empurrei Potter para o lado e saí pisando firme do Três Vassouras.  
  
Mas [i]quem é [/i]que esse infeliz pensa que é? Quem? Ele acha que tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida?? E se eu realmente estivesse prestes a ser beijada pelo Frank, o que importava pra ele? Aaaiii, que ódio! Eu saí fervendo do bar e esbarrei em duas pessoas, e poucos passos dali. Quando me virei pra ver quem era, encontrei Remo e Pedro McFisher, um amigo dele, do sexto ano da Corvinal.  
  
_Nossa, Lílian, o que aconteceu?_perguntou Remo, espantado.  
  
_Seu amiguinho._retruquei, respirando fundo._ Ele não me deixa em paz.  
  
_Tiago? O que ele fez agora?  
  
_Ele... Ah, deixa pra lá. Vou voltar para o castelo, senão vou acabar doida de raiva.  
  
_Ei, Lílian, espera _chamou Remo._Você vai pro castelo agora? Nós acabamos de chegar!  
  
_Sim, eu sei, mas eu vou indo, na consigo pensar em nada que possa fazer passar a minha raiva que não seja ficar o mais longe possível de Potter.  
  
Eu sei que a intenção de Remo era boa, muito caridosa até, mas eu acabei deixando ele falando sozinho e continuei andando, mas não corrigi meu erro de olhar por onde andava. Esbarrei em alguém de novo, e dessa vez não era ninguém muito agradável.  
  
_Não olha por onde anda, garota?_uma voz quase tão irritante quanto a de Potter falou._Agora vou ter que me lavar por uma sangue ruim como você ter tocado em mim.  
  
Se Lúcio Malfoy soubesse no estado de raiva e ódio em que eu estava, nunca teria feito tal loucura. Ao invés de resmungar uma tirada qualquer e continuar meu caminho, como sempre fazia, olhei pra Malfoy com toda a raiva que tinha acumulado e segurei-o pela gola das vestes.  
  
_Olha aqui, Malfoy, você me pegou num péssimo dia! Creio que eu é que terei que tomar um bom banho quando chegar no castelo, por ter tocado em alguém tão mesquinho, baixo, ridículo e racista como você!  
  
Soltei-o com um empurrão e me controlei pra não meter um tapa na cara convencida dele.  
  
_Agora some daqui que eu não quero precisar da minha varinha!  
  
Se ele se assustou com a minha explosão de raiva, escondeu muito, bem. Malfoy me olhou de cima a baixo, arrumou a maldita gola e saiu da minha frente. Pelo menos ele me obedeceu.  
  
Finalmente cheguei no castelo de Hogwarts, pela primeira vez na vida preferindo ver Petúnia diante de mim a Tiago Potter. 


	4. Um Verão Nada Trouxa

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Quatro – Um verão nada trouxa  
  
Sobre Alice, nas férias eu descobri que completamente certa. Logo na primeira semana em casa, chegou a coruja dos Scorrel trazendo meio metro de pergaminho escrito por ela, e sendo sincera com vocês, mais de quarenta e cinco centímetros foram gastos com a palavra Sirius. Eu mesma tenho que admitir que o cara é bonito, e não é pouco, não, mas daí a conquistar tanto assim uma menina só com uma saída?  
  
Quanto mais ela falava de Black, mais eu sentia pena de Frank, o coitado era realista e sabia que não tinha grandes chances com ela. Mesmo com a vergonha que eu passei com ele, vocês se lembram, eu ainda queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como.  
  
Eu estava na sala lendo a carta, meu pai estava no trabalho, ele é engenheiro, e a minha mãe estava no quarto. Escutei alguém descendo as escadas e rezei para que fosse um dementador, um diabrete, qualquer coisa, menos... Petúnia.  
  
Ela viu a carta na minha mão assim que chegou na sala e torceu o rosto como se eu estivesse segurando um rato morto. Percebi que ela ia se sentar no sofá, mas como eu estava bem no meio não havia como fazer isso sem ficar [i]perigosamente[/i] perto de mim, ela se virou e foi para o jardim.  
  
Muitas vezes eu achava graça no nojo que ela tinha de mim só por eu ser bruxa. Era como se eu carregasse algo muito grave, como uma versão piorada de malária ou qualquer dessas doenças, e ela evitasse chegar perto com medo de pegar. Há uns tempos atrás eu disse a ela que magia não era contagiosa, mas ela me olhou chocada como se eu tivesse falado um palavrão, espiou a janela naquela sua mania de perseguição e depois de virou para a minha mãe, como se esperasse que ela fosse ralhar comigo.  
  
Raramente nos falávamos. No começo, eu tentei manter uma certa cordialidade com ela, mão ela sempre me devolvia a palavra com insultos do tipo "aberração", "monstra", de modo que acabamos nos decidindo pelo silêncio. Eu não falo com ela, ela não fala comigo e assim todo mundo fica feliz.  
  
Desliguei a tv, que estava assistindo antes da coruja chegar. Petúnia não estava à vista no jardim, então pensei que não haveria nada de mau em também dar uma volta antes do jantar. Era de tardinha e o tempo lá fora estava muito agradável.  
  
Saí de casa e comecei a andar sem muito rumo. Cheguei em uma praça, sentei em um banco e comecei a observar de longe um grupo de babás que conversavam animadamente num outro banco, enquanto as crianças corriam por todo lugar onde a vista alcançava. Estava, na verdade, morrendo de tédio, e ainda era muito cedo pra pensar nas tarefas de férias, era só a primeira semana.  
  
Estava entretida com um esquilo que corria pelo tronco de uma árvore quando ouvi um estopim mais ou menos alto, e olhei para as babás. Elas não demonstravam ter ouvido também. Achariam estranho se eu saísse correndo na direção do barulho e entrasse no meio das árvores, então disfarcei, me levantei parecendo tão entediada quanto quando chegara, e dei a volta em uma árvore e quando percebi que elas não podiam mais me ver, andei mais depressa e pus a mão no cabo da minha varinha, que era ruim de carregar usando roupas trouxas, mas ainda assim sempre achei melhor estar sempre com ela. Uma voz na minha cabeça me lembrou que eu seria expulsa se fizesse magia fora da escola, mas se estivesse acontecendo algo de grave, eu não poderia...  
  
Afastei uma folha e quase desmaiei no susto. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Potter me olhava, divertido, através do mato.  
  
Imediatamente tirei as mãos das vestes antes que não resistisse aos meus já conhecidos impulsos assassinos.  
  
_Te assustei, Evans?_disse Potter, que também parecia surpreso de ter me encontrado ali.  
  
_Não muito._repliquei._ Só estava pensando o que alguém [i]tão corajoso e poderoso[/i] quanto você estaria fazendo escondido aqui no meio do mato.  
  
Se Potter soubesse que eu odiava aquilo, não teria passado a mão pelos cabelos naquele instante.  
  
_Você não sabe se eu estou escondido..._ele falou, tirando um ramo de cima dos ombros._Na minha casa vai ter um daqueles jantares enjoados de famílias bruxas, e eu não quero ter que olhar pra cara daqueles Malfoy. Pensei em ir fazer uma visitinha ao Sirius, mas a casa dele é pior ainda pelo que ele me disse._completou, sorrindo.  
  
Eu estava me perguntando onde eu entrava naquela história.  
  
_Eles querem me convencer a me tornar um daqueles... Como se diz mesmo?  
  
_O quê, você acha que agora eu tenho que adivinhar os seus pensamentos, Potter?  
  
_Ah, lembrei: eles querem que eu seja um dos tais Comensais da Morte, brincadeira? Daquela vez ele [i]conseguiu[/i] me assustar. Sempre achei que Potter era positivamente insuportável, mas daí a...  
  
_E você tem alguma noção real do que seja isso, Potter??_perguntei, seriamente.  
  
_Comensal da Morte? Ah, imagino que seja um daqueles idiotas da Sonserina que estão fazendo um fã clube daquele bruxo que dizem ser perigoso, o tal...  
  
_Eu sei como ele se chama._interrompi._ Estou percebendo que mesmo vivendo com trouxas, Potter, estou muito mais bem informada sobre o assunto do que você. Esse bruxo que você quase disse o nome em voz alta está matando todos que não concordam com ele.  
  
_Bom, eu não concordo._disse Potter, satisfeito por achar que sua atitude desafiadora estava me impressionando. Preciso dizer que ele estava completamente enganado._ E quero ver ele vir me matar.  
  
_Francamente, Potter, você tem quinze anos, acha mesmo que ele se importaria com você?  
  
_Nunca se sabe, Evans, não é mesmo? Mas como você chegou aqui?  
  
_Como [i]você[/i] chegou aqui, é a pergunta._retruquei._Eu não moro longe daqui, estou dando uma volta.  
  
_Ah, isso é bom de saber._Potter riu, apontando um cabo de madeira no chão, e uma capa velha jogada do lado._Eu vim de vassoura.  
  
_[i]Vassoura[/i]?_perguntei, incrédula._E como ninguém te viu voando numa vassoura até aqui??  
  
_Eu tenho meus truques._disse ele._ Só que a aterrissagem não foi das mais delicadas, então acho que diz um barulhinho...  
  
_Sim, eu ouvi._resmunguei._Deu pra ouvir a quilômetros daqui. Você quase infringiu a lei para não revelar bruxaria aos trouxas.  
  
_Ah, quem se importa com uma leizinha à toa?  
  
_Eu me importo, Potter.  
  
_Ah, mas você é paranóica._ele disse, como se isso não tivesse a menor importância.  
  
_Tudo bem. Fique aí fugindo da sua família, Potter, pois eu vou voltar pra minha.  
  
Virei-me pra ir embora mas ele correu atrás de mim.  
  
_Ei, Evans, qual é a sua? Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?  
  
_Qual o problema? Você tem medo do escuro? Quer se refugiar numa casa cheia de trouxas?  
  
_Sabe que seria interessante? Eu tenho bastante tempo até descobrirem que eu sumi de casa. Nunca iriam me procurar numa casa de trouxas. Quero dizer _acrescentou._ onde quase todos são trouxas.  
  
_Minha irmã iria te olhar como se você fosse uma saca de lixo.  
  
_Bem, você não faz nada muito diferente.  
  
_Isso é verdade._concordei, com a sombra de um sorriso._ Ah, o que estou dizendo, isso é loucura.  
  
_Evans, eu estou morrendo de fome. Você não é malvada o suficiente pra me deixar aqui passando necessidade.  
  
_Volte pra sua casa. Todos sabem que você é milionário, Potter, não tente disfarçar.  
  
_Então você prefere um Comensal da Morte rico do que apenas um colega passando fome?  
  
Por que ele tinha [i]sempre[/i] que ser tão cínico??  
  
_Que fique bem claro isso._eu disse, apontando meu indicador pra ele._Eu não te suporto.  
  
_Sabe... às vezes nem eu._ele falou, rindo em seguida. Deu uns passos pra trás e embrulhou a vassoura na capa, e imediatamente as duas coisas sumiram. De repente, eu entendi.  
  
_Potter, isso é uma capa de invisibilidade?  
  
_Claro que é, o que pensou que fosse? Uniforme da escola?  
  
Eu ia responder mas achei melhor ir andando. Com um grito de "ei, Evans, esperaaaa!", Potter me seguiu. Eu não conseguia acreditar que seria obrigada a andar com aquele infeliz até que finalmente o tal jantar acabasse na casa dele. Achei estranho ele não ter mencionado se os pais não se preocupariam com ele, mas preferi continuar andando.  
  
Resolvi que seria mais seguro dar outra volta no meio das árvores do que passar diante daquelas babás e aquelas crianças com Potter, de modo que à toda hora ele reclamava se não tinha uma caminho mais civilizado para a minha casa, e nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.  
  
Faltava pouco pra chegarmos à saída do parque quando eu estaquei. Potter esbarrou em mim, xingando, mas eu nem conseguia me mexer com o que estava vendo. Então ele esticou o pescoço por trás de mim e viu também.  
  
Havia um homem jogado ali, com os olhos abertos numa expressão de surpresa, vidrados. O corpo de um homem, apenas. Um homem morto, um cadáver.  
  
Daquela vez, Potter pareceu entender mais depressa do que eu o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto eu me agachei sobre o corpo, procurando com os olhos algum sinal de cortes, ferimentos, pancadas, tiros ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas ele só observou bem o corpo, sem nem se inclinar, e murmurou:  
  
_Avada Kedavra.  
  
_Isso... Isso é um absurdo, Potter. Esse é um bairro completamente trouxa. Sou a única bruxa que mora por aqui num raio de quilômetros.  
  
_Pensei que _disse ele, seu tom debochado falhando enquanto mirava o homem._ a aluna mais competente de Hogwarts soubesse reconhecer os sinais de uma Maldição Imperdoável.  
  
_Mas quem...?_perguntei devagar, enquanto uma suspeita horrível fazia o meu estômago dar uma revirada._Não poderia ser o...  
  
_Vamos sair logo daqui._sibilou Potter, me puxando pelo braço na direção para onde eu o estava levando. 


	5. Recuperando o Fôlego

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Cinco – Recuperando o Fôlego  
  
Não me pergunte como, mas Potter acabou me levando pra fora do parque sem a minha orientação. Eu estava muito assustada pra guiar até a minha sombra, e ele tinha o rosto sério. Eu nunca tinha visto Potter daquele jeito. Na verdade,i eui também nunca tinha me sentido como me senti naquela hora. Não era medo, era choque, eu acho. Potter poderia ter colocado uma quimera na minha frente aquela hora, e eu dificilmente teria esboçado alguma reação. Não conseguia aceitar que pudesse haver alguém morto pela Avada num parque trouxa tão perto da minha casa.  
  
_Então._disse ele, respirando fundo e olhando a rua._ Onde é afinal de contas a sua casa?  
  
_Por... ali._eu disse, apontando debilmente numa direção. Minha mão estava tremendo, e eu não consegui esconder isso rápido o suficiente para que ele não percebesse.  
  
Recomeçamos a andar, e depois de alguns instantes, ele retomou o assunto:  
  
_Evans, você está i  
  
_Eu estou, só um pouco... Chocada._falei, me esforçando pra me recuperar._Mas Potter, você tem certeza que seus pais querem que você seja um Comensal?  
  
_Não, meus pais nunca iam querer isso._ele disse._ São meus tios. Eles são os mais ricos da família. Bastante influentes, amigos dos Malfoy. E percebe- se que estão procurando mais gente pra fazer parte desses idiotas que seguem o...  
  
_Você-sabe-quem. _completei._Vamos evitar o nome dele, ao menos por enquanto. Eu ainda não me recuperei totalmente do susto. Mas o que você acha mesmo que foi? Ele mesmo?  
  
_Ah, acho que não. Pelo que andei ouvindo, ele não se daria ao trabalho de matar um trouxa aqui, sozinho. Ou ele traria os Comensais ou apenas mandaria um deles fazer o serviço.  
  
_Escuta, seus pais não se preocupam que você suma desse jeito de casa?_perguntei, mas em seguida limpei a garganta; estava começando a falar com Potter como se ele fosse meu amigo.  
  
_Não, hoje, não._ ele respondeu._ Sabem que é só porque os caras se convidaram pra ir jantar em casa. Estávamos chegando na minha casa. Potter olhava as casas dos trouxas, parecendo levemente curioso. Quando finalmente chegamos, gelei todinha por dentro, vendo Petúnia à porta. Aquilo estava me cheirando à confusão.  
  
Ela olhou Potter de cima a baixo, e em seguida pra mim, parecendo estar tão em choque quanto eu há poucos minutos. Eu quase podia ler os pensamentos dela. Para estar andando comigo, o garoto do meu lado deveria ser tão i quanto eu.  
  
_Essa é sua irmã?_Potter perguntou, baixinho o suficiente para Petúnia não ouvir. Apenas assenti com a cabeça.  
  
Petúnia me olhava.  
  
_Quem... iQuem é esse?i  
  
Uma vez que o assunto já era ele, Potter se sentiu mais relaxado. Estava acostumado a ter atenção. Estendeu a mão para minha irmã, se esforçando para ser otimista.  
  
_Olá, meu nome é Tiago Potter.  
  
Minha irmã apenas ficou olhando-o. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo; estava chocada meramente por ele i que ela pudesse tocar nele. Potter então desistiu e recolheu a mão.  
  
_Ele é uma dessas aberrações com quem você anda??_disse ela, se virando pra mim.  
  
Senti minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Potter assistia a tudo sem saber como e quando reagir.  
  
_É da sua conta, por acaso??_retorqui._ Tem mais alguém em casa?  
  
_Como sabe...?  
  
_Do que está falando?_perguntei, confusa._Eu não sei de nada...  
  
Petúnia bufou furiosamente e então saiu do batente da porta. Dali eu podia ver uma pessoa sentada numa poltrona extravagante de chintz. Meu queixo caiu quando reconheci quem era.  
  
Alvo Dumbledore.  
  
Tomada por um impulso, empurrei Petúnia para o lado e entrei. Potter veio correndo atrás de mim, finalmente mexendo algum músculo de novo.  
  
_Professor Dumbledore?_exclamei.  
  
O diretor de Hogwarts me olhou pesarosamente, e depois notou Potter atrás de mim.  
  
_Eu acredito _disse ele, muito devagar, me deixando ansiosa._ que deva esclarecimentos para você, Srta. Evans. E, já que também está aqui, o senhor também, Sr. Potter.  
  
Não pude resistir a trocar um olhar de relance com Potter.  
  
_O senhor... Já sabe o que vimos? O corpo do homem trouxa?_disse ele.  
  
_Eu tinha vindo para cá justamente para alertar a sua família, Lílian, sobre algo que aconteceu esta tarde.  
  
_Eu fui dar uma volta no parque e encontrei Potter lá, depois achamos o corpo... Foi a Avada Kedavra, não foi, professor?  
  
_Aquele homem que viram era um trouxa de minha confiança, que sabia o segredo dos bruxos. Ele carregava o segredo de uma organização que tenho mantido para tentar conter as forças de Lord Voldemort...  
  
Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo todo. Até Potter deu uma ligeira tremida ao ouvir o nome.  
  
_... a Ordem da Fênix._completou Dumbledore, sem se alterar com nosso verdadeiro espasmo com o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem._ Usamos um feitiço nele, com sua permissão, para que ele não descobrisse a nossa existência. Mas hoje, descobri que temos um traidor na nossa organização. Ele revelou a identidade do nosso fiel a Voldemort _tremi todinha de novo_ e foi assassinado hoje, depois de ser forçado a revelar a existência da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Potter já estava sentado no meu sofá, claro, sem pedir permissão. Mas naquela hora isso não teve a mínima importância.  
  
_E por que o senhor nos contou tudo isso, professor?_perguntei.  
  
_Porque houve um grande tumulto nessa mesma praça que você esteve hoje à tarde, Lílian. Uma batalha entre poucos membros da Ordem contra vários Comensais. Lord Voldemort estava entre eles, vindo pessoalmente para extrair o segredo de Scott. Muitos trouxas foram obliviados, não faz muito tempo que os homens do Ministério da Magia estiveram por lá.  
  
Eu já estava esfregando os braços pra tentar evitar que se arrepiassem. Já Potter estava sério e já fazia cinco minutos, aproximadamente, que não passava a mão no cabelo.  
  
_Isso quer dizer que _Potter falou muito devagar. _Se Evans tivesse saído de casa algum tempo antes do que realmente saiu, ela poderia... Ter estado ali no meio?  
  
_Pior do que isso, Tiago._disse Dumbledore, me olhando então com severidade._ A senhorita pode se considerar muito sortuda. Poderia estar morta a essa altura, se Voldemort tivesse tido notícia de que uma bruxa nascida trouxa morava a quarteirões dali. Teria aparecido e matado toda a sua família para se divertir e comemorar sua descoberta da Ordem.  
  
Eu engoli em seco.  
  
_O ideal, Lílian, é que você passasse as férias em outro lugar, um lugar bruxo, para que as atenções não se voltem para a sua família. Procurarei ter alguma boa idéia e logo lhe mandarei uma coruja.  
  
Dumbledore se levantou, e junto com ele, Potter.  
  
_Já você, Tiago, agradeço muito por estar aqui. Sei que é um dos rapazes convocados para ser um Comensal da Morte e estou alegre por eles não poderem contar com você.  
  
Potter assentiu, mudo de susto, e com um aceno de varinha, Dumbledore fez sua poltrona desaparecer. Em seguida, com um sorriso de despedida para mim, desaparatou.  
  
Eu fiquei contemplando a cortina da janela, sem saber o que dizer. Potter agora estava me olhando.  
  
_Evans...  
  
_Quê?  
  
_Eu não sei que espécie de loucura poderia ter feito se você tivesse morrido hoje. 


	6. Mudança

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Seis – Mudança  
  
Felizmente, eu acabei não tendo que sair de casa. Meus pais quase morreram do coração com a notícia de um trouxa morto perto de casa, e realmente quiseram me mandar para a casa de uns parentes que moravam perto de Bristol. Você pode ter achado algo verdadeiramente apaixonado aquilo que o Potter disse, mas eu não acreditei em uma só palavra. E brigamos de novo por causa disso.  
  
_Afinal de contas, Evans, qual é o problema com você?_ele perguntou, quando a minha reação foi apenas uma risadinha sarcástica e um "Hum!" que ousei exclamar._O que você pensa de mim, afinal? Que eu sou um monstro sem sentimentos que não acharia terrível você morrer pela Avada nas férias de verão?  
  
_Você não ia querer saber o que eu realmente penso sobre você, Potter._respondi, percebendo então que o meu risinho estava irritando Potter ao extremo.  
  
_E por que não? Será algo tão terrível assim? Ou será que você não quer assumir que simplesmente está apaixonada por mim?  
  
Quando ele disse isso, eu me enfureci. De verdade. O sarcasmo desapareceu do meu rosto e encarei Potter com firmeza. Meus pais estariam em casa a qualquer momento.  
  
_Como ousa imaginar que eu poderia UM DIA chegar a me apaixonar por você, Potter? Por acaso bateu a cabeça quando vinha voando com essa maldita vassoura? Saia da minha casa agora. Não agüento mais olhar pra sua cara!  
  
Potter me olhou, também a expressão convencida se transformando em defensiva.  
  
_Está me expulsando?  
  
_Preciso ser mais clara? Quer que eu desenhe um esquema pra você entender?  
  
Ele me olhou, parecendo muito bravo mesmo, passou a mão na vassoura e foi até a porta, segurando a Capa da Invisibilidade na outra mão. Quando chegou à porta, virou-se pra mim de novo e disse:  
  
_Nos vemos na escola então, Evans.  
  
Dito isso, vestiu a capa por cima dele e da vassoura, e apenas ouvi o rumorejo dele levantando vôo.  
  
Minha mãe me disse, na véspera da volta para Hogwarts, que eu tinha mudado muito aquele verão, e vivia pondo a culpa no trouxa morto que Potter e eu encontramos. Eu tentava ser esperta, mudava de assunto dizendo que eu estava era apavorada com a idéia do mundo de tarefa que dizem que passam no sexto ano. Eu havia recebido o resultado dos N.O.M.s não havia muito tempo. Aceitável em Poções, Feitiços e Aritmancia, Excede as Expectativas em Transformações e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, etc. Boas notas, ótimas até.  
  
Eu não sei se eu realmente tinha mudado. Apenas me tornara um pouco mais assustada, talvez mais cautelosa e tinha evitado aquela praça durante o resto das férias. Mas minha mãe vivia dizendo que eu tinha me tornado muito mais calada. Não sabia do que ela estava falando até chegar o dia seguinte, quando eu voltei à Plataforma 9 ½ para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
Eu não tive muita dificuldade em arrumar uma cabine por ter chegado cedo, quase meia hora antes do trem partir. Fiquei quieta ali, com a cara no vidro, observando as pessoas chegarem, passando pela parede da plataforma. Quase morri do coração quando escutei falarem comigo.  
  
_Oi... Lílian?  
  
Assustada, olhei para a porta, onde Remo me olhava, agora também surpreso.  
  
_Ah, oi._respondi.  
  
_Eu te assustei?  
  
_Foi tão perceptível assim?_falei._Anda, senta aí.  
  
Remo continuava me olhando cautelosamente quando se sentou. Parecia estar examinando algum monstro positivamente perigoso, que pudesse atacá-lo a qualquer momento.  
  
_O que foi?_perguntei._Por que está me olhando assim?  
  
_Não é nada. Você está parecendo... Diferente.  
  
_Diferente?  
  
_É, acho que é isso. Aconteceu alguma coisa nos últimos tempos?  
  
Eu olhei fixamente para Remo, me perguntando como ele podia ver através de mim daquele jeito. Antes que eu respondesse, ele mesmo falou.  
  
_Dá pra perceber que sim. Normalmente você nunca se assustaria sem rir depois. Você sempre faz isso.  
  
_Como sabe?  
  
_Eu nunca tinha percebido até agora, quando você deixou de fazer._Remo respondeu, com um sorriso apaziguador.  
  
Dei um meio sorriso, pensando em como algumas pessoas podiam ser tão observadoras e perceber as nossas mudanças como se estivessem escritas na minha testa.  
  
_Pode me contar o que aconteceu _Remo continuou._ se quiser que eu guarde segredo, eu guardo.  
  
_Não foi nada._finalmente respondi._ Nada. É sério. Você está imaginando coisas.  
  
Remo me encarou, erguendo apenas uma sobrancelha.  
  
_Está bem, é mentira._deixei escapar, antes que pudesse me controlar de algum jeito._ Mas se importa se eu não quiser falar sobre o assunto?  
  
_Ah, agora sim. Por mim tudo bem._disse ele._ Se quiser falar sobre isso outra hora, serei todo ouvidos.  
  
_Obrigada. Agora, onde estão os seus outros amigos que vivem grudados em você?  
  
_Eu não sei... Acho que ainda não chegaram. Sirius e Tiago tendem a ser muito atrasados, e é bem capaz do Pedro ter se perdido no caminho, do jeito que é.  
  
_Olha, se eu tivesse um amigo que falasse assim de mim, eu não precisaria de nenhum inimigo na vida...  
  
Remo deu uma risada que tinha uma bizarra semelhança com um uivo.  
  
_Eles não se ofendem com isso. Sabem que é a verdade.  
  
_O que é que eu sei aí?_disse uma voz à porta.  
  
Eu realmente preciso dizer quem era?  
  
_Olá Tiago _Remo cumprimentou-o._Como foi de férias...?  
  
_Pergunte à Evans _Potter respondeu._Ela vai saber responder.  
  
Eu apenas bufei e me virei para a janela. Remo voltou a me olhar daquele jeito cuidadoso.  
  
_Lílian, por acaso o que ele disse tem a ver com...  
  
_Remo _eu o interrompi._, lembra-se de que eu pedi para não ter de falar disso?  
  
_O quê?_cortou Potter._ Você ainda não contou a ele, Evans? Ah, então eu mesmo digo: aconteceu que Evans e eu encontramos um trouxa morto pela Avada perto da casa dela.  
  
Dizendo isso, ele se sentou quase ao meu lado. Um centímetro mais perto e eu teria saído dali naquele momento. Remo encarou Tiago, estupefato. Eu não olhava diretamente, mas podia perceber isso, mesmo que estivesse primariamente observando Alice atravessando a barreira da plataforma.  
  
_Vocês o quê...?  
  
_É, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu...  
  
_Remo, você sabe a que horas temos que ir ao vagão dos monitores?_tentei mudar de assunto.  
  
Mas não adiantou nada, afinal a surpresa e o interesse de Remo haviam sido despertados. Tive que tolerar Potter ali, contando toda a história, desde quando eu quase trombara com ele até quando Dumbledore saiu da minha casa, omitindo, claro, aquela coisa estúpida que me disse depois.  
  
_Lílian, então você... Podia estar morta agora?  
  
_Bem _eu murmurei, muito a contragosto._ é sempre uma possibilidade quando se está vivo.  
  
_Eu... Eu vou procurar o... Monitor Chefe _gaguejou Remo, visivelmente não sabendo como devia reagir._ e depois venho te buscar para a reunião no vagão dos monitores.  
  
E saiu, quase tropeçando nos pés de tão pensativo.  
  
_É, parece que eu assustei o bom Aluado.  
  
_O quê?  
  
_Nada, deixa pra lá.  
  
_Aliás, Potter, posso te perguntar o que está fazendo aqui? Não me lembro de ter te convidado pra sentar comigo, e nem me lembro que Remo tenha feito isso em algum momento.  
  
_Não se preocupe, Evans, eu tenho o meu próprio vagão onde costumo ficar..._Potter disse, sacando a varinha quando trem começou a andar.  
  
_O que vai fazer?_perguntei, com uma ponta de interesse.  
  
_Nada demais... Coloportus!  
  
Me levantei dum impulso só.  
  
_Potter, posso perguntar por que trancou essa porta?  
  
Eu me arrependi de ter levantado quando ele se levantou junto e ficou bem diante de mim, me encurralando contra a janela. O trem ganhava velocidade, agora só se viam árvores e vegetação lá fora.  
  
_Eu acho, Evans _disse Potter, me olhando de um jeito que me fez sentir encolhida, quase indefesa._ que você é uma grande estúpida de ter negado sair comigo até hoje.  
  
Não pude evitar. Tive que demonstrar surpresa genuína, não tive tempo de escondê-la por baixo do meu tão usual sarcasmo.  
  
_Potter, do que você está falando afinal?_perguntei, me recuperando._ Você sabe muito bem que eu não agüento te ver na minha frente!  
  
_Talvez depois você mude de idéia.  
  
_Eu estou avisando, Potter, saia de perto de mim. Estou avisando mesmo. Você não vai querer me ver com raiva de verdade.  
  
_Eu já te conheço com raiva, Evans, e não é nesse seu lado que eu estou interessado agora.  
  
Eu tentei enfiar a mão nas vestes pra pegar a minha varinha, mas não tive tempo, porque no momento seguinte Potter chegou MUITO perto, de verdade. Eu tentei bater nele com as minhas próprias mãos, mas ele deixou cair a varinha no chão atrás dele e segurou os meus pulsos com a maior facilidade do mundo. Tudo isso aconteceu em frações de segundos, muito depressa, e é mesmo estranho eu me lembrar de cada detalhe. É estranho eu me lembrar que ele segurou os meus pulsos mas depois soltou um deles pra tocar o meu rosto... E como em seguida eu percebi as vestes dele encostadas nas minhas, e como era nova aquela sensação... E como depois ele aproximou o meu queixo dele, vendo que eu aparentemente desistira de resistir... E, acima de tudo, é estranho que eu me lembre o modo como ele me beijou, escorregando a mão que estivera no meu queixo para a minha nuca. 


	7. A Estratégia de Frank

Água e Vinho

Capítulo Sete – A Estratégia de Frank

Eu não devia ter deixado Potter fazer aquilo comigo. _Ele _não devia ter ousado fazer aquilo comigo. Como eu pude permitir que aquilo acontecesse? O cara que eu mais detestava em todo o planeta estava me beijando! Os braços dele estavam em volta de mim, os lábios dele colados nos meus...

Ah, droga, eu fiz isso de novo! Foi por isso que Potter conseguiu fazer o que fez. Ele tem alguma espécie de feitiço dentro dele, que enlouquece as pessoas... Por isso tanta gente gosta dele, por isso esse cara é tão popular. Mas _eu _não estava nem um pouco disposta a entrar para a listinha sórdida dele. Finalmente recuperei a razão e o empurrei para longe de mim, o mais longe que consegui.

Quando fiz isso, vi uma expressão meio estranha no rosto dele, mas no momento seguinte tive a certeza de ter imaginado; lá estava aquela cara metida e desdenhosa de novo.

_Viu, Evans? Eu beijo muito melhor do que brigo. Ou melhor, acho que agora pra mim você é apenas... Lílian.

A volta daquele modo pretensioso de falar também fez com que a minha raiva voltasse.

_Lílian?? Você NUNCA vai ter o direito de me chamar pelo primeiro nome! Eu prefiro MIL vezes brigar com você, Potter, porque você é um grande bastardo metido a conquistador! Agora suma de perto de mim, não quero ver a sua cara enjoada por uns bons tempos!

Sim, eu sei que estou sempre expulsando o Potter de perto de mim, mas eu não posso evitar. Preciso estar sempre fazendo isso. Ele é tão estúpido e tão ridículo e tão... Ah, você entende o que eu quero dizer.

Potter ficou me olhando com calma, parecendo já ter se acostumado com as minhas expulsões, passou a mão no cabelo (um dia eu vou jogar bosta de dragão na cabeça desse idiota!) e foi até a porta, depois de pegar a varinha do chão.

_Você é quem sabe, _Evans_. Por mim, você pode me chamar de Tiago a hora que quiser. A propósito, tenho certeza que esse não foi o nosso último beijo.

E saiu, enquanto eu continuava gritando todos os xingamentos que me lembrei na hora.

_Mas que escândalo é esse por aqui?_ uma voz ainda mais irônica do que a minha falou, saindo da cabine à frente da minha.

Snape, aquele sonserino implicante e ingrato.

Ah, eu sei, você deve ter pensado que eu nunca gosto de ninguém. Puxa vida, eu gosto bastante da Alice, minha amiga desde o primeiro ano, sou amiga do Frank e do Remo...

_Nada que seja muito da sua conta, Snape._respondi.

Mas a minha fala não teve o efeito que eu esperava. Ele esticou o pescoço e viu Potter caminhando folgadamente em direção ao fim do corredor.

_Ah, sim _ele continuou falando, muito devagar._ Parece que eu estava certo de novo.

_Do que está falando?_não resisti a perguntar.

_Não se lembra?_a voz dele era muito irritante de se ouvir._Você só briga tanto com o estúpido Potter porque no fim das contas... Bem, deixe pra lá. Uma Sangue Ruim como você nunca entenderia. É escória.

_Bem, diga isso aos corretores dos N.O.M.s, Snape._retorqui._ Eles não dariam Excede as Expectativas, "timo e Aceitável para alguma tapada que é escória do mundo bruxo, dariam?

Passei o resto da viagem no vagão dos monitores, em reunião, e assim me livrei de qualquer aborrecimento extra que não fosse o novo monitor chefe que mais parecia Mussolini, Hitler ou qualquer outro desses ditadores da história dos trouxas.

Eu já estava acostumada com os inícios de ano letivo em Hogwarts, afinal aquele já era o meu sexto. Quando eu me sentei no meu lugar costumeiro na mesa da Grifinória, Frank logo se sentou na minha frente.

_Boas férias?_ele perguntou.

Engoli em seco com a lembrança.

_Razoáveis. E as suas?

_Também. Eu estava conversando com Sirius agora há pouco, e..._ mas Frank parou de falar ao ver a minha expressão. O que não durou muito, logo ele voltou a falar de novo, embora num tom diferente._ Lílian, ele não está mais saindo com a Alice. O próprio me disse isso.

_E...?

_Ele me disse que poderia me ajudar com ela. Formamos um plano.

_Frank, de onde você tirou a idéia de que pode confiar assim em Black? Nem Remo confia nele desse jeito, e você sabe que eles são melhores amigos.

_Lílian, ele está atrás daquela menininha do terceiro ano, a...

_Terceiro ano?_não pude deixar de repetir._ O que deu nele agora, correndo atrás de meninas mais novas? Black nunca foi disso.

_Mas se trata daquela menina que vive mudando o cabelo, Lílian. A Tonks.

_Ahhh..._murmurei, me lembrando da menina em questão. Tonks chamava a atenção o tempo todo, não por ser metamorfomaga, e sim por ser terrivelmente desastrada. A coitadinha vivia derrubando tudo que encontrava pela frente. Se ela fosse solta num campo com apenas uma pedra, Tonks daria um jeito de tropeçar nela. Mas – e isso eu tinha que assumir – ela era muito bonita, acima do padrão na idade dela.

Eu posso dizer isso porque me lembro perfeitamente de quando tinha treze anos. Era uma pirralhinha CDF, anti-social e neurótica, tinha mania de perseguição. Afinal, desde que eu tinha entrado na escola, Snape, Malfoy e os amiguinhos deles adoravam me chamar de Sangue Ruim, a qualquer hora, onde quer que eu fosse. E, naquela época, eu ainda não sabia lidar com isso. Felizmente, pouco tempo depois, eu aprendi. Pena que pra isso Potter teve que prender Snape e Malfoy no armário de vassouras com um Feitiço Silenciador por doze horas, sem comida nem água. Potter quase foi expulso por aquilo. Quase, infelizmente.

Dumbledore fez um discurso de começo de ano muito monótono, pelo menos foi o que pareceu, até fazer uma leve menção ao Você-Sabe-Quem, que pouca gente percebeu. Na verdade, eu acredito que na mesa da Grifinória apenas eu tenha percebido. Potter também poderia tê-lo feito, mas sua mente é muito curta para sutilezas.

E depois, durante o jantar, eu notei nitidamente uma reunião entre os três pestes mais Remo. Provavelmente estavam planejando alguma brincadeira sem graça, da qual no fim Pettigrew no fim ficaria com medo de realizar e Remo desistiria por ficar com pena de quem fosse sofrer a brincadeira. Então, apenas Potter e Black a realizavam. Geralmente era assim, a não quer quando a peça não prejudicava ninguém e não punha nenhum dos quatro em perigo mortal ou de serem expulsos.

O que era muito raro.

Não tenha a ousadia de perguntar como foi o meu primeiro dia de aula.

Porque foi horrível.

Primeiro, dois tempos de Feitiços, que me enganaram e fizeram pensar que o dia poderia ser interessante ou até mesmo divertido. O professor deu uma revisão do que tínhamos visto no quinto ano, provavelmente só para nos deixar mais confiantes para a nova matéria.

Em seguida, comecei a perder as esperanças, quando entramos na estufa para os dois tempos seguintes de Herbologia. A profª Hoffman simplesmente resolveu separar a turma em quartetos, que deveriam sempre estar juntos, seja qual fosse a tarefa, durante todo o ano. Disse que assim estimularia o trabalho em grupo, com o qual alguns de nós talvez tivéssemos que nos confrontar depois da escola. E eu, que estava longe de querer uma profissão coletiva pós-Hogwarts, tive que me conter _de novo _ao ver que o meu grupo era eu, Remo, Pedro McFisher e Potter, claro.

Era como se todos fizessem de propósito. Eu me sentia o alvo de um complô cujo objetivo era me fazer ter um ataque de nervos e matar Potter a qualquer momento. Felizmente, depois do que eu dissera a ele no dia anterior, ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, ele achou prudente não abrir a boca para o meu lado, falando apenas com Remo e o estritamente necessário com McFisher.

Para coroar, depois do almoço e durante quase a tarde toda, aulas de Poções, nas quais eu até fui bem nos N.O.M.s, mas era mesmo uma matéria que eu não gostava. Afinal, tínhamos que ficar presos naquela masmorra fedorenta sem janelas, brigando com o caldeirão para no fim do dia ver aquele Snape ingrato fazer uma poção três vezes melhor do que a sua. Eu não era tão CDF quanto já tinha sido, mas ainda ficavam uns traços, entende?

O resultado foi que na hora do jantar eu estava brava, irritada, cansada e atolada de tarefa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Só quando vi de novo Black e Potter tramando alguma coisa me lembrei que poderia haver alguma "pequena distração" aquela noite. Por isso, resolvi comer depressa e subir logo para a sala comunal. Não era culpa minha ter subido antes de começar qualquer confusão, mesmo sendo monitora. Afinal de contas, Remo teria que esperar os amigos, e era capaz de apartar qualquer briga sozinho. E além do mais, ser egoísta só uma vez não ia matar ninguém.

Levantei-me e tomei o rumo. Estava com o pensamento no dever de Poções enquanto passava pelo maior corredor no caminho para a Torre, dali em diante a maioria do caminho eram escadas, e foi ali que eu vi uma das cenas mais bizarras da minha vida.

Frank estava ali, mas longe de estar sozinho. Estava... argh, que repulsivo... Frank estava beijando Narcisa Knoll, uma das maiores patricinhas desfrutáveis da Sonserina.

De repente, eu entendi do que se tratava o plano de que ele quase me contara, e entendi os cochichos de Black e Potter. Certamente, tinham dito a Frank que deveria colocar ciúmes em Alice, chamar à atenção dela, e aproveitariam para rir do pobre coitado beijando uma menina tão... Ah, você me entende, uma qualquer... Para a própria diversão deles.

Frank abriu os olhos e me viu. De fato, ele parecia não estar gostando nem um pouco, mas eu sabia que não era isso que ele iria demonstrar quando Alice passasse naquele corredor. O que ele ainda não sabia era que Alice continuava junto com Black, conforme ela me contara, aos sorrisos, durante o jantar.

N/A- Já que todo mundo está reclamando que eu paro os capítulos bem onde está ficando emocionante, dessa vez achei melhor passar um pouco além de quando Lily vê Frank com... ah, vocês já sabem. Esperem mais brigas para o próximo capítulo.


	8. Para Manter a Rotina

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Oito – Para Manter a Rotina  
  
Passado o choque, eu retomei o caminho para a sala comunal como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pelo menos era isso que eu acreditava estar demonstrando. Isso porque, poucos minutos depois de eu ter chegado, Remo estava passando pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
  
Ele me olhou e pareceu ter tomado um grande susto. Então, apenas respirou fundo e falou:  
  
_Bom, acho que não preciso dizer nada. Você deve ter visto o mesmo que eu.  
  
_Sim, eu vi. Mas não tenho certeza se estou sabendo o mesmo que você sobre aquilo.  
  
Remo estranhou o que eu havia dito.  
  
_Por que diz isso?  
  
_Seus amiguinhos infernais estavam aos cochichos no jantar. Frank me disse que tinha um plano para... Não importa, mas o que ele disse foi que Black o estava ajudando. E tudo isso me parece muito suspeito.  
  
_Ah..._murmurou Remo._Sim, talvez eles tenham algo a ver com aquilo. Frank nunca faria uma coisa dessas se não fosse pelo bem de um... Plano, como você disse.  
  
Eu me levantei da poltrona onde me sentara não tinha nem cinco minutos.  
  
_Acho que nós temos que voltar lá. Imagine o escândalo quando os alunos do primeiro ano forem voltar do jantar.  
  
_Não precisa _disse Remo._ Hoje o primeiro ano tem Astronomia, não vão vir pra cá depois do jantar.  
  
Fiquei quieta por um momento, imaginando se Black teria pensando nesse detalhe ou apenas dera muita sorte. Se o primeiro ano fosse parar naquele corredor aquela hora, provavelmente ficaria olhando os dois como se fossem elefantes acasalando num jardim zoológico.  
  
_Bem, então...  
  
_Não há nada que possamos fazer.  
  
_É, isso mesmo. Temos que deixar que esse tal plano ande. Quem sabe dê certo.  
  
_Você não pode mesmo me dizer o que é?  
  
_Me desculpe, Remo, mas sem a autorização do Frank eu acho melhor não te contar nada.  
  
_Tudo bem, Lílian, não faz mal..._de repente a voz dele tremeu e eu vi Remo fazer uma careta de dor. Subitamente assustada, corri até ele.  
  
_Remo?? O que você tem?  
  
_Fora uma dor de cabeça, acho que nada muito fora do normal..._murmurou ele, se sentando na poltrona mais próxima, enquanto eu andava à volta dele, querendo fazer alguma coisa e sem saber exatamente o quê.  
  
_Foi por isso que você também subiu mais cedo?_perguntei com cautela, me lembrando do meu solitário gesto egoísta e me arrependendo amargamente.  
  
_Não exatamente... Eu discuti com Tiago e Sirius, por um motivo meio idiota, mas foi o suficiente pra me fazer subir _contou ele, pondo a mão na cabeça.  
  
Minha memória fez outra de suas gracinhas me lembrando da hora em que eu esquematizara o modo do agir dos outros três amigos dele, destacando a parte em que Remo e Pettigrew desistiam, e evitei um sorrisinho.  
  
_Mas Remo, você está mesmo bem?_perguntei, observando-o cuidadosamente.  
  
_Estou, Lílian, fique tranqüila. Eu tenho um bom remédio pra enxaqueca.  
  
Remo tirou a varinha das vestes e conjurou uma garrafa verde, com uma trava muito forte. Eu estranhei a segurança da bebida.  
  
_Nossa, tudo isso apenas pra um remédio?_perguntei.  
  
Remo apenas deu um sorriso fraco, abriu com a garrafa com um certo esforço e virou o líquido goela abaixo.  
  
Uns dez minutos depois, os outros começaram a voltar do jantar. Não pude deixar de cair na risada quando um grupo numeroso de segundanistas passaram do meu lado, comentando "aquele casal que estava se amassando no corredor pra Torre da Grifinória". Remo, que não parecia ter melhorado muito (preciso confessar que ele estava amuado demais pra quem só tinha um pouco de dor de cabeça), também riu, mas se segurou, murmurando que como monitores nos devíamos tentar sermos mais sérios.  
  
E toda a minha esperança de que aquela armação pra enciumar a Alice tivesse dado certo foi pelo ralo quando ela chegou, sorrindo feliz da vida, logo ao lado de Black. Aquilo deve ter despedaçado o coração do pobre Frank em pedacinhos. Esse Black ainda ia me pagar pelo que estava fazendo!  
  
Foi ficando tarde, e os mais novos começaram a recolher as tarefas de casa para irem dormir. Remo já tinha ido havia um bom tempo, e eu tivera bastante distração durante a noite, graças a Pettigrew, que conseguiu transformar uma poltrona inteira num grifo mudo e cego. Só não me perguntem como. Quando eu consegui desfazer a confusão só estávamos Pettigrew e eu mesma na sala comunal, ele encolhido num canto entre um sofá enorme e a lareira, eu encharcada de suor com fios de cabelo grudados na cara. Finalmente a poltrona jazia imóvel no chão, na sua forma de antes.  
  
_O que exatamente você estava tentando fazer _perguntei bem devagar, a raiva pingando de cada palavra_ quando conseguiu essa magnífica proeza?  
  
Pettigrew gaguejou em resposta. Eu ia pegar embalo para um sermão razoavelmente quilométrico quando entraram Frank e Potter na sala comunal. No mesmo instante, deixei Pettigrew onde estava e fui até os dois.  
  
_Então esse era o seu brilhante plano, Frank?_perguntei, furiosa. Frank estava com uma cara péssima. Mas ainda me devia satisfações, afinal eu era amiga dele.  
  
_Lílian, eu... Ah, eu estou morrendo de vergonha..._murmurou ele, chutando o pé de uma poltrona e disfarçando a dor.  
  
_Que bom, Frank. Sinto dizer mas desta vez foi merecido! Eu te disse para não confiar no Black, eu sabia que ele ia armar alguma com você...  
  
_Evans _interrompeu Potter._ Já chega. Ele já percebeu que você está furiosa com ele e radiante consigo mesma por estar certa outra vez. Deixe o cara em paz.  
  
_E desde QUANDO você defende o Frank, Potter?_retorqui, o meu tom de voz subindo gradativamente._ E quem é você para falar do Black quando você já fez coisas muito piores?  
  
_Ah, parem vocês dois._foi a vez do próprio Frank interromper._ Eu já não tive um dia dos melhores, e podem acreditar que não ajuda nem um pouco ouvir vocês dois brigando pela milésima quadragésima nona vez. Eu vou dormir.  
  
E tomou o rumo do dormitório masculino. Apesar de tudo eu estava triste por ele. Queria mesmo que tivesse dado certo, mas Alice ainda estava encantada com o outro infeliz. Não pretendia mais dirigir a palavra a Potter quando ele falou comigo.  
  
_Evans, escute o que eu vou te dizer. Eu não concordei com um só pedaço desse plano. Foi uma maldade do Sirius, temos mais planos e não sei o que deu nele pra fazer isso com o pobre Longbottom.  
  
_Eu disse em algum momento que queria ouvir explicações suas, Potter? E mais: espera mesmo que eu acredite em você? Que prova você me deu de que é confiável?  
  
_Talvez quando eu te tirei daquele parque quando você estava apavorada demais pra fazer isso sozinha._disse ele, cruzando os braços.  
  
Eu fiquei arrepiada de me lembrar daquele dia, mas acredito ter disfarçado muito bem. Recusei-me a dar qualquer resposta e tomei o rumo do meu dormitório.  
  
_Hahaha... Ela me ama _ ouvi Potter falar para Pettigrew num tom zombeteiro.  
  
Eu estava tão cega tentando me proteger das provocações de Potter naquela hora que até me esqueci a menção que ele havia feito a algum novo plano. Infelizmente, fui me lembrar apenas quando já era tarde demais.  
  
Depois de uma aula particularmente cansativa de Poções, na qual Snape novamente conseguira fazer um trabalho melhor que o meu, reuni meu material e saí da sala.  
  
Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse a aglomeração mais adiante. Fechei de vez a minha mochila e, murmurando "com licença, monitora" enquanto abria espaço, logo cheguei ao motivo do congestionamento e também, dos risos da maioria dos meus colegas grifinórios.  
  
Sim, isso mesmo que você pensou. Nada muito diferente do que aconteceu no começo desta história. Mas agora Lúcio Malfoy estava na dança também. Potter estava brincando de sacudir Snape no ar enquanto Black fazia Malfoy ficar com os pés grudados no teto do corredor. Parecia que estavam competindo para ver qual dos dois conseguiria fazer sua vítima vomitar primeiro.  
  
Imediatamente, saquei a minha varinha; não sabia onde estava Remo, mas a verdade era que eu queria o gostinho de acabar com a alegria daqueles dois.  
  
_Muito bem, os dois palhacinhos podem ir desmanchando o circo! Acho que não vão querer que eu chame algum professor!  
  
Potter e Black me olharam com cara de riso. Decerto estavam esperando alguma abordagem do tipo.  
  
_Tem certeza, Evans?_perguntou Potter._Vai querer arriscar que o Ranhoso e o seu amiguinho fantasma se espatifem do chão quando tentar nos desarmar?  
  
Supus que estavam chamando Malfoy de fantasma porque ele estava tão transparente que eu quase podia ver todos os traços de suas veias por baixo da pele. Fiquei furiosa pela chantagem.  
  
_É isso mesmo, monitora _Black acrescentou._ Você só vai poder segurar um...  
  
Apontei a minha varinha para Black.  
  
_E se eu não me preocupar em segurar nenhum deles, apenas deixe você aleijado ou deformado pelo resto da vida? Não duvide de mim, Black, posso dar um jeito de fazer isso, e os dois não vão levar nada além de um tombo... Agora coloquem os dois no chão bem devagar, e baixem essas varinhas!  
  
Os outros alunos, que formavam um círculo em volta de nós, estavam mudos como túmulos, querendo ver como os dois iriam reagir.  
  
_Evans, você não pode...  
  
_Ah sim, eu posso, Potter._retorqui. _E não duvide disso...  
  
Fingi tomar ar para lançar um feitiço quando Black me interrompeu.  
  
_Droga, está bem..._em seguida ele colocou Malfoy no chão e acenou para que Potter fizesse o mesmo com Snape._ Satisfeita agora?  
  
_Perfeitamente _falou uma voz severa atrás de mim. Eu sorri de prazer ao reconhecer a profª McGonagall._ Creio que já tivemos paciência demais com os senhores... Podem ir guardando essas varinhas, pois ganharam uma detenção.  
  
Potter me olhava furioso a princípio, mas depois percebi que ele disfarçou para tentar não me dar o gostinho da vitória. Pobrezinho, como ele era ingênuo.  
  
Quando a multidão se dispersou, eu cheguei bem pertinho de Potter e Black e sussurrei, no meu melhor tom maligno:  
  
_Vocês realmente acharam que eu sabia desfigurar alguém?? 


	9. Risco Entre os Alunos

Água e Vinho  
  
N/A – Já estava mais do que na hora de fazer uma boa pausa pra agradecer às pessoas que tiveram a gentileza de deixar um comentário para essa fan fic! Podem deixar comigo. Tiago e Lílian ainda estão muito longe de serem felizes!  
  
Patty E. – Que bom que você gostou do que o Tiago fez com Malfoy e Snape. Lílian já não teria dito a mesma coisa. Quero dizer, não sobre a parte de "retardados sem cérebro", mas nós sabemos que realmente era Tiago quem os provocava, não é?  
  
Diana Wiccan – Com certeza, foi uma grande sacanagem do Sirius! Você vai rir se eu disser que até eu fiquei com raiva do que eu mesma escrevi?? Muito obrigada por comentar!  
  
Raissa – Realmente é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic dos Marotos! E num foi planejada não! Um belo dia eu falei: "Ahh, vou escrever uma fic T/L..." Foi muito por acaso!  
  
Obrigadíssima! Por favor, continuem comentando!!  
Capítulo Nove – Risco Entre os Alunos  
  
Puxa vida, não tem coisa que mais me divirta do que ver aquela cara de ódio do Potter. E sobre Black, minha implicância com ele estava apenas no começo. Eu não ia deixar de fazê-lo pagar o que tinha feito com o Frank.  
  
OK, eu sei que estou me metendo onde não fui chamada, mas Black merecia tudo que eu poderia fazer contra ele. Além do mais, eu sabia muito bem que falar com Alice e tentar expor toda a situação não adiantaria nada. Ela acabaria brigando comigo e dizendo que eu estava tentando envenená-la com 'Sirius' para roubá-lo dela. É incrível como ela é capaz de ficar cega quando está apaixonada. Eu nunca fiquei.  
  
Quero dizer, não é que eu nunca tenha ficado cega de amor, o caso é que eu nunca me apaixonei mesmo. E antes que você abra aquela boca de susto, eu quero dizer que só gostei de alguns garotos, mas nunca foi recíproco e nunca foi nada tão arrebatador quanto minhas colegas de quarto costumam comentar. E não estou nem um pouco preocupada com isso. Pode ter certeza que uma paixão não mudaria em nada a minha vida.  
  
Bem, voltando ao assunto, Potter e Black pegaram um bela detenção, e isso com pouco menos de um mês de aula! Foi realizador ver aquilo, acho mesmo que foi alguma espécie de recorde. Aquilo até tornou as duas semanas mais toleráveis, mesmo com as aulas de Herbologia que agora eu tanto detestava.  
  
Potter e Black cumpriram sua detenção no fim do mês, eu não sei exatamente o que tiveram que fazer, mas tomara que tenha sido algo bem chato, que envolva o Filch talvez, porque ele tem o dom de tornar tudo três ou quatro vezes pior do que realmente é. E naquela mesma noite teve uma daquelas reuniões de monitores. Eu estava morrendo de sono, preguiça, cansaço ou como quer que você queria chamar isso, mas o fato foi que eu não consegui prestar muita atenção no que os monitores estavam discutindo. Só me lembro vagamente de tons de voz muito altos de uma sonserina e uma lufa-lufa. Eu estava com a cabeça encostada na parede e a cada três minutos Remo me dava um cutucão na esperança de me acordar, mas era inútil, sendo que eu tinha acordado mais cedo que todo mundo naquele dia pra terminar um relatório de Transformações que entreguei naquele dia. Bem, foi culpa minha ter deixado pra última hora.  
  
Os dois monitores da Corvinal estavam quietos, observando a discussão. Eu me forcei a abrir os olhos, não podia dormir numa reunião, mas não estava mesmo conseguindo evitar. Então finalmente consegui manter um pouco da minha atenção no que eles diziam.  
  
_Isso é tolice, mais medidas de segurança são inúteis!_exclamava a sonserina, que se chamava Nancy Slight. Snape, o outro monitor, nem parecia estar no mesmo planeta que nós.  
  
_Não é tolice nenhuma, Slight, Hogwarts é conhecida por sempre ter oferecido muita segurança aos seus alunos e todos aqui sabemos que não estamos diante de tempos fáceis._retrucou a lufa-lufa, Valéria Knox.  
  
_Não há motivos para isso. Se Hogwarts estivesse realmente correndo algum risco, poderíamos até pensar em mais medidas de segurança. Mas não estamos sendo ameaçados por ninguém!  
  
_Ninguém?_retrucou Knox._ Você chama Você-Sabe-Quem de ninguém?  
  
Notei que Snape se mexeu na cadeira, parecendo voltar à realidade.  
  
_Uma boa razão para... Você-Sabe-Quem se manter longe da escola é Dumbledore, Valéria._disse Pedro McFisher com cautela, o monitor da Corvinal.  
  
Valéria Knox respirou fundo.  
  
_Honestamente, acho que temos motivos para nos preocuparmos com ele, mesmo que não esteja em seus planos um ataque direto à escola. Ouvi dizer que ele não precisa estar aqui pessoalmente para nos fazer mal.  
  
Dessa vez, fui eu que comecei a me sentir um pouco incomodada com aquela conversa que não saía desse assunto. Eu não queria pensar em Você-Sabe- Quem. Ainda me lembrava perfeitamente que ele passara a quarteirões da minha casa nas férias de verão.  
  
_Mas, Valéria _me forcei a dizer _, você tem algum projeto de como poderíamos reforçar mais ainda a segurança da escola?  
  
_Aha! É isso mesmo!_exclamou Slight em tom vitorioso._ Você tem alguma idéia concreta, antes de usar o tempo da nossa reunião com esses assuntos sem sentido?  
  
Valéria pareceu se encolher.  
  
_Bem, na verdade... Eu pensei em pedir a ajuda de vocês para formularmos alguns modos. Mas eu deveria ter pensado que os sonserinos nunca concordariam em ter mais segurança anti-Você-Sabe-Quem. Vocês na verdade gostariam que ele tomasse a escola.  
  
Snape lançou imediatamente um olhar congelante para Valéria. Slight se empertigou e disse:  
  
_Estava demorando para você dizer isso, Knox. Acho que deveria se preocupar mais com a sua vida do que em adivinhar os nossos pensamentos, não é, Severo?  
  
_Acho que não há mais nada pra ser dito sobre isso._interrompeu Remo, enquanto Snape resmungava afirmativamente._ Não podemos pensar em mais segurança se não sabemos como fazer isso. Além do mais, já que deixamos esse tópico para o fim, não temos mais tempo e muito menos disposição _ao dizer isso, Remo olhou para mim de relance_ para trabalhar em novas medidas.  
  
_Sim, sim._concordei._Para a próxima reunião poderíamos pensar nisso mais cedo para obter algum resultado melhor.  
  
_Creio então que isso signifique _disse Snape, falando pela primeira vez naquela reunião._ que finalmente terminamos.  
  
O monitor-chefe, que assistira a tudo, concordou com ele e logo depois nos dispensou. Remo e eu tomamos juntos o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória, enquanto cada par de monitores ia para um lado.  
  
_Incrível como eles podem perder a cabeça nessas reuniões, não?_disse ele, bocejando.  
  
_É verdade..._assenti._ E Valéria parecia ter visto ou ouvido algo muito assustador pra ficar tão paranóica com as tais medidas.  
  
_Foi isso que me intrigou também, Lílian._falou Remo, seriamente._Eu me pergunto se ela não sabe mais do que nós sobre Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
Não respondi. Estava pensando em como eu sabia mais do que ele sobre aquilo, em como eu ao menos tinha uma noção do que era a Ordem da Fênix que Dumbledore estava reunindo.  
  
Estava pronta pra mudar de assunto quando vi Snape andando sozinho no fim do corredor em que estávamos. Nem tinha percebido a presença dele até aquela hora. Mas com certeza não devia estar ali, e sim descendo em direção às masmorras.  
  
_Remo _falei_ veja só aquilo. O que Snape está fazendo aqui em cima?  
  
_Não faço nem idéia._disse ele._Acha que devemos segui-lo?  
  
_Nunca fiz isso antes... Ele vai acabar nos ouvindo._eu disse.  
  
_Sabe, Lílian, andar com Sirius e Tiago tem suas vantagens. Por exemplo, espionagem. Este na verdade é um forte de Pedro, mas o caso é que sei um jeito. Já ouviu falar do Feitiço Camuflante?  
  
_Não, mas já ouvi falar na Capa de Invisibilidade de Potter._resmunguei.  
  
_Pois bem, o feitiço tem quase o mesmo efeito... Veja só isso.  
  
Remo sacou a varinha e murmurando uma palavra que eu não consegui memorizar, no momento seguinte ficou quase invisível. Eu mal podia distingui-lo da parede de pedra, e então entendi. Ele tinha virado uma espécie de camaleão. Iria assumir a cor do objeto que estivesse atrás dele.  
  
_E então?_ele perguntou.  
  
_Muito interessante._comentei._Como se faz isso?  
  
_Deixe comigo._e então ele repetiu de novo, apontando a varinha pra mim. Por que eu não conseguia entender?_Veja só isso. Com essas luzes fracas ele nunca vai nos distinguir da parede.  
  
Andamos mais depressa até alcançar Snape. Minutos depois de o estarmos seguindo, ele se encontrou com Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
_E então, como foi a reunião dos monitores idiotas?_Malfoy perguntou num sussurro.  
  
_O de sempre._respondeu Snape._Mas a monitora da Lufa-Lufa parece ter alguma suspeita sobre nós.  
  
_Não há problema. Nós daremos um jeito nela. A garota nem sabe com o que está querendo mexer.  
  
_Felizmente ninguém deu confiança pra ela. Nem mesmo aqueles dois grifinórios metidos a heróis.  
  
Remo e eu nos entreolhamos, mas eu desviei depressa, envergonhada. Percebi que ele tinha parado muito próximo de mim.  
  
_Os outros estão nos esperando lá fora. Estão com pressa para treinarem mais alguns feitiços de Arte das Trevas e precisam de você para isso.  
  
Snape mexeu a boca em algo que parecia vagamente com um sorriso.  
  
_Acha que temos alguma chance de receber uma mensagem do Lord hoje?  
  
_Não sei. Tem muitos novatos dessa vez, ele só manda alguma mensagem quando todos já tem algum tempo de treino. Vamos indo então?  
  
Snape assentiu com a cabeça, e os dois continuaram a andar. Eu ia indo atrás deles, mas Remo segurou o meu pulso. Notei que a mão dele estava gelada.  
  
Olhei-o com cara de interrogação, como se a coisa mais óbvia a fazer fosse continuar seguindo os dois, mas quando Snape e Malfoy se afastaram o suficiente, Remo sussurrou quase inaldivelmente:  
  
_Não, Lílian, esse feitiço não nos daria cobertura lá fora. Vamos sair daqui. Precisamos ir falar com alguém. Olhei de novo para os dois sonserinos, que viraram o corredor e não puderam mais ser vistos.  
  
_Mas quem?  
  
_A profª McGonagall. Enquanto não tivermos mais provas além do nosso testemunho, é melhor evitarmos o diretor.  
  
_Mas isso é sério!  
  
_Eu sei, Lílian. Mas vamos sair daqui. Agora _acrescentou ele, me puxando pelo braço energicamente. 


	10. Sentimentos Misturados

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Dez – Sentimentos Misturados  
  
Eu estava pensando numa centena de coisas enquanto Remo e eu caminhávamos pelos corredores de pedra da escola. O que diabos Snape, Malfoy e quem mais quer que fosse estariam fazendo "lá fora"? Praticando Artes das Trevas? Eles eram Comensais da Morte? E como a profª McGonagall iria reagir quando disséssemos tudo a ela? Sejamos honestos, ela não é mais nenhuma garotinha, poderia mesmo ter um ataque de pensar em seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem dentro da escola.  
  
Remo tinha o rosto sério, mais sério do que eu esperaria dele ou de qualquer pessoa da nossa idade. Era como se fosse um adulto me puxando pelo pulso. Depois de alguns minutos, quando a circulação na minha mão começou a parar, ele finalmente me soltou.  
  
Eu estava pronta pra dizer alguma coisa que já nem me lembro mais; abri a boca pra falar, mas fui interrompida por Alice, que apareceu do nada no nosso caminho, chorando. Remo olhou pra mim, surpreso, meio que perguntando o que fazer. E eu lá ia saber??  
  
_Alice!_exclamei._ Puxa vida, o que aconteceu com você?  
  
Ela me abraçou de repente, e com força. Estava soluçando com tanta força! E, de repente, me lembrei da conversa entre Snape e Malfoy, de novo. Será que eles...  
  
_Pelo amor de Deus, Alice, me diga o que aconteceu!_quase gritei.  
  
_Lily... Você não imagina... Foi horrível...  
  
Desta vez vi a mesma preocupação no rosto de Remo, embora ele estivesse ainda parado, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.  
  
_Fale logo, Alice, você está me assustando!  
  
_Sirius... Ele... Ah, meu Deus..._ soluçou de novo.  
  
Remo ficou pouco mais pálido do que já era.  
  
_O que houve com Sirius?_ele inquiriu.  
  
_Ele... Lílian, foi tão horrível... Ele terminou comigo!  
  
A preocupação se transformou em raiva tão rapidamente que nem parecia que eu estivera realmente com medo de que tivesse acontecido algo de ruim com ela e Black.  
  
_Ah, francamente, Alice, só isso?? Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo muito pior!  
  
_E o que poderia ser pior do que isso?_ela chorava e falava ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Remo dava um tapa na testa, exasperado._ Você sabe o quanto eu gosto dele, Lily! Não é justo que ele faça isso comigo!  
  
Hora do consolo. Não era definitivamente o momento mais apropriado, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Deveria consolá-la um pouquinho e mandá-la para a sala comunal, para que pudéssemos logo resolver aquela história absurda dos sonserinos.  
  
_Alice, por favor, seja razoável..._murmurei, retribuindo então o abraço._É claro que existem coisas muito piores... Como aturar a reunião de monitores onde eu estava agora há pouco, por exemplo.  
  
Eu tinha que distraí-la com uma história minha, pra fazê-la parar de pensar no fora de Black.  
  
_Imagina que saiu uma briga na reunião de hoje? As monitoras da Sonserina e da Corvinal. Cada uma que eu sou obrigada a ver! Por isso Remo e eu estamos indo para a sala da profª McGonagall agora, precisamos falar com ela e contar tudo!  
  
Alice me soltou e me olhou fixamente.  
  
_Por que elas brigaram?  
  
_Eu te conto tudo com detalhes assim que chegarmos à sala comunal, daqui a pouco _falei, apressada._ Se importa de ir na frente e nos esperar por lá?  
  
_Ah, bem..._ela murmurou, começando a se controlar._ Eu... acho que..._soluçou_ Ok, vou indo...  
  
Deu meia volta devagar e voltou por onde viera.  
  
Remo me olhou por um momento. Acho que ele não sabia exatamente por que eu não tinha dito a verdade, mesmo que resumidamente, para Alice. Afinal, ela era minha melhor amiga. Era como se aquilo nos tornasse cúmplices, ao menos nisso.  
  
_Bem..._ele murmurou._Vamos indo, então?  
  
Assenti com a cabeça. Começamos a andar de novo, desta vez mais depressa pra recuperar o tempo. McGonagall não ficava na sua sala muito tempo depois do limite para os alunos.  
  
_Então..._falou Remo, tentando quebrar o silêncio._ Essa sua amiga é mesmo caída pelo Sirius, hein?  
  
_Sim, ela é..._balbuciei._ Não acredito que ela me deu um susto daquele só pra dizer que eles terminaram. Quis voar no pescoço dela.  
  
_Coitada, Lílian. Ela nem desconfia do que nós acabamos de saber.  
  
_Ora, mas me diga se algum dos seus amigos faria isso... Francamente...  
  
_Bem, se um dia eu visse Tiago chorando e soluçando por causa de uma menina eu acharia que o dia do Apocalipse chegou. Com Sirius eu ficaria mais chocado ainda. E Pedro... Bem, acho difícil que alguma garota queira ficar perto dele tempo suficiente pra fazê-lo cair aos pés dela.  
  
Ri baixinho.  
  
_E você?  
  
_Eu? Por que a pergunta?  
  
_Oras Remo, eu nunca soube de nenhuma namorada sua... Não vejo nada de errado com você, não sei porque sempre foi tão solitário...  
  
Ele engoliu em seco.  
  
_Bem, Lílian, as pessoas têm... segredos, e...  
  
_Puxa, mas o que pode ser tão horrível assim que nem deixe que você arrume uma namorada, ou saia com garotas de vez em quando? Digo, você não tem um hálito horrível, nem é amaldiçoado, nem qualquer coisa do tipo, não é??  
  
Eu tinha tentado fazer com que ele risse ao falar isso. Mas que droga, teve o efeito totalmente oposto. Remo ficou mais cabisbaixo ainda.  
  
_Eu... disse alguma coisa errada?  
  
Ele pareceu sair de um transe e olhou pra mim, compreensivo.  
  
_Não, Lílian, não disse nada, foi impressão sua.  
  
Então eu soube que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa que não queria me contar. Ele de repente me pareceu já ter passado por tanta coisa na vida... Como se tivesse muito mais experiência sobre dores, e sobre sofrimento. Não sei por que pensei isso naquela hora. Mas foi muito confuso.  
  
Finalmente batemos à porta da sala da Prof.ª McGonagall. Sob a concordância dela, abrimos a porta.  
  
_Sr. Lupin e Srta. Evans _murmurou ela, quando nos viu, levantando-se de sua cadeira._ O que fazem aqui a esta hora da noite?  
  
_Nós precisamos contar sobre algumas coisas que descobrimos, professora..._falei._Têm a ver com... Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
Remo estremeceu de leve do meu lado, como se eu tivesse dito o próprio nome do homem. McGonagall ajeitou os óculos, demonstrando interesse.  
  
_O que disse, Srta. Evans?  
  
_Isso mesmo, professora._interviu Remo. _ Vimos Snape e Malfoy indo para os jardins, falando em Artes das Trevas e em encontros e se "ele" mandaria alguma mensagem hoje. Pensamos que eles são os tais Comensais da Morte que estão recrutando secretamente na Sonserina.  
  
_Não estamos recebendo notícias destas convocações apenas da Sonserina, Sr. Lupin. _interrompeu a professora severamente._ Alunos de todas as Casas já foram apontados como possíveis seguidores de... Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
_Todas as Casas?_repetiu Remo, ligeiramente incrédulo._Até da Grifinória...?  
  
_Sim, até da Grifinória._retrucou a professora, austera. Lembrei-me de que Potter havia me contado que fora convocado para ser um deles, mesmo pertencendo à mesma casa que Remo e eu.  
  
_Mas isso não vem ao caso agora!_falei, quase gritando._ Snape, Malfoy e sei lá mais quem estão lá fora praticando Artes das Trevas e agindo como Comensais da Morte! Não vai lá impedi-los, professora?  
  
_Não tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer, Evans._retorquiu McGonagall._Mas já estava saindo. Vou chamar o diretor e vocês dois, como monitores, voltem para a Torre da Grifinória e fiquem bem quietos lá, mantendo todos os alunos dentro da Torre. Agora saiam. 


	11. Ciúmes, eu?

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Onze – Ciúmes, eu?  
  
Dois dias depois, Remo me chamou de lado.  
  
_Você percebeu como não aconteceu nada com Snape e Malfoy?  
  
_Agora que você falou..._respondi, pensativa. Na realidade, me preocupara com aquilo apenas no começo do dia seguinte, e ainda por ter tido pesadelos com Você-Sabe-Quem. Pode parecer estranho, mas a choradeira de Alice sobre Black desviou totalmente a minha atenção. Somada, claro, a um relatório de Poções de última hora. _ É verdade. Seria de se esperar que eles fossem até expulsos se pegos em flagrante.  
  
_Exatamente._disse Remo, batendo o punho na outra mão aberta._ Isso está muito esquisito.  
  
Ele dizia isso enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de Adivinhação, que era, aliás, uma das minhas piores matérias. Eu costumava dizer que eu era tão ruim nisso que sobraria até para as próximas gerações da minha linhagem. Incrível... Mas sempre havia alguém que ria disso.  
  
Sentei-me no fundo da classe, como de praxe. A professora chegou e apenas disse:  
  
_Como sabem, hoje teremos uma prova...  
  
A maioria da classe quase caiu das cadeiras, inclusive eu. Prova?? Que história é essa? Como assim, "como sabem"?? Se eu já sou ruim estudando pras provas, imagina sem... Três alunos que sentavam sempre na frente entreolharam-se, triunfantes, mas na hora eu estava confusa e furiosa demais para dar a devida atenção a isso.  
  
_Como assim, professora?? Do que está falando?_Frank exclamou, duas cadeiras à minha frente.  
  
_Não fizeram minha última tarefa para casa com a devida atenção, eu presumo._disse ela._ A conjunção de Saturno com Urano indicava claramente que hoje receberiam uma surpresa de uma pessoa superior... Com um pouco de esforço, deduziriam a prova de hoje e poderiam ter estudado.  
  
O meu queixo estava no chão. Saturno, Urano? Que conversa é essa?  
  
Fizemos a prova. Entreguei duas ou três linhas escritas, que até foram mais do que eu esperava conseguir escrever.  
  
Quando estávamos indo almoçar, havia uma aglomeração diante do quadro de avisos. Até fechei os olhos, com medo de mais notícias sobre provas ou qualquer coisa ruim. Quando vi alguns lá da frente conversando, excitados, até pensei que poderiam ter adiantado o Baile de Inverno, mas quando finalmente alcancei o aviso entendi o tumulto imediatamente.  
  
Dumbledore estava baixando uma série de normas que se chamavam MAC – Medidas Anti Comensais. Todas as varinhas dos alunos seriam examinadas, até mesmo dos nascidos trouxas, como eu. Alguns que já estavam na mira dos professores, e alguns que poderiam ter qualquer ligação com Artes das Trevas, não importava a Casa a que pertencessem, receberiam uma coruja sigilosa os convocando para uma inspeção completa, incluindo varinha, bolsos, armários e dormitórios. Saíram boatos de que a diretoria estava pretendendo usar Veritaserum nos suspeitos da Sonserina. Mas, por isso ser o mais puro preconceito, não levei muita confiança nisso.  
  
Como eu teria que cumprir a minha parte nessas medidas, depois do almoço procurei a prof.ª McGonagall novamente, para pedir informações.  
  
_Srta. Evans, acho que está pedindo para ser atacada vindo falar comigo. Se os verdadeiros Comensais virem-na conversando comigo, poderão suspeitar de que foi você quem nos pôs na pista destes alunos. Suma daqui agora. Deixarei no quadro de avisos da Grifinória os horários para cada uma das turmas ser inspecionada. Agora vá. _em seguida ela ergueu a voz._ E sem chorar, Evans, vou mesmo querer aquele relatório para sexta-feira, sem atraso!  
  
Minha atitude não tinha sido tão estúpida. E bem no fundo, eu quase queria dizer bem alto a Snape e Malfoy que eu era a responsável por Dumbledore estar na pista deles, para ver como reagiriam. Mas, pensando bem, eu ainda tenho amor à minha vida. Sei bem que tipo de feitiços eles devem ser capazes de fazer.  
  
Corujas voaram o dia inteiro pelo castelo, mas não vi uma só pessoa a recebendo. Era como se as corujas apenas entregassem sua correspondência quando encontravam o destinatário sozinho. Provavelmente ainda não queriam espalhar todos os suspeitos. Mais adiante quem sabe pendurassem os Comensais da Morte descobertos nos lustres do Salão Principal. Era, afinal, o que mereciam.  
  
Semana seguinte. Aula de Herbologia. Adivinhem quem estava falando demais do meu lado.  
  
_Tiago, ainda não consigo acreditar _sussurrou Remo para ele, parecendo francamente impressionado._ Você saiu com Lílian Silvertorn?  
  
Essa garota em questão tinha o mesmo nome que eu, mas essa era nossa única coincidência. Era a menina mais popular da Corvinal. Uma patricinha, se a minha opinião interessa a vocês. Nada mais propício para a uma menina do tipo dela sair com Tiago Potter.  
  
Este, por sua vez, deu um sorriso convencido. Fingi não estar prestando atenção, e continuei cortando as raízes de solilóquia, uma plantinha muito irritante que espirrava um jato azul-ácido sempre que eu a cortava no lugar errado.  
  
_Pois é, Remo, sabia que ela não ia resistir a mim por muito tempo, afinal, ninguém resiste...  
  
Pude sentir que ele tinha olhado pra mim por um momento ao dizer isso, mas logo disfarçou. Felizmente não tinha contado a ele daquela coisa HORRÍVEL que me fizera no Expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
Cortei de novo do lugar errado, e tive que me desviar do jato azul. Potter se virou para mim, dessa vez abertamente.  
  
_O que foi, Evans? Eu te desconcentrei? Ohhh, me desculpe, juro que não foi a minha intenção.  
  
_Poupe-me, Potter._retruquei, logo armando a minha voz de ironia._ Façamos assim; eu não falo com você e você não fala comigo. Fique conversando com Remo sobre suas aventuras amorosas. Prefiro fazer tudo sozinha a ter a sua ajuda.  
  
Pedro McFisher me olhou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que me via retrucando alguma coisa que Potter dizia. Ele também estava cortando as raízes, coitado, e Remo apenas fingia, pois aparentava estar pendurado em cada palavra de Potter.  
  
_Bem _falou Remo devagar, tentando acalmar os ânimos._ o Dia das Bruxas já é semana que vem. Suponho que você vai dar um jeito de sumir com Silvertorn, não?  
  
Potter sorriu maliciosamente. Meu sangue fervia nas veias.  
  
_Ah, com certeza, né? Não posso perder uma oportunidade dessas, não concorda?  
  
_Eu é que não devia perder essas oportunidades de espancar o Potter nas aulas de Herbologia._sibilei, enquanto saía das estufas com Remo e Alice nos meus calcanhares.  
  
_Por que ele te incomoda tanto assim, Lílian? Eu vivo tentando entender, mas até hoje..._murmurou Alice.  
  
_Fora que é perceptível que Tiago estava falando de uma Lílian para provocar outra._resmungou Remo, atrapalhado com os livros.  
  
_O que exatamente você está querendo insinuar com isso, Remo Lupin??_inquiri imediatamente.  
  
_Ora, mas é óbvio._disse ele, pegando o livro de Runas do chão._ Tiago sempre quis sair com você, Lílian. Fez isso pra provocar seus ciúmes. E estou vendo que conseguiu. Você ficou de péssimo humor depois de saber que ele saiu com Silvertorn.  
  
_O QUÊ?_exclamei, quase histérica._ Remo, você endoidou?? Eu SEMPRE fico de mal humor quando tenho que passar mais de dois segundos perto de Tiago Potter!! Como você pode pensar que alguém tão mesquinho e convencido poderia provocar algum ciúme, por menor que fosse, em MIM??  
  
Acelerei o passo, indignada.  
  
E me veio na memória a lembrança de um certo beijo.  
  
E depois de um jato azul-ácido, que me deixou de mal humor de novo.  
  
N/A – Me desculpem por demorar tanto com os novos capítulos! Não me matem, por favor! Pensem no que poderá acontecer neste Dia das Bruxas!! Ah, se vocês estão lendo Água e Vinho no fanfiction.net , eu aconselho que entrem no meu site, , lá sempre vão achar coisas exclusivas sobre as minhas fics, ok? E não esqueçam do Dia das Bruxas, por favor!! 


	12. Lílian's Fora de Controle

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Doze – Lílian's Fora de Controle  
  
O Dia das Bruxas nem era um evento tão importante assim, o caso é que ele tinha uma enorme tradição. Isso porque antigamente Dumbledore ainda não havia criado o Baile de Inverno; portanto o feriado mais romântico do ano, fora os feriados de fim de semestre, era mesmo dia 31 de outubro. Agora havia o baile, o que tornava esse dia bem mais banal, mas ainda assim... Tradição, entende?  
  
Eu não agüentava mais ouvir Alice reclamando por Black ter rompido com ela (quando o próprio já havia saído com outras duas nesse tempo; ao menos EU ficara sabendo apenas de duas, ambas da Lufa-Lufa.), estava prestes a ter um ataque.  
  
Mas eu cometera uma falha; enquanto ouvia os discursos intermináveis dela, havia me esquecido do pobre Frank. Estávamos as duas conversando diante da lareira, na véspera desse dia das bruxas, e eu escutava a mesma romaria de sempre.  
  
--Às vezes eu fico pensando se eu não errei em alguma coisa, Lily... Sabe como é, talvez ele não tenha gostado quando eu cheguei a dizer que eles pegavam muito no pé daquele tal Snape, ou talvez eu beije mal!-- pareceu então à beira de uma parada respiratória.-- LÍLIAN! Será que eu beijo mal??  
  
Virei os olhos. Nem acreditava que tinha mesmo que ouvir aquilo.  
  
--Alice, você sinceramente acha que possa beijar mal?--retruquei, quase perdendo a paciência.-- Garota, você está sofrendo com essa sua auto estima, hein? Você está é precisando de um bom psicólogo!  
  
Ela então desfez a cara de sofrimento e me olhou, confusa.  
  
--O que é um psico... Ah, isso que você disse...  
  
--Psicólogo?--repeti, me dando conta de que ela não tinha mesmo como saber o que isso era.-- É um médico trouxa que cuida da mente das pessoas. E acredite em mim, se você continuar nesse rumo, vai mesmo precisar dele.  
  
Olhei pra trás; Frank estava logo ali, meio que sem saber como entrar na conversa.  
  
--Ah, oi Frank! O que estava fazendo aí? Senta aqui --falei, puxando o garoto para que ele sentasse bem do lado de Alice – ele percebeu que eu estava fazendo de propósito – e fiz menção de me levantar.  
  
--Ei, Lily, onde você está indo?--Alice questionou.  
  
--Vou pegar os relatórios de Herbologia.--respondi.-- Vou procurar Remo. Estamos no mesmo grupo, tenho que pedir umas orientações pra ele sobre aquela maldita raiz de solilóquia.  
  
Estava me afastando depressa, pensando de onde eu poderia ter tirado aquela história maluca, quando, já com o pé nas escadas para o dormitório, ouvi aquela voz me chamando, de novo. Eu realmente mereço.  
  
--Ei, Lílian --disse a voz irritante de Potter.-- Eu também estou no seu grupo de Herbologia, e pode perguntar o que quiser pra mim. Afinal, eu sou ótimo em qualquer matéria.  
  
--E inchar ainda mais o seu ego super desenvolvido? Não, obrigada. Prefiro alguém mais modesto pra isso... Como o Remo.  
  
--Ele está doente --retrucou Potter.-- Está deitado no dormitório. E como acho que não pretende andar até a Corvinal apenas para perguntar o que quer que seja para McFisher... Terá mesmo que falar comigo.  
  
--Vá plantar batatas, Potter.-- repliquei.-- A verdade é que não quero nenhum conselho de Herbologia. Apenas quis deixar Frank a sós com Alice.  
  
--Longbottom?--Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha.-- Achei que você tivesse saído com ele, afinal.  
  
--Mesmo que a minha vida amorosa não seja da sua conta, Potter... Não, eu não saí com ele.  
  
No momento seguinte me arrependi. Deveria ter dito que meu casamento estava marcado para o mês que vem.  
  
--Bem, então... Que tal me fazer companhia amanhã no banquete de Dia das Bruxas?  
  
Botei na cara a expressão de desprezo mais convincente que pude.  
  
--Não seja ridículo. Eu nunca iria querer magoar sua querida Silvertorn. Decerto ela está esperando passar este momento tão especial com você.  
  
--Ah, então você ouviu mesmo.--riu ele, passando a mão nos cabelos. Já fazia tempo!-- Vejo mesmo como presta atenção em mim, Lílian...  
  
--Escute, desde QUANDO você fala o meu primeiro nome? Já brigamos por isso antes.  
  
--Dê uma boa olhada na minha cara de preocupação.--retorquiu ele, sorridente.-- Mas tanto faz. Já vi que sua resistência está caindo, monitora. Esse Dia das Bruxas vai ser a sua capitulação, ouça o que estou dizendo.  
  
Subi as escadas, preocupada com a doença de Remo e pensando em como o cérebro diminuto de Potter poderia absorver uma palavra tão complexa quanto capitulação.  
  
Deviam chamar logo o Dia das Bruxas de segundo dia dos namorados, porque tudo que faltava pra isso era a oficialização. Se bem que... Hogwarts nunca perdia uma oportunidade de tornar--se um lugar ao máximo romântico.  
  
Eu ainda não tinha gastado muito tempo preocupada com isso, mas quando você esbarra com cinco casais diferentes no caminho para o café da manhã, a coisa acaba por chamar a sua atenção. E um deles era, com toda a certeza, Potter junto da tal Lílian Silvertorn; eu odiava o fato de ter o mesmo nome que ela, afinal, não tínhamos nada a ver: eu tinha cabelos acaju e ela era loira; eu era uma boa aluna, monitora, e ela sempre passava raspando em todas as matérias. Eu era estranha, e ela era popular. Ela era bonita e eu, comumente feia.  
  
Potter me viu e logo em seguida fez menção de soltar a menina; mas percebi- o voltando atrás e abraçando--a pela cintura. Quando estavam bem diante de mim, Potter tascou um beijo na corvinal.  
  
Eu realmente mereço? Por que raios ele fez tanta questão de mostrar o quanto não tinha a menor vergonha de dar uns amassos em público? Pra me enciumar? E o que ele ganha com isso? Que coisa ridícula!  
  
--Lílian...?  
  
--QUE FOI?-- me virei furiosa e dei de frente com Remo. O pobre coitado tinha uma aparência abatida, cansada, e eu morri de vergonha por ter gritado daquele jeito.  
  
--Você só... Deixou cair esse livro.--falou ele, me olhando cautelosamente.  
  
Senti que ficava vermelha e peguei o livro.  
  
--Puxa, Remo, me desculpe.--falei.-- Eu fico aqui, tendo acessos de raiva com as pessoas erradas quando é Potter quem deveria sofrer todas as conseqüências de me deixar furiosa...  
  
--O que o Tiago te fez dessa vez?  
  
--Fora acabar com todo o meu estoque de paciência... Agora ele fica desfilando com Lílian Silvertorn na minha frente, aos amassos, como que querendo de me deixar com ciúmes... E isso me deixa irada! É a coisa mais ridícula que ele já tentou fazer!  
  
Era uma meia verdade; ele já tinha tentado fazer algumas outras coisas bem mais absurdas. Mas disse isso porque queria dar ênfase, entende? Bem, Remo demonstrou que não. Olhou--me por um momento e então começou a rir, uma risada cansada e um pouco rouca, mas ainda uma risada.  
  
--Lílian, você não está vendo que Tiago está conseguindo exatamente o que quer?  
  
--Não está não!--exclamei.  
  
--Claro que está. Vê-lo com aquela garota te deixa tão enciumada que você disfarça e finge que está furiosa apenas por ele querer chamar a sua atenção.  
  
--Isso não tem nada a ver, Remo!  
  
--Claro que tem, Lílian, só que você ainda não percebeu. A escola inteira já notou que você tem raiva demais do Tiago. Tem que ter algo por trás disso.-- tossiu.-- E também o fato de ver o Tiago com outra menina por aí, e não te convidando pra sair o tempo todo te incomoda...  
  
--Chega, Remo! É besteira demais de uma vez só!--eu estava me sentindo acuada, sem nem saber o que retrucar diante de tudo aquilo.  
  
--Está bem, Lílian, eu paro. Mas você sabe que é verdade... Vamos logo, tome esse café e pare de me olhar feio desse jeito.  
  
Passei o dia revisando Feitiços, depois fui caçar o que fazer, de tardinha. A maioria das meninas estava se arrumando, como se aquela fosse a noite de sua vida. Todas pareciam ser. E pensar que ainda havia o Baile de Inverno no fim do ano.  
  
O caso foi que eu não tinha por quê nem por quem me arrumar, sendo que fui dar uma volta nos jardins, para me distrair. Mas no final não acabei nem um pouco distraída. Escutei vozes atrás da árvore que fica diante do lago, e me escondi atrás do tronco.  
  
Não demorou muito para que eu reconhecesse as tais vozes. Snape e Potter estavam discutindo.  
  
--Você não passa de um grande traidor da sua família, Potter.--sibilou o sonserino.-- Você e seus malditos pais. Deviam nos ajudar a livrar o mundo mágico desses trouxas imundos.  
  
--Não sei nem por que estou dando ouvidos a você, Seboso. E não sei por que ainda insiste nisso. Não me importo de conviver com nascidos trouxas. Muitos deles são melhores bruxos do que nós.  
  
--Pare de defender aquela raça inferior, Potter.--disse Snape, a raiva pingando da voz.-- É por culpa desses sangues ruins que você nos trai. Não vai querer manchar o seu sangue com uma trouxa, vai?  
  
Engoli em seco.  
  
--Eu só não lhe transfiguro num urubu agora porque pretendo ir ao banquete de Dia das Bruxas, Snape, e não seria mesmo legal pegar uma detenção por sua causa.  
  
Potter saiu dali, deu a volta da árvore e... Eu tentei, mas não tive tempo de me esconder. Potter deu bem de cara comigo enquanto saía. Parou de chofre e me olhou, pálido, por um momento. Snape veio atrás dele e fez o mesmo. Mas o olhar dele não era de espanto. Era de puro ódio.  
  
Dei um passo pra trás, encurralada.  
  
--O que diabos estava fazendo aí atrás, Evans?--Snape inquiriu.  
  
Gaguejei uma resposta, não sabia o que dizer, quando Potter me puxou pelo braço – nossa, como a mão dele estava gelada -- e me levou dali antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer besteira.  
  
Só me soltou quando chegamos ao Saguão de Entrada.  
  
--Nunca mais tente espionar Snape.--falou ele, depressa. Eu mal podia reconhecê-lo; lembrei-me do dia em que encontramos o trouxa morto perto da minha casa. A expressão facial dele era a mesma.-- Ele pode fazer mal a você. Fique longe dele.  
  
Antes que eu pudesse me recompor para pedir qualquer explicação, ele já estava andando depressa na direção da biblioteca.  
  
Fui me vestir para o banquete; tínhamos que usar o uniforme de sempre, mas Alice e as outras estavam dando um jeito de se enfeitar de um modo de que mostrassem que aquele não era um dia normal.  
  
Eu ainda estava um tanto atordoada, e me vesti como todos os dias. Foi Alice quem acabou me maquiando um pouco, à força, mas quando ela virou as costas tirei a maioria, deixei ali apenas o batom e uns corretores.  
  
Pronto, finalmente tinha chegado a hora; eu e as outras meninas que dividiam dormitório comigo estávamos descendo pelos corredores até o Salão Principal, eu ainda confusa e pensando no que teria feito Potter mudar daquele jeito de uma hora pra outra, quando uma mão pousou no meu ombro.  
  
A dele, claro.  
  
--Posso falar com você, Líl...  
  
--Evans.--interrompi; agora já podia responder normalmente a ele.-- Diga Potter, mas seja rápido, sua querida Silvertorn deve estar te esperando lá embaixo.  
  
Alice e as outras continuaram andando, tão ansiosas que nem deram muita atenção ao fato de que eu tinha ficado pra trás.  
  
--Vamos virar aqui.--disse Potter, apontando para o corredor do lado.  
  
--Mas este não é o caminho para...  
  
--Não importa --foi a vez dele de interromper. Encostou-se à uma armadura velha e, a contragosto, virei e fiquei de frente pra ele. Detestei perceber como quem passava no outro corredor não nos notava.  
  
--Diga.--murmurei apenas.  
  
--Quero reforçar pra que não mexa mais com Snape. Ele é um grande idiota, eu sei, mas ele tem muitos segredos. Pare de espioná-lo. Ele...  
  
--Eu sei perfeitamente o que Snape é --interpelei.-- Não me importa que ele seja um Comensal da Morte em potencial; é preciso mais do que isso para pôr medo em mim. E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?  
  
--Não sei como você descobriu isso, Lílian...-- bufei ao som do meu primeiro nome.-- Mas se você não tem medo é porque ainda não sabe o suficiente. Ele está de olho em você. Até parece que você se esquece que nasceu trouxa.  
  
--Potter, me responda uma coisa, sinceramente... Desde quando você se importa se eu provoco um comensal ou não?  
  
Potter respirou fundo, me olhou por um momento e então disse:  
  
--Desde o instante em que estou apaixonado por você, Lílian, mas você sempre foi estúpida demais pra perceber isso. Não quero ver você correndo riscos por aí com seguidores de Você--Sabe--Quem. E se você ainda é cabeça dura demais para aceitar sair comigo ao menos uma vez, pelo menos não fique demonstrando todo esse ciúme da Silvertorn. E pelo menos se cuide, que eu não nem quero sonhar em ver você nas mãos dele.  
  
Olhei para ele, em choque, não acreditando nos meus ouvidos.  
  
--Ora, Potter, faça--me um fav...  
  
Mas ele me calou logo em seguida. Passou um braço pela minha cintura e me puxou, como se me fisgasse, e eu apenas vi um brilho dos olhos castanhos dele antes que ele me beijasse.  
  
Eu estava me sentindo meio perdida, como se tudo estivesse acontecendo rápido demais para que eu pudesse acompanhar, mas quando ele me beijou senti saber tudo que era necessário fazer; não sei explicar como foi aquele beijo, nem nada que aconteceu antes, durante ou depois, tudo que me lembro era do beijo impetuoso dele, do corpo dele apertando o meu enquanto me abraçava de novo... Eu não sabia porque estava respondendo, não sabia por que não conseguia parar, mas eu me sentia grudada nele, e acho que nem que tivesse tentado poderia ter me livrado dele, ou daquele beijo, ou do que quer que fosse que estivesse me segurando nele...  
  
Uma onda de calor revirou meu estômago enquanto ele continuava a me beijar, e eu não conseguia reagir, quando um grito nos fez voltar à realidade:  
  
--TIAGO!  
  
Senti que estava perdida quando vi Lílian Silvertorn parada diante de nós. Potter olhou para ela, surpreso.  
  
--Lílian? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
--E ainda me pergunta??--disse ela, furiosa. Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara.-- Sirius me disse que você já estava descendo, que tudo que eu tinha a fazer era subir esse corredor até te achar!  
  
--Lílian, não me leve a mal, mas o que aconteceu foi que eu e a Lílian... Ah meu Deus, estou falando dessa Lílian agora... --gaguejou ele, me indicando.-- Puxa, quer saber de uma coisa? Sinto muito, Lílian, mas fiz isso justamente porque hoje iria te dizer que não daria mais certo continuar saindo com você...  
  
--Eu devia ter acreditado na Cinthie!--exclamou Silvertorn, alterada.-- Tiago Potter nunca seria alguém que pudesse mesmo valer a pena!  
  
Ela saiu pisando firme. Eu ainda estava aliviada por ela ter me ignorado completamente, mas tinha que acertar ainda uma coisinha com ele.  
  
--Muito bem, POTTER --falei, já morrendo de raiva de novo.-- Quer dizer então que você me usou de novo? Tinha que fazer isso pra magoar a menina? Você é ridículo!  
  
Ergui a mão para um tapa certeiro quando ele segurou meu braço.  
  
--Lílian, você me entendeu mal!  
  
--Oh não, espere um minuto; você está falando comigo ou com Silvertorn? Mais um motivo para que você me chame de EVANS, e nunca mais chegue perto de mim!  
  
Saí correndo antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa que me convencesse a ficar. Eu ainda não estava tão recuperada assim.  
  
Desci vários corredores correndo, mas logo passei a andar apenas, já confiante de que Potter não ousaria me alcançar do jeito que eu estava. Estava passando rápida por outro cruzamento de corredores quando bati de frente e com toda a força em Remo.  
  
--Lílian!! O que aconteceu?  
  
--Ah, Remo, como é bom ver você agora! Incrível como você sempre aparece quando eu preciso!--exclamei.-- Venha, vamos pro Salão Principal. Preciso desabafar contigo, se importa?  
  
--Sou todo ouvidos.--disse ele, ainda meio surpreso com meu modo de agir.  
  
Respirei fundo para me acalmar e comecei a falar.  
  
N/A-- Um BIG capítulo!! Ao menos comparado aos outros, né? Espero que estejam mais felizes agora! Uma atualização rápida e um capítulo grandaum!!! Obrigada mesmo por todos os reviews, gente! Então me incentivando muito (alguns estão até mudando o curso da história!). Vou tentar ser mais inspirada daqui pra frente!!

Ah sim, algumas pessoas pediram o endereço do meu site (eu fiquei TÃO feliz com isso!!) então aqui vai: http:geocities.yahoo.com.br/pocoestropicais 

Gente, o negócio de atualizar do fan fiction mudou!! (fala baixinho só pra me confundir mais ainda...) Tô tentando publicar essa fic no Potterish mas tenho que colocar os códigos ainda! Por enquanto vou manter só aqui, ok??

Não se esqueçam que eu ainda não posso juntar a Lílian e o Tiago! Eles estão no sexto ano ainda, lembram? cara de malvada  
  
Bjokas,  
  
Amanda 


	13. Quadribol

Água e Vinho  
  
Capítulo Treze – Quadribol  
  
Remo não tinha nem vaga idéia do que passava pela minha cabeça. Na verdade, muito menos eu. Por acaso eu estava prestes a contar para ele, um Maroto, que eu acabara de ser beijada por Potter? Mas puxa vida, ele tinha sido tão gentil comigo, estávamos até juntos numa confusão contra os Comensais sonserinos...Quero dizer, tanto faz a Casa, o que quis dizer é os comensais em geral.  
  
Chegamos no Salão Principal. Nós nos sentamos e começamos a nos servir, quando ele me perguntou o que, afinal de contas, tinha acontecido. E quando eu olhei nos olhos dele, meio que perdi a coragem de contar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer.  
  
Fale, Lílian.repetiu Remo. Você está agindo como se houvesse alguém à beira da morte.  
  
Respirei fundo, várias vezes.  
  
Remo...comecei. Será que não dá pra você dar um jeito no insuportável do Potter?  
  
Como assim, o que aconteceu?  
  
A hora tinha chegado. No último instante, mudei de idéia.  
  
Puxa vida, ele não pára de me chamar pra sair! Será que não tem um jeito de você fazer com ele se toque?  
  
Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
Foi pra isso que você me puxou nervosa daquele jeito?  
  
Fiquei com vergonha de falar a verdade... Ah nossa, Lílian Evans com vergonha de falar a verdade? O que estava acontecendo?  
  
Ah... Sim, é isso... Desculpa, Remo, mas aquele garoto insuportável não pára de me encher a paciência! Não há a menor condição de um dia realmente nós acabarmos juntos!  
  
Puxa, Lílian.disse ele. Achei que fosse algo tão mais...  
  
O que você pensou que fosse?  
  
Remo olhou de relance para a mesa da Sonserina, e eu entendi.  
  
Ahhh murmurei. Sobre isso eu não soube de nada.  
  
Nem eu. E isso é o que me preocupa. Nem os nossos horários eles marcaram ainda. Mas de repente ele parou de falar, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o porquê, vi Black chegando e sentando ao lado dele. Ah, oi Sirius.  
  
Ei, você viu o Pontas?ele perguntou. Eu mandei a Silvertorn atrás dele pelo corredor. Acho que você esbarrou com ela, Evans. Não viu os dois?  
  
Não.menti, enfiando a cara no prato de comida para que não notassem como eu fingia mal.  
  
Bem, acho que estão fazendo coisas que nós não gostaríamos muito de ver.Black riu.  
  
Remo sorriu, enquanto eu continuava com a minha atuação do tipo "não estou prestando atenção na sua conversa". Ainda assim Black se virou pra mim.  
  
Pois é, Aluado, Pontas está lá nos amassos com Silvertorn, mas não é bem _aquela_ Lílian que ele quer...  
  
Virei-me depressa.  
  
Por acaso essa é alguma referência criminosa a mim?inquiri.  
  
É uma referência, mas não sei bem se é criminosa.Black falou, sorrindo do modo como costumava fazer para Alice antigamente. Às vezes penso que ele faz aquilo pra sempre conseguir o que quer. Bem parecido com seu amiguinho convencido.Afinal, Evans, você bem sabe que Pontas é caído por você... A escola inteira sabe que todas essas brigas são sua fachada pra esconder que gosta dele mas não quer dar o braço a torcer.  
  
Black, peço suas desculpas, mas retruquei. não me lembro de alguém aqui ter pedido a sua opinião sobre como eu trato ou deixo de tratar o maldito Potter.  
  
O outro riu. Remo, pelo que eu percebia, já estava se acostumando a essas brigas em que ele apenas escutava. Mas provavelmente estava dando graças a Deus internamente por não ser Potter ali no lugar dele.  
  
Mas sabe de uma coisa, Evans Black continuou falando. depois de amanhã vai ter um jogo de quadribol dos bons. Você ficou sabendo? Grifinória contra Sonserina. Vamos esmagar as cobrinhas. E sabe de uma coisa...  
  
Não eu não sei.interrompi.Remo, você me perdoa se eu for me sentar com as minhas outras amigas? Acho que você entende porquê.  
  
Sim, entendo. Tudo bem, Lílian, a gente se vê.  
  
Enquanto eu ia me sentar do lado de Alice – e largara o prato de comida pela metade; Black conseguira me deixar sem fome - , vi que Potter estava chegando no Salão Principal. Ele olhava em volta o tempo todo, procurando Black, eu imaginei. Quando o olhar dele recaiu sobre mim, desviei imediatamente e senti uma onda de raiva subindo no meu estômago.  
  
A meninas estavam conversando alegremente sobre um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, sétimo ano, sobre quem elas estavam quase fazendo um fã clube. Luane Zach, com quem eu também dividia dormitório, ficava dizendo o tempo todo que era nela que ele estava de olho quando, uma vez a cada meia hora mais ou menos (ou seja, totalmente por acaso) ele olhava na direção da nossa mesa.  
  
Pensei por um momento em contar a Alice sobre o desastre que acabara de acontecer, mas quando flagrei um olhar dela para Frank, mudei imediatamente de idéia. Era melhor deixar que ela achasse que estava tudo bem comigo para não desviar suas atenções dele.  
  
Olhei então de relance para o lugar onde os quatro marotos estavam sentados; Black estava conversando com uma menina do quinto ano, parecendo um tanto babão, o papa-anjo. Remo e Pettigrew falavam sobre algo em voz baixa, Pettigrew sempre com a boca muito cheia para responder, enquanto Potter, que devia, presumo eu, estar prestando atenção no que Remo dizia, estava revirando com o garfo um montinho de comida no prato. Devia estar ensaiando mentalmente um discurso pra lá de eloqüente para convencer Silvertorn a voltar com ele. Porque, com toda a certeza, ele já estava arrependido.  
  
Acabei comendo mais um pouco com a insistência de Alice e subi para o dormitório, fiz a tarefa de Transformações e dormi.

* * *

Eu estava me mantendo ocupada o tempo todo naqueles tempos, porque assim que eu ficava um pouco ociosa a minha memória me trazia de volta a lembrança desconfortável dos dois beijos que Potter me dera, e da minha reação aos dois, que muito me intrigava... Tenho plena certeza de que ele é um grande arrogante insuportável, mas ainda assim correspondi a dois beijos que deveriam ter terminado com aqueles tapas de até deixar a marquinha dos dedos.  
  
E para não me deter muito tempo pensando numa coisa que não me levaria a lugar algum, enfiei a cara nos livros durante dois dias, até que eu (e todo o resto da escola) arrumei outra distração bem mais radical: o jogo de quadribol da Grifinória contra a Sonserina, sobre o qual Black insistira tanto em me informar.  
  
Bem, qualquer um tem que assumir, até eu, que mesmo se sendo um aluno exemplar é necessário descarregar aquela onda de raiva contra a Sonserina ao menos uma vez por ano. E esse era precisamente o meu hábito em todos os jogos nos quais a Grifinória a enfrentava.  
  
Jack Tycon, da Lufa-Lufa, começou a narrar o jogo, tão logo os jogadores entravam. Eu estava sentada com Alice de um lado e sentado com ela Frank (puxa, eu realmente devia tentar carreira de cupido profissional), enquanto do meu outro lado estavam Remo e Pettigrew. Potter era o nosso apanhador e Black, um dos batedores. Luane era artilheira, junto com duas garotas do terceiro ano, Ninphadora Tonks e Ada Black, prima de segundo grau de Black, eram as outras duas. O outro batedor era George Wood e a goleira, Adrienne Dupré, uma imigrante francesa, do sétimo ano.  
  
O time da Sonserina tinha o maldito Malfoy como apanhador e Snape como batedor, que havia começado aquele ano. O time tinha apenas uma garota, Patrícia Hallway, a artilheira mais fresca que você poderia esperar de qualquer time de quadribol.  
  
O jogo começou e, meu Deus, como eu gritava; mal conseguia ouvir Tycon gritando os nomes! Lembro-me de um balaço maldoso do parceiro de Snape que fez Tonks dar uma volta completa com a vassoura; ela passou então de qualquer jeito para Ada Black, que levou um encontrão do artilheiro sonserino e deixou cair a goles, da qual Potter desviou de última hora, dando uma guinada rápida com a vassoura. Hallway pegou a goles que estava sobrando por ali e voou depressa da direção de Adrienne, mas Black jogou um balaço exatamente na cauda de sua vassoura, que a fez dar um giro de no mínimo trezentos e sessenta graus, enquanto gritava como uma mandrágora. Tonks recuperou e jogou com força para Luane, que estava quase emparelhada com goleiro da Sonserina.. Eu ao menos nunca esperei que uma menina não pequenininha de cabelos vermelhos – naquele dia – fosse capaz de jogar um goles com aquela força.  
  
Eu quase não vi Luane jogando a goles para a aro com sucesso, pois Remo havia gritado do meu lado "Olhem para o Tiago!" e com isso quase estourou os meus tímpanos. Mais tarde ele pediu desculpas, claro, mas o estrago já estava feito.  
  
Potter voava muito rápido mesmo, mais do que seria esperado de sua vassoura quase pré-histórica; ele havia quebrado a última no jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa no ano passado e Remo me dissera que seus pais não queriam lhe dar uma nova como castigo. Mesmo assim, Malfoy não demorou para alcançá-lo. Juro que vi um cotovelo de Potter nas costelas dele, mas como isso deixava o nosso time em vantagem, fiquei quieta. Eu não sou tão certinha assim, sabia??  
  
Escutei Snape gritando alguma coisa não muito longe deles, erguendo o bastão para pegar impulso; isso porque Potter estava quase com a mão no pomo, e Malfoy era empurrado para o lado de fora da curva cada vez com mais força. Wood gritou também e Black, que estava mais perto da confusão, começou a voar de encontro a Snape, pelo jeito para impedir seus planos.  
  
O balaço veio, rebatido para ele de seu companheiro, ainda que um tanto atrasado. Então muita coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo: Potter fechou o pomo na mão, Snape rebateu um balaço na direção dele e Malfoy saiu do caminho, pelo jeito, como eles teriam ensaiado em treinos. Logo em seguida Potter fez menção de erguer a mão em vitória quando o balaço acertou em cheio sua cabeça, por trás. Meio segundo depois, Black partia pra cima de Snape com o taco, visivelmente despreocupado com qualquer balaço.  
  
Potter apagou na hora, deu pra ver de onde eu estava. O pomo derrotado se soltou da sua mão e caiu no chão. Nós, que estávamos quase prontos para comemorar, paramos no meio do grito. Potter escorregou da vassoura e foi caindo, caindo cada vez mais depressa... Todos nós assistíamos apavorados. Levei as mãos aos olhos, imaginando que não gostaria de vê-lo se espatifando no chão. Muito bem, eu não o suportava, mas nem por isso ele merecia uma morte horrível como aquela.  
  
A profª McGonagall se levantou na arquibancada dos professores e ergueu a varinha; Potter pareceu ter sido fisgado no ar, a mais ou menos um metro e meio do chão, e depois caiu de vez.  
  
Olhei de novo para o ar, e vi uma tremenda confusão se formando entre os outros jogadores; Black batia em Snape já sem o bastão, mas socando cada centímetro dele que conseguia alcançar; a Madame Muller voou até eles e gastou um bom tempo até separá-los.  
  
Nós, da Grifinória, descemos correndo as arquibancadas pra ver como Potter estava. Fosse ele como fosse, era mesmo um bom apanhador, e sem ele não tínhamos grandes chances de levar a taça.  
  
Vi, por cima do ombro de Alice, Potter abrindo os olhos; enquanto os diretores das duas Casas reuniam os times para as punições por aquela briga pós-jogo, Madame Muller correu até Potter e nos dispersou, alegando que o levaria imediatamente para a ala hospitalar. Remo ficou por ali com Pettigrew, ao lado de Potter, enquanto todos nós íamos de volta para o castelo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, enfrentei um conflito interior, decidindo de devia ou não ir visitar o maldito Potter na ala hospitalar. A princípio, achei um absurdo ter simplesmente tido a idéia. Mas depois que me lembrei do que ele andava fazendo pela Grifinória nos últimos tempos, me lembrei que apesar de ser tão arrogante ele recusava veementemente se aliar aos Comensais da Morte e outras coisas mais, quase me senti ingrata por não ir. Chamei Alice para que fosse comigo, claro, mas quando ela deixou escapar pra mim que tinha marcado um encontro com Frank nos jardins, nem discuti muito.  
  
Quando chamei Remo, achei que ele fosse gostar da idéia, mas ele parecia estar ficando doente de novo (estranho ver como ele é frágil com isso, não?) e acabei indo sozinha mesmo.  
  
Abri a porta da ala hospitalar e o primeiro que vi foi Snape, deitado numa das primeiras camas, cheio de ataduras e curativos. Por dentro, quase dei risada; mas sabia que a maioria das coisas que ele sofria eram por arrogância de Potter e Black. O coitado estava até desacordado.  
  
Já sei o que está pensando, Evans Potter disse, sentado na última cama da ala hospitalar. que tudo que ele sofre é sempre minha culpa. Mas você tem que assumir que desta vez ele mereceu.  
  
Voltei-me para ele.  
  
Isso não te torna nem um pouco mais nobre nas suas outras ações, Potter.respondi.  
  
Ei, Evans, se importa se eu perguntar o que diabos está fazendo por aqui?Potter perguntou. Com certeza não é pra me lembrar do quanto eu sou um mau garoto com o Seboso.  
  
Em tese, realmente não era.retruquei. Mas você sempre me lembra disso, então nunca acabo conseguindo evitar.  
  
Está me dizendo então que veio aqui para me _visitar_?Potter disse, meio incrédulo, com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
Era a idéia, Potter. Afinal, ainda que tenha quase rachado a cabeça no meio pra isso, conseguiu ganhar o jogo para a Grifinória. Chamei Remo para que ele viesse comigo, mas ele parece um pouco doente, de novo.  
  
Ele jogou a mão na testa.  
  
Nossa, é verdade! Como eu pude me esquecer...?  
  
Do que está falando, Potter?  
  
Ah, nada. É que a sua presença somada a um balaço em cheio na cabeça me deixa bastante atordoado. Entende...?  
  
Virei os olhos e cruzei os braços.  
  
Ah, céus, já estou vendo porque não deveria ter vindo aqui. Você realmente é incurável, Potter! Pois bem, continue com sua dor de cabeça que eu vou indo, porque senão você pode acabar sendo a minha presença com quatro dedos marcados na cara!  
  
Dei meia volta me encaminhei para a porta.  
  
Ruivinha esquentada...Potter resmungou.  
  
CALA A BOCA, POTTER!gritei batendo a porta, e provavelmente acordando Snape.


	14. Más Lembranças

**Água e Vinho**  
  
**Capítulo Catorze – Más Lembranças**  
  
Voltei para a Torre da Grifinória, tentando me esquecer da eterna arrogância e ego super elevado de Potter. Estava até preocupada com Remo, que parecia sempre doente. Talvez fosse bom fazer uma pequena invasão ao dormitório masculino para ver como ele estava. Na condição de monitora, eu bem que poderia. Era só inventar que estava fazendo uma inspeção, e ninguém iria duvidar que eu suspeitasse do que Black ou Potter poderiam estar guardando n dormitório, incluindo mesmo o próprio Remo e Pettigrew, que sempre os encobriam – quando não os ajudavam pessoalmente.  
  
Havia acabado de chegar na sala comunal e estava olhando à toa pela janela, dando uma espiada na lua cheia, quando ouvi um barulho atrás de mim. Virei- me e encontrei um livro caído no chão, que estivera bem na beira de uma mesa, que ficava bem perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Não precisei pensar muito pra adivinhar que havia algum aluno do primeiro ou segundo ano fugindo da Torre para passear à noite.  
  
Saquei a varinha e apontei para o ar. Como poderia fazer o espertinho se denunciar? Se eu começasse a lançar feitiços a torto e a direito, poderia acabar quebrando alguma coisa.  
  
De repente, ouvi um barulho de passos, mas não conseguia ver de onde vinha. Quando olhei para o chão, flagrei um pedaço do tapete mais amassado do que o resto. Ah, então havia alguém invisível por ali! Isso facilitava tudo.  
  
Os passos se apressaram na direção do dormitório masculino, mas eu fui mais rápida:  
  
-_Estupefaça_!  
  
Mais barulho, desta vez de panos, e eu vi jogado no chão Pettigrew. Black jogou uma capa no chão, tornando-se perfeitamente visível. E não só ele. Black estava segurando Remo, que parecia muito pálido e agoniado.  
  
-Feche essa cortina, Evans!-Black disse.  
  
-Do que está falando?- aquela era certamente a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir.  
  
-FECHE!  
  
Sem saber nem por quê, dei um passo pra trás e fechei a cortina. Black soltou Remo sobre uma poltrona e apontou a varinha para Pettigrew:  
  
-_Enervate_!- tão logo o outro começou a se mexer, Black se virou furioso para mim.- O que você estava tentando fazer, Evans?  
  
-Acho que sou eu quem deve fazer as perguntas por aqui!-exclamei, me recompondo.- O que exatamente estavam tentando fazer? Iam aprontar das suas pelo castelo? Não estão vendo como o Remo está mal?  
  
-E é exatamente por causa dele que estávamos saindo, Evans -Black disse, inquieto, enquanto Pettigrew se levantava de novo.- Mas nós não temos tempo pra explicar. Temos que sair AGORA.  
  
-E por que eu deixaria que vocês saíssem da Torre da Grifinória no meio da noite?  
  
-Lílian...-Remo falou com dificuldade.- Por favor... Faça o que o Sirius está pedindo...  
  
Respirei fundo, pensando por um momento.  
  
-Muito bem.-disse, por fim.- Se não há nada de ruim no que estão indo fazer e se é pelo bem do Remo, têm a minha permissão.  
  
-Ufa, então...- Black ia dizendo, mas eu o interrompi.  
  
-Só que eu terei que ir junto com vocês.  
  
-ESTÁ MALUCA?-Black gritou, num volume que poderia ter acordado toda a Grifinória.  
  
-Evans, você não pode!-Pettigrew gritou, para minha surpresa. Ele raramente falava quando eu estava por perto, geralmente por estar de boca cheia.  
  
-E por que eu não posso...?  
  
-Porque eu não quero te machucar, Lílian.-Remo disse, devagar.  
  
Black e Pettigrew olharam para Remo, apreensivos. Eu mal identifiquei a arrogância costumeira de Black em seu rosto. Voltei-me para Remo novamente, cada vez entendo menos do que estava acontecendo.  
  
-Do que está f...  
  
-Hoje é lua cheia, Lily. Relaxem vocês dois, acho que já era hora dela saber. -olhou para o teto, criando coragem, e dirigiu os olhos pra mim de novo, falando então num tom conformado.- Eu sou um lobisomem, Lily. E não posso ficar dentro do castelo se quiser que reste alguém vivo no dia seguinte.  
  
O mundo pareceu parar de girar enquanto eu tentava absorver a informação. Olhei para a cortina fechada, de repente entendo tudo. Todas as insinuações que eu nunca entendia antes.  
  
-E... E o que eles estão indo fazer com você...?  
  
Remo em seguida falou para os outros, e não para mim.  
  
-Vamos levá-la mesmo. Vocês podem me manter lá dentro, ela ficará lá fora. Se ainda quiser ir, Lílian, claro.  
  
-Isso é um absurdo, Aluado.-Black insistiu.- Você pode atacá-la se nós não conseguirmos te segurar.  
  
-Eu vou.- decidi.  
  
Seguiram-se mais protestos, de Black e Pettigrew, mas Remo assegurou que havia tomado a Poção Mata-Lobo e com certeza conseguiria se manter lá dentro. Embora eu não soubesse dentro de _onde_, segui os dois pelo buraco do retrato.  
  
Quando saímos para os jardins, felizmente a lua havia se escondido atrás de uma nuvem. Black me alertou para que eu corresse com toda a minha força se a lua saísse antes de chegarem. Enquanto Pettigrew acendia sua varinha, assisti, chocada, enquanto Black se transformava num cachorro preto, enorme.  
  
Era muito pra pouco tempo.  
  
-Black, você é um animago...!-exclamei, quase sem fôlego.  
  
-Todos somos -Pettigrew disse, segurando numa mão a varinha e com o outro braço ajudava Remo. O cachorro pulava e corria na nossa frente, nos apressando.  
  
Chegamos perto do Salgueiro Lutador, e comecei a pensar que todo mês eles tentavam alguma espécie de suicídio coletivo, chegando tão perto daquela árvore. Isso quando eu me tornei a encarregada de segurar um Remo que parecia à beira do desmaio, e Pettigrew se transformou em um rato.  
  
Este correu entre os galhos que se debatiam feito malucos, pisou em alguma raiz diferente, o Salgueiro parou de repente de se debater, e o cachorro entrou correndo em um buraco que eu nunca percebera antes, entre as raízes aéreas da árvore.  
  
-Agora, Lílian... Me leve até aquele buraco e fique longe dos galhos da árvore.-Remo gaguejou, arfando.  
  
Ainda em choque, levei-o lá. Corri até fora do alcance do salgueiro e, pouco depois, observei a lua cheia reaparecer no céu.  
  
Ouvi um barulho monstruoso dentro daquela caverna subterrânea, que me deixou arrepiada até os ossos. Mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Remo estava se transformando num monstro... E os dois ficavam ali para lhe fazer companhia, já que lobisomens não atacam outros animais que não humanos...  
  
Era por isso então que Potter havia tomado um grande susto quando eu lhe dissera que Remo estava doente outra vez! Ele sabia de tudo! Sabia do segredo dele, era óbvio...  
  
Era como se de repente eu estivesse enxergando aqueles quatro – Remo, Black, Pettigrew e até mesmo Potter – de um modo como nunca tinha feito antes. Eles haviam se tornado animagos apenas para não deixar Remo sozinho? A idéia de que eles pudessem ser tão verdadeiros amigos não cabia no meu antigo conceito deles. Talvez coubesse no de Remo, mas ele era justamente quem era beneficiado pela generosidade deles. Sem falar que, puxa vida, ser animago era algo terrivelmente difícil, não era o tipo da coisa que se conseguia da noite pro dia.  
  
Com a varinha acesa, me sentei na grama gelada. Puxa, estava ventando muito, pena que não tinha me lembrado de vestir uma capa mais pesada. Mas também, com toda aquela confusão, eu nunca teria me lembrado.  
  
Logo eu estava tremendo de frio e já cogitava voltar para o castelo. De dentro da caverna ainda vinham alguns ruídos de pancadas e uivos que só me deixavam com mais frio ainda, mais arrepiada. E eu não tinha nada pra ficar fazendo ali. Não era nenhuma animaga pra ser útil em alguma coisa. Não devia nem ter vindo, mas sabia que ficaria eternamente desconfiada se não viesse.  
  
Um relâmpago de luz azul acertou a grama ao meu lado. Decerto não era a coisa mais normal do mundo. Apertei a varinha na mão e me levantei, o mais rápido de pude.  
  
Havia ali outro barulho que eu não percebera até o momento. De risadas. Entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida.  
  
-Ora, vejam o que temos por aqui...- um vulto alto saiu detrás das árvores. Eu conhecia aquela voz arrastada. Lúcio Malfoy.- Uma sangue ruim... Nada mais oportuno, não acham?  
  
Atrás dele vi vários outros vultos. Eram pelo menos uns dez, escondidos atrás das árvores. Dei um passo pra trás, involuntariamente. E pensar que os três que haviam vindo comigo agora estavam dentro da caverna abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
-Malfoy!-exclamei, o mais alto que consegui, tentando chamar a atenção de algum deles, sem muita esperança.- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Creio que eu não deva satisfações a uma sangue ruim imunda como você.- Malfoy falou, e os outros riram às suas costas.- E não me interessa como veio parar aqui também... Mas vai ser divertido ter você por aqui, não acham?  
  
Mais risadas, enquanto eu começava a suar frio. Diabos, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Os Comensais que se reuniam à noite na Floresta Proibida.  
  
-Espere só até o diretor saber que você é um dos engraçadinhos que anda fazendo essas reuniões ridículos na Floresta!-continuei gritando, também para tentar extravasar o meu nervosismo. A varinha tremia na minha mão, ainda acesa.  
  
Malfoy riu mais ainda, aumentando o medo que crescia dentro das minhas entranhas. Ele sozinho não seria nada do outro mundo de se batalhar, ainda levando em conta todas as Artes das Trevas que devia saber, mas os outros dez logo atrás dele de fato dariam conta do recado. Eu estava enrascada.  
  
-Você me mata de rir, sangue ruim.-Malfoy continuou falando.- Dumbledore nunca vai descobrir quem nós somos. E se descobrir, não poderá fazer nada. E não será VOCÊ quem vai contar a ele, pode ter certeza. Agora... Vamos ver se eu aprendi mesmo aquele feitiço...  
  
-_Expelliarmus_!-resolvi agir primeiro, mas o que fiz acabou por ser uma grande idiotice.  
  
-_Protego_!-Malfoy se defendeu, com um risinho malicioso no rosto. Olhou pra mim fixamente e murmurou baixinho algumas palavras que eu infelizmente não consegui entender.  
  
Eu comecei a flutuar no ar, exatamente como Potter costumava fazer com ele. Era como se eu estivesse pisando num quadrado de vinte centímetros apenas, e se perdesse o equilíbrio cairia num abismo.  
  
E eu caí. Virei de pernas pra cima, e deixei minha varinha cair no chão, por estar mais preocupada em querer segurar minha saia acima dos joelhos. Estava me recusando a gritar, e dar este gostinho a Malfoy, mas agora que eu estava desarmada não tinha a menor chance de poder me defender.  
  
Furiosa, escutava as risadas cada vez mais altas deles. Tentei me debater no ar, tentar chegar ao chão para recuperar a minha varinha. Foi quando Malfoy baixou a dele e eu caí no chão, como queria – bem, nem tanto. Estava a uns três metros do chão e a pancada foi bem dolorida, ainda que a grama amortecesse um pouquinho.  
  
Rolei para o lado, desesperada, tentando reaver a minha varinha, quando Malfoy disse, contendo o riso:  
  
-Muito bem, sangue ruim, não quer nos mostrar as suas pernas? Tenho outros métodos... _Imperius_!  
  
Antes que eu pudesse acreditar que ele estava me lançando uma Maldição Imperdoável, uma sensação muito confortável invadiu o meu corpo. Era como se eu voasse... De uma hora pra outra eu não tinha mais nenhuma preocupação... Quando a voz bem distante de Malfoy ecoou bem no fundo da minha mente...  
  
-_Mostre suas pernas para nós..._  
  
Erguer as minhas saias? Ora, por que não...? Eu não conseguia pensar direito, era como se eu estivesse tendo um sono muito bom onde pudesse fazer qualquer coisa...  
  
De repente, eu senti uma outra vozinha, bem baixa, falando mais de longe ainda... Eu mal podia ouvi-la... _Que coisa idiota de se fazer, pra quê mostrar as suas pernas pra eles?_ Ainda flutuando no ar, percebi como seria idiota fazer isso...  
  
Mas ao mesmo tempo que tentava segurar minha mão, sentia ela segurando a barra das minhas vestes... _Eu não quero fazer isso, não quero...  
_  
Conforme eu me opunha às ordens, parecia que aquela sensação maravilhosa ia se transformando... Eu não queria que acabasse, minha mão rebelde continuou puxando minha roupa...  
  
_-FINITE INCANTATEM!  
_  
Voltei à realidade chocada, numa fração de segundo tomando consciência do que estava acontecendo; eu estava na orla da Floresta Proibida, sendo enfeitiçada por um grupo asqueroso de seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem, sem a minha varinha e com um lobisomem transformado logo abaixo da árvore mais próxima. E não era só isso.  
  
Quando retomei a consciência, não era pra mim que Malfoy os outros estavam olhando, e sim para algo atrás de mim.  
  
-Como se atreve?!-Malfoy berrava.  
  
-_Petrificus Totalus_! _Impedimenta_! _Estupefaça_! -eles foram sendo enfeitiçados um a um, até que todos estivessem imobilizados. Alguns feitiços ainda ricochetearam na direção do atacante deles, até que parou.  
  
Eu estava em estado de choque. Como alguém podia parar tantos de uma só vez? Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, senti uma mão gelada como o vento se fechando no meu pulso, e me puxando.  
  
Peguei a minha varinha no chão antes de me deixar puxar na direção do castelo. Corri muito, até mais da metade do caminho, sem parar de olhar pra trás, morrendo de medo de que tivesse sobrado algum para nos seguir. Por Merlin, quem era aquela pessoa que me puxava com toda aquela força...  
  
-Lumus!-acendi a minha varinha de novo, e estaquei. A pessoa que me puxava levou um tranco e tanto pra trás, e ficou diretamente na minha frente.  
  
Meu queixo caiu. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. A luz da lua pousou sobre o rosto dele.  
  
-_POTTER?_  
  
Ele me olhou aliviado por um segundo, sorrindo, e me puxou de novo.  
  
-Não pare de correr até chegarmos no castelo!  
  
Sem questionar, segui-o até o Saguão de Entrada. Puxa vida, era muita coisa pra uma noite só. Eu ia ficar maluca nesse ritmo. Parei então, e me agachei, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Potter se encostou na parede, respirando depressa como tivesse corrido de Londres até ali.  
  
-Oh, puxa...-balbuciou ele, enquanto tentava se controlar.- Não acredito que conseguimos... Evans, o que você pensava que estava fazendo na Floresta Proibida a essa hora da noite?? Estava tentando morrer???  
  
-Pra sua informação -retruquei, sentando no chão.- eu ajudei os outros a levarem Remo pra baixo do Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
-Você o quê??  
  
-Remo me contou o segredo dele, Potter.-retorqui.-E você não devia estar na enfermaria agora??  
  
-Se estivesse, você poderia estar lá com aqueles malditos Comensais até agora. Viu como é bom às vezes desobedecer as ordens?  
  
Olhei-o, inconformada. Ele estava se gabando numa hora como aquela??  
  
-Eu te odeio, Potter.-resmunguei, de mau humor.- Mas obrigada.  
  
-De nada. Eu também te amo, Evans.  
  
-Não seja ridículo.-disse, me levantando.- Mas e a dor de cabeça daquele balaço?  
  
-Nem queira saber. Eu saí da enfermaria pra fazer companhia lá embaixo pro Aluado, nunca imaginei que fosse esbarrar com você e todos aqueles idiotas no caminho! É como se a minha cabeça estivesse do tamanho de um balão, de tanto que lateja. Vamos voltar para a Grifinória. Espero que o Aluado não esteja precisando de mim. Você está bem?  
  
-É... Estou -disse, por fim. Contrariada, devolvi a pergunta.- E você?  
  
-Um caco. Preciso da minha cama. Além do mais, quando a enfermeira ver que eu fugi, vai ficar uma fera comigo. Tenho que me preparar. Vamos indo.  
  
Como eu odeio sempre que Potter salva minha vida.

N/A- Que tal, meninas? Achei que tinha a obrigação de fazer um capítulo bom pra agradecer a todos os maravilhosos reviews que andei recebendo, e também, claro, pra inserir mais aventura nessa fic... Espero não demorar muito pra postar o próximo capítulo!

Lizz Potter - puxa vida, brigada!! Calma, menina, não tenho a menor intenção de parar de escrever AeV... É que eu tenho outras fics pra atualizar e por isso nem toda semana eu consigo postar capítulo novo...

Gio - Eu também AMO The Lost World! De paixão! Que fic vc tava lendo?? Vou procurar agora... Parou de passar na Record! Minha favorita é a Marguerite... Queria ser malvada como ela! E obrigada por comentar, viu??

Ana Luthor - Que bom que o texto não ficou cansativo. Eu li um que nem consegui chegar no final, de tão chatinho... Também na voz da Lily. Não vou deixar de atualizar, fique tranquila!

E quem eu não respondi, espero que se sinta agradecido do mesmo modo, ok?? Bjos, Amanda!


	15. A Espiã

> **Capítulo Quinze - A Espi**

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, era como se tudo que acontecera não tivesse passado de um sonho. Parecia tudo tão fantástico, tão incrível... Remo era um lobisomem, Potter, Black e Pettigrew eram animagos, animagos de dezesseis anos... Eu havia sido atacada por um grupo nojento de Comensais da Morte chefiados por Lúcio Malfoy, e salva outra vez por Potter...

Ah puxa, talvez ele esteja mesmo melhorando... Com a exceção de Snape, ele não tem azarado tantos alunos assim... Ele parece mesmo ter começado a amadurecer...

_E ele gosta de você, Lílian Evans._ A idéia sempre me pareceu um grande absurdo, mas também eu nunca parara pra pensar de verdade sobre isso... Sempre me mantive tão arisca e tão agressiva com ele que nunca sequer parei pra pensar em tudo que ele andou fazendo por mim. Que idiota eu fui! Quando não estava pensando em Alice e Frank, estava pensando nas eternas doenças do pobre Remo ou ainda nas minhas lições... Ou, ainda, nos comensais. Mas desde as férias ele tem me salvado dos modos mais estranhos, e eu nunca prestei atenção de verdade a isso!

Lembrei-me então das duas vezes que ele me beijou... Lembrei-me também do modo como eu não fugira, muito ao contrário...E puxa, eu ainda nem contara a Alice sobre isso, e ela era minha melhor amiga... Por um momento, me imaginei como namorada de Tiago Potter. Era uma imagem nova, uma posição estranha... Justamente eu, a monitora que mais brigara contra os garotos que se auto intitulavam Marotos, namorando o pior deles...

Rolei na cama, enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro. Não, isso era um absurdo. Ele apenas faz tudo isso pra tentar impressionar a única garota que nunca se importou com ele. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer outra garota. Se fosse Alice, ou Amy, com quem dividimos dormitório, a história seria a mesma.

Talvez eu estivesse fazendo a coisa certa sem querer, e o melhor fosse mesmo evitar pensar nesse tipo de assunto. Nunca tinha sido crucial pra mim antes, não havia motivo para ser agora. Mas o caso era que eu já havia perdido todo o sono. E, pra coroar, mais tarde teríamos aula de Adivinhação. Que maravilha.

Levantei-me, joguei um roupão por cima da camisola e saí do dormitório sem fazer barulho. Estava descendo as escadas, quase chegando na sala comunal quando ouvi vozes. E vocês sabem que eu não consigo nunca me segurar quando tenho oportunidade de ouvir uma conversa alheia sem ser vista. Sempre pode ter algo de importante, não concorda?

Escondi-me na última curva das escadas para a sala.

-Ainda não consigo acreditar que você fez isso, Aluado! Aliás, você nem deveria estar aqui agora! Como Dumbledore vai explicar pros outros se as pessoas te virem aqui quando você deveria estar em Londres agora, com os seus pais?

Era Potter quem falava.

-Não posso acreditar que você tenha se dado ao trabalho de acordar tão cedo apenas pra me dizer isso...- a voz vacilante de Remo respondeu, e eu resisti bravamente ao impulso de esticar um pouco o pescoço pra ver como ele estava. - Eu tenho uns assuntos pra resolver! Depois eu volto pra Casa dos Gritos, mas antes eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas.

-Com a Lílian, é?- então Potter continuava usando secretamente o meu primeiro nome! Ora, essa... - Por que você faz tanta questão disso? Acha que o Rabicho e o Almofadinhas não poderiam responder todas as perguntas dela? _E eu? _

-Não seja infantil, Pontas...- ouvi barulho de pano, provavelmente Remo estava se sentando numa poltrona. - Seria ridículo fazer os outros falarem por mim, ainda mais sobre um assunto como esse! Eu quero que ela entenda, ela deve saber porque eu não contei antes para ela...

-Você nunca teve a menor obrigação de contar para ela que você é um... lobisomem - Potter baixou a voz para a palavra. - Até para os seus amigos você demorou séculos! E nós tivemos quase que encostá-lo na parede para descobrir toda a história! O que Lílian tem de tão especial para... Ei, espere...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e eu estava doidinha pra enfiar a cara para o lado e ver o que estava acontecendo. De repente, eu ouvi passos bem lentos. Potter devia estar andando na direção de Remo.

-Você... _Você gosta dela!_

Impossível, eu pensei. Mas Remo não respondeu nada, a não ser que eu não tenha ouvido.

-Não posso acreditar nisso! - Potter pareceu mais indignado do que nunca. - Aluado, você sabe que eu... Ah, simplesmente isso não entra na minha cabeça!

-Me desculpe, Tiago. - ouvi a voz de Remo. Por que ele estava se desculpando? - Eu sei disso, sempre soube, mas quando me dei conta já estava...

-Apaixonado? - Potter terminou a frase para ele. - Fantástico! Um dos meus melhores amigos... Nós combinamos que vocês não tentariam seduzir a Lílian! Até o Sirius refreou os hormônios malucos dele, e você...

Eu não conseguia computar o que estava ouvindo ali! Potter havia proibido os amigos dele de chegarem perto de mim?? Ele não tinha o MENOR direito de fazer isso! Pela milésima vez, eu pergunto: QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É??

Como você deve ter percebido, a raiva estava começando a transbordar.

-Você se deixou gostar dela! Sabendo que eu... Ah, Remo Lupin! - ouvi um murro na parede e supus que fosse do maldito Potter.

-Pare com esse dramalhão, Pontas - ouvi Remo responder com dificuldade. Sem agüentar mais, virei o rosto para ver. Ele estava tentando se levantar, apoiado na poltrona. - Você sabe que eu não quis que isso acontecesse. Ela nem sabe de nada!

Ele me viu então, e fechou a boca de repente. Potter estava de costas, e Remo olhou apreensivo para ele.

-Ela não sabe, e isso importa, por acaso? ELA também não sabe que eu gosto dela há séculos! E você sabe, Remo, que desde as duas vezes em que eu a beijei as outras foram uma dro...

Parou repentinamente, pois havia se virado e estava olhando para mim, parada bem no portal para os dormitórios. Eu não sei dizer que expressão eu tinha naquela hora, mas devia ser uma bem apavorante, pela cara que ele fez ao me ver.

-EVANS! Há quanto tempo você está aí???

Ignorei a pergunta.

-Você... Você contou a ele!! Potter, seu desgraçado! Não acredito que fez isso! - e isso foi apenas o começo. - Você está brigando com o Remo com ele NESTE estado?? Você é nojento! Sempre andando pra cima e pra baixo, se achando o máximo, proibindo seus amigos de chegarem perto de mim como se fosse meu dono! Gosta de mim, ah, espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Teve um modo bem galináceo de demonstrar isso todos esses anos! E depois vem me dizendo que eu sou uma idiota por não acreditar em você! Idiota, estúpido! Se não pode conseguir o que quer não tem o direito de proibir os outros de tentarem! E pensar que eu... AHH!

Potter parecia ter encolhido com a minha gritaria.

-Evans, pare com isso, você vai acordar a Grifinória inteira...

-Eu deveria parar? Ele merece que eu pare, Remo? Bom, pelo que ouvi, acho que NÃO! Você só me decepciona, Potter, justamente quando as pessoas começam a acreditar que TALVEZ você não seja tão asqueroso e baixo como sempre age, você vai lá e dá um jeito de desmentir qualquer esperança que se possa ter com você! Você merece cada coitadinha idiota que cai nos seus braços!

Eu ia falar mais ainda, quando fui interrompida por passos.

-Depois eu termino com você, Potter, mas tenho que tirar o Remo daqui agora - retorqui, enquanto ajudava depressa Remo a se levantar e o levava até o buraco do retrato. -_ Hipogrifo_! Ande, Remo, venha, eu vou te deixar lá na Casa dos Gritos antes que te vejam.

O retrato de fechou quando eu achei que alguém havia chegado à sala comunal. Dane-se, Potter, eu pensei, vire-se sozinho com quem quer que seja. Enquanto isso, Remo pareceu melhorar um pouco e quase se soltou de mim para andar. Mas não me olhava nos olhos.

-Puxa, Lílian, nem sei o que dizer. Estou morto de vergonha.

-Não precisa, Remo, você não é culpado de nada. Nem sei se você deveria ter ouvido toda aquela gritaria. Ainda vou acabar com aquele maldito Potter.

-Não me trate como se eu fosse seu filho, Lílian. - Remo replicou, subitamente áspero. - Eu tinha voltado até o Salão Comunal para uma explicação sobre ontem. Dizer porque eu resolvi te contar...

-Eu não te dei muita opção ontem. - interrompi com falso bom humor, tentando evitar que ele repetisse que gostava de mim; com certeza, não era o tipo do assunto que eu queria discutir naquele momento. - Aliás, você não devia estar transformado agora?

-A Poção Mata-Lobo permite que eu volte a ser humano de dia, além de me ajudar bastante à noite. - ele disse, tentando sorrir sem sucesso. - Quase terminei com o meu estoque pra vir aqui. Vou ter que pedir mais ao diretor.

Eu havia imaginado que Dumbledore soubesse de tudo aquilo, mas quando ele mencionou em voz alta a coisa pareceu até um pouco estranha, não sei porquê.

Chegamos nos jardins, e eu quase corri o puxando, com medo de que alguém nos visse. Não estou falando de Filch ou de algum professor, mas sim de algum panaca da Sonserina. Seria o Apocalipse se algum deles um dia descobrisse.

Assim que deixei Remo de volta no buraco sob o Salgueiro Lutador, me lembrei que bem ali Malfoy havia me atacado e tentado fazer com que eu... Ah, vocês se lembram. Era hora de ir até McGonagall.

-O que tem para me dizer tão cedo, Srta. Evans? - ela me disse, logo depois de eu ter me sentado à frente dela, na sala de Transformações.

Eu engoli em seco. Não tinha pensado em como iria contar vergonha como aquela que eu tinha passado. Acabei falando tudo de uma vez, sem pausas.

-Professora ontem eu descobri que Remo Lupin é um lobisomem e fui levá-lo até o esconderijo dele com seus amigos sei que não devia ter feito isso mas a senhora vai entender ele é meu amigo e eu não estava acreditando muito mas o caso foi que depois que ele entrou apareceram Lúcio Malfoy e mais outros que eu não consegui ver com varinhas em punho eles começaram a me atacar, até me lançaram a Imperius e quiseram que eu... mostrasse as minhas pernas e então do nada chegou o Potter que devia estar na ala hospitalar enfeitiçou todos eles e o infeliz me salvou e eu vim contar pra senhora que realmente Malfoy é um dos Comensais da Morte, ele chegou a dizer isso mas achou que eu não viveria para denunciá-lo mas...

-Basta - McGonagall me interrompeu, visivelmente atordoada. [N/A - Essa fala de Lílian enlouqueceria qualquer professor de português....]

Depois desse descarrego, ela me fez contar tudo de novo, só com vírgulas e pontos finais. Sem falar dos detalhes sórdidos, que eu não tinha conseguido esconder nem mesmo no meu relato gramaticalmente incorreto. Enquanto eu falava, notei com um pouco de medo uma linha fina que as sobrancelhas dela formaram, indicando, no mínimo, uma catástrofe a caminho. Mas, felizmente, a Prof.ª McGonagall tinha algo que me faltava: auto controle.

-Muito bem, Srta. Evans. A parte que consegui entender de toda a sua história é muito séria. Vou tomar providências imediatas. Agora vá para o Salão Principal tomar o seu café da manhã. Irei falar com o diretor imediatamente. Pode se retirar.

-Obrigada, professora.-falei, antes de me levantar e sair. Tinha me esquecido que ainda tinha um dia inteiro de aulas pela frente.

* * *

N/A - Sorry pelo capítulo curto! Falta de idéias! Mas espero que tenha valido o esforço!


	16. Amizade

Água e Vinho  
  
N/A – Vocês não percebem, mas às vezes eu escrevo essa fic como se fosse a minha própria vida, como se fossem realizações do meu auter ego... É que uma amiga minha conheceu, como eu costumo dizer, um Lupin rockeiro e de olhos verdes, enquanto eu brigo o tempo todo com um Tiago gigante de olhos pretos... Por isso, acho que a minha confusão está se transformando na confusão da Lily, que como deu pra perceber no capítulo passado, já estava começando a se deixar vencer quando ele a decepciona de novo... E eu garanto a vocês, a pior parte sempre é ter que assumir tudo isso pra melhor amiga...  
  
Aproveitando a nota, queria agradecer pelos reviews e dar uma satisfação sobre o Frank e a Alice! Valeu mesmo!  
  
Capítulo Dezesseis – Amizade  
  
Com a cabeça latejando, tomei o café da manhã no Salão Principal. Eu estava tão confusa, era como se nada estivesse fazendo sentido... Antigamente, nessas horas eu sempre ia conversar com Alice, mas naquela ocasião, desabafar tudo que eu estava sentindo implicaria numa briga absurda. Ela ficaria furiosa por eu não ter contado nada a ela.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, ela também não me contava mais cada suspiro seu, como era antes, nos tempos em que ela saiu com Black. Eu não a culpava. Sabia que andava muito distante e que, mesmo que eu tenha discordado da minha mãe nas férias de verão, eu realmente tinha voltado pra Hogwarts diferente naquele ano. Eu sempre soube dessas tais organizações de Comensais da Morte, mas nunca tinha me dado conta da ameaça que realmente eram. E, como monitora da Grifinória, eu devia me manter atenta, ainda mais agora que Lúcio Malfoy iria ser pego e obviamente iria tramar alguma vingança, contra mim e contra... Potter. Eu não podia contar com Remo, afinal ele tinha seus próprios problemas naquela época do mês, e eu não tinha o direito de importuná-lo. Ele talvez nem saiba que eu fui atacada enquanto ele se transformava sob o Salgueiro Lutador, não sei se Potter chegou a contar a ele.  
  
Não sei no que andava meu pensamento pra não ter prestado atenção quando uma coruja trouxe um cartão para Alice, que ainda se sentava comigo nas refeições. Um pedaço de papel decorado, cheio de enfeites, que eu não pude deixar de estranhar.  
  
-Alice, o que é isso? – perguntei. – Recebendo cartas de admiradores?  
  
Ela me olhou, indignada. Eu devia ter andado distante mesmo; pela cara dela, eu deveria saber do que aquilo se tratava.  
  
-Lílian, não seja ridícula – ela disse. – Eu te contei anteontem que o Frank me beijou, esqueceu?  
  
Minhas entranhas reviraram. Como eu podia não ter ouvido quando ela me contou isso? Justamente eu, que torcera tanto para que Frank conseguisse ficar com Alice... Eu sou uma grande retardada!  
  
-Uau... – disfarcei. – Eu não sabia que isso já jogava vocês dois na fase dos cartões de amor...  
  
-Mas eu te disse que ele se declarou pra mim! E que ele é tão fofo... E que eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele... Lílian, ONDE você estava quando eu estava falando tudo isso?  
  
Negligência com as histórias da amiga? Isso é falta grave no código da amizade! Como eu pude fazer isso?  
  
Repentinamente, me veio à memória quando, dois dias atrás, nós estivemos fazendo os deveres de Transformações e Alice não parava de falar um só momento, até que eu desisti de prestar atenção porque só tinha escrito três centímetros da minha redação. Que espécie de monstra insensível eu sou?  
  
Ela me olhava, furiosa.  
  
-Você não estava ouvindo uma palavra! – acusou.  
  
Baixei a cabeça para o meu prato, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.  
  
-Me desculpe. – falei, humildemente, aproveitando que nenhum dos Marotos estava por perto para me ver.  
  
-Desculpe? – Alice repetiu, incrédula. – Lílian Evans, o que anda acontecendo com você este ano? Você parece estar sempre a quilômetros de distância quando conversamos!  
  
-Não é nada, Alice... – tentei mentir, mas, é claro, as palavras soaram falsas até pra mim.  
  
-Por que você não quer me dizer?  
  
Era uma história tão comprida... Tanta coisa que não fazia sentido na minha cabeça... O sorriso de Potter refletia na minha cabeça, depois Malfoy me erguendo no ar e rindo de mim, a prof.ª McGonagall falando que iria tomar medidas...  
  
Falando nisso, não sei bem se imaginei coisas, mas Malfoy chegou atrasado ao café naquele dia, e olhando pra mim do pior jeito que vocês podem imaginar. Era melhor eu me manter bem segura e bem à vista dos professores por uns tempos.  
  
Bem, Malfoy me distraiu e eu estava fazendo de novo. Alice estava brigando comigo e eu não estava prestando atenção.  
  
-Alice – a interrompi de repente. – Está bem, vou contar tudo a você. Mas pode ser depois das aulas? Já está na hora...  
  
Ela pareceu um pouco mais satisfeita, mas continuou me olhando furiosa. Suspeito que seja por isso que ela derrubou purê de batatas na minha blusa.  
  
Tomei o cuidado de me manter bem longe dos Marotos e dos sonserinos durante todo o dia. Malfoy não apareceu na aula que tinha em comum com a Grifinória. Preferi não pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo. De noitinha, eu estava sentada no sofá da sala comunal, tentando ler um pouco, quando o retrato girou e entraram Frank e Alice, de mãos dadas. Fiquei feliz por Frank, mas ainda assim meu humor estava longe de melhorar.  
  
-Namorados? – perguntei meramente.  
  
Alice sorriu e Frank assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
-Eu queria ter ajudado de verdade – falei. – Acho que devo desculpas aos dois por não ter feito o que devia.  
  
-Ora Lílian, não importa – Frank sorria feito bobo. – Lembra-se daquela vez em que você sumiu e me deixou sentado com a Alice na frente da lareira?  
  
Confirmei tristemente. Ao menos disso eu me lembrava.  
  
-Bom, foi quando eu criei coragem pra pedir pra sair com ela. – ele contou, com um braço por cima dos ombros da minha amiga. – De certa forma, sim, você nos ajudou.  
  
-Mas agora – Alice disse seriamente, olhando pra mim. – Lílian me disse hoje de manhã que tinha algumas coisas para contar. Você não vai ficar bravo comigo, vai, Frank?  
  
O outro sorriu, disse que não havia problema algum e foi saindo. Quando chegou no portal para o dormitório masculino, pareceu ter batido em alguma coisa e foi impulsionado para trás.  
  
-Mas o que diabos foi isso? – ele perguntou, assustado.  
  
Óbvio que eu sabia o que era. Potter, Black e Pettigrew estavam ali, sob a maldita Capa da Invisibilidade. Estavam indo fazer companhia a Remo...  
  
Frank girou os braços em volta, e um ligeiro barulho de panos deu pra ser ouvido. Alice também estava estranhando muito a situação.  
  
-Mas o que...  
  
-Tem certeza que não tropeçou, Frank? – perguntei em voz alta, tentando encobrir o barulho do pano. – Porque os alunos do primeiro ano andaram largando algumas armadilhas invisíveis por aí... Estou tendo um trabalhão pra recolher todos.  
  
Sabia que os três deviam estar me olhando espantados. Frank me olhou, considerando o que eu dissera. Devia ter tropeçado no pé de Pettigrew, o mais desajeitado, se estava acreditando em mim.  
  
Quando ele saiu, tomei o cuidado de fazer Alice se sentar de costas para a saída, torcendo para que não fizessem muito barulho ao sair. Enquanto o retrato girava, comecei a falar que muitas coisas andavam esquisitas nos últimos tempos, que eram como peças de quebra cabeça que não se encaixavam... Quando o retrato se fechou e eu finalmente continuei a falar.  
  
Omiti os dois beijos. Achei que não eram relevantes. Ela entenderia se eu estivesse confusa só por ele não me deixar em paz um só segundo. Mas tive que contar todos os detalhes do trouxa morto que encontramos nas férias. Depois, quando chegou a hora de dizer que Remo era um lobisomem, pensei duas vezes. Ele talvez não quisesse que eu saísse espalhando seu segredo tão bem guardado para todas as minhas amigas.  
  
Mas Alice estava me olhando com o rosto mais compreensivo do mundo; ela sempre mudava quando me ouvia, e me fazia sentir um peso na consciência por não ter o mesmo dom.  
  
-Lily... Acho que quem tem que se desculpar sou eu... – ela disse. – Eu não sabia que o que estava acontecendo era tão sério... Foram você e o Remo que descobriram essas reuniões de Comensais...  
  
-Não, Alice – insisti. – Eu devia ter te contado desde o começo. Você é minha melhor amiga e merece isso... Mas eu ainda não terminei...  
  
Ela continuava me olhando com aquela cara de "vamos lá, Lily, vou guardar qualquer segredo que você queira me contar..." e quando dei por mim, estava contando sobre noite passada. Sobre como eu brigara com Potter na ala hospitalar e sobre como ao chegar na sala comunal dera de cara com Black, Remo e Pettigrew.  
  
O relógio devia estar marcando umas nove e meia quando cheguei na parte em que Potter me deixava no Salão Principal, dizendo que a enfermeira o mataria quando visse que ele não estava mais lá.  
  
Baixei a cabeça ao terminar. Fui até a janela, como se olhar Alice nos olhos me fizesse sentir pior ainda.  
  
-Então era isso... TUDO isso... – ela murmurava. De repente se levantou e olhou pra mim. – Pode contar comigo, Lily. Logo a escola toda vai saber quem são os Comensais e você vai correr muito perigo por ter sido quem os denunciou... Vou ajudar você, ouviu bem? Não sei direito no quê; mas duas varinhas se defendem melhor do que uma, não?  
  
Um segundo depois, nós estávamos abraçadas.  
  
Três segundos depois, eu me virei para a janela e vi um vulto correndo desesperado nos jardins.  
  
-O que é aquilo? – Alice obviamente também o notara.  
  
-Vamos até lá. – eu disse.  
  
-Já deu a nossa hora... – ela murmurou, confusa.  
  
-Alice, querida – eu falei, segurando o meu distintivo. – Eu sou monitora. Se há um aluno em perigo, eu posso estar lá.  
  
Corremos feito doidas pelos corredores até o Salão Principal. Alice empurrou os portões pesados e logo chegamos aos jardins. Acendi a varinha e nós vimos quem estava correndo na nossa direção.  
  
Snape. Com as vestes rasgadas e a varinha cheia de arranhões compridos, suado e à beira do pânico.  
  
-Evans! – ele gritou ao me ver, como se enxergasse um fantasma. – O que faz aqui...?  
  
-EU sou monitora e vi um maluco correndo pelos jardins. – eu disse, impondo autoridade. – Acho que é você quem tem que responder essa pergunta.  
  
-Lupin! – ele exclamava sem fôlego. Acho que o susto o fizera esquecer de me tratar como escória. – Ele é um lobisomem!  
  
Ouvi Alice soltar uma exclamação, não de surpresa, mas de tristeza. Se Snape tinha descoberto, estávamos perdidas. Hogwarts inteira estaria sabendo de manhã.  
  
Tentei manter a calma.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-E DAÍ?- repetiu Snape, parecendo à beira da loucura. – Temos um monstro assassino estudando em Hogwarts e você diz E DAÍ?? Vou falar com o diretor imediatamente! Ele é uma ameaça! Quase me matou!  
  
-E se importa se eu perguntar, Snape – eu falei, a voz irônica. – O que estava fazendo às voltas do Salgueiro Lutador a essa hora da noite?  
  
Em sua raiva, ele gaguejou por um momento.  
  
-Isso... Isso não é da sua conta, sangue ruim! – ah, estava demorando. – Lupin tem que ser expulso!  
  
Ia passando, mas eu o segurei.  
  
-Me solte, sua trouxa imunda! – ele gritou, sua voz ecoando no Hall de Entrada.  
  
-Cale a boca! Está querendo que o Filch te pegue aqui?  
  
-Quem você não quer que os pegue, menina?  
  
Na pior hora possível, eu me virei e a luz da minha varinha caiu sobre o rosto horroroso de Filch, o zelador. Parecia um monstro com aquela luz baixa, e ainda à noite. Tomei um susto e recuei.  
  
-Parece que realmente vocês vão conversar com o diretor. – ele disse, com um sorrisinho. Sorriso esse que era um péssimo agouro, para nós três. – Venham comigo.  
  
Daquela vez, nós estávamos encrencados de verdade. 


	17. Decepção

**Água e Vinho**

****

Respondendo reviews, o que eu não faço há tempos:

**Deby** – brigadinha por ter gostado! Puxa, me desculpe se você ficou com pena do Tiago. Vou tentar judiar menos dele, tudo bem?

**Giulinha Black** – que bom que você amou! Bom, você já deve ter percebido que eu tenho um problema com atualizações, mas vou me esforçar... Você acha triste ver os dois brigando? Bom, mas você não é primeira que pede para que eles fiquem juntos logo... Só queria lembrar a vocês que a Lily ainda está no sexto ano, portanto...

**Isabelle Potter** – obrigada! Aqui está a sua atualização!

**Gio** – você gostou de ver o Tiago e o Remo discutindo? Puxa... O seu raciocínio foi interessante, mas você já deve ter percebido que ele estava errado... Acho que você vai entender melhor o que aconteceu nesse capítulo.

**Chibe Chibe Fe-chan** –Ufa, que nick o seu hein? Mas o seu review me deixou muito feliz! Que bom que você venceu aquele pensamento de que nenhuma fic chegaria aos pés da J.K. – na realidade isso é real, mas nas fan fics você pode ler histórias centradas em qualquer personagem, com cenas e coisas que a Jo nunca faria... Vou atender o seu pedido, o Sirius vai aparecer mais... Quanto à Tonks (eu também adoro ela!!) vou tentar encaixar, mas não será tão fácil... Ei! Tive uma idéia... Mas vocÊs saberão na hora certa! Que bom que vc curtiu aquele assassinato ao português, rsss

**Silverghost** – Que bom que você revisou! Obrigada por acompanhar a AeV desde o início, acho que você percebeu as mudanças que já acorreram na estrutura da história... Mas é assim, as pessoas e os personagens são mutáveis, não é?

**Gio** – Eu sei que ficou meio vazio o capítulo anterior, mas acho que o Tiago não se encaixava bem no contexto dele... Mas nesse com certeza você vai matar a saudade, fique tranqüilo!

**Giulinha Black** – bem, não é que eu estivesse exatamente sofrendo... o caso é que eu estava confusa... e acredite, as coisas não melhoraram muito desde a última vez que eu escrevi, mas aquela melancolia estúpida sumiu! Obrigada por comentar e gostar do capítulo!

**Isabelle Potter** – Eu? Judiar da Lily? Magina! É que as coisas tiveram que acontecer assim para as conseqüências gerarem esse capítulo... Espero que goste dele!

**Thaisinha **– Obrigada por revisar e bem vinda ao pessoal!

**o-Alessa-o** – Obrigada você também! Eu posto essa fic sem falta no , onde você leu, e no meu site, cujo endereço você pode encontrar no meu perfil, ok? Comecei a postar na Edwiges Homepage, que foi o primeiro site onde eu publiquei uma fic minha, mas lá ainda estou no capítulo 7 ou 8... Logo vou terminar de carregar lá... Comecei também no Potterish, mas eu morro de preguiça de colocar todos os br no fim da linha! Que bom que você achou que a fic foi melhorando. Os reviews de vocês são os responsáveis! Só tenho que agradecer!

**Mariana Madeira** – hum, freqüentando o pc escondida, hein? Bem, mas eu não posso dizer nada, pois só recebi seu review no meio da semana porque entrei escondida! Aqui está sua atualização, espero que goste, todos vocês!

UFA! Quem quiser me encontrar no msn, meu id é meu nick todo junto, vindo depois o clássico ; e spero que essa de responder os reviews não acabe maior que o capítulo! Aí vai!

**Capítulo Dezessete – Decepção**

Sim, eu sei, sou monitora, Filch não deveria me levar daquele jeito. Mas ele estava com uma cara tão assustadora que eu nem fiz objeção. Eu poderia esperar que a minha voz e a minha coragem voltassem para bater boca com ele. Snape tinha o rosto imóvel de indignação. Obviamente estava pensando que ELE era a vítima, e por isso não devia receber ordens daquele jeito. Já Alice, esta sabia que estava encrencada de verdade. Eu mesma não conseguia pensar em história que pudesse livrá-la de um belo castigo.

Conforme andávamos, sem saber porquê eu virava pra trás a todo momento, como se estivesse sendo seguida, ou como se eu esperasse ver alguém vindo atrás de mim. Ah, mas que droga, eu já estava farta de sentir coisas sem saber por quê.

A sala de Filch não era o lugar mais acolhedor do mundo. Na verdade, eu não conseguia acreditar que estava ali. Pra mim a sala do zelador sempre fora um lugar freqüentado apenas por Potter e seus amiguinhos.

Sacudi a cabeça. Pensar em Potter me incomodava, e dessa vez não era que eu não soubesse o motivo, era que eu não queria saber.

-Muito bem – Filch abriu um sorriso e eu quase vomitei. Argh, aquele cara não sabia o que era um dentista? – Com certeza, os três podem estar certos de que seu castigo será horrível – não gostei do modo como ele disse "horrível". – Estar fora do dormitório a essa hora da noite é um dos crimes mais graves desta escola.

Resisti a revirar os olhos. Ele falava como se fôssemos assassinos, e ele o cara que ligaria a cadeira elétrica.

-Sr. Filch – eu disse, depois de respirar fundo. – Creio que está havendo alguma confusão. Eu sou monitora, e em caso de algum alerta que eu perceba na escola tenho a permissão para verificar o que é.

-EU também sou monitor. – falou Snape, arrogante. – Não tem o direito de me arrastar pra cá como se eu fosse um criminoso.

-Sei – disse Filch, à beira do riso. – Mas passou pela cabeça dos dois monitores que devem também notificar um monitor-chefe antes de se meterem em aventuras na calada da noite?

Baixei a cabeça. Puts, será que nem eu mesma eu conseguiria salvar? E Alice? Ela estava quase escondida atrás de mim, na esperança de passar despercebida. Mas todos nós sabíamos que essa chance era nula.

-E você, menina – o zelador se virou pra ela, bem quando ela tirara a cabeça detrás da minha pra espiar. – com certeza não é monitora, se também pertence à Grifinória. Bem, posso dizer que você terá uma bela lição. Ah, talvez o diretor me deixe usar aqueles...

BAM. A porta abriu de repente. No batente estava parado um cachorro enorme, preto e assustador, de dentes arreganhados, rosnando para Filch. Àquela altura eu obviamente já havia reconhecido o animal, mas não conseguia ver em como ele poderia nos ajudar.

Mas a reação do zelador me respondeu. Ele fez tal cara de pânico, deu uns passos pra trás e quase caiu em cima de sua mesa. Eu estava me perguntando o porquê de tanto medo. Afinal, tudo que ele tinha a fazer era sacar a varinha e escolher o feitiço mais adequado.

O cachorro andou na direção dele, rosnando furioso, e Filch recuou até estar contra a parede. Foi quando ele começou a balbuciar algumas coisas meio estranhas, do tipo "aberração" – que me soava familiar e vocês sabem porquê – "Sinistro" e outras coisas assim. O cão então deu um passo em falso para a direita e Filch desabou a correr pela esquerda até a porta, sumindo depois de nossas vistas. De repente ele parecia ter se esquecido completamente da gente.

Então o cachorro olhou pra nós, já parecendo nada bravo, e voltou a ser Black. Eu não me assustei dessa vez, mas não gostei de ver como Snape também continuava olhando para Black sem se mexer e com a mesma raiva de sempre. Alice sabia que ele era um animago, mas uma coisa é você saber, outra coisa é você ver, não concorda?

-Black! – exclamou Snape. – Se está aqui para tentar me impedir de contar tudo ao diretor, desista, porque eu...

-Ah, cala a boca, Seboso – disse Black sorrindo, olhando para Alice e pra mim. – Acha que eu viria até aqui pra salvar você do Filch? Eu tinha vindo apenas pra dar um jeito em você, mas quando vi que você tinha metido as duas em encrenca tive que dar o ar da minha graça...

-Muito espirituoso, Black – falei com ironia, sem olhar pra ele. – parece que é geral entre vocês querer chamar a atenção.

-Mas... Eu não posso deixar de perguntar... – Alice gaguejou, ainda pouco abalada. – Por que o Filch ficou tão assustado daquele jeito?

-Vamos sair daqui primeiro – disse Black, com um sorriso colgate pra Alice. – Não queremos que ele recupere a coragem e volte. Se é que um dia ele teve alguma.

-De jeito nenhum! – quase gritou Snape. – Vocês todos vão ser expulsos! Vou cuidar pessoalmente para que cada um de vocês tenha o que merece...

Black repentinamente perdeu a paciência e segurou Snape pela gola das vestes.

-Olha aqui, Seboso, você não passa de um estorvo por aqui, e eu sinceramente não estou com vontade de te azarar agora. Portanto, você faria melhor aproveitando a oportunidade e voltando pra caminha, sem falar NADA a ninguém. Porque, se eu ficar sabendo que você disse UMA palavrinha pra alguém... Eu posso ficar tão entediado quanto eu estava naquele dia em que prestamos os N.O.M.s... E acho que você não iria querer isso, iria?

Snape engoliu em seco, claramente se lembrando daquele dia. Até mesmo a minha raiva mudou de lado ao me lembrar do que haviam feito com ele. Black soltou-o com um empurrão e Snape deu uns passos pra trás, subitamente desajeitado. Senti pena mas disfarcei.

-Vocês todos ainda vão me pagar!

E saiu, jogando a capa pra trás.

-Panaca. – Black murmurou, quando ele saiu. – Então, vamos voltar para sala comunal?

-Você não tinha que estar lá com o Remo? – eu disse.

-Rabicho e o Pontas podem fazer isso por mim. – ele respondeu. – Se bem que, pelo que eu percebi, ele só vai poder contar com o Rabicho. Eu e o velho Pontas não estamos muito amigáveis com o Aluado.

Até chegarmos até a Torre da Grifinória, eu já sabia toda a história, e estava segurando a raiva o máximo que podia. Minha vontade era correr até o Salgueiro Lutador e dar uns bons tapas naquele cervo idiota. Alice estava vendo toda a minha raiva e não podia adivinhar se eu me controlaria por mais tempo.

Mas vou contar a vocês o que aconteceu, e aposto que vão concordar comigo. Podem acreditar que Potter armou uma cilada para que Snape chegasse até o Salgueiro Lutador e descobrisse que Remo é um lobisomem, apenas para castigá-lo por _gostar de mim_?? Ele entregou o segredo de um dos seus melhores amigos apenas por uma briguinha à toa, e ainda por um motivo sobre o qual ele não tinha o menor direito de dar opinião! Potter é o sujeito mais infantil que eu já conheci!

Black nos contou a história em detalhes, mas obviamente achando que o que ele fizera era certo. Eu não conseguia entender como alguém poderia achar isso certo!! Potter entregara um bilhetinho, alguma coisa do gênero, falando de alguma reunião dos Comensais sob o Salgueiro, imitando com magia a letra de Malfoy. O pobre Snape foi lá e deu de cara com um lobisomem formado! Por Merlin, ele podia ter sido estraçalhado! O que esse maldito Potter tem na cabeça?

Então, depois que o estrago estava feito, Black ainda veio atrás de Snape... Duvido que ele viesse apenas impedi-lo de espalhar o segredo! Aposto como estava nos planos dos dois fazer Remo ser desmascarado diante de toda a escola! E então, quando ele viu que nós duas havíamos o encontrado, ele mudou a história!

Alice encerrou o assunto às pressas com Black e nós duas subimos.

-Eu não consigo acreditar... – eu murmurava, feito uma doida.

-Calma, Lily – Alice disse. – Eu sei que foi horrível, mas não vá destruir a escola quando amanhecer. Por favor, não faça outro escarcéu com Potter... Isso só vai piorar as coisas...

Fiquei balbuciando baixinho, sem que ela entendesse com certeza o que eu estava dizendo, até chegarmos ao dormitório.

-E quem está pensando em brigar com Potter outra vez? – depois de séculos, respondi.

-Então o que você está pensando em fazer? – ela perguntou, vestindo o pijama.

Troquei de roupa e me sentei na minha cama, em silêncio.

-Eu ultimamente andei pensando se Potter não estaria realmente mudando e se tornando alguém decente, Alice. – falei, finalmente. – Mas sempre que eu cogito essa possibilidade, ele me decepciona, entende?

-Lily, às vezes eu penso que ele gosta mesmo de você – Alice respondeu, embrulhada em suas cobertas. – Ele faz tanta coisa por você...

-Mas Alice, você não entende? – eu repliquei. – Não é por mim que ele faz tudo isso. Essas coisas idiotas são apenas pra manter o orgulho dele. Eu já me cansei, não vou mais dar atenção a ele. Vou ignorá-lo completamente. Já acho que é o único jeito dele me deixar finalmente em paz.

Minha amiga me olhou, compreensiva.

-Você gosta dele também, não gosta?

De repente me sentei de um salto, como se estivesse deitada numa cama de pregos, e bati a cabeça numa viga do beliche de cima. Alice não deu risada, continuou me olhando do mesmo jeito que antes.

-Não seja ridícula! – sussurrei, me esforçando pra manter o baixo tom. As outras não gostariam nadinha de serem acordadas por gritos histéricos. – Eu nunca...

-Está bem, está bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. – ela me cortou. – Vamos dormir.

Eu concordei, mas quem disse que eu pegava no sono? Tudo que Alice acabara de dizer girava na minha cabeça e se repetia tantas vezes... Então eu me lembrava do que Remo poderia passar graças a Potter, e escondia o rosto com as mãos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

Passou algum tempo, e Remo voltou. Não conversei com ele, nem com nenhum dos Marotos. Para ele, apenas um sorriso de bom dia e já achava muito. Detestava a idéia de segurar vela, mas tinha que andar com Alice e Frank quase o tempo todo.

Eu evitava até mesmo as sombras de qualquer um dos Marotos. Certa vez, quando passei por eles pra me sentar na ponta da mesa da Grifinória para um café, escutei um pedaço de conversa.

-Eu te disse que ela tinha ficado brava...

-Sim, mas eu preferia ter coisas quebradas na minha cabeça a isso...

-Remo, o que você tem? – ouvi a voz de Pettigrew perguntar, de boca cheia. Mas não olhei pra ver por quê ele poderia ter feito tal pergunta.

Senti algo dentro de mim encolher quando ouvi Potter falando que preferia uma briga ao meu silêncio. Seria pena? Não, ele não merecia que alguém tivesse pena dele. Na realidade, eu evitava mesmo mencionar os nomes deles, seja com Alice e Frank, seja com qualquer outra pessoa. Quem me falavam mais deles eram justamente meus dois amigos.

Neste mesmo dia, me sentei com eles e já ia começar a comer quando Alice se inclinou pra me dizer:

-Você percebeu como o Potter e o Sirius estão destratando o Remo?

-Faz dias que eu nem sequer _olho_ na direção deles, Alice, como iria perceber?

-Dê uma olhada, rapidinho... – ela pediu. – Veja como apenas o Pettigrew fala com ele.

Convencida por ela, olhei de relance, o mais rápido que pude, na direção deles. E mesmo assim consegui confirmar o que ela dissera. Remo estava comendo de cabeça baixa, enquanto Pettigrew só faltava devorar a louça, como de costume, enquanto Potter e Black estavam virados um para o outro, conversando em voz baixa sobre seus próprios assuntos.

-Curioso, não? – Alice insistiu. – Se eles estão brigados, porque continuam andando juntos?

-Não sei e nem me importa saber – respondi, esquecendo a boa educação. – Importa-se se falarmos de outra coisa?

As aulas de Herbologia, ao menos pra mim, pareciam um enterro. Eu falava apenas com Pedro McFisher e com Remo, apenas o estritamente necessário. Eu queria até conversar com ele às vezes, mas eu lembrava que ele sempre traria consigo seus malditos amigos. Ou melhor, SEU maldito amigo.

Potter às vezes se aventurava e ficar no mesmo lado da mesa que eu, mas eu ficava lá no canto, e por mais que ele tentasse se aproximar em silêncio, mais eu me afastava. Ele também só falava com McFisher. O coitado não devia entender nada do que estava se passando por ali. Mas eu é que não me daria ao trabalho de explicar.

Snape, talvez pela mera lembrança que Black lhe infringira, manteve a boca fechada. Mas às vezes acho que ouvia alguma provocação dele dirigida a Remo, já que Potter e Black já não o protegiam mais e Pettigrew era idiota demais para defender algo além de seu estômago.

O tempo foi passando assim, até que, numa noite do fim do mês em que eu estava fazendo meu dever de Transformações na sala comunal, vi Potter vindo na minha direção. Enterrei a cara no livro e fingi que não estava vendo. Potter parou bem diante de mim e eu nem me mexi.

-Ah, Evans, pare com essa estupidez – ele reclamou, depois de um tempo me olhando em silêncio. Frank e Alice não estavam à vista.

Insisti em não me mexer. Eu estava cansada de tentar consertá-lo. E, além do mais, estava com medo de olhar nos olhos dele.

Só que pelo jeito ele não estava afim de continuar falando sozinho. Num movimento brusco, puxou o meu livro de Transformações e jogou no chão.

-Mas será que você pode parar com isso?

Quando me lembro até me assusto de ver como eu era teimosa. Abaixei-me pra pegar o meu livro pacientemente, mas Potter me puxou pelo braço e me ergueu. A mão dele estava quente, e eu continuei olhando pra baixo. Por que eu temia os olhos dele?

-Eu preciso falar com você, Evans. É sério. E você tem que me ouvir.


	18. A Promessa

**Água e Vinho**

N/A – Olá pessoas! Aqui está sua serva, respondendo reviews:

**Babi Black** – Puxa, brigada por um review tão animado! Devo assumir que o Sirius apareceu mais devido à insistência das minhas fiéis readers, que pediram mais Sirius! Além do mais, seria ridículo deixá-lo tão apagado, afinal ele é o melhor amigo do Potter, ou melhor, do Tiago, não é? Aqui está sua atualização!

**Lily Dragon (Luisa)** – Talvez eu tenha cometido alguns erros sobre quem fez o que na noite em que Poter salvou o Snape, mas peço que me compreendam, eu não tenho o livro três, apenas emprestei de uma amiga. De qualquer forma, o seu review me ajudou a reestruturar este capítulo. Muito obrigada! E sobre o Remo, suas perguntas serão respondidas agora, ao menos assim espero. :D

**Deby** – Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 17. A conversa que o Potter teve com a Lílian foi realmente grande, acredite em mim. E, na minha opinião, totalmente fluffy... Obrigada, continue revisando!

**Thaisinha** – Eu fui um pouco má sim, eu assumo, mas depois que você ler este capítulo vai entender como eu não poderia ter grudado tudo num só, ficaria enorme! Além do mais, caso ninguém tenha percebido, a Lílian está começando a se render aos encantos do nosso Tiago... Ainda que não assuma isso pra si mesma. Ainda.

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels** – Menina, você não imagina o susto que eu tomei com o seu review! Imagine como você reagiria ao abrir um e-mail e ver uma monte de "Por que?" junto. Como eu já disse, você vai entender porque eu parei na melhor parte. Na realidade, talvez esses dois capítulos, o 17 e o 18, sejam parte de um todo, mas eu teria que demorar muito para atualizar e o capítulo ficaria muito ruim, difícil para a navegação na página... Mas brigada e volte sempre, viu??

**Biba Wood** – Mas meu Deus, vocês combinaram de todas me chamarem de má?? Isso foi algum complô?? Por favor, me entendam, foi uma estratégia tentando beneficiar vocês, apenas vocês! Snif. Como eu sou incompreendida. (brigada você também, viu Biba???)

**Giulinha Black** – Claro que eu respondi os seus coments! A autora de "Severus a Partir de Agora", a Nina, me ensinou que isso faz a gente se sentir o máximo! Vou fazer sempre! A Lily é boba, mas eu também estou tentando retratar como é difícil para alguém tão resignado como ela dar o braço a torcer... Não garanto que este ano vá terminar logo, mas vocês me incentivaram bastante e eu já tenho planejado até depois das férias de inverno, se não me engano... Rsss então você gostou do sorriso colgate? Típico mesmo do Sirius, não? O pessoal da pasta de dente perdeu um magnífico garoto propaganda... Valew pelo coment!!

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy** – Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Eu sofro junto com a Lílian, por isso foi um pouco difícil de escrever, bem como o fim deste. Fiz o possível para não demorar pra atualizar, e aqui está! Thanks!

**Marcellinha Maiden** – Nossa, eu te fiz registrar no fan fiction?? Não diga isso, o meu ego está batendo no teto! Mas por que não quer colocar suas fics aqui? Coloque sim! Essa fic é a prova viva de como esse site é maravilhoso – você nem precisa fazer propaganda da sua fic... Sim, foi o Tiago quem salvou o Snape, mas as circunstâncias estão melhor explicadas aqui, acho que foi por isso que muita gente ficou confusa! Brigada pelos elogios, de verdade.

**Mariana Madeira** – Você não é a única que se identifica com a Lílian. Acho que é porque grande parte dela própria esta inspirada em mim, sem alguns enfeites que tornam uma ficção o que ela é. E esse acaba sendo o resultado. É como nas músicas do Renato Russo, parece que ele escreveu pra você, mas na verdade ele estava escrevendo exatamente sobre ele! Eu também gosto de Draco/Gina. Talvez porque o contexto seja parecido. Um mau garoto e uma boazinha que se apaixonam. Ah, e aquele seu sonho é mesmo todas as noites? Puxa... Ah, e fique tranqüila que eu vou continuar a escrever. Na verdade, eu não sei parar! Valeu...

**Chibe Chibe Fe-Chan** – Bem, entendi sua explicação – e é claro que não estou pretendendo juntar o Sirius com a Tonks – um dos meus favoritos shippers também é Remus/Tonks. Acho que você viu uma fic minha desse shipper no meu perfil. Está bem no começo ainda. Por capítulo eu ultimamente tenho me imposto pelo menos quatro páginas, ou cinco. Antes eu fazia menos, mas agora eu tenho planejamentos pros acontecimentos, e a coisa sai melhor. Eu acho :P Obrigada por revisar!

**Godrico Gryffindor** – Obrigada! Aqui está o décimo oitavo capítulo... Quase que não respondi seu review, me desculpe, mas suas mensagens sempre chegam na minha pasta de Mensagens em Massa, não sei porquê... Brigada também por se registrar no fórum do PT, a Nádia Fletcher me disse que você escolheu entrar pra Grifinória...

UFA! Quantos reviews! BRIGADAAAAAAA MESMO! Espero que o capítulo esteja à altura dos seus comentários maravilhosos...

**_Capítulo Dezoito – A Promessa_**

Desviei o olhar de Potter, incomodada.

-Permita-me lembrá-lo, Potter, de que na realidade eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de ouvir qualquer de suas idiotices que queira me dizer.

Eu tinha me saído muito bem forçando frieza na frase, até que no final em escapou uma tremida no tom que deu mais esperança a ele.

-Não me importa se é sua obrigação ou não. – ele retorquiu. – O que importa é que eu gastei uma verdadeira eternidade criando coragem pra vir falar com você, e não estou disposto a ouvir sua teimosia idiota.

-Você veio até aqui pra me insultar ou pra tentar falar comigo? E aliás, sobre o quê?

Não me odeie. A princípio a idéia central era mesmo não dar oportunidade para que ele tivesse coragem de dirigir a palavra a mim, mas quando ele me segurou pelo braço algo pareceu sair dos eixos dentro de mim e eu me sentia horrível só de imaginar deixá-lo se afastar de novo.

Provavelmente encarando a minha resposta como uma permissão, Potter sentou-se à beira de uma mesinha, ficando diretamente em frente a mim.

-Eu vim falar sobre... Sobre tudo que aconteceu nos últimos tempos. É muita coisa, por isso acho que vou ter que roubar a atenção da monitora da Grifinória por um bom tempo. – concluiu, com um toque de humor negro.

Sentei-me de volta no sofá e cruzei os braços. Se tudo que eu tinha a fazer era ouvir, que ouvisse. Depois só teria que virar as costas e me livraria dele definitivamente.

-Estou esperando. – repliquei, áspera.

-Bem... Você escutou toda aquela discussão que eu tive com o Aluado da última vez. Sabe porque nos distanciamos.

-Sim, eu sei. – retruquei, forçando um tom frio de voz.

-Lílian, apenas me escute – ele me cortou, e eu me encostei com força no sofá, frustrada. - Sendo absolutamente honesto com você, há muito tempo, tanto que nem me lembro quando começou, que eu meio que... proibi o Almofadinhas, o Rabicho e também o Aluado de chegarem perto de você... Do modo como você está pensando. Eles sempre me disseram que não teríamos nenhum problema com isso, que... Ah, você já entendeu. E quando descobri, ou melhor, _descobrimos_ que o Aluado gostava de você, acho que me senti traído...

Bufei, incrédula com a quantidade de absurdos numa história tão curta, mas não falei nada.

-Eu sei que é esquisito, mas sempre tinha sido meio que uma promessa entre nós, os Marotos. Por isso, quando eu soube daquilo, acabei não confiando muito mais no Aluado. Bem, a próxima parte da história o Almofadinhas já te contou. Eu planejei uma vingança, como que querendo fazer o Aluado pagar por ter quebrado na nossa palavra, e como Almofadinhas estava tão indignado quanto eu, me ajudou a atrair o Seboso para baixo do Salgueiro Lutador, lá dentro da Casa dos Gritos, para que ele descobrisse e espalhasse para quem pudesse contar. Agora que eu lembro não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, apenas conseguia juntar um monte de coisas... Como a traição do Remo, umas provocações irritantes do Seboso e umas conversas que costumávamos ter com o Aluado, dizendo que talvez ele devesse assumir o que era, pra se livrar de tantas desculpas uma semana por mês pra sumir da escola.

Não sei se Potter percebeu que eu estava respirando fundo para não sair quebrando tudo à minha volta. Estava até surpresa por não ter ainda liberado magia suficiente para arrebentar com a janela inteira da sala comunal. Aquela história ridícula...

-O caso foi que então nós realizamos o plano. Lá estava Snape, a caminho de um encontro com um lobisomem adulto. Só que até ali eu apenas tinha pensado nas conseqüências a longo prazo, com o Seboso contando pra todo mundo que nosso amigo era um lobisomem, não tinha me passado pela cabeça que ele poderia não ter sobrevivido ao nosso plano. Quando o Seboso entrou pra baixo da árvore, Almofadinhas começou a se divertir pra valer, me perguntando se deveríamos ajudar ou atrapalhar quando ele saísse correndo de medo.

-Eu estava transformado quando Aluado encontrou o Seboso – Potter continuou, encarando o chão. – Vou confessar que achei o máximo a cara de pavor daquele idiota. Logo então Aluado partiu pra cima dele, e... Eu não sei explicar o que deu em mim depois.

-Juízo? – não consegui me conter.

Potter me olhou seriamente antes de continuar, quase me fazendo sentir vergonha pelo comentário.

-De repente eu pensei em como seriam as coisas para o Aluado se toda Hogwarts soubesse o que ele era... Quero dizer, eu sempre imaginei que isso seria horrível, mas no dia que demorou para que eu e Almofadinhas bolássemos esse plano o modo como eu me sentia traído pareceu pior do que o que ele passaria. Pensei... – ele fez uma pausa, muito longa, como se decidisse se diria alguma parte que não gostava muito. – em um monte de coisas, e então eu pulei na frente do Seboso, antes que pensasse mais e perdesse mais tempo. Então comecei e empurrá-lo para a saída. Claro que Aluado dificultou um pouco o trajeto, principalmente Almofadinhas. O único que não interferiu muito em todo o decorrer das coisas foi o pobre Rabicho, que não tinha gostado do plano desde o começo mas que ainda assim não podia nos impedir. Não com uma ameaça de darmos um jeito de fazê-lo vomitar todas as refeições por uma semana.

Eu estava cada vez mais impressionada, e cada vez sentia mais raiva, e cada vez mais tentava controlar os meus impulsos. Quis odiar Potter por toda aquela sujeira que ele fizera.

-Bom, quando consegui empurrar o Seboso pra fora, imediatamente busquei o Sirius e o fiz correr atrás dele, para que desse um fim naquela história toda. Sei lá como, que usasse um Feitiço de Memória, o ameaçasse ou qualquer outra coisa. Não sei porque não fui eu mesmo. Agi de um modo estranho naquela noite. Mas bem, eu descobri que já era tarde demais. O Almofadinhas me contou como encontrou justamente você e a Alice junto com o Seboso, sendo levados pelo Filch.

Eu permanecia quieta, mas havia uma dezena de coisas que eu queria perguntar. Uma delas, que me parecia ser uma das maiores injustiças, me escapou entre os lábios.

-E posso saber por que andaram fazendo pouco caso do Remo?

Potter franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

-Pouco caso? Acho que você viu errado. Precisava ter visto como ele ficou ao saber de tudo que tinha acontecido. Como o tempo todo estivera transformado, não se lembrava de nada, mas teve basicamente a mesma reação que você. Continuou andando junto com a gente, na frente de todo mundo, mas nem oi ele nos falava mais. Começou a ignorar a nossa existência, bem como você fez.

-E sabe de uma coisa, no começo eu até achei isso ridículo, pensei que isso não teria o menor efeito sobre mim. – Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos inconscientemente, e eu respirei fundo de novo. – Mas com o tempo isso ficou quase insuportável, comecei a me sentir horrível! – o tom de voz dele se ergueu então, mas quando alguns segundanistas olharam para ele, controlou-se. – Conversei com Almofadinhas várias vezes, e a única conclusão a que conseguimos chegar era que eu deveria falar com você e contar tudo o que aconteceu.

Tomei fôlego para falar, e meio que por antecipação, Potter baixou a cabeça.

-Potter – murmurei lentamente. – nos últimos tempos você não tem feito nada além de me decepcionar. Eu... Certa vez cogitei a possibilidade de que você pudesse estar finalmente criando cérebro, mas... Ah, o que eu estou dizendo? Você nunca vai mudar. Eu não deveria ter estranhado. Tudo isso era até previsível, vindo de você. O modo como só pensou em você, em SEUS sentimentos, em SUA diversão, mas se esqueceu que existem outras pessoas no mundo!

No fundo, estava chocada comigo mesma. Como pudera deixar escapar que tinha pensado haver alguma esperança para ele? Por acaso havia outra Lílian dentro de mim, totalmente diferente do que eu era?

-Eu sei. – Potter disse, pela primeira vez em vida, num tom humilde de voz. – Você não precisa me acusar de novo de tudo isso. As coisas já estão bastante ruins.

-Portanto, acho que eu gostaria de saber por que resolveu me contar toda essa historinha asquerosa. – falei, forçando frieza de novo.

Só percebi que estava passando dos limites com a minha arrogância quando Potter se levantou, evidentemente de saco cheio; olhou-me de cima, nem um pouco bem humorado.

-Olha aqui, Evans, você pode ter certeza que eu não contei tudo isso pra você apenas pra ouvir você me recriminar como se fosse a minha mãe! Dúzias de garotas de toda Hogwarts dariam um braço para estar no seu lugar. – acrescentou, com um olhar convincente.

Ele voltara a ser o maldito Tiago Potter que eu conhecera desde os meus onze anos. Com aquele, eu sabia lidar muito bem.

-Mas talvez eu deva lhe lembrar, Potter, de que eu não pedi essa situação.

-Evans, eu sinceramente não te entendo! Eu resolvi te dizer tudo aquilo porque não suportava mais que você me ignorasse! – parou de repente, como que se arrependendo do que dissera. – Só que eu me esqueci que você é tão arrogante quanto diz que eu sou, e que preferiria morrer a dar o braço a torcer sobre alguma coisa! Pelo jeito, um Maroto se revelou mais maduro do que a ilustre monitora. –resmungou, por fim.

As palavras dele tiveram seu devido efeito, isso eu garanto, mas na hora eu não compreendi exatamente o que ele estava querendo dizer. Fiquei mais confusa, me levantei.

-Pois é, sou tão arrogante que sei que NUNCA faria com Alice o que você se atreveu a fazer com o Remo! Aliás, já está muito tarde e eu preciso dormir.

-Eu ainda não terminei. – retorquiu Potter, agressivo. – Mas já que você se acha tão dona na verdade, talvez não queira me ouvir.

Olhei em volta. Não restavam muitas pessoas. Apenas dois primeiranistas em frente pa lareira, jogando Snap Explosivo.

-Se for algo rápido, talvez você consiga dizer antes que eu chegue ao dormitório. – falei, já andando em direção ao portal das escadarias.

Às minhas costas, ouvi Potter falar em voz baixa, antes que se impedisse de fazê-lo:

-Eu quero tentar mudar. – disse ele, quase num sussurro, e eu parei de andar imediatamente, ainda que não tenha me virado para trás.

-O que... disse? – perguntei automaticamente.

-Você me ouviu. – ele respondeu, um toque de fúria em sua voz. – Eu quero mudar, mas sozinho até hoje não consegui. Queria que você pelo menos voltasse a brigar comigo. Que pelo menos jogasse uma estátua na minha cabeça.

Lentamente, comecei a me virar. Quando dei por mim, minha voz denunciou como eu estava comovida.

-Quer... mudar? – balbuciei.

-Inferno, quer parar de me fazer repetir tudo que eu digo??

Fiquei calada. Acho que estava olhando de um modo estranho para ele, pois Potter olhou pra mim e mudou a postura agressiva. Aquele Potter estranho, com quem eu não sabia lidar, estava de volta.

-Será um trato. – disse eu, respirando fundo. – Voltaremos ao nosso normal de brigas e insultos se você pedir desculpas para o Remo.

Potter baixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

-Eu já tentei isso. – ele disse. – Mas não deu certo.

-Terá que fazer de novo. É o mínimo que você pode fazer para tentar reparar a cachorrada que você fez com o Remo.

Potter continuou de cabeça baixa e andou alguns passos em minha direção. Eu queria me afastar dele, mas meus pés não saíram do chão.

-Você também vai me impedir de ser o panaca que eu fui nesses tempos.

-Foi o que eu me esforcei para fazer nos últimos seis anos, Potter. Mas você nunca se importou.

-Agora eu me importo, droga.

-Está bem. – falei depressa.- Me desculpe.

Potter riu baixinho.

-Prometo que vai ficar entre nós que Lílian Evans me pediu desculpas. – disse.

Olhei-o severamente, mas com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Acho bom. – falei, mais mansamente do que gostaria ter dito.

E então ele ergueu os olhos. Olhos castanhos que se fixaram bem no fundo dos meus. Foi como se eu estivesse sendo invadida por dentro. Como se ele estivesse lendo todos os meus pensamentos. Ao mesmo tempo, o fogo da lareira parecia refletido nos olhos dele, e seu rosto tinha os contornos mais nítidos do que eu imaginada. Por Merlin, ele estava perto demais.

Mas ainda não parecia satisfeito. Aproximou-se de novo, lentamente, e tocou o meu rosto. Senti que ficava vermelha, vermelha, infinitamente vermelha. Nem queira saber o modo como ele me olhava. Eu mesma não me atrevo a descrever mas... Ele segurou o meu queixo suavemente – eu também não sabia como a mão dele era macia... – e aproximou-o do seu...

Os nossos lábios se tocaram, mas logo então soou um alarme dentro de mim. O que eu estava fazendo? A outra mão dele foi escorregando pelo meu ombro até as minhas costas. Eu estava o beijando? NÃO! Não podia fazer aquilo!

A muito custo consegui me separar dele. Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou, decepcionado, e imediatamente eu desejei apenas voltar pros braços dele.

Pela graça de Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Dei dois passos pra trás, sem tirar o olhar dele, sem saber o que devia dizer, ou pior, SE devia dizer alguma coisa. Então virei as costas e entrei no dormitório, me segurando nas paredes, perdida, desnorteada. Não olhei pra trás.


	19. Suspeitas e Influências

**Água e Vinho**

****

Meu esporte favorito está se transformando em responder reviews!! Vocês todos são demais!

**Mariana Madeira** – Nossa, foi uma descrição impressionante do Draco aquela que você me mandou. Eu já pensei em escrever fics com ele, mas acho melhor concluir algumas fics com personagens mais simples de se entender – e preciso também me lembrar nas minhas fics que nem sempre a Lílian é tão cabeça dura quanto eu – para depois começar fan fics com personagens mais complexos, como por exemplo o Draco! Por enquanto você aqui fica apenas com o Lúcio, que nessa estória é tão protegido pelo pai quanto o Draco seria! Obs: também está sendo muito legal falar com você no MSN!

**Babi Black** – O Tiago, romântico?? Você consegue imaginar um Maroto sendo romântico, ainda por cima no sexto ano, quando supostamente ele não passa de um tirano e arrogante? Vamos entender que pra ele não foi fácil criar coragem pra ir falar com a Lily... E lembre-se: sempre depois do capítulo romântico tem um balde de água fria... Espero que você goste deste nº 19, mesmo assim!

**Giulinha Black** – wow, você enfatizou mesmo o que você sentiu ao ler o último capítulo! Eu também gostei de escrever aquele beijo. Cá entre nós, eu estava chorando quando terminei o capítulo – essa fic é forte demais pra mim! E a Lílian é mesmo uma bobona. Mas o Tiago não fica tão atrás. Você viu a mancada dele??

**Marcellinha Madden** – menina, você falou tanta coisa ainda sobre o episódio do capítulo do Snape no Salgueiro Lutador que até eu fiquei confusa! Vou dar um conferida no texto essa semana e ver o que posso fazer! Também fiquei um pouco atrapalhada porque só depois de ler o seu review pela quinta vez é que me toquei que "Sisi" é Sirius!

**Alininha** – brigada pelo review! Aqui está o capítulo dezenove. Espero que esteja do seu agrado!

Pra todos que leram e não revisaram também um big OBRIGADA! E espero que gostem! E uma dica: no próximo capítulo, a Lily vai ter uma pequena evolução... E desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno

****

**Capítulo Dezenove – Suspeitas e Influências**

****

Não me bata, não me espanque, não me mande berradores, por favor. Não tenho culpa por estar totalmente fora de controle. Ou tenho?? Estou começando a pensar seriamente na minha parcela de culpa nessa situação maluca que se formou entre eu e Potter.

Nesse ponto da história gostaria que vocês se sentissem como naquelas novelas que eu vejo nas férias, quando de repente aparece uma legenda do tipo _"algumas semanas depois..." ,_ pois depois disso a minha vida entrou em tempos de razoável marasmo. Pode-se dizer que a minha vida voltou em parte à tranqüilidade dos meus anos anteriores, quando ainda não havia me deixado beijar por Potter, tampouco encarara Comensais da Morte nem descobrira que convivia com um lobisomem muito simpático todos os dias. Eu voltei a ser um modelo de amiga para Alice e ela para mim, voltei a escutar as impertinentes provocações de Potter, que invariavelmente terminavam com "Evans, sai comigo?". Tanto era que eu já me cansara de responder. Apenas lançava um olhar bem gelado (Alice disse que eu imito otimamente a profª McGonagall quando faço isso) e continuava meu caminho, sem a necessidade de uma palavra sequer.

Felizmente as coisas deram uma acalmada, pois somando toda aquela confusão às minhas lições de deveres extras, eu acho sinceramente que poderia ter ido parar no Saint Mungus com alguma espécie de loucura irrecuperável.

Lembra-se daquelas inspeções que a direção da escola planejara para caçar alguns prováveis Comensais em toda a escola? Bem, sem dúvida o meu exame foi bem tranqüilo; na realidade eu não botava fé de verdade em uma medida suicida como aquela, qualquer um dos culpados poderia esconder seus _artefatos_ em lugares que Filch e Dumbledore jamais pensariam em procurar.

Por tudo isso, vocês podem muito bem imaginar a minha surpresa quando entrei na aula de Poções quase no fim do semestre e me deparei com a carteira mais próxima do professor vazia. Era exatamente onde Lúcio Malfoy costumava se sentar.

-Frank – perguntei, me virando para o lado. – Onde está o Malfoy?

-Não te contei? – Alice retrucou atrás de mim, enquanto Frank engolia o que estava por dizer. – A MAC pegou o Malfoy. Não sei exatamente o que descobriram, mas ele foi suspenso por tempo indeterminado da escola, enquanto apuram as reuniões na Floresta Proibida.

Eu soube que ela queria comentar alguma coisa sobre eu mesma ter colocado Dumbledore na pista dele, mas percebi que Alice não contara nada a Frank, portanto teve que ficar calada em seguida. Voltei o olhar para Remo logo depois, me lembrando que no começo de tudo nós dois éramos os responsáveis. Depois da aula seria bom ter uma conversinha com ele.

Falando no Remo, eu percebi que, no mínimo, Potter deveria ter mesmo tentado melhorar as coisas entre eles. Voltaram a conversar, todos os quatro Marotos, mas eu percebia que não era a mesma coisa de antes. Agora, ao invés de eu ter que salvar algum sonserino ou lufa-lufa indefeso toda a saída de aula, às vezes eles batiam o incrível recorde de dois dias sem causar traumas a ninguém.

Durante a aula.

-Lílian, pode vir comigo até a armário? Morro de medo daquelas raízes bulbadoras, será que você não podia me dar uma mãozinha?

Eu sabia que era uma desculpa.

-Na realidade – ela sussurrou, enquanto andávamos. – Eu me surpreendi de ver que o Malfoy não te atacou em lugar nenhum. Ele sabe que você o dedurou pro diretor e tive medo que ele fizesse algo horrível com você.

Fiquei pensando se deveria responder. Lembrar-me daquela noite em que ele me lançou uma Maldição Imperdoável não era o meu esporte favorito. Se com dezesseis anos Malfoy era capaz de lançar a Imperius, eu não queria nem pensar em como seria quando ele fosse adulto.

-Sim, Alice. – respondi. – Eu também pensei nisso.

* * *

Devo assumir que o tempo que passamos sem Malfoy foi uma era bem mais tranqüila pra mim, e pra todos os outros nascidos trouxas de Hogwarts. Lembro-me de que quando eu era mais nova, tinha uns doze anos mais ou menos, ele costumava pregar peças em mim, me deixava toda melada ou me fazia atolar o pé na beira do lago, para depois rir com Snape e dizer que só alguém inferior como eu teria caído numa coisa daquelas. Claro que depois que eu cresci e foi a vez de Potter e Black azararem Malfoy e Snape, mas são traumas de infância, sabe? Eu me lembro de ter chorado muito por causa daquelas coisas. Sabe de uma coisa, se eu não tivesse Alice naquele tempo eu não seria metade do que sou hoje.

Por tudo isso, acho que você vai compreender perfeitamente quando, quase no fim do semestre, eu, Alice e Frank vimos ninguém menos que Lúcio Malfoy, de volta à mesa da Sonserina, sorrindo presunçoso.

-Mas o que...? – Frank murmurou, olhando para o mesmo lugar que eu.

-Que absurdo! – explodi. – Como ele voltou? Ele é um Comensal, todos sabem disso! Vejam só a cara dos outros!

Levantei-me depressa e fui até onde Remo, Potter, Black e Pettigrew estavam sentados.

-Remo – falei depressa, como nos velhos tempos. – O que significa aquele loiro enjoado de volta à mesa da Sonserina?

-Significa que vamos ter diversão outra vez – riu Black, se intrometendo. – Lembre-me de dizer isso a ele, Pontas, nunca achei que fosse sentir falta de azarar o Malfoy.

-Diga que a escola não é nada sem ele e talvez ele exploda de convencido – riu Potter também. – Eu sempre percebi que você azarava vários, mas o Malfoy sempre foi o seu favorito...

-REMO – repeti, enfatizando que não tinha falado com os dois.

-Ah, bem, eu... – murmurou ele, pensando um pouco – Honestamente? Como eu vou saber? Você também é monitora, Lílian, e afinal de contas sei tanto quanto você.

-Hum. –resmunguei, só para não ficar quieta. – Temos que falar com a Profª McGonagall. Algo está errado ali!

-Ohhhh – caçoou Black. – Se você não me dissesse, Evans, acho que eu nunca chegaria essa conclusão.

-Com certeza não iria, de tão ocupado que está tentando chamar à atenção. – sibilei, com um olhar de lado para ele. – Depois do almoço iremos atrás da McGonagall, tudo bem pra você, Remo?

-Ah, sim, tudo bem – replicou Remo, ficando ligeiramente vermelho.

Voltei ao encontro de Alice e Frank com uma isca de pena. Será que Remo ainda gostava de mim? Ah, puxa, eu queria mesmo gostar dele, ele é tão gentil e tão bom... Odeio quando meu subconsciente trabalha ao contrário do que deve.

* * *

Os cartazes sobre o Baile de Inverno já estavam pregados pelas paredes do castelo e em todos os murais de avisos havia uma semana, e eu nem dera atenção àquilo. Bem, pra ser sincera, eu tinha pensado um pouco no assunto, mas no final das contas não cheguei a conclusão nenhuma; ultimamente minha vida andava meio desplanejada.

Depois do almoço, Remo e eu fomos mesmo falar com a Profª McGonagall.

-Eu sei, já esperava que viessem atrás de mim. – disse a professora. – Venham comigo e o diretor lhes explicará melhor.

-Mas professora – balbuciei eu, que não esperava por tamanha atenção. – Nós temos aula em meia hora, e é bem longe, será que não podia nos explicar aqui mesmo, e um pouco mais rapidamente...?

Sem me ouvir, ela fez sinal para que nós dois a seguíssemos.

-Andei pensando – sussurrou Remo, enquanto andávamos. – Aquele pai do Lúcio... Será que ele não armou alguma pra livrar o filho?

-E o que ele poderia ter feito? – eu perguntei, intrigada.

-Não sei – replicou ele, com um gesto. – Os Malfoy são podres de ricos há dezenas de gerações. São influentes. De repente, se convencessem a direção de que o que encontraram não era nada de significativo...

-Você acha mesmo que Dumbledore cairia numa dessas?

-Claro que não. Mas não é apenas Dumbledore que precisa ser convencido de alguma coisa para manter um aluno aqui...

Com isso McGonagall parou e abriu a porta do escritório do diretor. Deixou-nos a sós com ele logo depois de dizer a Dumbledore porque estávamos ali.

-Sim sim – disse ele, meio que falando sozinho. – Andei querendo falar com vocês. Uma pena que não tenham trazido o Sr. Potter. Creio que isso também seja do interesse dele.

Remo engoliu em seco e eu me encolhi com a menção à Potter.

-Viemos como monitores – me forcei a falar. – E estamos curiosos pra saber que o que disseram para manter Malfoy aqui.

-Sim, eu sei porque vieram. E lamento dizer que Lúcio Malfoy permanece na escola por um pequeno detalhe. Falta de provas.

-Mas como...? – Remo quase se levantou da cadeira onde acabara de sentar.

-Eu sei, os testemunhos de vocês deveriam ser provas suficientes. – o velho interrompeu, com os olhos fixados em Remo. – Deveriam. Mas são apenas testemunhos. Lúcio Malfoy foi afastado desta escola por artefatos estranhos e de formas suspeitas entre seus pertences. Sinto por não ter permissão para entrar em maiores detalhes. São assuntos da escola.

-Mas esses artefatos não significavam nada de incriminador?? – eu não me contive.

-Significariam decerto, se tivessem chegados intactos ao Ministério da Magia para serem examinados. – a barba de Dumbledore se mexeu no me pareceu um sorriso irônico. – Infelizmente o correio foi... Interceptado... E só nos restaram testemunhos anônimos.

-Meu testemunho não tem nada de anônimo – insisti. – Eles sabem perfeitamente que sou uma dos culpados por estarem no pé deles. Eu não me importaria de assinar um depoimento.

-Nem eu – apoiou Remo.

-Sei disso, conheço muito bem a vontade de têm de incriminar os Comensais da Morte que estão sendo treinados tarde da noite. – Dumbledore disse com um aceno. – Mas não quero a atenção dele sobre vocês ainda.

-...dele, diretor? – Remo repetiu, hesitante.

-Sabem de quem eu estou falando. – retorquiu Dumbledore com um fogo de fúria repentina nos olhos. – Os rapazes e moças em treinamento dentro da escola são só uma parcela do que ele está fazendo. Quero guardar os dois – e o Srs. Potter e Black também, provavelmente – para algo mais importante, um plano onde pretendo incluí-los mais adiante.

Remo e eu nos entreolhamos, estranhando. O que exatamente ele estava querendo dizer?

-Não posso dizer mais nada sobre isso, por enquanto. – Dumbledore continuou, recostando-se em sua cadeira novamente. – Estou acionando modos de pegar novamente os treinamentos secretos e isso já é muito mais do que dois monitores comuns deveriam saber. Devo pedir que por um tempo não chamem mais à atenção dos Comensais da Morte infiltrados na escola. Não gosto de deixá-los confusos como sei que estão – ele acrescentou. – Mas dizer mais seria arriscar a segurança dos meus planos.

* * *

Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não estava me sentindo nem um pouco aliviada com as explicações de Dumbledore, muito ao contrário; a preocupação tinha no mínimo duplicado. Remo e eu voltamos andando devagar, meio que esquecidos das aulas da tarde.

-O que Dumbledore quis dizer exatamente com "ele"? – perguntei. Pra ser sincera eu sabia a quem ele se referia, mas queria confirmar e ao mesmo tempo queria ter bancado a idiota, para que na verdade fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente.

-Provavelmente... – Remo parecia medir cuidadosamente as palavras. – Bem, acho mesmo que ele estivesse falando de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Baixei a cabeça, pensando em como poucas vezes eu quis tanto estar errada ao pensar alguma coisa.

-Droga – xinguei dali a pouco, olhando o relógio. – Temos que correr... Já estamos atrasados, Remo, somos monitores, devíamos ter pensado numa hora melhor para...

-Chega, Lílian – interrompeu ele em voz baixa, cumprimentando um fantasma ligeiramente entediado que passava por nós. – Você já matou aula antes?

-Eu? Tá maluco?? Nunca! – exclamei. – Por que pergunta? O que ficaríamos fazendo se matássemos aula?

Logo depois percebi que não devia ter perguntado; Remo ficou em silêncio e eu meio que li os pensamentos dele.

-Ah, bem... Eu andei pensando que seria importante termos uma conversa... Faz tempo que eu ando pensando nisso e...

Virando um cruzamento de corredores, apenas vi uma cabeça loira com longos cabelos encaracolados esbarrando com tudo em Remo, que recuou um passo no susto e segurou a garota que estava prestes a levar um tombo memorável – e apesar do cabelo loiro e dos olhos claros, eu soube que era aquela menina do terceiro ano, Tonks.

-Oh, droga! – exclamou ela, aparentemente morrendo de vergonha. Remo, que segurara-a pelos ombros para que não se estatelasse no chão ajudou-a a se recompor, ainda bastante surpreso. – Me desculpe... – continuou ela, falando apressadamente. – Estou atrasada para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, por favor...

Tonks olhou para Remo, muito vermelha, e foi quando eu me perguntei se todo aquele rubor era apenas por ter trombado com alguém mais velho. Inocentemente, ele disse que não havia problema nenhum. Ela então se afastou apressada, depois de recolher suas coisas, olhando constantemente para trás. Como eu conhecia mesmo aquela menina? Ah, sim...

-Aquela é Tonks, não é, Remo? – perguntei. – Ouvi falar que Black estava querendo sair com ela...

-Ah, não, isso seria impossível – replicou Remo, um pouco surpreso. – Eles são primos. De fato, no começo do ano Sirius perseguia a garota em vários lugares, mas era por outros motivos. – ele deixou a voz morrer e eu não perguntei mais.

Na realidade eu já havia me esquecido de Tonks em si. Estava pensando em como ela me salvara de uma tremenda saia justa com Remo.

-Então... – falei. – Estou indo pra aula, você não vem?

Ele não fez mais oposições. Seguiu-me até a sala de Feitiços.

* * *

À noite, contei tudo para Alice e Frank; depois Remo chegou novamente e me ajudou com o final da história.

-Suspeito e estranho. – murmurou Alice. – Achei que dessa vez tínhamos mesmo nos livrado do Malfoy.

-Do que estão falando? – uma voz detrás do sofá, intrometida e presunçosa, falou. Vocês sabem de quem estou falando.

-Dumbledore – disse Remo meramente.

-Ah – Potter sorriu largamente e se sentou no braço do sofá onde eu estava. Obviamente me encolhi mais para o lado de Alice. – O Aluado me contou... Mas todos nós sabemos porque o Lúcio Lambido Malfoy continua por aqui, não sabemos?

-Não. – retruquei, ríspida. – Será que o superdotado Potter seria capaz de informar a nós, burros e ignorantes mortais?

-Já que você pede com todo esse amor, Evans – disse ele com um olhar malicioso pra mim. – Francamente, não acredito que vocês não pensaram no pai de Malfoy. Com um pai daqueles não tirariam nem mesmo o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem de Hogwarts.

-Odeio mesmo admitir que isso faça sentido – murmurou Alice, rindo da minha cara. – O pai do Malfoy poderia perfeitamente dar um jeito de sumir com as provas que incriminavam o filhinho dele.

-Viram só? – replicou Potter, mais cheio de si ainda. – Mereço um beijo, não mereço, Evans??

-Se eu sempre fosse te dar as lições que você merece – resmunguei, olhando o chão. – Já estaria coberto de feitiços e amontoado como pó embaixo do tapete.

Potter riu da minha rabugice e me mandou um beijo. É, as coisas tinham mesmo voltado ao normal.


	20. Constatação

**Água e Vinho**

Ajudem-me a praticar o meu esporte favorito!! Só com os seus reviews eu posso, lembram?

**Babi Black** – Sempre a velha história né? Eu entendo como é deixar uma fan fic empacada. Se vocês não revisassem, provavelmente essa nunca teria chegado até aqui. Mas peço que você não torture suas leitoras... Faça um esforço... Deixar leitores felizes é algo tão realizador! E obrigada!

**Thaisinha** – Originalmente, eu iria escrever a conversa da Lily com o Remo no capítulo anterior. Mas acabei achando que poderia seguir perfeitamente com a história SEM fazer o Remo sofrer com um diálogo daqueles... Foi uma fraqueza minha, eu assumo, e obrigada pelos reviews!

**Marcellinha Madden** – Sem problemas sobre o "Sisi", ok? E sim, o Remo finalmente parece ter entendido como as coisas devem ser. Cá entre nós, acho que ele já percebeu que a Lily não odeia o Tiago tanto assim... De fato, não dava mais pra levar do jeito que estava. A Lily resistiu bravamente mas... Ah, melhor ler o capítulo, certo?

**Anita McGonagall** – Obrigada pelos elogios, e bem vinda à turma de AeV!

**Gabi Potter** – olá, seja você também bem vinda! Mas nossa, que bom que a história conseguiu te prender tanto tempo no pc. Só espero que eu não tenha estragado sua noite de sono, se você ficou lendo a madrugada inteira. Adoro quando uma fic me prende assim também... Brigada por tudo.

**Cristal Evans** – Calma, sem pânico. Aqui está o capítulo vinte, e uma nova fase da fic... Espero que goste, todas vocês! E obrigada!

**Capítulo Vinte – Constatação**

Por uns tempos, não pensei mais na confusão sobre Lúcio Malfoy. E um grande fator que me ajudou a fazer isso foi o fim do semestre, que seria oficial no Baile de Inverno. Até aquele momento, apenas dois rapazes haviam me convidado, um do sétimo ano da Corvinal e outro da Lufa-Lufa. Certa hora me peguei pensando por que tinha dito não ao da Corvinal. Na realidade, ele não era nada feio, e se pertencia mesmo àquela Casa, deveria ter bons assuntos para se manter uma conversa, bem diferente da maioria dos grifinórios.

Talvez eu não devesse aparecer naquele baile, sabe?

-Fora de cogitação, Lílian – protestou Alice, quando eu disse isso a ela. – Esse baile só acontece uma vez por ano! Não seja ridícula, eu nunca deixaria você trancada aqui no dormitório!

-Bem, Alice, portanto me dê um bom motivo para que eu vá... – resmunguei, com preguiça de pensar em um argumento melhor.

-OK, vamos lá. Em primeiro lugar, você só tem estudado e se preocupado com Malfoy e os Comensais da Morte nos últimos tempos, e por isso precisa mesmo relaxar. Em segundo lugar, você é monitora e precisa estar lá no caso daquela garota Tonks destruir a decoração por acidente ou no caso de Pettigrew devorar sozinho toda a comida do banquete. Terceiro, Potter vai estar lá, não vai?

Em choque, me endireitei na cama.

-Que tem o Potter a ver com isso?

-Oh, me desculpe, Lílian, já tinha até me esquecido de que você ainda não assumiu que está apaixonada por ele... – replicou Alice, e você deveria ter visto a cara de indignação que eu fiz. – E aliás, eu queria muito saber o porquê dessa demora toda. Eu sei que ele é um Maroto retardado, um cara ridículo e egoísta, sem falar de que ele é convencido e tudo mais, só que... Qual é o problema de gostar dele?

Controlei-me para não pular no pescoço dela com tamanho disparate.

-Que absurdo! – exclamei. – Eu... Eu nunca...

-Vamos ser honestas agora – interrompeu Alice, e eu me perguntei se algum dia ela me deixaria terminar alguma frase. – Será que você não foi tão efusiva em todos os seus "nãos" a Potter que acabou acontecendo justamente o contrário?

-Mas Alice, eu não seria tão burra a ponto de cair na esparrela daquele garoto idiota! – falei, na defensiva.

-Vai me dizer que você não adora quando ele fica o tempo todo te convidando pra sair?

-Alice, eu não acredito que você está me tratando como se eu fosse uma garotinha de doze anos que nem entrou na adolescência direito!

-Ah, esqueça – replicou minha amiga desistindo. – Vamos dormir. Só espero que você não perceba tarde demais.

As palavras da minha amiga me pareceram tão certas do que diziam que até eu fiquei na dúvida. Seria uma gracinha a história se tudo isso fosse verdade. Coisa de contar para os netos. Se fosse real. Resmungando sozinha, cheguei à conclusão de que Alice Scorrel daria uma ótima autora de romances trouxas.

Que se dane o Baile de Inverno, decidi. Vou dar uma passada só, vou conversar com aquelas minhas colegas que estão sempre encalhadas e depois, cama.

-Oi, Lílian.

-Ah, bom dia, Remo. – falei, sorrindo. – Alguma novidade? Já tem par para o Baile?

-Bem, eu... Já. – respondeu ele, com um olhar para Black, que estava rindo com Potter na outra ponta da mesa. – Graças a Sirius, como sempre.

-E quem é?

-É... hum... – ele gaguejou, envergonhado. De repente, me veio a idéia.

-Tonks?

Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda e assentiu.

-Ei, não precisa ter vergonha disso – falei, displicente. – Apesar de ser desastrada, Tonks parece ser uma garota ótima. Aposto como vão se dar bem... Mas e então, todos os seus amigos também já têm par?

Por que eu estava perguntando aquilo?

-Bem, o Pedro nem tentou, faltam dois dias pro Baile e acho que mesmo assim ele não está incomodado... O Sirius está passando por um dilema, duas garotas da Corvinal o chamaram e ele está prestes e pedir as medidas do peito delas pra poder se decidir.

-Que grotesco.

-Pois é. E o Tiago ainda não tem par.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Potter, sem par? Isso é ridículo.

Este fato eu estranhei de verdade. A única coisa que eu não estranhei foi quando o próprio Potter veio falar comigo.

-Ei, Evans! – sempre do mesmo modo.

-Que foi, Potter? – abordagem repetitiva, resposta repetitiva.

-E o Baile de Inverno, já tem par?

Quando ele disse isso foi que eu notei uma mudança. Ele nunca perguntou antes se eu estava ocupada. Sempre veio direto com a conversa do "sai comigo", sem nenhuma preliminar.

-Não, Potter. Eu nem mesmo sei se vou.

-Se tivesse um par você iria? – ele perguntou, com os olhos maliciosos._ Por favor, Lílian, desvie logo esse olhar antes que..._

-Talvez.

_...antes que isso aconteça._

-Ah, ótimo. – disse ele. – Acho que o Aluado te disse que eu também estou sem par. Dispensei até agora no mínimo umas três ou quatro meninas.

-Potter, se isso é uma das suas estratégias pra me fazer sentir especial... – parei de repente, porque de novo olhara nos olhos dele e as palavras tinham sumido. _Continue, sua idiota!_ – Esqueça. Não sou o tipo que cai nas suas historinhas...

-Droga, Evans, não torne tudo mais demorado – cortou ele. – Você quer ir ao baile comigo ou não?

Algo dentro de meu estômago girou muito depressa e eu quis entender por quê. Eu estava tendo sintomas de pré-adolescente na frente de Potter? Era só dizer não e continuar o meu caminho, nada que fugisse à minha rotina.

-Está bem, Potter, irei com você.

COMO EU PUDE FAZER AQUILO? O não estava na ponta da minha língua! De onde saiu aquela resposta?

-Você fez o QUÊ?

-Será que dá pra não tornar as coisas piores do que já estão, Alice? – praticamente gritei. – Eu não sei de onde saiu aquilo! Acho que eu queria dizer com ironia, mas na hora só não saiu!

-Você devia ter pensado nessa desculpa antes – replicou ela, virando os olhos. – Só falta uma hora pro baile. Cadê o seu vestido?

-Ali – respondi, apontando o vestido preto sobre a minha cama. Minha mãe havia provado mais uma vez que me conhecia ao mandá-lo; eu tinha dito no mínimo umas quinze vezes que nem estava passando pela minha cabeça ir ao Baile. E ela adivinhou que no fim eu acabaria indo.

Meia hora depois, eu estava travada na porta do dormitório, completamente vestida e arrumada; todas as minhas outras companheiras de quarto já tinham descido e só restava Alice, me puxando.

-Pare com esse drama, Lílian! – exclamava ela. – Você já está aqui! Fica calma! Você não vai ter que ir pra cama com Potter nem nada parecido, só porque vai ao baile com ele!

-Eu não acredito que vou ter que fazer isso, Alice... – balbuciei. – A minha reputação... Depois de todo esse tempo...

-Se perguntarem você só tem que dizer que fez isso pra se livrar dele de uma vez! E além de mais, por que isso importa tanto?

Fiquei calada, pensando no quê responder. Verdade, por que o fato de me verem com Potter me incomodava tanto? Por que eu estava tão nervosa?

-Tem razão... – murmurei, erguendo a cabeça e o tom. – Por que eu ligaria? E é mesmo verdade, só vou fazer isso para me livrar do Potter! Quem sabe depois disso ele me deixa em paz?

-Então torça pra ele não queira casamento depois dessa noite – riu Alice. – Ande logo, Lílian, Frank está me esperando lá embaixo.

Depois de quase tropeçar e descer as escadas rolando envolvida em seda preta, finalmente vislumbrei o final das escadas; Alice chegou sorrindo e abraçou Frank; olhei em volta e vi que Potter estava ali também, andando de um lado pro outro na sala comunal.

Ele me viu e ficou parado, meio perdido, e eu tive que bater o pé bem de leve pra ele se tocar e vir até mim. Parecia pior do que eu; no trajeto, quase trouxe o carpete junto, logo depois do tropeção espetacular que levou. Também, ele nem estava olhando pra onde estava indo... E eu sentia o meu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Será que ele estava percebendo?

Eu sabia que Alice e Frank estavam olhando para nós dois, mas eu não conseguia agir de outra forma; quando Potter finalmente chegou, eu acabei me permitindo olhar fundo nos olhos dele, de novo, e ele gaguejou um pouco antes de conseguir falar:

-E-Evans... Puxa vida, você está... _linda_.

Por que eu estava tão envergonhada?

-Ah, bem, Potter, você também... Vamos indo??

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Potter segurou a minha mão com muita cautela, como se tivesse medo que eu o estapeasse. Era o que eu normalmente faria, mas como é mesmo que age a normal Lílian Evans? Por que eu não conseguia dizer nada agressivo?

OK, mantenha a calma, Lílian, você não está indo para a morte é só mais um baile, só mais um baile... Tudo que você tem a fazer é dançar um pouquinho, fingir que está se divertindo e voltar para o seu pacífico dormitório...

Talvez por estar tão confusa, eu me lembro apenas de flashes do trajeto até o baile. Minha próxima lembrança nítida era de nossa chegada. As pessoas nos olhavam com cara de espanto, não sei se era por eu uma vez na vida estar bem vestida, se era por estar com Potter, se era porque a alça do meu sutiã estava aparecendo. Sei que me senti muito idiota. E que ao mesmo tempo nem me importava.

Potter disse alguma coisa que eu não entendi; ele também parecia estar tropeçando nos próprios pés, mas como eu estava preocupada com a minha situação naquele momento, nem liguei na hora.

-Dançar? – gritou ele, pela terceira vez, por cima da música e da conversa das pessoas.

Sem forças pra falar, balancei a cabeça. E afirmativamente! Potter segurou a minha mão com mais força e eu me senti feita de areia, como se fosse desmanchar a qualquer momento. Não sabia mais onde estavam Alice e os outros. Eu não conseguia ver nenhum deles. Potter estava me levando para o outro lado do salão, e eu nem mesmo conseguia reagir... Onde estavam os rostos conhecidos? Ah... Quem se importa?

Como eu poderia me importar com isso quando Potter veio e me abraçou? Quando ele passou um braço pelas minhas costas... Quando havia tamanha parte dele tocando em mim... Num instinto, eu também o abracei, ainda que trêmula... De uma hora pra outra, nada tinha que fazer sentido. De repente, tudo estava no seu lugar.

Potter me olhou de um jeito diferente, enquanto dançávamos. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, parecer espirituosa, mas nada me vinha à mente. Ele inclinou a cabeça pra dizer algo no meu ouvido, e eu me arrepiei inteirinha, bem devagar.

-Viu como posso ser um bom garoto?

E quando ele voltou o rosto, nem mesmo os enfeites do Salão Principal eu conseguia ver... Apenas Potter, Tiago Potter... Mais uma vez, nossos rostos se aproximaram. Aqueles olhos castanhos se fecharam e nós nos beijamos...

Acho que foi o beijo mais maravilhoso, mais subjetivo da minha vida toda. Eu tinha que assumir. Estávamos beijando um ao outro, eu também queria...

E esse foi o dia em que eu me rendi. O dia em que finalmente percebi que estava apaixonada por Tiago Potter.


	21. Queixo Caído

**Água e Vinho **

**N/A **– Desta vez farei uma exceção e um grande esforço para não praticar aquele esporte... E acho que vocês sabem por quê; é que eu quis dedicar essa nota a um aviso especial que alguns já previram; a partir do capítulo vinte e um, ou seja, ESTE (duhh) vou começar uma nova fase da fic. A princípio a idéia era escrever daqui em diante a partir do ponto de vista do Tiago, mas isso significaria ser obrigada a obstruir uma série de pensamentos e observações da Lílian, portanto acho que a divisão acabou sendo mesmo ANTES e DEPOIS da Lily ter se rendido aos encantos do nosso querido Tiago Potter...

Obrigada a todos que revisaram! **E desculpem pela demora**...

**Capítulo Vinte e Um – Queixo Caído **

E depois que eu me dei conta daquilo, muitas coisas se resolveram subitamente: sorrisos perturbadores, beijos dos quais eu não conseguia fugir, decepções de um grau tão alto que eu aposto que não teria nem mesmo com Alice... Era como se dúzias se coisas estivessem girando nas engrenagens para finalmente pararem em seu devido lugar.

E eu também, estava no meu lugar. Eu nunca havia notado antes como os braços de Potter podiam ser confortáveis... E macios, e quentes, e protetores...

Acho que ele não estava entendendo nada, mas também eu tinha me dado ao trabalho de fazer tudo de um jeito que nem eu mesma tinha entendido, até a hora em que nos beijamos.

Depois daquele beijo maravilhoso, aliás, nos separamos e eu não resisti a olhar fundo nos olhos de Potter. Ele gaguejou, entreabriu a boca, como que prestes a perguntar alguma coisa. E de repente, eu senti uma grande vontade de falar também. Mas não tinha coragem de fazer isso olhando nos olhos dele. Portanto, o abracei de novo – e quase esqueci o que ia falar quando ele me segurou com mais força... – e coloquei minha boca bem ao lado do ouvido dele. Não queria pensar no quanto tudo aquilo era impossível.

-Sabe de uma coisa... – murmurei, bem devagar. – Acho que ás vezes você pode mesmo ser um bom garoto.

A música começou a se fazer ouvir nos meus ouvidos de novo, agora que eu estava me acostumando à situação. Nós dois estávamos parados, feito dois idiotas, no meio de vários alunos do sétimo ano, que dançavam e se divertiam à nossa volta.

-É, eu posso – ele falou, passando uma mão pelos meus cabelos. – Só queria que você tivesse percebido isso antes. Esse tempo todo você desperdiçou esse gostoso aqui...

Provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida, não fiquei com raiva de vê-lo se gabando, e eu simplesmente entendi que tudo o que ele queria era me fazer rir. Foi quando criei coragem para me voltar e olhá-lo nos olhos (eu já mencionei neste parágrafo o quanto eles parecem aveludados?) e dizer, num sorriso contido:

-Seu idiota.

Ele sorriu largamente, mas eu não tive tempo de contemplá-lo, porque ele se aproximou e me beijou de novo...

Eu ainda não tinha pensado direito no que estava acontecendo. Hoje até me surpreendo de ver como tudo se desenrolou, como eu não o espanquei e não fiz nenhum esforço para mantê-lo longe... Dali a pouco ele sugeriu que buscássemos um pouco de cerveja amanteigada.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Lílian – ele disse, com uma mão sobre o meu ombro. Vagamente me lembrei que não devia deixá-lo me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – tudo isso parece irreal. Não estou entendendo nada. Você não me odeia?

Ergui os olhos, pensando em como poderia responder. Sentir era uma coisa. Colocar em palavras era outra completamente diferente! Certo que eu estava um tanto amolecida com minha constatação, mas a ponto de confessar que todo aquele ódio havia uns tempos apenas servia para mascarar algo oposto... Não mesmo!

-Ficou muda, é? – ele continuou. Sorriu. – Bem, só espero que um pouco de cerveja amanteigada solte a sua língua... Estou me sentindo meio usado, sabia? Como se você não quisesse conversar comigo... – terminou, com uma carinha inocente que não enganaria nem a mãe dele.

-Posso concluir disso então que agora que sabe como as pessoas se sentem não vai fazer mais isso com os outros? Ou deveria dizer _as outras?_ – felizmente ele me dera uma boa oportunidade para tentar reconhecer minhas ações.

-Opa. Acho que preferia você calada, Lílian. Brincadeira! – acrescentou, ao ver a minha expressão de quem está prestes a começar uma guerra. Em seguida, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e involuntariamente deu uma boa olhada numa corvinal que passava de braços dados com seu par. Será que o encanto já estava se quebrando?

Potter, Tiago, ou seja lá como eu estava disposta a chamá-lo, estendeu as mãos e pegou uma cerveja para cada um de nós. Eu já estava com o primeiro gole dentro da boca quando uma voz pra lá de desagradável chegou aos meus ouvidos.

-Creio que essa é a cena mais deprimente que já vi! – era Malfoy, sentado na mesa mais próxima, ladeado por Snape e Narcisa Knoll. – Potter e Evans!

Eu normalmente não me importaria com nada que ele dissesse, mas realmente não gostei de ter sido surpreendida junto de Potter. Talvez porque nem eu mesma tinha me acostumado ainda, e me parecia também muito esquisito divulgar algo tão pessoal e que eu havia descoberto há no máximo meia hora.

-Não, Malfoy, somos o papai Noel e a fadinha dos dentes. – retorquiu Potter, revirando os olhos e sorrindo. – Talvez uns óculos te fizessem bem, sabia?

-Acho que se posso enxergar algo tão insignificante quanto uma Sangue Ruim minha vista está ótima, obrigado, Potter. – Malfoy o olhou de cima a baixo, assim que tirou os olhos de mim. – Você sempre foi mesmo uma decepção... Mas algumas pessoas gostarão muito de saber que você assumiu que agora é escória como todos esses mestiços com quem você sempre se mistura.

-Hã, me desculpe... Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião sobre as minhas companhias. Você perguntou, Lílian? Eu acho que não, não é mesmo? Pra quê nos importaria a opinião de um perdedor como Lúcio Malfoy?

Sua mão apertou meu ombro mais forte, e eu me senti protegida, ainda que naquele preciso momento Malfoy não representasse perigo algum. Até aí, ele realmente não me pareceu nada mais do que um cara muito invejoso sem uma garota pra despejar seus hormônios. O que me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha foi o que ele disse em seguida:

-Caçoe, Potter, ria bastante enquanto sua boca tem todos os dentes. Você ainda vai saber com detalhes o lado que deveria ter seguido desde o começo.

-E quem vai me espancar ou me amaldiçoar? Não _voc_, é? Se for diga, porque eu adoraria rir mais um pouco esta noite... – será que ele estava mesmo insensível ao ódio que pingava das palavras do sonserino?

-Aproveite esta noite para se divertir, Potter. – replicou Malfoy com um olhar malicioso. – Enquanto isso eu tenho uma piada para espalhar... Potter e Evans se agarrando no baile...

-Idiota – Potter resmungou para as costas do sonserino. – Venha, Lílian, não ligue pro que ele diz. Ele só cumpriu uma vez as ameaças, e acho que ele ainda tem as cicatrizes daquele dia.

Acho que ele não tinha entendido sinceramente as ameaças de Malfoy. Ele tinha falado BEM sério, eu tinha percebido.

-Você deu uma boa sacada no modo como Malfoy falou com você? – não resisti a perguntar.

-O quê? As coisas do tipo "aproveite enquanto tem todos os dentes?" Não se preocupe, Lílian, ele não tem poder para cumpri-las.

-Caso não se lembre, Potter, ele já demonstrou bastante poder quando me lançou a Imperius há alguns tempos atrás. – sibilei, andando no meio da multidão e tirando o braço dele de cima dos meus ombros.

-Lílian, qual é exatamente o seu problema? Foi só outra pessoa nos ver juntos que você voltou a ser a Evans de sempre!

Não respondi, mas continuei caminhando. Talvez se eu encontrasse Alice e Frank e me sentasse com eles, Potter não tivesse coragem de se infiltrar de novo. Eram, afinal, informações demais para uma noite só. Muita coisa para pesar.

Entre elas, o fato de que eu realmente tinha mudado ao ser vista com Potter. Olhei para a minha cerveja amanteigada, enquanto ouvia por sobre a música os gritos de Potter mandando me esperar. Não pude deixar de sentir pena. Ele _realmente_ não devia estar entendendo nada. Num momento, estava tudo maravilhoso, e de repente ele era um cego que me dava vergonha.

Era mais coisa de orgulho, assumi pra mim mesma. Depois de tantos anos dizendo NÃO a ele, eu tinha sido derrotada pelo cansaço.

Avistei então Alice, sentada com Frank e rindo muito. Já estava me sentindo mais aliviada por ter me livrado quando Potter me alcançou e me segurou pelo cotovelo.

-Será que dá pra me responder? – inquiriu ele, não mais curioso nem sorridente, e sim bravo.

-Potter, eu preciso ir, me solta...

-Potter? – ele repetiu, mas foi interrompido por alguém que esbarrou nele e pediu desculpas em seguida. – Por que está me chamando pelo sobrenome? Eu pensei que depois do que rolou a gente...

-Pára, Potter, que coisa! Está dizendo que eu tenho que ficar o resto da vida grudada em você por causa... _daquilo? _Você não entende...

-Não entendo mesmo, Lílian, aliás, não estou entendendo nada do que está acontecendo. Será que você não podia me explicar? Podemos ir para a sala comunal e...

_Como te explicar que de repente eu me toquei que estou apaixonada por você e ainda por cima tenho vergonha de espalhar isso, Potter?_

Senti alguns olhares sobre nós. Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa, inventar alguma história, mas como estava sendo forçada a encará-lo, fiquei um pouco sem palavras. Ele estava olhando pra mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas, confuso, e com a boca entreaberta...

_Eu queria te beijar agora, na frente de todos, Potter, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero, porque isso implicaria assumir uma derrota. E nós dois sabemos muito bem como eu não consigo lidar com derrotas._

-Eu... eu... eu não consigo... Não, não chegue perto! – exclamei quando ele fez menção de me abraçar. – Acho que você não entenderia... Eu... vou subir, não me siga!

Aquela noite já dera o que tinha que dar. As coisas se misturavam na minha cabeça enquanto eu corria todo o caminho até a sala comunal.

-Hipogrifo! – exclamei para a Mulher Gorda enquanto me jogava de um modo bastante suicida num sofá.

Fiquei hipnotizada olhando para o fogo por alguns minutos. Parecia que entre as chamas eu estava vendo o rosto de Potter. Como eu pude não perceber um sentimento como aquele naquele tempo todo?

"_Tiago sempre quis sair com você, Lílian. Fez isso pra provocar seus ciúmes. E estou vendo que conseguiu. Você ficou de péssimo humor depois de saber que ele saiu com Silvertorn."_

Remo me disse isso, e no dia isso pareceu um absurdo ridículo. Ah, como posso explicar pra vocês como estava me sentindo? Era algo muito estranho. Meu estômago revirava, e Potter nem estava por perto. Fechei os olhos e foi justamente o rosto dele que eu vi, nitidamente, bem na minha frente. Abri os olhos, atormentada com a visão e enterrei o rosto numa almofada.

"_Eu resolvi te dizer tudo aquilo porque não suportava mais que você me ignorasse!", _lembrei dele dizendo. Potter gostava de mim. Potter gostava de mim. Repeti isso na minha cabeça uma série de vezes, e a idéia me parecia muito mais abrangente na hora. Não pela primeira vez, imaginei como seria se fôssemos namorados, assim, como aqueles que andam sempre juntos, exatamente como Alice e Frank.

Como era possível que eu sentisse ondas nas entranhas e arrepios só usando a minha imaginação?

O retrato da Mulher Gorda girou de novo, e eu tentei me esconder atrás do encosto do sofá, ao mesmo tempo que sabia já ter sido vista. O jeito era me entregar.

-Potter, eu disse pra não me seguir... – adiantei, antes que pudesse me virar e ver que não era exatamente Tiago Potter que olhava pra mim com uma expressão triste.

-Acho que sou a errada pessoa pra estar aqui agora, então. – Remo murmurou.

-Oh, nossa, Remo, me desculpe. – consertei. – Não vejo nada de errado em você ficar aqui... Mas por que você saiu do baile? Não está se divertindo?

-Bem, sim, não estava ruim. – ele respondeu, se sentando numa poltrona devagar. – Mas fiquei preocupado quando vi o modo como você parecia perturbada.

-Não me diga que você saiu do baile só por minha causa! – exclamei, me sentindo culpada.

-Fiquei pensando se o Tiago não teria feito algo ruim com você. – ele falou, nitidamente querendo arrancar de mim uma confissão.

_Fez, _eu pensei, _me deixou tremendamente confusa, me beijou, me abraçou e me fez gostar dele._ Como explicar?

-Bem, ah... Não sei o que responder, Remo, sinceramente.

-Pode começar pela parte em que ele te agarra e você não reclama. – ele replicou, como se perguntasse as horas.

-Remo! – exclamei, surpresa.

-Você não devia ter vergonha de gostar dele, sabia. – ele falou calmamente, me olhando atentamente.

Fiquei calada e desviei o olhar dele. Como Remo podia saber exatamente o que se passara? Ele não podia ter nos seguido a noite toda, eu teria percebido! E que droga, ele gostava de mim. Imaginei como deveria ser horrível ter a atitude correta que ele estava tendo.

Baixei a cabeça.

-Que droga. – xinguei. – Todos sabiam e só eu que não. Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse enganar a mim mesma tão bem. Devo ser mesmo uma ótima atriz – falei, irônica.

-O problema é que no meio disso tudo você só enganou você mesma – Remo disse, sorrindo triste de novo.

Olhei para ele.

-Me desculpe. Isso deve estar sendo mesmo horrível pra você. Sou uma grande idiota.

-Não se culpe – ele falou. – Mas não vamos falar de mim. Não estou tão mal assim. O caso é que o assunto de agora é você – poderemos conversar outra hora sobre o que anda acontecendo comigo.

Tentei sorrir.

-Não perca mais tempo. – Remo falou de novo.

Aquilo não pode deixar de me comover; ele estava sendo tão legal comigo... Se eu pudesse mandar nos meus sentimentos, nunca mesmo teria entrado naquela confusão com Potter. Ele era tão companheiro... Não me contive e o abracei.

-Obrigada, Remo.

Como eu pude ter vergonha de deixar que os outros vissem que eu gostava de Potter, afinal de contas? Que ridículo! Tudo por culpa do meu orgulho! O que haveria de tão errado em se deixar levar, ao menos uma vez na vida?

Remo subiu para o dormitório, dizendo que o baile daquela noite já fora divertido o suficiente para ele. E eu quis descer atrás de Potter naquele mesmo momento, pegá-lo no meio do baile, nem que fosse nos braços de outra garota, mas quando eu estava prestes a dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda, o retrato girou e ninguém menos que Potter entrou na sala comunal.

-Potter... – murmurei, pega de surpresa e tentando me lembrar do discurso que eu estivera ensaiando poucos minutos atrás.

-Tudo bem, Evans – ele interrompeu. – Não vou te interrogar mais. Já entendi tudo. Você é apenas uma grande maluca, e ainda que fosse sã, nunca chegaria mesmo perto de mim por causa dessa bosta desse seu orgulho que vive te dizendo que eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você. Só estou indo pro meu dormitório. Pode me deixar passar, monitora??

-Não, não posso – falei, tomando fôlego. – Você não vai sair daqui agora, porque eu fiz muitas besteiras essa noite... Tiago.

Foi a primeira vez que o chamei pelo primeiro nome, e o som das letras pareceu até estranho na minha voz. Mas ao menos isso teve o efeito que eu esperara. Potter parou o que estava fazendo e olhou pra mim, indeciso sobre como reagir.

-Se ao dizer _besteiras_ está se referindo ao fato de que você me beijou tanto quanto eu te beijei, não se preocupe. Vou esquecer _outra vez_ e você terá sua paz.

-Seu idiota – xinguei-o pela segunda vez naquela noite, percebendo que conversa não resolveria.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei, sem pensar duas vezes pra não me arrepender. Senti-o estremecer, talvez com o susto, talvez com o meu toque, para depois relaxar os braços e me envolver outra vez. Mais uma vez, as engrenagens pararam em seus lugares.


	22. Desencontro

**Água e Vinho**

N/A – Aqui estamos! Sei que eu demorei, mas aqui estou pra responder seus reviews tão simpáticos!

_Paula Evans_ – Muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 21. Foi a coisa mais melosa que eu já escrevi. :D Obrigada também pelo elogio ao suspense. E olha que ele nem está muito forte. Mas no próximo capítulo ele deve estar maciço. Estou fazendo o possível pra atualizar a fic. Valeu!

_Alessa – _Nossa, obrigada por voltar para a minha querida AeV. E também tenho que agradecer pelas partes "fic linda" e "escreve muito bem". Significam bastante pra mim. E o que mais você andou lendo de mim? Fiquei curiosa!

_Anna Martins_ – Pois é, admitir que se gosta de alguém realmente é muito fofo! Mas acho que você concorda que é também muito difícil! O Remo gostava dela e isso dá pena mesmo, mas paciência, esta é uma T/L... Eu gosto muito mesmo do Remo, mas a Lílian tem dono... Aposto como Tiago ficou mesmo muito surpreso com aquilo, e você vai ver agora o que ele fez!

_Chibi Chibi Fe-Chan_ – Demorei de novo, né? Me desculpe! Mas aqui está o 22, e isso é o que importa... eu espero. Obrigada.

_Gio – _Assim que eu puder eu vou ler sua fic, sério. Mas vocês me conhecem, estou sempre enrolada com textos. Vou me esforçar, palavra. E, cá entre nós, já estava mais do que na hora da Lily assumir, não?

_Pikena – _Obrigada. Vou continuar sim, continue revisando também, certo?

_Cherryx – _Wow. Quantas vezes você já leu essa fic então?? Estou brincando. Eu também, sempre que vou começar um novo capítulo, tenho que ver exatamente onde parei antes. Brigada.

_Tathi – _Eles são mesmo complicados, eu concordo. Mas ser cabeça dura também é algo que os torna tão especiais... Eu sei que não devia ficar tanto tempo sem capítulo novo. Mas fazer o quê... Regras devem sempre ser quebradas.

_Isabelle Potter Demonangels – _Dá muita pena mesmo do Remo. E sobre o sobrenome da Narcisa, me desculpe. Eu mudei o sobrenome dela por falta de atenção. Agora vou ter que levar até o fim, mas ela vai continuar sendo da família Black. Brigada.

_Bru Black e Mione Malfoy – _Que bom que gostou. Vou tentar não demorar dessa vez, brigada.

_Ana Malfoy Riddle – _Nossa, revoluções na minha caixa de entrada!! Que medo!! Aqui está o capítulo, aqui está... Aff... Sério agora, muito thanks pelos elogios.

_Marcellinha Madden – _Obrigada. Às vezes até fico arrepiada escrevendo essas cenas. Essa fic tem muito de mim, você sabe. Continue revisando...

_Lilli-Evans – _Sim, eu não poderia esmagar o ego do Tiago o tempo todo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a Lílian teria que dar o braço a torcer...Brigada por tudo.

_Aninha_ – meu Deus, você me preocupa. Como vou dormir uma noite se alguém enfartar por culpa minha? Tentei maneirar dessa vez. Espero que o seu pulso cardíaco baixe pra um nível mais saudável. Obrigada por comentar.

_Giulinha Black_ – E aqui nós temos o review mais empolgado dessa rodada! Calma, querida, publicamente os dois só ficam juntos mesmo no sétimo ano... Mas nada impede rolos e confusões no sexto, sem que a maioria das pessoas saiba... E quem disse que eles já estão juntos??

Muito bem, é isso. Estamos chegando na marca de 100 reviews!! Preciso pensar em algum presente para quem for o centésimo leitor a comentar!! Até termos o vencedor, espero ter tido uma idéia! Por enquanto, aproveitem!

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Desencontro**

Eu não sei o que quis exatamente explicar quando beijei Potter daquele jeito. E ele... Ele reagiu naturalmente depois que se acostumou ao fato que estava sendo agarrado por mim. Segurou o meu rosto e, quando as nossas bocas se separaram outra vez, ele beijou o meu pescoço e eu me arrepiei toda, outra vez, como uma gata sob ameaça.

-Ev... Lílian – gaguejou ele, então me segurando com um pouco de incerteza. – Ah, droga, não sei mais como te chamo. Essa transição rápida nome-sobrenome é um pouco demais pra mim.

Sorri, sem jeito. Agora era a deixa onde ele pedia explicações pela minha maluquice. Ele até mesmo já estava soltando alguns murmúrios, ensaios de como me perguntar o que certamente martelava a cabeça dele a noite toda.

-Eu sei o que você está pensando – me precipitei, olhando no relógio. – Que diabos essa maluca andou fazendo a noite toda?, não é? Bem... Daqui a alguns minutos os outros vão subir, e eu sei que tenho muito a te contar...

-Você pode vir ao meu dormitório – replicou Potter, malicioso. – Eu posso dar um jeito de fazer o Aluado nos dar uma certa _paz_.

Não pude evitar um sorriso, mas ergui a mão em negativa.

-Acho que teremos tempo pra conversar amanhã de manhã, antes que você volte para casa – falei, rapidamente. – Não se importa de acordar mais cedo, não é?

-Claro que não – ele disse imediatamente.

-Ótimo – murmurei, sem saber o que dizer em seguida. Potter continuava me olhando, agora um pouco mais seguro.

-Adoro quando você fica calada, sabia?

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Isso me dá a chance de fazer isto – disse ele, se aproximando e me beijando outra vez.

Revirei tanto na cama aquela noite que me senti um bife à milanesa, enrolada nas cobertas. Minha imaginação não parava de criar imagens de nós dois conversando, de nós dois se acertando, das coisas mudando... Eu estava me tornando outra pessoa completamente diferente da Lílian Evans de sempre!

Que não fazia sentido era verdade. Mas que eu gostava dele também era. Revirei mesmo na cama, mas foi de felicidade. Parecia que haviam grudado um sorriso na minha cara com aquele feitiço de cola permanente. Sim, eu ainda teria muito a explicar a Alice depois de tudo. Depois de me espancar por não ter dito a ela desde o início, talvez ela confessasse que já sabia que terminaria assim. É sempre o que acontece; há tempos que eu não consigo surpreendê-la, e há tempos que ela lê meus pensamentos como se estivessem o tempo todo carimbados na minha testa.

Chega disso, Lílian Evans, trate de pegar no sono!

Todas as minhas colegas de quarto ainda dormiam a sono solto quando despertei, ansiosa. E eu sabia que ainda teriam uma boa ressaca do baile para aproveitar quando acordassem, por isso abri o cortinado da minha cama sem fazer esforço para não fazer barulho, me vesti e respirei fundo, encarando meu reflexo no espelho.

Minha nossa, eu estava apaixonada por Potter e estava ainda lutando por ele! Pelo galinha, imprestável e metido!

Antes que pudesse pensar mais e acabar diminuindo Potter no meu conceito, saí e comecei a descer as escadas. Assim que estava a poucos degraus da sala comunal, olhei desapontada para Black, o único que estava ali.

Mesmo antes de falar comigo, pude notar que ele estava muito nervoso. Andava de um lado para o outro sem nem mesmo fazer uma pausa, punha a mão na testa, depois soltava alguma exclamação furiosa e recomeçava o ciclo. Parada por um momento, me perguntei qual dos dois, Tiago ou Black, seria mais bonito.

Provavelmente, antes que pudesse chegar a tal decisão, eu teria que me acostumar a chamar Potter de Tiago, pois isso ainda me soava estranho.

-Evans! – exclamou ele, quando me viu. –Preciso que venha comigo. Eu estava justamente pensando em como poderia fazer você vir até aqui, já que essa droga de escadaria bloqueia os garotos.

-Você devia parar para pensar no que aconteceria se não fosse assim – repliquei, sem piscar. – Mas o que quer exatamente que eu faça? Saia _com você_ da Grifinória, tão cedo?

-É, mais ou menos isso – ele respondeu, mudando a perna de apoio três vezes em dois segundos. – Ande logo, você não vai se arrepender, é importante.

Olhei instintivamente para a escadaria do dormitório masculino. Se eu fosse com Black, poderia perder o encontro com o Tiago!

A este pensamento, uma vozinha na minha cabeça me confidenciou: "e se ele estiver nervoso assim por algo estar acontecendo com ele??"

Não...Impossível. Ele não conseguiria se meter em encrencas tão cedo, conseguiria?

-Eu... Não posso, Black. Tenho outros compromissos.

-A esta hora da manhã? – nesse momento ele me pareceu malicioso, mas recuperou o tom em seguida. – Digo, o que você pode ter para fazer agora? E não venha me dizer que tem reunião de monitores. Remo está roncando a sono solto na cama dele.

Droga, pensei.

-Diga exatamente o que está acontecendo. – ordenei. – Ou não vou.

-É difícil resumir tudo numa frase só – ele disse, fazendo uma pose ensaiada que eu já o vira usar com Alice. – Mas digamos que eu descobri algumas coisas importantes sobre os Comensais da Morte da Sonserina.

A isto eu nem pensei duas vezes. Impedir reuniões de Comensais vinha antes dos meus assuntos. Eu tinha que me esforçar pra resolver tudo rapidamente e talvez, quem sabe, dar uma palavrinha com Tiago. Odiava aquilo, mas os meus deveres de monitora vinham antes da minha vida amorosa.

-Ah, está bem – me rendi. – Onde eles estão?

-Na biblioteca, eu acho – ele replicou, me levando até o retrato da Mulher Gorda e dizendo a senha.

Segui-o com passos apressados, mas em determinado momento pensei algo que realmente me alarmou. Caso eu não estivesse me lembrando muito bem do fato, aquele cara à minha frente era um Black. Era integrante de uma das famílias de sangue puro mais nojentas de todo o mundo da magia. Ele poderia ter sido o tempo todo uma exceção, mas ainda assim...

Outros nomes Black me vieram à mente. Narcisa era uma Black. Bellatrix, uma garota arrogante e da qual eu sempre me esforçava para manter a maior distância possível, era outra. Elas tinham também companhias nada simpáticas. Severus Snape, Lúcio Malfoy e, eventualmente, um garoto franzino e com olhar astuto, chamado Rodolfo Lestrange. Eram mesmo os maus elementos da escola.

Eram memoráveis as brigas que eu já presenciara entre Sirius Black e os outros membros de sua família, desde o primeiro ano, quando ele foi selecionado para a Grifinória. Todos pensavam que ele era uma vergonha, alguma espécie de ovelha negra. Sim, eu sempre achei esse tipo de atitude deprimente e sei que vocês também, mas o que fazer?

Mesmo assim, naquela hora o único fato que eu conseguia levar em consideração era que Sirius Black ERA um Black, e mesmo que ele sempre tivesse se esforçado para renegar isso, estava nele. E se, de uns tempos pra cá, ele não tivesse mudado? E se eu estivesse caindo numa armadilha?

Mais um fato somou-se à todos os meus temores: eu me lembro de que certa vez, McGonagall mencionou que a Sonserina não era a única Casa que abrigava Comensais da Morte em potencial, que acontecia com todas. Inclusive com a Grifinória.

Sem pensar mais, saquei a varinha e a apontei para Black. Estávamos num corredor que levava à biblioteca, que começava a se iluminar com a luz fraca do dia. Quando ele se virou para me apressar mais um pouco, viu a minha atitude.

-Mas... Mas que diabos pensa que está fazendo?!? – ele exclamou, parecendo muito surpreso.

-Eu é que pergunto, Black! – falei, exaltada. – O que me garante que você não está me levando para uma armadilha? Os Comensais daqui teriam muito gosto em emboscar Lílian Evans...

Black arregalou os olhos. Fitou-me por um segundo, apressado, e então ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, acho que essa é a viagem mais mirabolante que já inventaram de mim – ele replicou, calmamente então. – Você fala como se não soubesse do meu amor pela minha família. E OK, eles querem te pegar mesmo, Evans, mas não enquanto o Pontas estiver te protegendo... Francamente, parece que você não nos conhece.

-Protegendo? – foi a minha vez de erguer uma sobrancelha. – O que está querendo dizer?

-Não temos tempo pra esse tipo de explicação agora. – ele replicou. – Ande logo, vamos, baixe essa varinha. Você sabe que eu odeio meus parentes e teria dado tudo pra ter nascido trouxa, como você.

-E que garantia eu tenho de que você não andou mudando de idéia? – inquiri, dando um passo à frente, sem mexer a varinha. – Ou que você não seja mesmo Sirius Black? Você pode perfeitamente ser um deles com uma boa Poção Polissuco. Você pegou o Black ontem à noite, no baile, e entrou no nosso dormitório, tomou outra dose hoje de manhã e...

-Pára, pára, pára tudo! – exclamou ele, dessa vez rindo. – É, Evans, você ainda vai dar muito trabalho pra eles. Sou eu, acredite. Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. Aluado é um lobisomem, por exemplo. Um impostor nunca saberia disso.

-A não ser que tivesse usado Veritaserum no verdadeiro Black.

-Com uma informação dessas, Evans, eles pegariam o Remo primeiro. Ele é um mestiço pior que você pra eles. Mais alguma dúvida??

Bufei.

-Droga, Black, é você mesmo. – me rendi.

Ele deu um sorriso de constatação e me puxou pelo pulso, na direção da biblioteca novamente.

Aquele caminho poucas vezes me pareceu tão longo. Olhei no relógio. Os outros alunos deviam estar acordando, pelo menos todos que fossem voltar pra casa. Perguntei-me como Tiago teria se sentido com um bolo espetacular como aquele. Como eu explicaria aquilo, Merlin.

-Ande com cuidado – Black falou quando avistamos a porta da biblioteca. – Eles estão atrás das estantes de Herbologia. Acho que colocaram um feitiço na porta, para que saibam quando chega alguém. Você fica aqui e eu vou tentar desarmar.

Naquele momento, pensei no quanto era estranho Black pedir a minha ajuda para um flagra numa reunião de Comensais. Vindo ele, eu não estranharia que pensasse que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, inclusive de derrubar todos eles com um só feitiço. Refleti por um instante sobre qual seria o meu papel naquela história.

-Pronto – murmurou ele, voltando. – Vamos.

Ele abriu a porta e eu entrei na frente; não conseguia ver nada de anormal por ali. Claro que as estantes de Herbologia costumavam ficar no fundo do lugar, mas ainda assim esperei ouvir vozes e estampidos de feitiços.

-E então... – resmunguei, olhando em volta.

Mas Black fechara de novo a porta e estava se aproximando depressa demais. Dei um passo pra trás, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu me abraçar pela cintura. Inclinei-me pra trás o máximo que consegui, mas ele estava me encarando de perto, com um olhar sem vergonha e malicioso.

-Seria mesmo o único jeito de te trazer aqui – disse ele, sedutoramente. Olhei em volta, desesperada.

Se a minha história sobre Polissuco e Veritaserum era viagem, o que uma cena de Sirius Black me agarrando na biblioteca seria?

-Black! O que está fazendo? Ei!

-Não se preocupe, Lílian – ele murmurou, tentando segurar o meu rosto. – Você vai acabar gostando... Anda, só um beijo...

-Mas isso... Mas ISSO É RIDÍCULO! – gritei, chocada. Black estaria morto se Tiago descobrisse sobre aquilo. Se quase matara Remo por gostar de mim, imagine só...

Soltei-me e quando Black estendeu o braço pra me puxar de volta, desci um tapa na cara dele que ecoou entre as estantes. Ele pôs a mão no rosto e me olhou, com um meio sorriso.

-Tem certeza que não quer? – ele insistiu. – Bem, de qualquer forma, você poderia ter verbalizado a idéia ao invés de _demonstrar_...

-Seu cérebro é pequeno demais pra ligar palavras ao seu significado, Sirius Black! Você é ridículo! Você me tirou da Grifinória apenas para... Ah, você não passa de um trasgo leproso! E merecia outro tapa, sabia? Mas eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Dei as costas e me encaminhei para a porta. Quando estava prestes a sair, virei-me e falei:

-Eu podia não saber desfigurar alguém da última vez, mas estive aprendendo uns truques muito interessantes... Vá por mim, você não vai querer ser a cobaia deles!

Saí correndo. Por Merlin, que Tiago Potter ainda estivesse na Grifinória... Olhei o relógio. À esta hora até eu já estaria nos gramados da escola. Droga! Eu ia matar Black!

Irrompi dentro da sala comunal algum tempo depois e vi apenas algumas meninas do terceiro ano, retardatárias. Parei por um minuto, olhei em volta, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo da frente do rosto. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrei correndo pelo portal do dormitório masculino.

Até que eu encontrasse o dormitório eu já estava exausta. Abri a porta com um murro e olhei o dormitório deserto. Era o quarto dos Marotos. Apenas uma cama estava como sempre: provavelmente a de Black, já que eu sabia que ele nunca ia pra casa nos feriados. Todos os outros já tinham ido.

Estava pronta pra correr até os gramados, até Hogsmeade, até a China se preciso, quando olhei pela janela e vi os alunos andando através dos jardins, muito distantes. Os mais altos estavam todos já nos portões. Eu nunca o alcançaria.

AH, BLACK, VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO NA MINHA MÃO!


	23. Sustos e Medos

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A **– Reviews!! Reviews!!

_Isabelle Potter Demonangels_ – Tiago transfigurado? Uma hipótese interessante... Muito interessante mesmo. E sim, acho que o Tiago não tem veia para o teatro... Talvez a Lily acabasse percebendo. Obrigada e continue comentando (e opinando :D).

_Naty-Lupin – _Siricutico?? Primeiro eu ouvi Sisi, e agora Siricutico... Calma, você terá a explicação... No capítulo 24. Não neste. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e, bem, quando você souber os motivos corretos, talvez retire a parte em que você falou de chifres aí...  Obrigada por comentar.

_Tathi_ – Ohhh eu peguei todo mundo de surpresa com aquilo do Sirius, hein?? Eu sei, eu sei, ele é mesmo o melhor amigo do Tiago, nunca teria coragem de fazer aquilo, mas palma, palma, não pliemos cânico... Bem, mas de qualquer jeito você já viu que a Lily NÃO alcançou o Tiago, não é?? Obrigada.

_Marii-Nandoca – _calma, o site só permite um review por capítulo... E sobre presentes, eu vou tentar fazer de vez em quando uma pequena promoção. E o Sirius nem é tão babaca assim... Ainda há muito a saber sobre ele. Brigadinha.

_Pikena – _É... ninguém imaginou que o Sirius pudesse fazer isso. E deu pena mesmo do Tiago. Uma pena mesmo eu não poder dar dicas do que houve. Veja no fim dessa nota o porquê, e obrigada por comentar.

_Lilli Evans – _Psssssssssssssiu, fica entre nós o verdadeiro motivo do Sirius ter feito o que fez. Será o nosso segredinho... Que bom que tinha parecido non sense sem as explicações!! Valew!

_Sandrinha Potter- _sim, Sirius Black agarrando Lílian Evans. Estou boba de ver a repercussão disso... Mas lembre-se... Nem tudo é o que parece. Thanks.

_Marcellinha Madden – _Calma, por favor, segure as pedras. Foi nessa fic mesmo que eu mostrei a quase-morte do Snape. Você lê mesmo muitas T/L? Que coisa, acredita que eu não consigo?Só a minha mesmo. Eu tento, mas nunca chego no terceiro capítulo... Sobre ter sido o Sirius ou o Tiago o culpado naquela ocasião... Suponhamos que a essa altura pouco importe para a Lílian, não? E afinal de contas, é apenas uma fic... Alterações fazem parte. Lembre-se do meu escorregão com o sobrenome da Narcisa. E obrigada por me lembrar disso tudo.

_Aninha – _Cortar os pulsos? Desmaiar? GENTE!! CHAMEM A POMFREY, PLEASE!!!.........olha em volta não tem uma alma caridosa pra ajudar a menina??? Bem, de qualquer forma... Amei muito a parte sobre bebedeira de Água e Vinho. Vou me lembrar disso. Obrigada e tente se manter viva... Se não como você vai ver o final da fic um dia????

_Gio – _Que bom que você gostou da idéia da próxima review. Acho que você vai gostar da promoçãozinha que eu bolei dessa vez. Coisa básica e pouco criativa, mas ainda tem uma certa interatividade... E quanto à atualização, aqui está. Espero que goste, e obrigada.

_Dark Mel – _Bem vinda à nossa linda família AeV. Adoro publicar capítulo novo, sabe?? Todo mundo fica de repente tão carinhoso comigo... Obrigada por todos os elogios. Ando me esforçando com essa ficzinha... Continue revisando, por favor. Eu sou movida a opiniões!!

_Anita McGonagall_ – Obrigada pelos elogios. De fato, eu não esperava que fosse dar tanto falatório o que o Sirius fez... Mas que bom que rendeu mais comentários. Adoro quando vocês dão sinal de vida. Aqui está a sua atualização. E thanks de novo.

_Sarinhah – _calmaaaaaaa... sim o Remo gosta (ou gostava dela)... o Tiago também... Mas logo você saberá o que levou Sirius Black a fazer aquilo... Se eu fosse uma leitora, também teria ficado furiosa e teria até parado de ler a fic, pensando: "aff, a lily parece uma Mary Sue, todo mundo gosta dela", mas como eu já disse, aparências enganam... E obrigada.

_UsAkO-ChIi_ – Obrigada. E não deixe que a curiosidade te mate. Deixa sérias seqüelas. Muitas vezes vingativas. Eu estou sendo tão judiada com uma fic que estou meio que descontando agora. Me desculpe, mas eu não consigo evitar!!

_Lílian Kyoyama – _sim, é mesmo o Sirius. Tenha certeza. E para manter a rotina, obrigada por revisar.

_Mika – _de fato, estou vendo que foi um pouquinho cruel deixar a cena do Sirius sem explicação... no próximo capítulo, no próximo... tenham paciência. E valeu.

Agora, é o seguinte: vamos conversar sobre a promoção. Como eu já disse, é pouco criativa, mas vale a intenção. Quem acertar a minha pergunta, vai receber o capítulo 24 antes de todo mundo, na minha versão nua e crua do Word. Dessa vez, não podem responder a Lilli Evans e a Mari Madeira, porque elas já sabem a resposta. A pergunta é: **Por que Sirius tentou beijar a Lílian no capítulo vinte e dois?** Podem responder no review (escrevam seu endereço de e-mail no texto, por favor), por e-mail ou até mesmo no MSN, quem me tiver na sua lista. Bem, é isso. Estou esperando seus palpites, e fiquem com o capítulo 23. Fui!

**Capítulo Vinte e Três – Sustos e Medos**

A minha raiva de Black com toda certeza ainda ia demorar muito pra passar. Sem falar que eu não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Se Tiago, no alto de sua arrogância, deixava bem claro que seus amigos deveriam se manter bem longe de mim (lembrem-se daquela confusão toda com Remo), que se diria do que Black acabara de fazer? Isso tudo considerando que, entre os três amigos de Tiago, ele era o mais chegado. Eu já não estava compreendendo mais nada. E tenho certeza de que vocês estão na mesma.

O fato final foi que eu fiquei furiosa por não ter conseguido falar com Tiago antes que ele saísse. Justamente quando tudo estava prestes a se encaixar... Maldição.

Todas as vezes que eu encontrava Black na Grifinória, eu não perdia a oportunidade de brigar com ele com todas as minhas forças. Ele já nem reagia à altura da véspera de Natal. Às vezes apenas deixava escapar algum risinho superior, como se soubesse de tudo no mundo, o que obviamente esquentava mais ainda minha cabeça.

Na véspera de Natal recebi cartas de Alice e Frank, me contando das férias. Naquele momento tive vontade mesmo de estar em casa, comemorando a data com a minha família. Mas Petúnia sempre me fazia o favor de estragar qualquer clima amigável que se pudesse formar entre nós. Meus pais ralhavam sempre com ela, isso era verdade, mas eu não tinha culpa disso! Ela podia abominar bruxos, mas cá entre nós, eu acho que bem lá no fundo o grande sonho dourado era vir para Hogwarts, também. Era chato não poder passar um simples feriado em casa como eu gostaria. Era solitário ali em Hogwarts, mas eu nunca trabalhei tanto também. Devorei centenas de livros que estavam na minha lista de espera havia anos.

Poucas pessoas haviam ficado comigo na escola, além, obviamente, dos professores: algumas crianças da Lufa-Lufa, uma menina convencida e intratável da Corvinal juntamente dos dois irmãos mais novos dela, Black, eu, três garotos do terceiro ano e na Sonserina, apenas Snape. Supus que na casa dele as pessoas trocassem o Natal por alguma espécie de culto a Você-Sabe-Quem.

Também tinha me sobrado muito tempo naqueles dias para pensar sobre muitas coisas. Será que as atividades simpáticas dos Comensais também estavam em recesso? Ou será que Snape não estaria mantendo contato com seus queridos pupilos de Arte das Trevas?

Deveriam mesmo estar em Durmstrang, pensei com raiva, antes de ter uma idéia. Corri para a biblioteca, à caça de maiores detalhes.

O Natal, como eu mesma já disse, nada prometia. O jantar foi quase íntimo; poucos professores nas mesas e quase nenhum aluno nas mesas das Casas. Tratei de manter uma bela distância de Black. Naquele dia específico, eu não estava muito chegada a brigas. Nem mesmo o diretor parecia, pensando bem... Dumbledore parecia um tanto consternado. Se bem que eu poderia perfeitamente ter distorcido sua imagem na minha cabeça, devido à distância e aos meus pensamentos inconstantes.

Agora que Tiago (argh) já estava longe havia alguns dias, eu me perguntava se, afinal de contas, o que eu pensava sentir por ele não seria apenas um fogo de palha. Qualquer um diria que era mesmo uma história excitante, por isso talvez eu tivesse acabado me empolgando. Não tinha certeza de muita coisa. Ele nem mesmo tinha me escrito. Será que tinha ficado tão bravo assim com a minha falta? Talvez tivesse pensado que eu estava apenas me divertindo com ele. Isso teria deixado até eu mesma irritada. Bem, esperem um pouco. Qualquer coisa me deixa irritada. Então tentemos outra pessoa: deixaria até Remo irritado.

Saí cedo do banquete, com uma idéia fixa na cabeça: e se EU escrevesse para ele? Pedindo desculpas, falando alguma coisa... Quem sabe ele entendesse. Mas com que cara eu contaria a ele sobre o que Black tinha tentado fazer comigo? Certamente seria o fim de uma das maiores amizades de todos os tempos de Hogwarts.

Sentei-me na sala comunal, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e molhei na tinta a ponta da minha melhor pena.

_Tiago... Potter._

_Acredite, eu tive um ótimo motivo para faltar a aquele..._ Por acaso eu estava prestes a dizer que nós tínhamos um encontro? E se a coruja fosse interceptada? Aquilo ruiria com a minha moral!_ Faltar a aquela conversa que você me cobrou. Só espero que não tenha ficado muito nervoso com aquilo. Eu passo ultimamente um bom tempo pensando em como tudo deve continuar confuso para você. Acredite, comigo acontece o mesmo._

_Bem, tenho certeza de que você vai querer saber por que, afinal de contas, eu não apareci. Acontece que é uma história muito delicada, e eu nem mesmo tenho certeza se deveria te contar pois isso com certeza pode te deixar muito irritado..._

Encarei o papel, mais do que insatisfeita. Ninguém diria que era eu mesma, Lílian Evans, quem tinha escrito aquelas linhas! Era muita hesitação, muitas desculpas para a presunçosa monitora pela qual eu era conhecida.

Enquanto em pensava se deveria começar de novo, num tom mais furioso e já despejando tudo que eu tinha a dizer, o que provavelmente ficaria muito mais a minha cara, o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou. Como só podia ser o maldito Black, dobrei a carta em tantos pedaços quando eu consegui e estendi imediatamente o braço para o livro de Herbologia.

Pela extremidade do meu campo de visão, vi que ele tinha parado bem no meio do caminho para o dormitório masculino e estava olhando divertido para mim.

-Você está mesmo piorando, Evans. – disse ele. – Normalmente você nunca tentaria fingir que está lendo com um livro de ponta cabeça. Sempre achei que você fosse mais esperta do que isso.

-Eu estava conferindo as respostas do exercício – repliquei, automaticamente, voltando o livro à posição certa e o olhando furiosa. – Ainda que isso não te interesse.

-Tsc tsc... – resmungou Black, seu sorriso aumentando. – Realmente... O livro de Herbologia não tem exercícios, Evans. – concluiu, acelerando o passo para o dormitório.

Felizmente ele não olhou para trás, porque eu estava imensamente vermelha. Agora minha vontade de terminar a carta tinha se reacendido. Um ser tão asqueroso quanto Black merecia mesmo tudo que Tiago faria com ele...

_Sei que você não deve estar me reconhecendo nesta carta, portanto tornarei isso mais fácil para você, indo direto ao ponto: seu tão prezado amiguinho Sirius Black tem toda a culpa da minha falta. Ele me disse que havia uma reunião de Comensais e me levou para a biblioteca, para que eu os pegasse em flagrante. Contando agora eu sei que pareceu mesmo um plano ridículo, mas não importa. O fato foi que quando chegamos lá e eu vi que não havia nada na realidade, ele tentou me beijar._

_Considerando tudo que você fez com o Remo quando aconteceu uma certa outra coisa, suponho que você vá arrancar a cabeça de Black pelas calças..._ Nossa, essa foi a coisa mais presunçosa que eu já escrevi! Essa aí também não sou eu. Eu não podia parecer tão segura de que ele sairia me protegendo e derrubando o mundo se alguém desse em cima de mim.

Foi quando ouvi novamente os passos de Black na escada. E ele não estava mais com uma expressão risonha e divertida. Totalmente ao contrário. Estava mais pálido, até mesmo um pouco trêmulo, como se tivesse visto o fantasma do professor de Poções do primeiro ano, que costumava dar uma detenção por semana para ele. Foi o que o fez perder toda a inocência e se tornar um insuportável convencido, eu acho.

Desta vez o ímpeto me fez amassar a carta e fechá-la na mão, ao invés de ter a decência de dobrá-la. Maldição, pensei, mais tarde terei que passar isso a limpo.

-Ev... Lílian – murmurou ele.

-Mas afinal de contas, o que você quer? Será que não pode me deixar em paz? – retruquei, antes de notar completamente como ele estava perturbado.

-Relaxe, isso vai te interessar – ele falou lentamente, encostando-se a um sofá, olhando para o chão e pondo as mãos na cabeça. – Acabei de saber. Tiago foi atacado por doze Comensais da Morte, perto da casa dele.

Senti algo horrível se contorcer dentro de mim enquanto esbarrava no tinteiro e sujava todo o tapete da sala comunal.

Tudo à minha volta ficou enevoado por um tempo. Nem estava me importando que Black fosse capaz de perceber a intensidade do meu choque. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Varri para longe todos os papéis que estavam antes jogados sobre o meu colo.

Black, a esta altura, estava sentado, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

Olhei para ele, me esforçando para recuperar a sanidade.

-Como aconteceu? – perguntei, mas a minha voz saiu pouco mais alta do que um sussurro.

-Eu não sei o que ele estava fazendo fora de casa – Black disse. – O pai dele não me disse. Mas quando saiu, a menos de um quarteirão os Comensais o pegaram. O Sr. Potter acha que eram os mesmos que o andavam ameaçando por aqui...

-Que droga, Black, diga logo como ele está! – exclamei, descontrolada.

-Vivo. – ele falou lentamente. – E está em casa, não o levaram para o Saint Mungus. Você sabe, a mãe dele é curandeira. Mas ele ainda não acordou.

-E o que mais?

-Eu não sei de mais nada – Black sacudiu os ombros. – Vou falar com Dumbledore e ver se posso ir até a casa dele. Quem sabe ele libera alguma chave de portal pra mim.

Muitas coisas não estavam se encaixando. Como de costume. Mas algo era certo; aquela sensação horrível, como se eu pudesse perdê-lo pra sempre a qualquer momento, insistia. Então eu soube que grande besteira era pensar que ele poderia ter sido apenas um fogo de palha.

-Quando você vai até Dumbledore? – acabei perguntando.

-Agora. – replicou Black, sem me olhar. – Se você fosse eu, saberia bem como o velho está sempre acordado em horas malucas.

-Eu vou junto. – falei, antes que pudesse pensar com clareza. Foi quando Black ergueu a cabeça e me estudou.

-Desde quando você se importa com o Pontas? Achei que você fosse comemorar quando soubesse. – completou, com um olhar malicioso.

_Cedo demais para dizer qualquer coisa significativa_, pensei. _Ao menos tratando-se de Black. _

-Caso você não saiba, ou melhor, _como você bem sabe_... Eu sou uma das maiores responsáveis pela caça aos Comensais da Morte de dentro de Hogwarts, Black. Se eles atacaram Potter, claro que me interessa. Poderiam até mesmo ter atacado você que a reação não seria diferente. – completei, com o meu melhor (e na ocasião, o mais falso) tom desdenhoso.

Black esqueceu-se da preocupação por um instante e riu de mim.

-Diga o que quiser, Evans. De qualquer jeito, o velho Pontas vai adorar saber da sua reação.

-Hum. – foi meu único resmungo, quando dissemos a senha para a Mulher Gorda e tomamos o rumo do escritório de Dumbledore.

Novamente sozinha nos corredores com Black, e novamente por conta de uma história que envolvia os Comensais da Morte. É claro que eu estava suspeitando. E o pior era que, se fosse outra emboscada, eu estava outra vez caindo direitinho. Irritada? Impressão sua...

Foi quando viramos um corredor e demos de cara com a Prof.ª McGonagall.

-Professora! – exclamou Black, surpreso. – Por favor, não estamos infringindo as regras, estamos indo falar com o Prof. Dumbledore por causa do que eu...

-Sim, sim, Sr. Black, se puder calar essa boca por alguns segundos poderá perceber que não estou aqui para castigá-los. – cortou a professora secamente. Eu adorava quando ela fazia isso, mas naquela noite eu não conseguia desviar os meus pensamentos do que tinha acontecido. – Eu estava justamente indo chamá-los, a mando do diretor.

Alguns minutos depois, Black e eu estávamos sentados no escritório do diretor, bem de frente para o próprio, que andava lentamente de um lado para o outro, atrás de sua mesa.

-Sr. Black e Srta. Evans. – disse Dumbledore lentamente, parando e olhando-nos fixamente. – Eu imagino que saibam perfeitamente por quê estão aqui.

-Sim, sabemos – me apressei a dizer. – E achamos que o senhor teria mais informações sobre o que aconteceu com... Potter.

Fiquei um pouco vermelha, por quase ter deixado escapar o primeiro nome dele. Eu não suportaria a cara de triunfo que Black faria se ouvisse essa falha minha.

-Acredito que eu saiba algumas coisas que possam interessá-los. – disse Dumbledore, voltando-se para Black. – Está com o espelho aí, Sr. Black?

-Estou – respondeu Black, enfiando a mão num bolso da capa e tirando um espelho comum. Ergui uma sobrancelha mas não falei nada. – Eu chamei o Tiago para perguntar como estava sendo o Natal dele, para falar de alguns dos nossos... – notei que aí ele me olhou de relance. – planos. E o pai dele encontrou o espelho jogado em cima da cama dele, depois que eu já estava gritando por algum tempo.

-Como eu não te ouvi gritando com um espelho? – não resisti a perguntar.

-Pus um Feitiço Silenciador na porta, oras – replicou Black como se isso fosse óbvio, virando-se depois de volta para o diretor. – E aí ele me disse o que tinha acontecido, mas sem muitos detalhes.

-Certo. – ouvi Dumbledore dizer, parecendo não ter um pingo de pressa sequer. Coisa que, cá entre nós, me deixava mais nervosa a cada momento. – Vou dizer-lhes o que aconteceu. Você sabe, Sirius, que seu amigo teria uma passagem para o grupo seleto dos Comensais da Morte se estalasse os dedos. Sua família é toda composta de bruxos, e os talentos dele são inegáveis. Não há nenhuma dúvida de que seria um aliado interessante para Voldemort.

Eu me encolhi com o nome, mas disfarcei; em Black notei um mero tremor com o nome, mas ele sustentou o olhar do diretor e evitou demonstrar qualquer reação maior.

-_Mas_ – Dumbledore prosseguiu. – ele se negou a fazer parte deles, e, para piorar sua estima entre eles, sempre se esforçou para fazê-los parecerem... idiotas, ao máximo possível. Portanto, é certo que eles devem ter se organizado para dar uma boa lição a ele nessas férias, quando ele estaria longe de Hogwarts e, conseqüentemente, de todos os professores e monitores.

Que ironia. Eu era monitora e devia cuidar da segurança de Potter... Era irônico pensar em como certa vez acontecera exatamente o contrário, e ele me salvara dos braços de Lúcio Malfoy.

-Não sei se o objetivo deles era liquidar com Tiago; provavelmente era. Mas obviamente, eles não conseguiram. Por serem tantos contra ele, ainda terei que averiguar como ele conseguiu escapar.

Em seguida, o diretor ficou quieto. E eu, que estava esperando uma história muito mais completa, não resisti:

-É tudo?

-Sim, Lílian. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente.

-E... Eu posso ir lá? Fazer companhia pra ele?

O diretor balançou a cabeça.

-Fora de cogitação, Sirius. Ficar longe de Hogwarts é tão bom para Tiago quanto para você. Caso não se lembre, teve as mesmas chances de se tornar um Comensal da Morte.

Black se levantou, parecendo bravo.

-Pouco me importa se eu sou um sangue puro! E o senhor sabe disso! Eu já estou cansado de ser confundido com Malfoy, com Narcisa, com Bellatrix... – Black contava nos dedos enquanto falava, me olhando de relance outra vez. – Ninguém confia em mim por causa da DROGA do meu sobrenome!

Dumbledore assistiu pacientemente à explosão de Black.

-Ninguém aqui está dizendo que você é um deles, Sirius. – ele falou depois. – Você não vai para a casa dos Potter porque eles podem estar esperando por isso.

­

Black ainda estava soltando fogo pelas ventas quando chegamos à Torre da Grifinória.

-Inferno Sangrento – extravasou ele, jogando-se numa poltrona macia. – Um plano deles. Como se os sonserinos tivessem cérebro pra tanto!

Eu achei melhor não responder. Não conhecia muito bem aquele Black bom garoto, tão anti-comensais, e era melhor ser cautelosa com ele.

-É o meu melhor amigo! Que quase morreu! E eu não posso nem ir ver como ele está! – ele parecia uma panela de pressão atirando fumaça para todos os lados com aquela raiva latente do diretor. – Isso é ridículo! E VOCÊ!

Repentinamente Black voltou-se pra mim, e eu me senti a culpada de toda a pobreza do mundo com a raiva que ele demonstrava.

-Você é a garota mais cabeça-dura que eu já conheci! Eu não sei como o Pontas consegue gostar tanto de você! O cara devia estar morto agora se dependesse de você! _Francamente!_ O cara morre por sua causa e você fica aí olhando pra minha cara como se eu fosse uma quimera! Não faz nada! Que espécie de grifinória é você, afinal?

Parou por um momento e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

-É por causa daquele dia na biblioteca, não é? Você achou mesmo que eu trairia meu amigo, não é??

O que eu responderia? A verdade podia ser desastrosa. Sirius Black não andava fazendo o menor sentido pra mim nos últimos tempos.

-Então... o quê? – acabei perguntando timidamente.

-O QUÊ? Você me pergunta O QUÊ? – ele estava de pé gesticulando furiosamente no ar, e eu estava encolhida no sofá, como se fosse o meu pai brigando comigo. – Olhe, eu devia mesmo te dizer, mas eu NÃO VOU porque dei a minha palavra ao Pontas! Sabe o que é isso? Fidelidade de amigo?

Em qualquer outro dia da minha vida, eu teria revidado, gritando com ele exatamente no mesmo tom de voz. Mas não. Aquele dia eu não conseguia ver inverdades nas palavras do convencido e irritante Sirius Black.

-Estou vendo que não. Se me dá licença, vou dormir e tentar esquecer que o meu amigo está enfiando o pé na lama por causa de uma pessoa como você.

Virou as costas e entrou furioso no dormitório masculino.

Dizer que as palavras dele me tiraram o sono foi pouco. Dizer que tiraram lágrimas seria mais honesto, comigo e com vocês. Mas eu não cheguei a entender bem por que eu estava chorando. Eu me sentia mal ainda, por insistir em achar que revelar os meus sentimentos poderia me tornar mais fraca ou mais vulnerável às pessoas. Como eu queria mudar, só Merlin sabia. Mas eu não conseguia.

Lutei para manter o controle no dia seguinte, quando desci para o café da manhã. Fui de cabeça baixa e levei um livro junto, para tentar me distrair e não olhar na cara de Black de novo.

Meu olhar recaiu sobre Snape, na mesa da Sonserina. E eu podia jurar que não era imaginação minha. Ele estava olhando para Black com a expressão mais feliz desse mundo. Sorrisos ficavam meio estranhos na cara dele, mas acreditem. Ele estava feliz da vida. E eu sabia por quê.

Talvez... E se eu tentasse arrancar alguma coisa dele e depois o obliviasse? Não devia ser tão difícil... Se bem que Tiago uma vez me disse para tomar cuidado com ele, disse que ele era mais perigoso do que parecia... Mas não. Eu não conseguiria simplesmente me levantar e voltar para a minha sala comunal como se não soubesse de nada. _Ele _tinha ordenado o ataque a Tiago, por correio coruja. Eu tinha certeza.

Saí sorrateiramente e fiquei esperando num dos corredores que davam para as masmorras; eu sempre via os sonserinos saindo por lá. Alguns minutos depois, ele surgiu e tomou um belo susto ao me ver, eu sabia, mesmo que ele tivesse disfarçado depois.

-Snape – murmurei ameaçadoramente. – acho que precisamos ter uma conversinha.

-Não tenho tempo para confraternizar com Sangues Ruins – ele retorquiu rispidamente.

-Ah sim, nós vamos conversar – falei, sacando a varinha num movimento rápido. – Porque você tem algumas informações que me interessam muito.


	24. Lados Ocultos

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A** – A pergunta foi fácil, não foi meninas? Mas mesmo assim, Tete, Tamy Black, Mah, Tathi e Pikena foram as **primeiras** a responder! E por isso levaram esse capítulo antes das outras... Mas bem, de qualquer forma aqui está. Espero que gostem. Ah, e agora, graças à magnânima LUCY HOLMES, a AeV tem capa! Entrem aqui: e vejam que linda ficou! Os comentários estão respondidos no próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro – Lados Ocultos**

Snape não parecia estar me levando a sério. Pensando bem, se eu estivesse no lugar dele também não me levaria. Mas chega de conversa! Oh, não, isso eu devia ter dito para ele... Ou não? AHHHH! O que está havendo comigo?

-Informações? – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo ao mesmo tempo inocente e malicioso. – Eu estou tão trancado em Hogwarts quanto você, Evans.

-Você não precisa sair da escola para fazer seus truquezinhos, Snape! – respirei fundo ao dizer isso. Não podia perder o comando. Minha varinha ainda estava apontada pra ele e eu era quem devia dar as ordens. De qualquer forma, apenas insinuando eu sabia que não conseguiria nada. Teria mesmo que abrir o jogo.

O risinho fino dele me irritava. Eu sabia que ele era perigoso com magia, e estava morrendo de medo de fazer a coisa errada. Pensando bem, se algo estava errado ali, estava desde o começo.

-Não vai dizer nada? Muito bem, Snape, eu serei clara: foi _você_ que mandou que os Comensais pegassem o Potter e EU sei disso.

-E o que pretende fazer a respeito? – ele provocou, quase rindo de mim.

-VOU TE MOSTRAR O QUE PRETENDO FAZER A RESPEITO! – gritei, perdendo a paciência e empurrando-o contra a parede, minha varinha ainda segura na mão direita. – Pode começar a falar! O que vocês planejavam fazer? Por que não o mataram? Você só os mandou atrás dele por sua vingança ou tinha algo de obscuro por trás disso? DIGA AGORA!

Essa é a Lílian Evans que eu conheço, pensei comigo mesma, enquanto ele vacilava por um segundo. Só um. Logo depois ele disse:

-Logo vê-se que você não entende nada de interrogatórios, Evans. Até parece que vai me amedrontar apenas com uma varinha.

-Já que você acha pouco, que tal uma varinha e um feitiço? – ergui a varinha mas tive o azar de dar tempo que ele pegasse a sua. – _Imobillus_!

-_Protego_! – Snape riu do meu feitiço, e aquilo estava mesmo fervendo o meu sangue. Muito bem, se ele não ia falar pelo método bom pra todo mundo, eu poderia fazer pelo método lento. – O que vai fazer agora, Evans? Chorar e gritar pela proteção de seu querido Potter? Oh, me desculpe. Ele está de cama, e não pode te proteger agora.

A raiva era tanta, que eu quase consegui senti-la descarregada no meu feitiço seguinte:

-_Expelliarmus_! – obviamente o meu objetivo era apenas desarmar Snape, mas como ele fez o favor de voar junto com sua varinha, o efeito excedeu expectativas. Sorri e estendi a mão para pegar a varinha no chão, quando Snape se jogou em cima dela com uma velocidade que eu não esperaria dele.

-Quer um duelo de verdade, então? – ele provocou, apontando sua varinha pra mim enquanto eu respirava devagar. – Ótimo. Isso me poupa o trabalho de ter que esmigalhar algum dos meus amigos em treinamento... _Estupefaça_!

-_Protego_! - repliquei. – Como se você tivesse amigos! _Impedimenta!_

Snape jogou-se para o lado e meu feitiço estourou na parede. Se McGonagall soubesse que eu era a culpada por aquela lasca na parede, estaria frita. Snape seguiu lançando toda a sorte de feitiços, enquanto eu me desviava ou me protegia, e então o turno mudava e era eu quem atacava.

Isso até as coisas ficarem um pouco feias para o meu lado. Não me esquivei a tempo do décimo _expelliarmus_ dele e vi minha varinha voar suavemente para bater na parede. Tentei fazer um movimento para recuperá-la, mais ou menos como Snape fizera antes, mas ele me empurrou e eu caí de costas, encolhida contra a parede. _Ele não pode fazer nada contra você, Lílian, vocês estão em Hogwarts ainda, ele não se atreveria..._

-Quando falar com seu amado Potter, conte quem foi o melhor de nós aqui. – Snape sibilou, me puxando pela gravata vermelha e amarela, e ficando a cerca de cinco centímetros de mim. Senti nojo. – E espero que isso tenha lhe ensinado sobre não se meter com quem é mais poderoso e superior a você, Evans. É bom que não me importune de novo. Tenho mais com o que me preocupar.

Maldição, ele não podia me vencer!

-Isso terá volta, Snape! Não pense que isso foi tudo!

Ele, que já estava se afastando pelo corredor, virou-se para mim e disse:

-É melhor para você que isso seja tudo.

Sem outra opção, recolhi a minha varinha e me levantei. Ele iria me pagar por aquilo. Sem falar que ele havia dito que Potter era meu amado! Que atrevimento! (quem aí levantar a voz e disser que é verdade vai levar um _furunculus_ com toda a minha potência.)

E não riam! Quem vai rir sou eu. Assumo que foi idiotice minha tentar arrancar uma confissão voluntária de Snape. Mas eu ainda tinha outra carta na manga. Você se lembra de quando eu fui à biblioteca, pouco antes do Natal? Muito bem. Daquilo os Comensais de Hogwarts não escapariam. Não mesmo. Eu ia descobrir todos os seus segredinhos sórdidos.

-------------

Infelizmente, eu precisava da ajuda de Black pra isso.

E nem fazia idéia de como pedir.

Alguma sugestão?

Não, eu imagino. Bem, eu teria que me virar como pudesse. Apesar de não saber bem como ele estava, depois daquele descarrego de ontem. Aliás, vocês não acharam um pouco comprometedoras as coisas que ele disse? Eu achei. Ele disse que devia me contar por que tinha tentado me beijar, mas que não ia, porque havia prometido ao Tiago...

AH. De repente tudo se encaixou, como desconfio que também aconteceu com vocês. Tiago Potter sabia do que Black ia fazer. Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? Eu simplesmente gastei tantos pensamentos em como ele estaria naquele momento, se estaria ferido, se estaria pensando em... Em mim, ora! Não seria natural? Vamos ser honestos agora! E na verdade... Só podia ser isso!

Ele tinha me testado!

A esta altura eu já estava diante da Mulher Gorda. A pior parte é que eu não poderia espancar Black por causa disso. Ele só fizera um favor ao amigo dele. E a culpa era todinha de Potter. Mais uma vez!

O retrato girou e me admitiu. Ali estava Black, sentado numa poltrona, lendo uma revista de Hogsmeade que provavelmente alguma menina deixara esquecida por ali quando foi embora para casa.

-Certo, Black, eu só vou perguntar uma vez.

Ele ergueu o olhar de uma foto da primeira formação d'As Esquisitonas, uma banda que perdeu e ganhou integrantes através dos anos.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Você tem dois minutos para me convencer que não tentou me beijar aquele dia na biblioteca porque Potter te disse para fazer isso, a fim de me testar.

Na verdade o que ele me convenceu foi que eu o tinha surpreendido: abriu bem os olhos e gaguejou na resposta. Eu sabia que estava certa, mas queria ver o que ele poderia inventar para proteger o amigo.

-Ele... Não... Quero dizer, nós só...

-Desista. – falei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Eu sei que foi isso.

Black balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não devia ter dito algumas coisas ontem. Mas você não vai me espancar até a morte? Nem me desfigurar, como vivia prometendo?

-Talvez depois, Black. – fiz uma pausa. Era a minha deixa e as palavras simplesmente não saíam. – Você, huh... Teve alguma notícia de Potter? Espero que ele esteja bem melhor. Eu detestaria espancar um doente.

-Fique sossegada – ele riu. – Parece que ele acordou. Está bastante quebrado, mas acho que até voltar para Hogwarts ele já estará pronto para o sacrifício.

Fiquei em silêncio, formulando a frase na cabeça mas sem conseguir injetar minha voz nela. _Isso será pra ferrar os Comensais, Lílian, _pensei comigo mesma, tentando me encorajar. Black estava me olhando, como se soubesse que eu tinha mais a dizer.

-Bem, Black, você deve imaginar que eu vou odiar dizer isso mas... Eu preciso da sua ajuda em uma coisa.

Pronto! Eu disse! Não foi tão difícil assim,foi?

Foi. Horrível. Torturante. A cara cheia de si de Black não melhorou as coisas.

-Precisa, é? – disse ele, o sorriso se alargando. – E pra quê seria?

-Eu descobri um modo de interceptar o correio coruja de Snape. – falei depressa. – Aposto como ele está dando as ordens aos outros por ela. E eu quero que você me ajude. Você sabe qual é a coruja dele, não sabe?

-Sim, eu sei – ele falou, lembrando-se de alguma coisa. – Uma vez nós pusemos uma peruca ensebada nela e Pontas colocou um nariz falso nela, para que todos logo reconhecessem o bicho dele...

-Apesar de isso ser revoltante, Black, até mesmo pra mim que não suporto o Snape, ao menos essa sua travessura teve uma utilidade. Venha comigo ao corujal. E _sem truques_, se quiser voltar para a Grifinória com todos os pedaços no lugar.

-Pode deixar, capitã – Black ergueu-se e fez pose de soldado. – Vamos indo!

-----------

Logo estávamos no corujal. Eu já estava francamente arrependida de ter pedido a ignóbil ajuda de Black, pois ele não parava de se gabar.

-Pois é, quem diria que a perfeita monitora Lílian Evans um dia iria precisar da ajuda de um Maroto... Como o mundo dá voltas...

-Cale a boca, Black, e apenas me diga qual é a coruja do Snape. – sibilei. – Depois vá vigiar. Não podemos correr o risco de sermos descobertos por ninguém, nem mesmo pela Prof.ª McGonagall.

A coruja de Severo Snape era um animal pardo, do tipo que se mistura fácil, com uma mancha preta na pata esquerda. Era também muito rebelde, e eu quase tive que lançar um feitiço nele para que parasse quieto um pouco.

-Qual é o nome desse bicho, Black? – inquiri, antes que ele saísse para cumprir as suas funções.

-Arthos. – ele replicou. – Só não me pergunte de onde o Ranhoso tirou isso.

-Não se preocupe, não estava pensando em perguntar. – repliquei, enquanto tirava do bolso um saquinho, onde eu guardara duas ervas tranqüilizantes, com algumas gotinhas de Poção da Obediência. Felizmente era um líquido pastoso, o que tornava o transporte mais fácil.

-Você não vai me explicar como funcionam essas coisas aí? – perguntou Black, enfiando a cabeça para dentro com um olhar divertido.

-Talvez, Black. AGORA VIGIE!!

-Tá bem, tá bem... Ingrata.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder pois já estava bastante ocupada. Abri o saquinho e molhei o dedo na poção e passei nos olhos da coruja, que piou um pouco e me assustou, depois fechei o saquinho e coloquei sob a asa dela. Depois saquei a varinha e murmurei o encanto:

-_Carta alguma ao seu destino vai chegar; pela magia em seus olhos, é à mim que você vai levar._

-Esse versinho é ridículo, Evans. – interferiu Black.

-Estou me lixando de o texto está ruim! – repliquei, enquanto a coruja fechava os olhos e repentinamente me olhava com muito mais carinho do que antes. – O que importa é passar a mensagem.

-Seu plano seria maravilhoso se não tivesse um furo, Evans. – retorquiu ele. – Você acha mesmo que Snape não vai notar que a coruja dele está enfeitiçada? Ele tem seus métodos de...

-Você vai ver... Agora eu fico com o saquinho da poção e ela vai entregar tudo que receber a quem estiver com isso... Por pelo menos uma semana, e depois nós poderemos...

-Evans, cale a boca! – Black entrou correndo e bateu a porta. – O Seboso está subindo!!

-Não podemos ficar aqui! – abri a porta e o puxei até o cômodo ao lado. – A coruja nos entregaria a carta bem na frente dele!

Aquela era a primeira porta que encontrei pela frente, e nunca tinha entrado ali antes. Maravilha, como se aquilo fosse muito melhor do que estar no próprio corujal. Ouvi claramente os passos de Snape na escadaria e depois a porta do corujal se abrindo.

-Ande logo, Evans – Black abriu a porta sem o menor ruído e me puxou pela manga das vestes pelo corredor. Descemos na ponta dos pés; a qualquer momento, a ave viria atrás da gente, e, conseqüentemente, Snape.

Corri tanto, mas tanto, você não acreditaria na velocidade que atingi; até Black ficou para trás num bom pedaço. Até que, finalmente, sem fôlego e sem um pingo de força nas pernas, estávamos de volta aos arredores da Torre da Grifinória. Contamos que estando ali, a ave teria que dar a volta no castelo para nos procurar e talvez nos encontrasse um tempo depois...

Black e eu entramos na sala comunal e nos jogamos em sofás distantes.

-Eu não acredito que ele não nos viu. – Black comentou, quase sem ar. – Como você descobriu todo aquele ritual pra enfeitiçar a coruja?

-Livros. – resmunguei em resposta.

Quinze minutos depois, Black tinha subido pra pegar as roupas, disse que ia tomar banho, quando Arthos passou pela janela e me viu ali. Abri a janela depois de um salto assustador – o que a ansiedade não faz, hein? – e logo eu tinha dois envelopes na minha mão, com o nome de Snape atrás!

O primeiro era endereçado a Lúcio Malfoy. E o segundo, a uma tal Angeline Snape.

Nesse momento Black passou, com uma trouxa de roupas na mão.

-Você não ia tomar banho?

-Eu vou. – disse ele rindo. – No banheiro dos monitores, eu sei a senha. Mas ei, a carta já chegou??

Enquanto pensava no que diria a Remo por sair revelando as senhas dos monitores para os amigos, entreguei a carta para Malfoy na mão de Black, e fiquei com a outra nas mãos. Por algum motivo, aquela era a que tinha me deixado mais curiosa. Hesitei um pouco em abrir o envelope, que não estava lacrado, ao contrário da carta para Malfoy. Black ficou tentando alguns feitiços para destrancá-la enquanto eu lia, chocada, a segunda carta.

"_Mãe,_

_Achei que seria melhor responder a sua última carta o mais rápido possível.Acho que devia tentar parar de mentir para mim. Sei o que meu pai não parou de bater na senhora. Ninguém consegue mentir para mim, mãe. Nem mesmo a senhora. As coisas aqui em Hogwarts estão normais, com a exceção talvez de uma meia dúzia de Sangues Ruins que cruzam o meu caminho todos os dias. Estou arrependido, eu sei que deveria ter ido pra casa no Natal. Mas fique tranqüila. Logo eu serei maior de idade, e com todo o poder que eu já tenho, o meu pai nunca mais fará nada com a senhora. Eu o odeio. E vou enfrentá-lo, estou falando sério, mãe._

_Severo."_

Quando Black soltou um grito de triunfo, alegre por finalmente conseguir abrir a carta para Malfoy, eu ainda estava chocada, mirando a caligrafia torta e fina de Snape. Não conseguia acreditar que ele se preocupasse com alguém além de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas se o pai dele espancava a mulher, por que ela não podia fugir? Não era possível que o pai de Snape fosse terrível a ponto de persegui-la se ela tentasse... Não é?

-Evans, olhe isso! – exclamou Black, lendo extasiado a primeira carta. – Isso é ótimo! Era tudo verdade! Veja só que Comensalzinho sórdido é esse maldito Seboso! Ah, ele vai pagar por... _O que foi, Evans?_

Estendi a ele a carta para a Sra. Snape.

-Leia isso e veja você mesmo, Black. – murmurei, quase sem voz de espanto.


	25. Tristes Resoluções

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A** – Gente, grandes novidades! Lembram do planejamento que eu mantenho desta fic? Pois bem! Ele ia até o capítulo 24, e esta semana eu escrevi lá tudo o que vai acontecer até... o último capítulo! E isso me permite adiantar que teremos 33 capítulos, o que significa... Apenas mais oito! Entretanto, há muito a acontecer. Prontos para a última fase da fic? Assim espero! Obrigada pelos reviews Tamy Black, Mah Clarinha, Pikena, Tathi, Lilli Evans (a partir daqui você está em pé de igualdade com as outras, hahahah), Isabele Potter Demonangels, Paula Evans, Aninha, Naty-Lupin, Mile-Evans (ahh o Sirius estava sincero demais naquela gritaria...), Cherrix (falto vc explicar pq o Sirius a beijaria...), Marcellinha Madden (não há nada de errado em criticar a fic! Eu gosto, taque as pedras que quiser em mim!), That Potter, Sarinhah Black (nossa, sua primeira hipótese foi surpreendente...), Teia Potter (bem vinda).

Agora... promoção! Esquema corrigido! Só valerá UMA vencedora (ou um vencedor) no prazo de duas semanas, contando a partir de HOJE, (18/12/04), e vence quem mandar a resposta mais criativa à pergunta: **Como o Tiago pode convencer a Lílian a perdoá-lo e ficar de vez com ele?** Mesmo esquema de respostas de antes, valendo o próximo capítulo. Boa sorte! E desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno!

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – Tristes Resoluções**

Sabem de uma coisa? Eu nem suspeitava de que Snape pudesse ter um lado família como aquele que eu tinha visto. Eu imaginava que os sonserinos todos fossem perfeitamente felizes com suas famílias sádicas e assassinas de nascidos trouxas. Black estendeu a mão para a carta fatídica e largou a de Malfoy sobre a mesinha da sala comunal, a qual eu nem me interessei em ver naquele momento.

Ele ia franzindo a testa conforme lia, e quando terminou, parecia tão abobalhado quanto eu, embora a seu modo presunçoso.

-Se eu não conhecesse bem a letra do Seboso e não soubesse ver que não tem nenhum feitiço nesse papel... Eu nunca acreditaria que ele escreveu essas coisas. – Black murmurou.

Enquanto ele murmurava coisas nesse sentido, voltei à realidade e estendi a mão para a carta de Malfoy.

"_Lúcio,_

_Ainda bem que as coisas saíram dentro do esperado. Fiquei decepcionado mesmo quando soube que Potter havia sobrevivido, mas se o Lord disse que em caso extremo de encarregará pessoalmente dele e dos outros grifinórios, já me sinto mais tranqüilo. Principalmente pelo fato de ele estar confiando tanto no nosso trabalho. Eu disse que eu deveria ter ido também. Mas você tinha que insistir para que eu ficasse de olho naqueles dois idiotas, não é? A Sangue Ruim Evans veio me importunar. Estava louca, querendo que eu confessasse que fui o mandante da tocaia a Potter. Achou sinceramente que seria capaz de vencer em um duelo, e eu acabei tendo que mostrar pessoalmente a ela. Não, infelizmente ela ainda está inteira, eu apenas a assustei. Mas tenho certeza de que surtiu efeito._

_Severo."_

Se aquilo não fosse suficiente para dar um bom chute nos traseiros de Snape e Malfoy, eu não sei o que poderia ser. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquela carta era preocupante demais. Eu sabia que expulsá-los não seria o suficiente para nos manter seguros. Sim, porque pelo termo "grifinórios" eu tinha entendido perfeitamente que eles deveriam estar se referindo a mim também. Talvez a Black e a Remo também, não tive certeza. Mas sem dúvida nós estávamos na lista negra deles.

-Então... – eu murmurei. – vamos entregar as cartas ao diretor agora...?

-Você enlouqueceu, Evans? – Black retorquiu, como se eu tivesse dito a maior asneira deste mundo. – Está querendo que Snape nos espere na Torre da Grifinória com uma maldição pronta pra lançar na gente? Acorda, garota, se entregarmos isso antes que os outros voltem de férias eles _vão saber_ que fomos nós que pegamos as cartas. E Malfoy já está de olho na gente. Principalmente em você.

-Eu sei – repliquei, me levantando e andando em círculos. – Mas ainda falta muito tempo! Eles podem pegar qualquer pessoa nesse meio tempo!

-Eu também sei disso – Black retrucou. – Mas se estamos querendo ajudar, precisamos estar vivos para isso, não acha? Se você está com tantas dúvidas acho que é melhor eu guardar essas drogas dessas cartas. – acrescentou, entendendo uma mão para os papéis.

-Não! – exclamei, impedindo-o. – Está bem. Eu guardo. MAS assim que os outros voltarem vamos entregá-las ao diretor, certo?

Black fez cara de criancinha sob uma ordem dos pais.

-Está bem, mamãe. – respondeu, com voz de falsete.

------------------------------

Depois da decisão, só restou deixar que o tempo passasse. Para não ter que ver a cara presunçosa de Snape todos os dias, sempre me atrasei para as refeições. Até porque acho que seria esquisito olhar para ele sabendo que ele tinha uma relação tão... _normal_... com a mãe dele.

É sério! Eu sempre tinha imaginado que ele e os outros Comensais da Sonserina eram filhos de famílias de sangue puro cujo grande orgulho existiria apenas de vê-los servindo a Você-Sabe-Quem. E pela carta de Snape para a mãe dele, com exceção da parte em que ele mencionava Sangues Ruins, tava até pra suspeitar que os pais deles não soubessem a quem ele estava se juntando. Afinal de contas, ele não parecia falar muito com o pai. Se Snape realmente o odiava, como dissera no pergaminho, provavelmente ele estava se tornando um Comensal apenas para ter mais poder e assim ser capaz de destruir o pai. E pensar que tudo isso era exclusivamente por gostar da mãe dele.

A carta dele tinha me surpreendido sim, mais do que eu imaginei. De certa forma então, ele não estaria entre os Comensais da Morte, em breve, apenas por sede de poder, como qualquer outro sonserino. Mas ele agia sempre de uma forma tão detestável, irritante e convencida que eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginá-lo com sentimentos tão nobres. Afinal, amando ou não a mãe, ele ainda era Severo Snape, a eterna vítima dos Marotos.

Os últimos tempos de férias foram mais tranqüilos, principalmente por essa minha fuga de mais encrencas. Quando não estava com a cabeça ocupada com divagações dos sonserinos sendo expulsos, ou terminando os meus deveres de férias, estava chutando alguma coisa ou destruindo alguma almofada, porque estava me lembrando de Potter.

De início, eu até havia conseguido parar de pensar nele. Na decepção dele. Por que ele não podia simplesmente parar com aquelas atitudes infantis? Eu não estava disposta a ser alvo dos seus joguinhos. Vocês já conhecem boa parte da minha história, e sabem que eu sempre detestei quando ele me tornava parte das suas brincadeiras, seja quando eu tinha que pará-lo no meio dos corredores, seja quando ele fazia aqueles joguinhos de sentimentos comigo. Tudo estava muito bom, muito engraçado, enquanto não estavam me atingindo de verdade. Agora simplesmente aquilo me machucava. Ele era infantil demais, nunca cresceria. Eu não conseguia ver futuro naquilo!

Por tudo isso e por praticamente ter esquecido minhas ótimas armações na época do Natal para cima dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem, eu estava um pouco pra baixo, um pouco triste. Chegou então o dia em que o trem voltaria com todos os alunos. Afinal, eu ainda tinha um bom pedaço do ano letivo para cumprir.

Onde me esconder de Potter? Seria horrível encará-lo de novo, e eu ainda não me sentia pronta. Ele devia estar pensando que tudo que deveria fazer era chegar de braços abertos, rindo da minha estúpida fidelidade. Se aquilo não tivesse custado todo o critério que eu sempre tive, deveria ter beijado Black mesmo, para que ele se tocasse que não era tão fantástico assim.

Bem, o único lugar onde ele não poderia me seguir era o dormitório feminino. Então, era lá que eu ia ficar. Pela janela, fiquei observando os alunos chegando dentro das carruagens, e minha respiração acelerou. Os alunos começaram a entrar no castelo. Ah, como seria bom rever Alice, eu estava precisando mesmo contar tudo pra ela... Já estava mais do que na hora... Mas que seria difícil de dizer, seria. Bem, eu devia já ter alguma preparação em falar coisas difíceis. Afinal, se eu já conseguira pedir ajuda a Sirius Black, com certeza eu conseguiria contar à minha melhor amiga que eu estava... Ah, está bem, eu não preciso ficar repetindo o tempo todo, não é?

A porta do dormitório se abriu e Alice e as outras meninas entraram, me cumprimentando sem muita animação. Voltar de férias era sempre entristecedor.

-Olá – respondi a elas. – ah... Alice... eu acho que...

-...a gente precisa conversar? – ela completou pra mim.

-É – confirmei, mas estranhando. – Como você sabe?

Alice abriu a boca para falar, mas hesitou perto das outras meninas. Amy, uma delas, percebeu e tratou de nos deixar sozinhas.

-Antes de mais nada, por que você ficou me esperando aqui? Poderia ter ido me encontrar lá fora.

-É que... Ahn... Eu não queria... – não era por aquela parte que eu tinha planejado começar.

-Não queria ver o Potter, não é? – ela completou de novo. O dom dela pra adivinhar as minhas frases era muito útil quando eu ficava travada. Apenas assenti em resposta.

-Sei. Agora acho que você pode começar a história. Mas posso sugerir onde ela começa? Na primeira vez que embarcamos no Expresso de Hogwarts, nós estávamos conversando e um moleque de olhos castanhos e cabelo rebelde esbarrou em você e ficou te olhando feito um bobão.

Eu, que quase não me lembrava mais daquilo, abri bem os olhos.

-Oh, não, demoraria muito pra chegar na parte interessante – repliquei, com voz resignada. – O começo interessante foi no baile de Natal...

Segui contando o que tinha acontecido, e como de repente eu estava rendida nos braços de Potter. Alice me olhava, enternecida, como se eu estivesse narrando um conto de fadas. Finalmente, quando acabei de falar sobre aquela noite, ela murmurou:

-Sabe, a história é mais bonita do que eu imaginava... E por que afinal vocês não estão juntos? Por que não quer vê-lo?

Foi aí que entrou toda a parte que falava das férias de ano novo, e da minha décima decepção com ele. Alice ficou calada por um momento e depois disse:

-Não vou dizer que não foi uma atitude de trasgo mesmo. Mas sabe, Lílian... Você vai acabar tendo que falar com ele.

-Eu sei – repliquei, ansiosa. – Mas eu queria retardar ao máximo... Vai ser horrível...

-Eu acho que você não devia desistir de tudo assim tão de repente. Principalmente agora que toda Hogwarts está sabendo de vocês.

-O QUÊ?

-No trem – contou Alice. – Potter espalhou pra quem quisesse ouvir que estava com você. Teve gente que duvidou, claro, sabendo do passado de vocês dois, mas a maioria que também sabia dos seus antecedentes acreditou, dizendo que tanta raiva só podia estar disfarçando amor.

Mais sangue foi martelando na minha cabeça. Mais raiva foi subindo.

-Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Ele. Fez. Isso.

-Ele fez. E Frank inclusive foi um dos que acreditaram. Aliás, Malfoy e alguns outros trouxas da Sonserina riram de quem duvidava. Agora estou vendo que foi porque eles te viram juntos.

-Então quer dizer que além de me fazer de brinquedinho, de teste de reações, Potter ainda ACABOU com toda a minha reputação em Hogwarts?? – perguntei, incrédula.

-É... Mais ou menos isso. – Alice resmungou, prevendo minha ação seguinte.

Ação essa que foi me levantar, abrir a porta do dormitório feminino com estrondo e sair correndo em direção à sala comunal. Não estava vendo nada diante de mim. Apenas queria descarregar toda aquela raiva e toda aquela tristeza em Potter mais uma vez. Ele tivera a sua chance, e jogara pela janela!

Cheguei á sala comunal em poucos segundos; ali estava Potter, me olhando com seu sorriso afetado, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Por um momento, perdi o controle e acabei olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele, de uma forma que eu não ousaria repetir tão cedo, e senti aquelas coisas malucas que todo mundo que se deixa cair no... ahn... _nisso_, sente todas as vezes que vê uma pessoa.

-Lílian! – ele exclamou ao me ver, correndo até mim enquanto eu sentia os olhares de outras pessoas sobre nós. _Merlin, diga que ele não está querendo me beijar diante de todo mundo, por favor..._ – Como é bom ver você...

Então ele se inclinou, com aqueles olhos castanhos fixos em mim, e ninguém sabe como foi horrível me esquivar. Ele me olhou, confuso.

-O que foi?

Não respondi, apenas continuei andando, na direção do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Eu sabia que ele me seguiria e foi o que ele fez. Saímos da Grifinória, e a princípio eu tentei um tom calmo de voz, mas sob o olhar dele eu sabia que estava tremendo e tentando parecer segura.

-Você deveria saber. – falei, ríspida. – Seu amiguinho Black não disse? Caso ninguém tenha lhe dito, eu não sou troféu, não sou peça de um dos seus joguinhos... – contei as coisas nos dedos, parecendo ter mais o que dizer, mas com certeza não tinha. A ansiedade estava fugindo com as minhas palavras e observações ácidas.

-Lílian... – ele murmurou. – Não vá me dizer que você se ofendeu mesmo com aquilo... Afinal, foi só uma brincadeira à toa, temos coisas muito mais importantes para... _Você não gosta de mim, Lílian?_

Pronto. Aquela era a pergunta. Eu não sabia mentir. Não enquanto o olhar dele estivesse sobre mim. Mas eu precisava. Estava hesitando demais, ele poderia perceber o que eu estava pensando! Seria horrível dizer aquilo... Mas eu precisava.

-Não – respondi, olhando pro chão.

-Repita – ele disse, segurando o meu queixo e chegando muito perto. _Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso. Ele está olhando pra mim! Vejam como o rosto dele está próximo! Eu não posso... Eu não posso..._

-Eu não posso... – acabei dizendo de verdade, me afastando. Droga, tudo que eu queria era beijá-lo naquele momento. Mas eu não podia. Ele simplesmente não era a pessoa. Eu tinha que passar por aquilo se quisesse pôr um ponto final logo naquela história. – Potter, me deixa em paz. Você não... Ah, seu idiota... Me deixa em paz! – concluí meramente, sabendo que tinha sido algo terrível de se dizer.

Ele fez uma cara horrível. Como se eu tivesse partido os sentimentos dele. Mas nem naquilo eu conseguia acreditar! Se tudo antes fora fingimento, por que aquilo não seria? Ele havia me soltado, mas continuava me olhando. Fixamente.

Potter estendeu as mãos devagar, e eu não sei onde havia ido parar a minha coordenação motora quando ele passou os braços pela minha cintura. Ele estava de novo fazendo aquilo... Não, dessa vez eu não podia deixar...

Soltei-me de novo, e imediatamente senti sua falta. Ah, que droga, vejam como essa coisa toda me deixou melodramática! É tudo culpa dele, tudo culpa dele... Eu tive que me afastar e eu me afastei.

Não consegui dizer mais nada. Nem ele, pelo que pareceu. Virei as costas e saí andando na direção da biblioteca. Eu precisava ficar sozinha. Queria simplesmente esquecer de tudo, acordar de manhã e não lembrar de mais nada. Como resultado, passei todo o dia enfiada no meio dos livros. Quando eu já estava com os olhos ardendo, vi Alice entrar e se sentar do meu lado.

-Potter está péssimo, Lílian. – ela me contou. – Parece que foi atropelado pelo trem da escola. E você não está muito melhor – acrescentou, me examinando.

Continuei em silêncio e fechei o livro. Alice não estava colaborando para a minha estratégia de esquecer.

-Vocês se gostam, Lily – insistiu ela, inconformada de me ver daquele jeito. – Não sei se isso é um problema tão grande. Olhe pra mim, não desvie. Eu não vou te fuzilar, só estou conversando com você. Escute: você está desistindo dele antes mesmo de tentar. Isso não é a atitude que eu esperaria de uma grifinória como você.

Ergui a cabeça lentamente.

-Eu tentei, Alice. Merlin sabe que eu tentei.

-Você só tentou esquecê-lo – ela me cortou. – Por que tanto medo de dar certo com ele?

-Porque nunca daria. Seria tempo perdido. Você o conhece, Alice. Mas eu vou esquecer. Tive uma idéia.

Minha amiga ergueu a sobrancelha, sabendo que depois disso não sairia nada muito sano da minha boca.

-Diga.

-Eu vou namorar outro. Firme. E será você quem vai me apresentar a alguém.

Alice revirou os olhos.


	26. Medidas de Esquecimento

**Água e Vinho**

****

**N/A**** – **Olá!! E mais uma vez a Tamy Black levou o capítulo!! Dêem os parabéns pra ela!! Ela também ganhou um presentinho que eu fiz... vejam só: E estou voltando a responder seus lindos reviews!! E contagem regressiva... 7 capítulos!! Feliz Ano Novo!!

_Tathi__ – _Olha, a sua foi uma resposta interessante... Mas foi poesia demais pra mim, entende? Gente, a Tathi escreveu uma declaração do Tiago, toda poética! Difícil imaginar ele fazendo isso... Mas mesmo assim, se houvesse outras colocações, você pegaria o terceiro lugar! Obrigada pela participação, hein? E força de vontade... A fic vai acabar um dia!

_AluadaDigrin__ – _Antes de mais nada, bem vinda ao pessoal de AeV! Eu sou suspeita pra falar do Snape, porque eu o adoro! Você percebeu que ele também aparece um pouco na outra fic, né? Eu vi que você também revisou lá... Eu sei que o Snape agiu errado. A Lily também sabe... Mas se fosse para agir certo, não seria o Snape não é?

_Lilli-Evans__ – _Foi uma tortura mesmo o final... Sim, mas seria de se esperar que o Tiago conhece a Lílian e não questionasse os sentimentos de alguém tão difícil de conquistar como ela... E também não foi certo, foi? Sei que ela foi dura, mas faz parte da personalidade dela... A Lílian quer se sentir segura com o cara dela! E obrigada por comentar...

_Pikena__ – _Verdade. A Lílian é burra, né? Mas faz parte da gente pensar essas coisas, essas besteiras... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, e espero que a sua criatividade já tenha voltado. Obrigada!

_Paty__ Felton – _Calma, calminha. Eu estou judiando, mas acima de tudo não se esqueça que eles não podem ficar juntos antes que o sexto ano termine e oficialmente eles tenham passado para o sétimo... Aliás, adorei a idéia do Veritaserum, mas eu senti que faltou alguma coisa no final, algum acabamento na idéia. Como eu disse, se houvessem outras colocações, você seria a segunda.

_Marcellinha__ Madden – _Pois é, o Tiago não agüenta muito tempo sem fazer uma bela burrada... Sua idéia foi a mesma que a da Tathi, ficou uma gracinha, mas eu também senti alguma coisa faltando ali, se vc me entende... E obrigada por revisar, viu?

_Mile-Evans__ – _Você estava muito emocionada quando escreveu o seu review ou você é sempre assim? Adorei o que você escreveu! Obrigada!

_Mari__ – _Sim, sim! Agora são só sete capítulos! Contagem regressiva! Não vejo a hora de terminar essa fic, cá entre nós! Eu adoro, mas nossa, ela está virando um monstro que está saindo do controle :D Brigada, miga!

_Sarinhah__ Black – _me desculpe, eu perdi suas hipóteses! Minha caixa de entrada foi limpa! Só tem os reviews que eu ainda não respondi! Me desculpe! Ah, obrigada, e continue comentando, certo?

_Tracy__ Potter- Não_ é que a Lílian seja mal resolvida... É que ela NÃO QUER gostar do Tiago, e ela tenta lutar contra isso, mas como nós sabemos não funciona... Mas se ela não resistisse tanto que graça teria? Obrigada por comentar!

_Chibi-Chibi-Fe-Chan__ – _Ahhh fazia tempo que você não comentava, hein?? Aqui está a atualização, e obrigada por dar as caras novamente!!

****

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis – Medidas de Esquecimento**

****

As aulas recomeçaram, e com força total. O fim de semana seguinte seria em Hogsmeade, e talvez lá eu convencesse Alice a me apresentar a algum cara _decente_, principalmente um que tivesse um ego normal e que não precisasse ser alimentado através da depreciação das outras pessoas.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, eu estava tomando o café quando Black veio falar comigo, felizmente sozinho.

-Muito bem, Evans – ele disse. – Vamos levar os papéis hoje para Dumbledore, não é?

Alice me olhou com estranheza; eu ainda não tivera tempo nem paciência para falar das nossas descobertas a ela.

-Está bem, Black. Na hora do almoço.

Ele se deu por satisfeito e tomou o seu caminho. Ele falou comigo como se não tivesse convivido comigo nos últimos seis anos, mas eu não estranhei. Afinal, mais uma vez eu havia brigado com o precioso amiguinho dele, e isso deveria significar qualquer coisa. Não sei. Depois daquela vez em que ele gritou tanto comigo, supus que Potter deveria ter sua importância para ele.

Não pensem que estava fácil pra mim. Detestava assumir que gostava mesmo de Potter. Vocês acham que foi exagero? Eu não me sinto segura com ele! Não é só por uma coisa que ele fez, entendem? Vocês conhecem toda a história, e nem sei mais quantas vezes ela se repetiu: sempre que eu começava a achar que Potter estava mudando, ele vinha e estragava tudo, me fazia perceber o quanto ele ainda era infantil e ridículo, e convencido e... Ah, vocês também já se acostumaram a me ver xingando-o de várias coisas seguidas, não é? Droga, está ficando difícil contar tudo de forma criativa. Mas eu vou me esforçar.

Depois das aulas da manhã, Black apenas parou na minha frente e eu soube que estava na hora de ir até o escritório de Dumbledore. Eu já estava começando até a me sentir íntima dele, de tantas conversinhas que andávamos tendo nos últimos tempos. Ele sempre parecia saber mais do que eu sobre tudo o que acontecia. E para uma CDF, isso pode ser catastroficamente torturante.

Dumbledore não fez nenhuma cerimônia daquela vez. Temi que ele estivesse ocupado para ter tanta pressa, mas quando eu disse isso, ele apenas respondeu:

-Não, Lílian... Eu somente estou curioso. Vocês dois têm me trazido informações muito importantes ultimamente.

Se Black fosse meu amigo, eu teria trocado olhares com ele naquele momento, mas como ele não era, apenas continuei olhando para o diretor.

-Anda logo, Evans, mostra as cartas pra ele – Black sibilou do meu lado.

Tirei os pedaços de pergaminho das vestes e coloquei sobre a mesa do diretor. Ele acenou para que nos sentássemos e leu cada uma atentamente, com os olhos azuis fixos em cada letra.

-Sim sim... Bastante incriminadoras – o diretor murmurou depois. – Principalmente esta – e virou a carta para a Sra. Snape de frente para nós. – Parece que agora nós sabemos o que leva Severo a praticar com tanto afinco as Artes das Trevas. Sim, Sirius, eu sei que não é a atitude certa a fazer – ele disse antes de Black começasse a falar o que tinha em mente. – Mas é o modo que ele encontrou de proteger a mãe. É o modo errado, mas é uma alternativa. E, cá entre nós – Dumbledore se inclinou sobre a mesa, olhando para nós dois – se ele tivesse escolhido o modo certo, não estaria na Sonserina...

Black sorriu de modo convencido, e eu ignorei o comentário.

-Mas professor, o que vai ser feito a respeito?

-Bem, a primeira atitude seria expulsar Severo Snape de Hogwarts. – Dumbledore ponderou. – Mas não será a _minha _atitude.

Black se levantou da cadeira.

-Quantas provas mais vamos precisar juntar para provar que o Ranhoso é o infeliz que mandou matar o Tiago? Vamos ter que fazê-lo beber Veritaserum ou o quê?

-Apesar de acreditar que Severo não fosse tolo o suficiente para ingerir qualquer poção sem ter certeza absoluta de que não significaria nenhum perigo para os seus planos, creio que isso seja desnecessário. Vou tomar medidas contra os jovens Comensais da Morte, podem acreditar em mim. Mas tenho outros planos para este em especial.

Black começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Mas, professor – eu tentei. – Snape é _perigoso_. Ele não pode ficar...

-Eu sei o que faço, Lílian, você pode ficar segura quanto a isso. – o diretor respondeu, com um sorriso conciliador por baixo da barba. – Agora, se não têm mais nada para me mostrar nem alguém para acusar...

--------

Quando eu era jovem, os sonserinos costumavam caçoar de mim (e de muitos outros alunos), chamando-me de Sangue Ruim. Eu até mesmo já contei isso a vocês, lembram? Pois bem. Só que depois de me acostumar com o fato de ser mesmo Sangue Ruim, achei que eles não me provocariam mais. Eu nunca imaginei que um dia eu não poderia passar pelos corredores sem ouvir menções muito provocativas do nome de Potter, e do meu.

Aquela primeira semana de aula foi pesada.

-Oh, Evans, onde o seu amorzinho se meteu? Correndo dos malvadões Comensais da Morte?

-Pauline, não seja ridícula... Quando estamos por perto ela nunca assume que ama o Potter...

-E francamente... Ele podia ter se rebaixado menos... Misturando-se com Sangues Ruins por aí...

Era tudo culpa do idiota do Potter, por ter espalhado aquilo para todo mundo e era eu quem tinha que ouvir isso! Não é mesmo um mundo muito injusto?

Eu soube que Snape havia sido chamado para falar com o diretor, mas não fora expulso. Eu não parava de dizer aquilo para Alice: Dumbledore acabaria se arrependendo de manter aquele monstro dentro da escola. Ele acabaria matando alguém. O próprio, quando me via nos corredores, quando simplesmente não erguia o queixo (e quase batia o nariz no teto), me olhava com aquela irritante cara desdenhosa, e disfarçava quando os Marotos chegavam. Seu reencontro com Potter nos corredores não fora nem um pouco amigável.

Havia sido na quarta-feira. Até então todos tinham preferido manter os dois bem afastados. Mas neste dia em questão, foi inevitável. Os dois pararam, bem diante um do outro, e se encararam.

-Então. – Potter murmurara. – Teve férias tranqüilas, eu suponho.

-Bastante. – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Um contratempo aqui, outro ali, de vez em quando...

-...Ou um assassinato que não deu certo... – Potter completou. – Uma pena que a sua vítima tenha sido esperta demais para você.

Olhei em volta. Por que justamente naquela hora não havia nenhum professor por perto? Se os dois começassem a brigar ou duelar eu não saberia como reagir. Afinal, estamos falando de _Potter_ e Snape. Sim, eu já tinha passado uma vida inteira separando as brigas dele, mas fazer isso novamente implicaria falar com ele. Falar, diretamente, assim... Olho no olho. E eu não queria isso de jeito nenhum. Eu, afinal, andava tapando os ouvidos todas as vezes que vinha alguém me dar qualquer notícia dele!

-Existem imprevistos. – sibilou Snape de volta. Alguns dos grifinórios por perto tomaram expressões assassinas, e eu tive medo que, ao invés de uma briga, acabasse saindo algum linchamento naquele corredor.

Naquele momento, quando eu já tinha certeza de que Potter levaria a mão às vestes para pegar a varinha, Remo chegou de lado e puxou o amigo.

-Hoje não, Tiago – ele falou em voz baixa. – Deixe-o em paz, ao menos uma vez.

-Parece que alguém está se tornando obediente! – Snape aproveitou-se da vantagem, endireitando os ombros. – Parece que depois que começou a agarrar a Sangue Ruim Evans alguém andou criando disciplina!

E olhou para mim com o rosto satisfeito. Meus instintos fluíram e então foi Alice quem teve que beliscar o meu braço para que eu me tocasse de que seria uma grande burrice fazer o que me dava vontade.

-Por que eles simplesmente não me deixam em paz, Alice? – eu perguntava a ela na sexta-feira, depois de um dia cheio onde eu terminava doida para cair na cama e me trancar dentro da Grifinória para o resto da vida.

-Porque você _simplesmente_ não os deixa em paz, Lílian. – ela replicou, sentada em sua cama. – Caso não se lembre, você é mais do que uma pedra no sapato deles.

-Mas não é por causa do passado afetivo deles! – exclamei exasperada. – É só porque eles querem matar qualquer um que ache que quem nasceu trouxa merece direitos iguais, quem acha que o tal Você-Sabe-Quem não é o maioral e...

-Shhh, relaxe, eu já sei disso tudo – Alice me cortou. – Mas você sempre soube lidar muito bem com o que os sonserinos dizem de você. Isso é ridículo! –fez uma pausa. – Só porque dessa vez eles estão certos e você realmente ama Potter não quer dizer que isso deva te afetar...

-Alice! Não tem a menor graça! – falei, emburrada. – Já arrumou algum cara para a Lílian aqui namorar?

-Nunca pensei que ouviria você falando assim – comentou Alice, tomando fôlego. – Mas você sabe que NÃO é a coisa certa a se fazer numa situação como essa, não é?

-Poupe-me do sermão tipo coisas-certas-a-serem-feitas. – cortei, fechando a cara. – Já sabe de alguém ou não?

-Eu não sei – ela respondeu. – Não estou me sentindo bem de fazer isso. Você gosta do Potter, Lílian, isso é ridículo!

-Olha aqui, Alice – retruquei, me endireitando. – Não importa de quem eu gosto, se é de Potter, de Snape, de Dumbledore, do inferno! Eu não quero. E tenho esse direito! Agora, se não tem certeza, me apresente para todos os seus conhecidos decentes que eu me encarrego de escolher.

---------

Depois de uma semana horrível em Hogwarts, chegou a hora de ir para Hogsmeade, finalmente! Eu não me arrumei mais d que o normal; se eu estava procurando o cara perfeito, compreensivo, tinha que ser eu mesma. Não importava que o meu "eu mesma" não estivesse aberto a novos amores, mas dizem que não há nada a que não se acostume, não é?

Alice estava junto com Frank, perto do Três Vassouras, mas quando me viu, cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele e pouco tempo depois ele tinha virado a esquina mais próxima.

-O que foi isso? – perguntei a ela.

-Eu pedi para que ele pegasse o laço que eu esqueci lá perto da Zonko's. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso cúmplice. – Agora podemos fazer o trabalho sujo para você. Eu inclusive andei falando com Frank, dando uma de esquerda, sabe, dizendo que você andava reclamando que não há nenhum garoto interessado em você e ele me passou algumas pistas muito interessantes...

Virei os olhos.

-Você é criminosa. – brinquei.

-Mas você adora isso, até porque deu certo – Alice disse com um sorriso triunfante. – Venha – ela me puxou pelo braço – O melhor dos candidatos, na minha opinião, está logo ali.

Ela apontou discretamente para um garoto bonito, de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. Tinha um nariz um pouco maior do que eu esperaria, um pouco de espinhas, mas nada muito perturbador. Era pouco mais alto que eu, e andava meio curvado, além de ser muito magro.

-E então? – Alice me olhava com acara de interrogação. – O que acha?

-Parece promissor. – murmurei lentamente. – Mas nós vamos ficar aqui paradas?

Pelo modo como agia, minha amiga não estava acostumada a me ver daquela forma. Se bem que eu também nunca havia sido daquele jeito antes... Era tudo culpa de um maldito grifinório, que tinha feito de tudo para me conquistar, e quando conseguiu, apenas usou o troféu novo para se divertir... Não, muito obrigada. Se eu teria que arrumar outro, mesmo que fosse sem muito sentimento, que fosse assim então.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, eu estava conversando animadamente com Mark Smithers. Ele pertencia à Corvinal, estava no sétimo ano, já tinha dezessete anos e estava dando uma volta em Hogsmeade para tentar se manter longe dos livros por algum tempo. Ele me contou que já estava tendo pesadelos com os N.I.E.M.s, e que quando fechava os olhos via páginas de livros... Coisa essa que já me fez simpatizar com ele.

Quando fui fazer um comentário a Alice sobre aquilo, ela já tinha sumido com Frank outra vez.

-Procurando sua amiga? – perguntou Mark.

-Ahn... Mais ou menos. Mas não importa. E você? Veio sozinho para Hogsmeade?

-Não, eu vim com alguns amigos da minha turma. Mas todos eles vieram encontrar as namoradas aqui e eu não estava com muita paciência para isso, se é que você me entende – ele respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso.

Pouco tempo depois já estávamos passeando pelo vilarejo. Estava tudo ótimo, tudo maravilhoso, Mark era uma pessoa ótima, eu nem conseguia acreditar que estava dando tudo certo. Mas vocês conhecem Lílian Evans melhor do que ela mesma. Foi só ver Potter, parado de cabeça baixa na entrada da Zonko's que tudo à minha volta desmoronou.

Ele não podia estar tristonho daquele jeito por minha culpa! Podia? Não, né? Ele tinha muito mais coisas para pensar, assim como eu... Nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento. Ele quase sorriu quando isso aconteceu, mas depois deu uma boa olhada em Mark, que estava andando do meu lado, e desviou.

-Potter, não? – Mark perguntou.

-É. Como você o conhece?

-E quem não? Acho que andaram dizendo por aí algumas coisas sobre você também, com ele...

-Pois é. Minha semana foi horrível. Todos andaram inventando histórias, principalmente esse maldito Potter. Mas se não se importar... Falar dele me aborrece.

-Sei. E ninguém aqui quer você aborrecida, não é? – ele disse, e eu acho que notei ali um sorriso meio malicioso. Em circunstâncias normais, isso me assustaria, mas era justamente o que eu estava querendo... O plano estava saindo perfeitamente.

----------

Dizem também que nada nem ninguém é perfeito, mas eu tenho que dizer, o meu plano era. Mark era ótimo, era inteligente, era interessante e tudo o mais. No fim do dia, pouco antes de chegar a hora estipulada para estarmos de volta ao castelo, rumo aos nossos dormitórios, Mark e eu estávamos na casa de chás da Madame Puddifoot, quando ele se inclinou na mesa e disse, me olhando fundo nos olhos:

-Sabe, Lílian, parece que você apareceu sob medida pra mim hoje... Eu acho que estou enlouquecendo, sabe, com tudo... E eu estou adorando conhecer você.

Bem, ali eu senti cheiro de falha no meu plano. Eu não queria sair com ele só uma vez, caso não fosse isso que ele estava pensando. Eu tinha gastado um dia inteiro com ele e não era apenas para sair uma vezinha de nada. Se ele não estava percebendo, eu teria que deixar isso bastante claro.

-Mark... – eu murmurei. – Eu só espero que você não esteja me confundindo com... o tipo da garota que você só dá uns amassos e finge que não conhece – eu não estava me reconhecendo, mas quem era eu afinal de contas?

Mas ele sorriu e pegou na minha mão.

-Longe disso – ele disse.

Inclinou-se mais para frente ainda. Eu pensei algo relacionado com _é agora_, e também me preparei. E nos beijamos. Não foi nem de longe parecido com como era com... vocês sabem. O beijo do Mark não era tão ardente, tão empolgante, não me desmanchava só de me tocar. Mas ainda assim era bom. Bom o suficiente.

Maravilha. Próximo passo: começar a gostar do Mark.


	27. Até o Fim do Ano

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A -** Vamos ao respondimento de comentários! :) Quero dizer, antes disso eu queria dizer a todo mundo que está lendo o quanto eu amei escrever esse capítulo. Desde o começo, AeV foi sempre a minha grande válvula de escape da vida real. Eu passei uma semana muito baixo astral, sabem, talvez eu ainda esteja. Até pensei que não conseguisse mandar esse capítulo essa semana pra vocês, mas quando percebi que o meu baixo astral se encaixa perfeitamente na situação da Lily, ele saiu rapidinho, em dois dias. Por isso, gostei muito dele e espero que seja assim com vocês também. Beijinhos...

_Giulinha Black_ - Foi um review bem expressivo o seu! Já entendi que você não gostou muito do Mark. Aliás, alguém aí sabe de onde eu tirei o nome? E muita gente também disse que seu consolo é que no fim a Lily termina com o Tiago... Obrigada!

_Mari Madeira_ - Ai, olhar nos olhos é uma coisa perigosa... Sempre denuncia a gente. Talvez por isso seja tão bonito quando estamos tratando de gente que realmente se gosta. Que coisa, eu mudei mesmo sua concepção do Tiago? Sabe como é, eu sempre me esforcei pra mostrar os dois lados dele, mas a Lily sempre teve mais contato com o lado arrogante e egoísta dele, eu não tive muita chance de mostrar o lado bom. E sim, eu sei quem ele te lembra... E você também sabe quem ele me lembra. Pena que as suas torcidas para a minha tentativa de recomeço foram vãs. Quebrei a cara de novo! Mas depois dessa eu realmente desisti. Pra mim chega... Você também é a minha melhor amiga da net. E não esqueça... Um dia vamos escrever juntas.

_Pikena_ - A Lily não está com força de vontade pra desistir deste plano fajuto. Ela está cansada de correr os riscos do Tiago, entende? E a conversa do Dumble com o Severus só vai ser mencionada mais adiante, mas a gente pode imaginar o que aconteceu ali... Obrigada por comentar!

_Aluada-Digrin_ - Eu também nunca tinha ligado muito pra T/L, até o dia em que eu apenas quis escrever uma história na qual o casal se detestasse, mas no fundo se amasse. E como eu não estava ainda conquistada por D/G e já tinha algumas idéias para essa fic (como o título, que eu gosto muito), ficou isso mesmo... Eu comecei a escrever R/T recentemente pelo contraste dos casais, pela doçura do Remus com a Tonks, com o companheirismo deles, como se eu quisesse uma coisa mais tranqüila pra escrever... Eu tenho que ser má com a Lily pra que as coisas terminem como eu quero, entende? E quanto ao Sevie... Eu o amo!

_Gio _- Bem, nós sabemos que esse Mark, na verdade, coitadinho, está só sendo usado pela Lilyzona malvada! E eu não duvido que aquela tenha sido mesmo a vontade do Tiago, mas ele afinal tomou um toco dela e tem que fingir que não luga a mínima... Obrigada pelo comentário!

_Thaissi_ - Verdade, está tendo erro dos dois lados. Mas cada erro, cada besteira que eles fazem no final vai tornar mais valioso o que eles terão quando ficarem juntos... Obrigada pelo review!

_Mah Clarinha_ - Sim, a fic está caminhando para o seu final. Sem contar este, faltam seis capítulos, contando com o epílogo... Obrigada pelos elogios e comentários, continue lendo, por favor!

_Marcellinha Madden_ - Basicamente, você acertou algumas coisas sobre o futuro, até porque todas as histórias desse tipo têm o mesmo final, e você nunca acharia que o Tiago ficaria olhando a Lily desfilar por aí com outro, ia? Na verdade, EU mesma já tentei essa tática. Claro, não deu certo, apesar de fazer bem para um ego ferido depois de um pé na bunda... O seu comentário ficou ótimo, relaxe! E obrigada!

_Nath Mansur_ - Calma, eu não vou fazer isso. E o efeito seria o mesmo, vendo naquela hora, ou vendo mais tarde, como acaba acontecendo... E aiai, você nem imagina quantas vezes já me chamaram de cruel... Eu já começo a ler os reviews depois do "como vc eh cruel!!"... Obrigadinha por comentar.

_Cherryx_ - Eu estou atualizando a fic a cada duas semanas agora, pelo menos enquanto eu não termino a minha Remus/Tonks, o que não falta muito. Teve um tempo em que eu fazia um capítulo para cada fic numa semana, mas isso estava me enlouquecendo, um deles estava sempre saindo mal escrito. Vou escrever só até eles ficarem juntos, até que porque eu não poderia simplesmente colocar a Lily dizendo "então Voldemort me matou...", mas vai ter um epílogo interessante. Matar o Draco? Duvido que a J.K. faça isso... Não é??

_Paty Felton_ - Por que todo mundo tem tanta peninha do Tiago? Ele não é nenhum santo não! E não tenha medo de dizer qualquer coisa que pense! Eu sou a autora sim, mas se eu não quisesse sugestões eu não responderia os reviews, né? Os leitores têm sempre que ser valorizados!! :)

_Sarinhah Black_ - A Lily é doente, mas essas táticas acontecem o tempo todo... Você também é corvinal?? Oi colega! Quero dizer, minha Casa oscila sempre, porque meu passado é da Grifinória. E quando se é tão desesperado para conseguir aprender o máximo possível para usar no vestibular, você acaba destacando mais o seu lado corvinal. Mas o meu coração ainda tem um certo orgulho grifinório... Nos testes, metade deles diz Griffa, metade diz Corvinal... Obrigada por comentar!

_**Capítulo Vinte e Sete – Até o fim do ano...**_

Eu me senti satisfeita de um modo meio cruel quando Potter me viu junto com o Mark. Aconteceu só no dia seguinte, quando eu e a Alice estávamos tomando café da manhã e Mark veio falar comigo. Potter não estava muito distante, sentado com seus amigos.

-Oi, Lílian... – Mark murmurou meio sem jeito, enquanto Alice agia rapidamente e puxava assunto com Frank, ao lado dela. – Então... Tudo bem com você?

Nossa, fazia tempo que ninguém me perguntava isso. Até que toda aquela timidez era admirável.

-Sim, estou bem sim – respondi, sentindo olhares sobre mim. – E você?

-É, eu, erm... Eu vim até aqui perguntar se você... Se você não gostaria de dar um passeio pelos jardins depois do café... Afinal, hoje é domingo e tudo o mais, e eu não tenho nada para...

-Claro, Mark, seria ótimo – respondi sorrindo. – Seria muito legal.

E, para não deixar dúvidas nem a ele nem a mais ninguém, me aproximei rapidinho e dei um beijo na bochecha dele, até porque estava com vergonha demais de sair beijando o garoto ali, do nada... Eu também não perdi minha noção junto com outras coisas.

-Ele é uma gracinha – comentou Alice, depois que ele se afastou. – Parece mesmo encantado que você esteja com ele, sabe.

-Ele é fofo – murmurei, com um sorriso fino, contendo-me para não olhar para Potter. – Promissor.

Alice se inclinou e sussurrou, o mais baixo que pode:

-Você acha que ele consegue... cumprir esse seu plano sem pé nem cabeça?

-Sabe, estou começando a achar que se ele não conseguir... Ninguém consegue.

---------

Eu gostava de estar com Mark, aquele passeio pelos jardins me fez muito bem. Sabe, ele tinha muito tato, sabia sobre o que falar e sobre o que não falar, e eu desconversei quando ele me perguntou se eu nunca tinha namorado, nunca tinha ficado com ninguém que gostasse, apenas disse que não. Contei como meu primeiro beijo havia sido com um trouxa que morava perto da minha casa, havia muito tempo... Isso era verdade, mas eu não via problema nenhum em falar sobre lembranças antigas. As novas eram justamente as que me incomodavam.

Depois de algum tempo, nos beijamos de novo. Ele era uma gracinha, era tudo que eu conseguia pensar sobre ele. Claro que também era muito inteligente, afinal ele pertencia à Corvinal, mas essa não era sua maior característica.

-Lílian... – ele falou hesitando, quando já estávamos caminhando bem lentamente de volta para o castelo. – Eu... Você está gostando mesmo de sair comigo?

-Ora, claro que estou – murmurei sem hesitar. No fundo, não estava mentindo. Não havia nada errado com ele. – Por quê?

-Eu... nada, esqueça.

Passou-me pela cabeça que ele pudesse já estar cogitando me pedir em namoro, o que me agradaria sem dúvida, mas eu já tinha errado grotescamente uma vez sobre intenções masculinas e não estava pronta pra arriscar outra vez. Continuamos caminhando, bem devagar, meio abraçados, até que atingimos os portões do castelo. Assim que chegamos, comecei a ouvir alguns gritos e algumas exclamações, de vozes de crianças.

Imediatamente me soltei de Mark e saquei a varinha.

-O que foi, Lílian?

Achei melhor não responder. Estava com medo de que os Comensais agora estivessem inventando de fazer suas brincadeirinhas em plena luz do dia. Mas tão logo passei pelos portões, respirei aliviada de ver que eram apenas três primeiranistas correndo, cheias de gosma amarela na cabeça, seguidos dos quatro Marotos, rindo de se acabar.

-Qual é a melhor Casa, agora? – Black gritava, segurando o riso. – A Grifinória comanda Hogwarts...!

Potter estava rindo também, logo atrás do amigo, mas ao me ver murchou como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma Poção do Sono Instantânea. Desviei o olhar dele e pus as mãos na cintura.

-Muito bem, o que está havendo aqui?

-Apenas defendendo a honra da nossa Casa, Evans – riu Black. – Imagine alguém dizer que a Lufa-Lufa é a que tem os melhores alunos!

Virei os olhos. Pettigrew estava encolhido atrás de Potter e Remo estava parado pouco afastado, disfarçando, e eu me perguntei onde ele teria escondido seu distintivo de monitor para uma brincadeira infantil como aquela.

-Isso é mesmo triste de se ver... Marmanjos como vocês importunando crianças!

-Lílian – disse Mark, chegando e observando a cena com um olhar meio divertido. – Vamos embora...

Pensei por um momento por que ele estaria dizendo aquilo, e o olhei, estranhando. Depois resolvi que era mesmo o melhor a fazer.

-Está bem – rendi-me. – Afinal, já está mais do que nada hora de deixar que esses crianções ajam como idiotas, já que é isso que querem.

Olhei na direção de Potter mais uma vez, e era nele que o meu olhar continuava quando Mark sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura, para que continuássemos o nosso caminho. Estava doendo fazer aquilo, mas era necessário...

----------

Dias depois, eu estava aninhada no sofá da sala comunal, com uma expressão abatida, abraçando uma almofada, olhando para o teto e pensando em como poderia ter sido tão relapsa e faltar ao encontro do meu novo grupo de estudo, onde, na realidade, eu era a única grifinória; mark já me apresentara aos seus colegas. Continuávamos saindo e eu estava apenas esperando que ele me pedisse em namoro.

Mas algo estava muito errado. Algo tinha me convencido a ficar ali, paradinha, encolhida no meu canto, abraçando um pedaço de enchimento. Pensei meramente em me levantar e ir procurar Alice, mas como eu não a via desde o final das aulas da tarde, supus que ela estivesse com Frank e não quisesse, de forma alguma, ser incomodada.

Continuei ali, vegetando. Alguns colegas me olhavam, estranhando. Dois chegaram a me perguntar se eu estava me sentindo mal, mas eu apenas sacudi lentamente a cabeça e eles aceitaram a resposta. Mas quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou para admitir Alice, sozinha, o resultado não foi exatamente o mesmo.

-Lílian! – exclamou ela, surpresa e assustada, olhando pra mim. – O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando?

Abri bem os olhos com o que ela disse. Chorando? Eu não estava... Ergui uma mão e passei-a pelo rosto. Puxa... Ela estava certa! Eram lágrimas... Eu nem me lembrava de ter chorado! Mas por quê? Pelo mesmo motivo que me impedia a levantar dali e ser a monitora irritante de sempre? Mas que motivo era esse, afinal?

No fundo eu sabia, mas não iria confessar nem mesmo em um milhão de anos.

-Você está tão abatida! – exclamou Alice, vendo que eu não respondia. Sentou no chão de frente para o sofá e me encarou. – Ande, me diga o que aconteceu. Eu pensei que você fosse estudar com o grupo do Mark.

-Eu ia – resmunguei, com a boca contra a almofada. – Mas perdi a vontade.

-E por quê?

-Sei lá.

-Como sei lá? – Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Estou esperando... Ninguém fica desse jeito de graça.

-Eu não quero falar disso – disse eu, tentando soar enérgica. – Mas onde você estava? Com o Frank?

-Sim, mas não para o que você está pensando. Quero dizer, a princípio era, mas adivinhe só o que nós encontramos no quadro de avisos!

Virei os olhos com a pouca energia que me restava.

-Acho que você se lembra de qual é a minha pior matéria...

-Ah, está bem. De qualquer forma, é uma boa notícia. Houve um monte de expulsões por toda a escola de Comensais da Morte.

Repentinamente joguei de lado a almofada com quem andara me consolando e me sentei, mas fiquei um pouco tonta com o gesto brusco.

-Como é? Malfoy também foi expulso? E Snape?

-É justamente isso que nós estranhamos. – replicou Alice, exasperada. – Nem Snape, nem Malfoy e muito menos algum dos Black foi tocado. E nós sabemos que, com a exceção do Sirius, todos eles são...

Ajustei meu distintivo de monitora compulsivamente.

-Como assim? Mas são justamente eles que têm que deixar a escola...

-Eu sei disso, Lílian. Frank ficou de ir falar com McGonagall enquanto eu vinha aqui contar pra você.

-Frank? Mas ele não devia saber de nada! Alice, como você...

-Ele não sabe que é você quem está pondo os sonserinos na mira do Dumbledore – apressou-se minha amiga a dizer. – Mas qualquer um entenderia que eles estão envolvidos nessa confusão toda. Eu achei que ele não demoraria, mas... FRANK! – exclamou ela de repente, me deixando a falar sozinha e correndo até o namorado, que acabara de chegar.

Ele esfregou o rosto e se aproximou de mim com Alice pulando e fazendo perguntas sem parar.

-Calma, calma. – disse ele. – Foi uma verdadeira decepção falar com a McGonagall. Ela disse que eles apenas puderam expulsar aqueles contra quem tinham provas de verdade...

-Mas por Merlin, como podem dizer que não têm provas contra Snape e Malfoy? – deixei escapar, e Frank me olhou com estranheza.

-O quê?

-Nada – me apressei a corrigir. – Pensei alto. Mas eu digo, se existem dois sonserinos que carregam escrito na cara em letras roxas "EU SOU COMENSAL DA MORTE", são eles.

-Sim, mas pelo visto, não dá pra confiar no que escrevem na testa deles. – suspirou Alice.

No dia seguinte, tivemos aula de Transformações. E eu não relaxei enquanto não consegui convencer a professora a falar comigo depois da aula.

-Sim, Lílian, nós sabemos das provas contra Malfoy e Snape. – disse a professora, suspirando. – Mas o Dumbledore foi ameaçado ser destituído do cargo de diretor se expulsasse o Sr. Malfoy. E sobre o Sr. Snape... – ela fez outra pausa exasperada. – Ele não me confidenciou seus planos. Apenas disse que tem outras idéias para ele.

Bufei, exasperada. Não conseguia imaginar quê esperanças Dumbledore podia ver em Snape. Melhor dizendo, eu via, mas nunca apostaria naquela carta emotiva que ele ia mandar para a mãe.

Como se a minha cabeça já não estivesse suficientemente cheia de pensar nos problemas da direção da escola e em modos de impedir Malfoy e Snape de continuarem saindo impunes, ainda tive que encarar uma cena nada simpática, nada confortável. Na minha ronda daquela noite, juntamente de Remo, encontramos Potter agarrando outra vez aquela mesma Lílian Silvertorn. Vocês se lembram dela? Engraçado ela ser uma corvinal também, mas isso é mero detalhe.

Algo muito estranho queimou dentro de mim, algo desconfortável; minhas orelhas arderam e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Deveria haver alguma explicação racional para aquilo. Mas, enquanto eu não a encontrava, deveria castigar Potter.

-Muito bem – disse eu, respirando fundo, enquanto Remo deixava escapar um sorrisinho fino. – Acho que serão trinta pontos para a Grifinória e para a Corvinal, ainda sendo muito generosa. Detenções, talvez... O que você acha, Remo?

Ele engasgou na resposta, enquanto eu fazia qualquer coisa para poder desviar o olhar da expressão satisfeita de Potter. Algo me dizia que tudo que ele queria era que eu o encontrasse com Silvertorn. A própria estava me olhando com uma cara nada simpática, lembrando-se do último incidente que me envolvera, mas permanecia pendurada no pescoço de Tiago. Quero dizer, de Potter!

-Hum... Não sei. Talvez o jeito seja levá-los para algum professor... – disse Remo, ainda hesitando.

-Ora Aluado, você não vai fazer isso com a gente, vai...? – murmurou Potter, mas apenas para manter o costume.

-Talvez ele não – eu sibilei. – Mas eu vou. Vocês podem perfeitamente se encontrar antes do horário de estar nas salas comunais.

_Mas eu não quero que vocês se encontrem em horário NENHUM, entenderam?,_ pensei. _Muito menos na minha frente, se não se importam!_

-Ah, está bem, monitora suprema do universo Evans – Potter replicou, com um sorrisinho de canto de boca. Virou carinhosamente para Silvertorn e murmurou, acariciando o queixo dela: - Uma detenção a mais, uma a menos pra mim dá no mesmo... Ainda mais sendo por sua causa, Lílian.

Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanto ciúme na vida! Ele carinhoso daquele jeito com ela, dizendo que ela era importante pra ele, e ainda aquela vadia tinha o MEU nome! Ela realmente desonrava a minha espécie! A minha vontade foi realmente separá-los e fazer Potter se lembrar que era de MIM que ele gostava, era EU quem ele já tinha salvado dos Comensais da Morte e...

Ah, que droga, olhem só o que ele fez comigo!

------------

O tempo foi passando em Hogwarts, da mesma forma como eu acabei de mostrar a vocês. Dois dias depois daquele meu ataque interno por culpa de Tiago Potter e Lílian Silvertorn, Mark finalmente me pediu em namoro. Imediatamente empurrei um sorriso largo pra fora do meu desânimo, pulei no pescoço dele e aceitei... Agora é que eu não poderia ficar sozinha! Principalmente agora que Potter tinha recomeçado a sair com aquela... aquela...

Tudo que eu queria naquele tempo era fugir, era esquecer o quanto eu ainda gostava de Potter e o quanto meu orgulho era grande demais para fazer qualquer loucura. E Hogwarts tinha a solução perfeita pra mim: estudos.

Às vezes, do nada, Alice me via emergindo da pilha de livros de Poções, Herbologia e Transformações com um brilho louco nos olhos; era quanto eu resolvia levantar, encontrar Potter e me jogar nos braços dele, desistir daquela idéia insana. Mas logo a razão voltava, e eu me lembrava que eu nem mesmo tinha certeza se ele tinha chegado a ser tão fissurado em mim quanto fora um dia, se estava tão amoroso e tão agarrado o tempo todo com Silvertorn. Então eu me sentava de novo, pedia desculpas a Frank e Alice, e mergulhava mais uma vez nos estudos.

Só Alice tem idéia do que eu passei naquele último semestre. No começo, ela até tentou me convencer a chutar Mark e arriscar tudo por causa de Potter, pois ela dizia que não podia ser certo que eu sofresse daquele jeito só por causa de um maldito Maroto de olhos castanhos, óculos e cabelo rebelde. Depois da Páscoa eu até mesmo conseguia passar dias inteiros sem pensar nele, mas ao mesmo tempo, diminuí meus encontros com Mark, e só o via quando ele me levava para estudar com seus colegas. Mas eu parei de fazer isso quando, um dia, vi Potter trazendo Silvertorn para estudar com os seus colegas, dando a olhada mais fria pra mim que eu já tinha sentido na vida.

Dessa forma, finalmente eu estava às vésperas das provas finais do sexto ano. Nem conseguia acreditar que já haviam chegado. Realmente, o tempo tinha se arrastado até ali, pelo menos nos meros segundos que eu gastava sem estudar, mas o importante era que tudo logo terminaria, eu voltaria pra casa e quem sabe, nas férias, fechada em casa, eu poderia esquecer qualquer elo, qualquer ligação, qualquer rastro que Potter tenha deixado...

-Lílian, você está enlouquecendo – acusou Alice, naquela noite, enquanto eu me jogava no carpete, de frente para a lareira apagada, devido ao calor.

-Eu sei.

-Estou falando sério – ela disse. – Você está definhando. Há mais ou menos um mês você já sabe cada página dos livros de cor, mas mesmo assim continuou estudando como se fosse o seu...

-Meu único modo de passar o tempo – completei. – Quero que esse ano acabe o mais cedo possível.

-Eu sei disso. Você tem sorte que o Mark seja um legítimo corvinal e também esteja dormindo com livros em cima da cara, ou ele já estaria estranhando o seu comportamento.

Fiquei em silêncio. Não queria lembrar do motivo para estar tão exausta de estudar.

-Onde o Frank foi?

-Procurar o Remo pra tirar uma dúvida de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – explicou Alice brevemente, sem tirar os olhos preocupados de mim. – Lílian, não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar? Não agüento mais te ver desse jeito.

-Não – retorqui – Já está bastante ruim sendo apenas eu quem está terrivelmente infeliz aqui. Não se importe comigo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acabar passando. Mas você quer saber, quando tudo isso passar, você vai ver como foi a escolha mais certa. Estarei mais segura com o Mark. Ele não me faz sentir usada, sabe...

-Você é quem sabe – resignou-se Alice. – Não acha que já devia ir dormir? Amanhã teremos Poções e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. E você está com uma aparência horrível, se aceita minha sinceridade.

-Sim, aceito... – respondi, me levantando.

Bem no fundo, acho que eu queria que ela não aceitasse minha resposta, se levantasse e dissesse: "eu não vou deixar mais que você fique assim", pra depois ir buscar Potter, explicar tudo por mim e jogá-lo nos meus braços.

---------

As coisas não param por aí. Acho que eu devia começar outro pedaço de história com isso, mas eu queria expressar um pouco de esperança.

Provas. Provas. Provas. Que loucura. Ao menos Alice estava certa, e eu sabia cada frase dos livros, cada nota de pé de página, o que fez com que eu me desse bem em todas as matérias. Mas que aquilo cansava, cansava. Eu não agüentava mais ver nem pena, nem pergaminho, nem muito menos enunciados como "disserte ao menos em trinta centímetros sobre a influência das Azarações Enfraquecedoras na Defesa em magia". O pior era que nenhum deles tinha pedido menos de trinta centímetros, o que já era um grande sofrimento para escrever, mesmo tratando-se de Lílian Evans, a monitora metida e cdf. McGonagall chegou a pedir cinqüenta centímetros sobre o controle de Animagia atual do Ministério. Quem teria tanto assunto para algo tão enfadonho? Se ao menos ela tivesse ficado em sua forma de gata enquanto nós escrevíamos, talvez pudéssemos ter ficado mais inspirados.

Eu estava a caminho da biblioteca, para devolver uma pilha assustadora de livros, pouco depois das seis da tarde. Àquela altura, só faltava uma prova. História da Magia. O que significava que talvez eu acabasse aquele ano menos corcunda se devolvesse aquela Biblioteca de Alexandria que eu carregava nas costas.

Tão logo pus os pés na biblioteca, Potter estava inclinado sobre o balcão da bibliotecária.

Respirei fundo, me controlando, pus os livros no balcão (Potter abriu bem os olhos, provavelmente chocado com o número e o peso deles) e virei-me educada e friamente para ele.

-Onde está ela?

-Correndo atrás de três segundanistas que sumiram com o _Poções Mui Potentes_. – disse ele, em tom displicente. – Então... Erm... Você andou precisando de tudo isso para estudar para as provas?

-Eu não... Não sigo apenas o que está nos livros padrão. – respondi, endireitando as minhas vestes. Uma pergunta estava pipocando na minha cabeça, coçando para sair. Afinal, o que teria de errado com ela? – Eu... Eu soube que você está saindo firme com a Silvertorn.

-É, eu estou – ele disse, com uma expressão nula, mas cujos olhos ainda me prendiam, sem querer. – Ela é... ótima. Sempre confia em mim, sabe. Não grita comigo, nem me expulsa, nem tem dupla personalidade. Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais simples.

Fechei a cara, querendo revidar a cada mísera indireta, mas ele perguntou antes.

-E você com aquele tal de Smithers? Namorando, hein?

-É, ele também é legal – eu disse, tentando parecer tão segura que a fala saiu forçada. – Eu não tenho a sensação de estar sendo usada quando estou com ele, sabe. Ele gosta mesmo de mim.

-Que bom - ele resmungou em retorno, enquanto eu me debruçava no balcão, para desviar do olhar dele. Mesmo assim, parecia que ele estava sempre mais próximo do que devia. E muito menos próximo do que eu queria. Mas se ele estava tão bem assim com a Silvertorn, não era eu quem ficaria criando esperanças.

-Bem, Evans, então acho que tenho que te desejar boa sorte – ele falou depois de um momento de silêncio, estendendo uma mão para mim.

Eu virei o rosto para olhá-lo, e acho que deixei transparecer alguma tristeza qualquer, mas ergui-me e apertei a mão de Potter. Aquele toque me fez estremecer inteira. Era como se ele estivesse me revigorando. Ao mesmo tempo, como um vício. Ele estava bem ali na minha frente, era tudo que eu podia querer e, ao mesmo tempo... Sacudi a cabeça.

-Pra você também. – murmurei, com dificuldade.


	28. Falso Alívio

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A – **Para minha tranqüilidade, este foi um capítulo bem fácil de escrever, mesmo sendo durante a minha (nada) esperada volta às aulas!Ah sim, quase me esqueço: na Edwiges Homepage ( ), a Lady Grey analisou a minha fic. Quem não conhece o site, é só clicar em FanFics, e depois, no menu da esquerda, clique na Torre de Astronomia, onde está a ótima análise da Lady Grey. Eu gostaria que vocês lessem, está muito bem feita... Portanto, vamos direto aos seus maravilhosos reviews:

_Mari Canyo – _Eu nem mesmo estou conseguindo encontrar palavras para o seu comentário; foi simplesmente a coisa mais linda e mais carinhosa que já me escreveram. Eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando eu escrevo essa fic. As coisas simplesmente vão saindo. É como se a Lílian baixasse! Fico me sentindo o Chico Xavier :D E quem disse que existe algum sentimento simples? Se houvesse, amor não daria tantos livros e tantas histórias mundo afora... Eu, particularmente, acho T/L muito mais fácil de se escrever porque você tem o interesse do Tiago desde o começo, querendo sair com a Lílian. Eu acho é D/G difícil porque nos livros eles quase nunca se encontram nos livros, nunca conversam, então a gente tem que inventar todo o relacionamento deles... E continua a promessa da nossa fic conjunta! Obrigada mesmo por comentar. Ah! Eu li _O Código da Vinci_. Que livro maravilhoso! Aparece no MSN pra gente falar dele.

_Jéssy – _Verdade, tudo verdade o que você disse. Mas convença a Lílian disso! Ela está com medo de ter uma relação com Tiago, bem lá fundo. Porque ele é imprevisível demais pra ela, muito inconstante, e mesmo assim é justamente o que a atrai tanto nele... Obrigada por comentar!

_Pikena – _As coisas vão melhorar, mas a partir de medidas drásticas. Não dizem que pra começar a subir se precisa ir até o fundo do poço? Eu também vou morrer de saudades dessa fic. Afinal, já faz quase um ano que comecei a escrever, e já faz parte da minha rotina! Obrigada por comentar!

_Giulinha Black – _Obrigadíssima por todos os elogios. A tristeza foi embora na marra. Passei uma semana inteira das férias vegetando no sofá, assistindo Usurpadora e Adriane Galisteu, até que a minha mãe ameaçou me tirar da escola, me tirar o computador e me pôr pra trabalhar o dia inteiro, se eu não parasse com aquela deprê. Talvez esse não tenha sido o motivo principal, e sim uma boa viagem, pra paquerar o atendente do pedágio e pra comprar um bom livro... Obrigada!

_Paty Felton_ – Você achou sacanagem o ponto onde eu parei no capítulo anterior? Então peço que se controle e não me esgane quando descobrir onde eu parei ESTE capítulo... Enquanto ainda estou viva, agradeço o seu review.

_Sarinhah Black – _OK, colega corvinal, colegas até de passado. Eu tenho crises de identidade também! Mas como eu quero ser treinera este ano, estou estimulando mais o meu lado corvinal... Quando eu escrevi aquela cena do aperto de mãos, realmente, os meus dedos coçaram pra escrever um beijo... Mas não. Sem mais lenha na fogueira... Eu asseguro que já temos mais que suficiente. Sobre a companhia pro Sirius, resolvi evitar outros shippers nessa fic, portanto infelizmente uma P.O. chamada Sarah vai ter que esperar... Publique sua fic sim, vou dar uma lida! Obrigada...

_Tathi – _Salvador? Você me mata de inveja. As minhas férias já terminaram e o lugar mais longínquo que eu fui foi Ribeirão Preto '¬¬... Eu concordo que T/L tenha bastante a ver com Gustavo/Letícia (aliás, essa foi a única temporada da Malhação que foi boa – tenho uma queda por casais que se odeiam quando se conhecem), mas vamos combinar, a música ficaria um pouco irreal, não? E lute contra a preguiça! Você consegue, force o cérebro! Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter aquela idéia genial, aquele estalo de Vieira... (aii minha ex-professora de Literatura tinha que me ver usando essa expressão!!) Obrigada pelo review!

_**Capítulo Vinte e Oito – Falso Alívio**_

Lá estava eu, com a prova de História da Magia na minha frente. Já duas vezes, durante a minha redação, eu conseguira trocar a palavra "trasgos" por "Tiago". Na primeira vez eu tive um acesso de risos, o que com certeza convenceu todo o sexto ano de que eu estava enlouquecendo finalmente, mas das outras ocasiões eu consegui me controlar.

A prova não foi difícil. Quero dizer, _foi_, mas nada que não pudesse ser contornado. Ao menos agora não viriam dias que eu gastaria roendo unhas e rezando para que realmente o ingrediente mais importante da Poção de Nocaute fosse um bom maço de Urtiga da Guiné... Esse foi o meu grande trauma do quarto ano. Mais tarde, acabei descobrindo que nem existem urtigas na Guiné. Simplesmente têm esse nome porque o bruxo que as descobriu não queria chamá-las de Urtigas do Congo, dizendo que era um nome pouco sonoro.

Mas chega de pensar em matéria. Duvido que isso também interesse a vocês, mas devo adiantar que a parte mais assustadora da minha história está chegando. Mas antes, o final do ano letivo.

-Oi, Lily – Mark me abraçou na saída da prova e me deu um beijo rápido. – Você se deu bem?

-Acho que sim – respondi, respirando fundo. – E você?

-Não tenho certeza... – ele parecia mesmo inseguro na resposta. – Em que ano foi mesmo a guerra entre trasgos e sereianos?

-1678. – repliquei, sem pensar duas vezes. Todas as minhas anotações sobre aquela guerra tinham um "1678" gigante e vermelho em cada topo.

-Venha – disse ele, com um sorriso. – Acho que temos que aproveitar o fato de que as provas estão acabadas...

_Qualquer coisa menos sentar à beira do lago com os pés na água, _pensei, lembrando-me do ano passado, quando tudo começara. Deixei que ele me levasse pela mão até o Salão Principal, com vários alunos espalhados pelas mesas com uma cara exausta. Tive pena daqueles que estavam no sétimo ano; tinham acabado de sair dos N.I.E.M.s, e isso não deveria ser uma experiência muito confortadora, ao menos pelo que diziam.

Mas antes que pudéssemos sair completamente entre os alunos que estavam ali com expressões derrotadas, Mark deu um tranco no meu braço e me encostou na parede, beijando-me de uma hora para a outra. Ainda em choque, correspondi, tentando também aliviar a pressão daqueles dias. A cena, para mim, acabou não sendo das mais românticas, pois ao fechar os olhos eu vi as anotações de História da Magia, mas meu namorado não precisava saber disso.

-Ah, faz tempo que não temos oportunidade para sair apenas por diversão, não acha, Lily? – ele disse, com o olhar fixo nos meus olhos, e eu me encolhi por dentro. Não gostava que ele fizesse isso. Olhar nos olhos é algo que me assustava muito. Revelava sentimentos. E eu, que nunca fui boa em atuar, sempre me dava mal com isso. Vide cena em que eu e Potter temos aquela conversa falsa.

Lembrando de Potter, desviei o olhar. Maldito Maroto. Ele tinha virado minha vida de ponta cabeça. Por culpa dele eu estava ali, namorando e não conseguindo me apaixonar. Era como se eu estivesse amarrada a Potter de alguma forma estranha, com algum laço que eu não conseguisse encontrar para desfazer.

Mark notou minha reação.

-Você parece muito triste – disse ele, me estudando. – Alice anda preocupada com você, sabia?

-Sabia... – resmunguei, com o olhar no chão. Subitamente, voltei-me para Mark. – Alice andou falando com você?

-Ela disse umas coisas esquisitas – confessou Mark, reticente. – Pareceu que queria dizer que você não gostava de mim, Lílian – então o tom dele ficou sério e eu sinceramente me preocupei. – E eu fiquei pensando por que ela diria aquilo.

_Alice, é melhor que você esteja a caminho da Sibéria neste momento, se quiser escapar da minha fúria_, amaldiçoei mentalmente. Eu tentei arquitetar uma resposta, gaguejei algumas coisas, tentando não mentir. Eu sabia; se dissesse "claro que é invenção, Mark, eu gosto de você", a fala sairia falsa e ele perceberia. Mark não era burro.

-E eu fiquei pensando – ele continuou, sabendo que eu não tinha o que responder. – Você nunca disse nada sobre gostar de mim. Nunca mencionou de forma alguma que pudesse estar interessada por mim. A princípio eu achei que você fosse tímida nestes aspectos, mas eu já não tenho tanta certeza.

Eu sempre imaginara que Mark suspeitava que eu não sentia nada por ele; mas se ele tinha tocado o nosso relacionamento até ali sem nenhuma palavra a respeito, pensei que ele não precisasse dessa certeza.

-Fale alguma coisa – ele disse, seriamente.

-Mark, eu realmente gostaria que você não desse ouvidos a Alice – eu falei num fôlego só. – Ela acha que esse meu desânimo de ultimamente é porque eu poderia não estar satisfeita com você... Foram só as provas. Foi só o estresse. Agora esqueça... Alice está vendo asas em unicórnios.

Mais tarde, eu me censurei ao lembrar do que dissera. _Satisfeita_, eu dissera, mas não _feliz._

---------

No Banquete de Despedida, Mark e eu não estávamos muito próximos. E certamente, Alice estava tão furiosa comigo quanto eu estava com ela.

-Eu tive que tomar alguma atitude – sibilou ela confidencialmente, enquanto comíamos. – Você está desfalecendo, Lílian, e NÃO é por causa do período de provas. Você já levou isso longe demais!

-Você não tem o direito de decidir o que fazer na minha vida – retruquei, amarga.

-Tenho, se isso implica tirar você da fossa na qual você mesma saltou – ela replicou sem piscar. – Se você não terminar com o Mark antes de irmos para casa, eu mesma vou dizer que você não tem coragem de fazer isso com ele, apesar de não agüentar mais o namoro.

-Não vai não! – exclamei, mais alto do que queria. – Alice, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que estou fazendo o certo? O que eu ganharia se...

-Ganharia sossego. O seu namorado só serve pra se apoiar quando você precisa, Lílian! Você está sugando o rapaz. É uma crueldade com ele. Estou avisando, você não vai continuar nessa situação porque eu não vou...

Mas naquele momento Dumbledore levantou-se com o discurso de final de ano. Eu, francamente, nem ouvi. Entretanto, o diretor acabou chamando mesmo à minha atenção no fim de sua fala, quando havia chegado o momento de entregar a Taça das Casas ao vencedor.

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando despertar, quando ele tirou duzentos pontos da Sonserina, por conta de todos os Comensais da Morte que haviam sido expulsos da escola. Os alunos daquela Casa se levantaram, furiosos, alguns até mesmo gritando tantos impropérios quantos você puder pensar. A Lufa-Lufa perdeu também alguns pontos, por apenas um que fora descoberto dali e já mandado pra casa.

-Os Comensais da Morte não são nada de que suas Casas possam se orgulhar. – Dumbledore disse, sua voz retumbando acima das exclamações exaltadas. – O poder atrás deles é muito mais do que vocês imaginam. É algo que destrói e que consome suas almas por dentro. Acredito que todos os alunos presentes aqui desejem sinceramente manter suas almas intactas nos próximos anos... Sendo assim, devo avisar que o poder que rege os Comensais – os adultos, não aqueles que estavam entre vocês, apenas garotos em treinamento – é algo cheio de ódio e que ainda vai desestruturar todo o mundo mágico se não nos prepararmos da devida forma. Quando voltarem para casa, amanhã, é provável que tenham uma idéia clara do que o poder daquele chamado _Voldemort_ significa.

Todo o Salão Principal caiu num silêncio mortal. Dumbledore tinha enlouquecido! Como ele dizia o nome dele em voz alta, daquela maneira, diante de todos? Engoli em seco. Como um nome podia me apavorar tanto? Minhas entranhas até mesmo reviraram. E eu só tinha ouvido histórias dele! Que na realidade deviam ser muito piores!

Por um momento, lembrei de casa. Como eu voltaria para casa, onde eu era a única bruxa, para pôr toda a minha família em risco? Se eles haviam passado perto de mim no ano passado, o que fariam agora que todos da Sonserina já tinham praticamente certeza de que eu estava envolvida em todas as perseguições a eles?

_Eu não posso voltar pra casa_, concluí, num momento dramático. Eu simplesmente não podia sujeitar a minha família àquilo. Se invadissem a minha casa e matassem a minha família, eu não sei do que eu poderia ser capaz... Mas para onde eu poderia ir? Chegando em King's Cross, eu teria que ir para algum lugar. Sem dizer que provavelmente meus pais viriam me receber. Como fugir deles?

Quando me dei conta, bandeiras enormes, vermelhas e amarelas, estavam despencando em todo o Salão Principal. Foi só quando me lembrei; com a derrocada da Sonserina, a Grifinória assumia a ponta e ganhava a Taça das Casas! Uma centelha de alegria perspassou minha mente. Eu devia estar mais feliz pela minha Casa... Mas eu ainda tinha que lidar com o fato de que teria que fugir de casa!

Alice me puxou de pé, enquanto todos os nossos colegas voltavam para a Torre, comemorando.

_-Festa na sala comunal!_

-Lílian! – Alice me olhou mais atentamente, notando logo meu rosto consternado. – O que foi?

Eu poderia dizer a ela? Alice era minha melhor amiga. E desconsiderando uma certa vez em que saíra comigo à noite, quando Snape nos encontrara e logo depois Filch nos surpreendera, não estava envolvida de forma alguma na história. Contar a ela com certeza a impeliria a me ajudar, o que sem dúvida a colocaria em perigo.

-Nada – resmunguei, me afastando entre a multidão, fugindo das perguntas da minha melhor amiga.

----------

Na sala comunal, o perfeito caos se espalhou rapidamente. Todos estavam muito alegres e despreocupados... Os Marotos estavam logo ali, diante da lareira, rindo e rodeados de várias meninas, entre o quinto e o sétimo ano. Alice estava abraçada a Frank com um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão, quase derrubando tudo no tapete, olhando em volta o tempo todo, provavelmente me procurando. Quando a mim, estava encolhida num canto da sala comunal, atrás de uma reentrância no formato da sala, vendo tudo sem ser vista, sem ser notada.

Sim, talvez se eu fosse falar com Dumbledore... Quem sabe ele tivesse algum lugar onde eu poderia ficar, e também arrumasse um jeito de avisar os meus pais que eu não poderia vê-los por um tempo...

Por um momento, hesitei. O que garantia que eles iriam me atacar tão logo? Eu não havia causado transtornos muito grandes a... A ele, vocês sabem. Além do mais, nem maior de idade eu era ainda. Que importância eu poderia ter?

Não, não, minha outra voz retrucou mentalmente... Eles matavam nascidos trouxas e suas famílias, sem deixar ninguém, apenas por diversão... E por que não uniriam o útil ao agradável? Pois eu realmente não tinha em mente deixá-los em paz dali pra frente. Sim, eu tinha muito medo, mas existem coisas mais importantes do que o medo. E enfrentar os Comensais era uma dessas coisas.

Repentinamente, minha atenção foi atraída para Potter. Ele estava debruçado sobre uma menina do quinto ano, de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, não sei bem a cor exata; era baixinha e estava sentada no sofá, pendurando-se em cada palavra do que ele dizia... Pensei por um momento se ele não estaria ainda com a Silvertorn, mas me lembrei logo em seguida que namoradas nunca haviam sido um empecilho para Tiago Potter.

Aquelas torturantes ondas de ciúme estavam voltando. Tentei desviar o olhar mas mais uma vez não consegui. A garotinha só faltava puxá-lo de uma vez e acabar com aquela paquera idiota, que estava levando exatamente aonde ela queria... Enquanto aquela minha raiva mórbida voltava e eu tinha vontade de jogar um caldeirão de Poção de Derreter, que era bastante ácida e acabaria com aquele sorrisinho convencido de quem achava que simplesmente podia...

E lá estava Potter então, beijando a menina com toda a paixão que conseguia demonstrar sem termos uma imagem raio-x de dentro da boca dos dois. O beijo não me deu mais raiva, mas me entristeceu mais ainda. Como ele se atrevia?

_Pare de pensar besteiras, _recriminei a mim mesma, _ele não tem nenhuma obrigação de esconder suas garotas de você... Afinal, você conseguiu convencê-lo de que não gostava dele, e aí está o seu Oscar pela maravilhosa atuação..._

O que mais doía era que eu podia perfeitamente me refletir naqueles gestos carinhosos dele e naquela forma de beijar, e naquele olhar, e em tudo o mais...

Eu precisava de ar, decidi.

Talvez sair da Grifinória. Talvez dizer que ia fazer uma ronda e aproveitar para falar com Dumbledore. Eu ainda não tinha uma idéia pronta sobre o que fazer, mas sabia que o diretor me ajudaria com isso...

Saí das sombras, de cabeça baixa, ajeitando o distintivo de monitora nas vestes. Caminhei categoricamente até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, quando senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro. Desejei por tudo no mundo que fosse...

-Black! – exclamei, decepcionada, enquanto o retrato da Mulher Gorda girava. – O que você quer...?

-Onde você vai? – questionou ele, com um olhar estranho.

-Você pergunta como se isso fosse da sua conta – retorqui, saindo da sala comunal e me vendo na paz dos corredores, com Black atrás. – Só vou fazer uma ronda.

-Sozinha? – Black ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Se você vai se encontrar com o seu namoradinho, fale logo. O Aluado não tem precisamente nada pra fazer essa noite, então não me venha com idéias de ronda...

-Cale a boca! – exclamei, exasperada. – Eu não vou encontrar ninguém, que droga! É uma ronda o que eu vou fazer sim. Só que eu decidi agora, não quero ficar na festa.

-Hum – fez Black, malicioso, me seguindo. – Entendo. Mas você não pode ir sozinha! Até parece que não viu o quanto os caras da Sonserina estão nervosinhos. Seriam capazes de fazer algumas brincadeiras nada simpáticas com alguém da Grifinória andando sozinho pelos corredores.

-Ah sim, e você vai me proteger – retorqui, irônica.

-É melhor do que ficar sozinha, não acha?

-Não tenha tanta certeza – sibilei. – Inclusive, está me parecendo muito suspeito que de repente você se interesse em saber se eu vou ou não ser atacada pelas cobrinhas estressadas.

-Deveres de melhor amigo – Black suspirou. – O Pontas me mataria se soubesse que aconteceu alguma coisa com...

-Ah, pare de inventar histórias – cortei, com mais mau humor do que pretendera. – Potter não parecia nada desconfortável e nada preocupado comigo enquanto agarrava aquela ninfeta.

Black virou com olhos, com um sorrisinho fino.

-Ela só é um ano mais nova do que você – retrucou ele, entediado. – E permita-me lembrar que foi _você_ quem deu o fora nele.

-E você nem faz idéia dos meus motivos, não é? – parei e praticamente gritei em pleno corredor.

-Se você não tivesse acabado junto daquele cara esquisito da Corvinal vocês já estariam juntos há muito...

-Pare, pare AGORA! – daquela vez eu tinha decididamente gritado.

Foi quando um dos quadros, pendurado a cerca de meia dúzia de passos atrás de nós, acordou e começou a dizer:

-Ei, vocês sabem que horas são? Há quadros querendo descansar aqui!

Nem Black nem eu olhamos pra trás; eu por estar ainda muito incomodada com os assuntos daquele Maroto desgraçado, e Black por estar se divertindo às custas das minhas reações.

-Sabe você devia ser mais sincera consigo mes... – Black repentinamente cortou a si mesmo, dando uma olhada pra trás; sua expressão mudou de uma hora para a outra. – Evans, olhe...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar o que diria, um jato de luz esverdeada o atingiu, e enquanto eu o via caindo desacordado no chão, um jato igual me atingiu, vindo das sombras, e a pouca luz que eu enxergava ali sumiu completamente.


	29. Sobre a Pedra Fria

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A – **Por Merlin, gente, esse capítulo foi eletrizante de escrever. Estou tremendo até agora... Ah, obrigada pela consultoria sobre os objetos do Sirius, Melissa Hogwarts! Precisamos aumentar esse nosso câmbio, se é que me entende... E eu estou muito feliz! AEV GANHOU O DESTAQUE DE ROMANCE NA EDWIGES HOMEPAGE! Não é ótimo! Agradeço a todos que votaram e mim por lá! Obrigada mesmo!

_Nath Mansur – _Realmente, a coisa estava brava entre o Tiago e a Lílian. Bem, infelizmente não foi um modo tão simples que acabou juntando dos dois... De qualquer forma, o Tiago é bom em mascarar sentimentos, afinal... Ele é um maroto. Ai... Obrigada pelo comentário, viu? Ah, e sobre o capítulo passado: calma... quais eram suas expectativas? Fiquei curiosa... Mas se você foi na pior hipótese, com certeza acertou... Obrigada por todos os elogios.

_Marcellinha Madden –_ Aié tão difícil assim entender a Lílian? Gente! E olha que ela tenta explicar tudinho, nos mínimos detalhes... Sentimentos não são coisas simples. Eu neste mesmo momento quero fazer uma coisa mas sei que seria idiotice... Paciência... Obrigada pelo review!

_Roberta –_ Bem vinda ao rol de fãs da AeV! Adorei seu comentário. E publique suas fics sim. Depois desta fic minha, eu entendi que sempre haverá alguém que vai gostar do seu texto! Não tenha medo! E thanks de novo!

_Cherryx –_ Hahaha, acho que essa seria a primeira fic psicografada de todo o fandom HP! Não, não pare de ler, por favor... Justamente agora... Tenha coragem, o fim está próximo! Continue comentando, por favor! E brigada!

_Pikena –_ Ai, obrigada, mas você me fez pensar. Por que quase todos os meus capítulos são tristes? Ah, sim: porque EU sou triste! Hahhahah. Estou descontando todas as frustrações da minha vida amorosa nesta fic! E por isso eu devo desculpas a todos! Não, não quero que você tenha um ataque do coração. Eu só tenho uma forte tendência para virar roteirista da Malhação um dia... :) Obrigada!

_Mah Clarinha –_ Não me crucifique, você sabe que é bem coisa minha parar bem na parte emocionante... E eu acho que fiz de novo nesse... virando os olhos Obrigada e continue me dizendo o que acha!

_Deby –_ Aqui está a continuação. Espero que seja de grande ajuda... Obrigada!

_Mari Madeira-_ Sim, sem dúvida esta é a fase crucial das cruciais! Ai, acho que você é a única que compreende o que eu faço com a Lílian... E é verdade. O cara que parece perfeito nunca é o cara que nos completa. Lembre-se do meu caso :P Projetos futuros, hum... pausa dramática Na realidade eu não sei. Estou pensando em dar um tempo, só traduzir, e depois começar outra fic enorme que nem essa. Só não decidi o shipper, se será RH ou DG... Não adianta, de qualquer forma eu ainda não me sinto segura escrevendo qualquer um dos dois... Obrigada pelo apoio moral e tudo o mais... Você sempre aumenta meu ego... Nossa, e pensar que você me descobriu no site onde eu menos me importo em atualizar... Obrigada por tudo, mesmo!

_Paty Felton –_ Não, não precisa falar mais nada. A sua reação foi generalizada. Estou até agora cheia de band-aids por causa das pedras que me tacaram. Dom? Puxa, obrigada. Adoro quando dizem isso. Realmente me impulsiona a sonhar com uma carreira de escritora... expressão sonhadora Mas obrigada viu?

_Giulinha Black –_ Aii esse é um problema generalizado! Você ainda está com esse cara que não gosta? Eu só agüentei três semanas na vida real. E pensando bem, o meu Mark era mais romântico, só que estava bem longe de ser este da Corvinal... E o Tiago da minha vida real é depressivo. Se você o visse, me daria um cocão. E eu sei que mereço. Ahh, mas eu não quero falar disso agora, senão não durmo à noite. Espero que sua situação melhore, e obrigada por comentar!

_Mile –_ Sim, agora o pessoal chega de férias e encontra todos esses capítulos novos... Afinal, a autora lesada aqui passou as férias inteiras on line e a fic acabou se desenvolvendo, digamos assim... Obrigada, espero que continue gostando da história.

_Sarinhah Black –_ Eu não fazia isso de responder reviews um por um antes! Mas quando a Nina (Severus a Partir de Agora), a Scila (De Olhos Bem Fechados) e a Melissa Hogwarts (Eu vou me casar, Hermione) fizeram isso comigo, achei que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era valorizar esse pessoal que gastou o seu tempo me aconselhando e encorajando a continuar a fic! E pode deixar, que estou esperando a sua fic! Obrigada por tudo!

_Lele –_ Aqui está sua atualização! Muito obrigada!

_Jéssy –_ Ainda não se acostumou com meus finais de capítulo? Eu recebo pedradas por causa disso antes mesmo de chegar na metade da fic, acredita? Desde o capítulo seis, quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez... Obrigada!

_**Capítulo Vinte e Nove – Sobre a Pedra Fria**_

Antes mesmo que eu abrisse os olhos, ao retomar a consciência, senti uma dor das costas absurda, e meu braço esquerdo estava mole, como que sem energia alguma. Eu estava provavelmente jogada sobre o chão de pedra, de qualquer jeito, mas não podia imaginar onde. Abrir os olhos não me foi de grande ajuda também.

-Ora vejam, se não é a Bela Adormecida – ouvi a voz de Black resmungando sarcasticamente, quando pisquei e comecei a me sentar.

Olhei em volta rapidamente, tentando captar o lugar: era uma masmorra clássica, com aquelas barras que lembravam cadeias trouxas e chapas de metal, sobre as quais Black e eu na verdade estávamos deitados. Quando me sentei, senti uma fisgada brusca nos meus pulsos às minhas costas e notei que estava amarrada.

_Calma aí... Que eu me lembre eu estava em Hogwarts, brava por Potter estar agarrando outra... De repente, eu apago e abro os olhos numa masmorra medieval?_

-Onde... – balbuciei feito uma idiota, olhando em volta. O ar era pesado e eu podia ver um pedacinho do céu estrelado por um retângulo de poucos centímetros, que alguém ousaria chamar de janela.

-Pois é, Evans – a voz de Black tinha tanto sarcasmo e raiva misturados que eu quase não conseguia reconhecê-lo. Ele estava sentado sob sua chapa, também com as mãos amarradas e uma cara mais do que amarrada. – Seja bem vinda ao subsolo da Mansão Black.

Acho que minha reação a isso foi algo realmente assustador, mas não tenho certeza; mais tarde Black me disse que eu tinha arregalado os olhos e murmurado coisas sem sentido, entretanto eu só me lembro das engrenagens do meu cérebro processando a informação. Por Merlin, Hogwarts era _absurdamente_ longe da Mansão Black, de acordo com tudo que eu sabia!

-Black, essa então é... Oh, Merlin... – eu fiquei subitamente sem fôlego, peço que relevem isso – _Esta é sua casa?_

-Para os padrões de Lílian Evans, foi uma conclusão bem lenta – resmungou ele.

Bufei, contrariada, mas ainda assim não conseguia me controlar. Droga, o que eu estava fazendo ali? Eu tinha sido mesmo muito burra! Sair daquela forma pelos corredores... Mas pensando bem, como eu poderia adivinhar, bom Merlin? Todas as minhas outras rondas haviam sido maravilhosamente tranqüilas... Antes que eu pudesse recomeçar a perguntar qualquer coisa, ouvi passos no corredor além das barras de ferro; passos rápidos e firmes, ressoando no chão gelado de pedra. Logo, um perfil denunciou-se, coberto por uma capa enorme e bem maior do que si mesmo, mas inconfundivelmente familiar.

Bellatrix Black estava nos olhando com uma expressão de triunfo e malícia. Demorei alguns segundos para registrar a informação.

-Ora, se não são os nossos convidados despertos... – ela falou, e eu me lembrei nitidamente da mesma expressão sendo usada pelo outro Black dentro da cela, havia pouquíssimo tempo. – Oh, espero que estejam sendo bem tratados...

-Maravilhosamente – ele retorquiu, irônico até o último fio de cabelo. – O serviço de quarto é realmente fantástico. Entretanto – ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo e se controlando. – Evans e eu adoraríamos saber por que fomos trazidos de uma forma tão... _repentina_... Para esse calabouço adorável.

Bellatrix Black riu friamente, eu me forcei a ficar ereta e não demonstrar nenhuma forma de medo.

-Fiquem tranqüilos e descansem... – ela sibilou, tateando num falso vagar as mãos pelos bolsos. – Seu anfitrião logo dirá para que vão se encontrar com ele... Acho que ele tem alguns assuntos a tratar... Entendem? Apenas alguns conselhos... Coisas que andam fazendo e que não estão o ajudando muito...

Ela tirou as mãos dos bolsos e eu ali vi, para minha aflição, as varinhas minha e de Black. A garota odiosa girou nossas únicas armas entre os dedos, como se fossem instrumentos de malabares.

-E é claro que, por segurança, tivemos que tirar algumas coisinhas de vocês... – a voz dela me arrepiou até a nuca, e eu comecei a desejar com todas as minhas forças que ela fosse embora. – Para convencê-los a esperar o nosso mestre estar disposto a falar com vocês...

Virou-se num movimento lento e recomeçou a andar o caminho de volta aonde quer que ela estivesse antes.

Uma vez sem a presença dela, o meu cérebro recomeçou a trabalhar e a processar informações. Depois de analisar onde eu estava, tudo que eu tinha, as possibilidades e evidências cínicas gritantes no que ela acabara de dizer eu só podia chegar a uma conclusão lógica...

-Estamos mortos, Black.

-

Pode ter soado terrivelmente dramático, mas eu não faltara com a verdade. Nós estávamos amarrados, sem varinhas, presos num calabouço, numa mansão cheia de Comensais da Morte até o último canto empoeirado, provavelmente com... com o líder deles... Pronto para nos matar, assim que tivesse vontade. Francamente, você conseguiria sentir alguma esperança numa situação daquelas?

-Ah, cale a boca, Evans – Black estava se contorcendo todo em sua chapa de metal, a partir dos pulsos atados. Gastou algum tempo fazendo isso, até que finalmente conseguiu ficar de costas para mim e de frente para a parede a qual suas mãos estavam presas. Ficou então se mexendo e tentando pegar algo nos bolsos, que eu não pude ver muito bem de onde estava.

-Que diabos você está fazendo?

-Se você parar de falar idiotices um pouco, talvez eu consiga salvar as nossas vidas – sibilou ele, com raiva. No momento seguinte, ele tirou um objeto de uma cor próxima do marrom, feito de madeira fosca. Logo depois, para meu imenso alívio, vi uma lâmina despontando dali.

-Black... – sussurrei, mal acreditando em minha sorte.

Ele passou alguns instantes numa árdua batalha contra as cordas; num glorioso momento, eu o vi erguendo os braços.

-Ao menos uma das lições do Aluado eu aprendi – resmungou ele. – _Prevenção é a solução_.

-Quando o Remo disse isso? – perguntei, estranhando.

-Na verdade, não tenho certeza se a frase é dele. – admitiu o outro, com seu melhor sorriso maroto. – De qualquer forma, ainda bem que eu segui a regra. – Levantou-se devagar, espiou a grade de perto, examinando se haveria alguém a caminho, e depois correu na minha direção.

Em pouco menos de um minuto, eu também tinha os braços livres, e comecei a massagear os pulsos enquanto pensava em quantas mais possibilidades aquele maravilhoso canivete denunciava para nós. Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, Black notou meu olhar na arma.

-Isso é bem mais do que parece – ele disse. – Se nenhum deles resolver nos vigiar agora, conseguiremos estar fora da mansão antes que possam dizer "sangue ruim"... Ops, desculpe Evans, não quis te ofender.

Revirei os olhos.

-O que pretende fazer com isso? – perguntei.

-Fique ali, preciso de algum tempo a sós com a fechadura dessa cela – Black sibilou, me empurrando para o outro lado da pequena masmorra. Fiquei encostada nas barras, matutando comigo mesma. – Isso deve abrir a porta em três... dois...

-Shh! – exclamei, quando ouvi passos. – Volte para a chapa! Tem alguém vindo!

Corremos desabalados e eu aterrissei arfante sobre o lugar onde despertara ainda há pouco, rezando para que não notassem os nossos rostos afogueados. Meu coração martelava loucamente, e eu sentia como se pudesse infartar a qualquer momento. E pensar que a pior parte ainda nem havia chegado...

No momento seguinte, um perfil curvo, de cabelos nos ombros e um nariz absurdamente grande se denunciou do lado de fora da cela. Claro que Snape não podia ficar de fora daquilo...

-Ora... – Black disse zombeteiramente, por cima da respiração acelerada. – Agora creio que o circo esteja completo... Você sempre fez mesmo o tipo vingativo, não é, Ranhoso?

_Ah, Merlin_, pensei exasperada, _o que ele está pretendendo com isso? Caso tenha esquecido, Black, ELE está no comando..._

Mas Snape não ficou incomodado com a provocação de Black, e tampouco me assustei com isso.

-Eu sempre soube que o desespero enlouquece as pessoas... – ele retrucou, sem pressa nenhuma, enquanto Black fechava os punhos ocultos de Snape. – Você não teve poucos avisos para nos deixar em paz, Black... Oh, talvez esteja na hora de pensar em algo melhor para designar você... Porque Bellatrix e Narcisa realmente detestam ser lembradas de que pertencem a mesma família que uma escória como você...

Black estremeceu violentamente, e eu sabia que o maior desejo dele naquele instante era pular no pescoço de seu maior rival da escola. Mas para alívio geral ele se lembrava que não estávamos ali discutindo briguinhas de escola.

-Elas sabem muito bem que tampouco gosto de fazer parte dessa família maldita! Tanto é que nunca mais vou voltar a morar nessa casa!

-Ah, temo que essa sua ameaça realmente se cumprirá. – Snape deixou um sorrisinho muito fino perspassar sua expressão. – Nunca mais você irá morar nesta casa... Não morará aqui e em nenhum outro lugar deste mundo...

Que droga, exclamei mentalmente. Aquela troca de provocações não nos levaria a lugar algum. Eu era seguramente a mais racional e mais equilibrada presente ali. Tinha que usar algum artifício para fazer Snape se sentir inseguro... Sim, eu teria que fazê-lo ver que aquele não era o lugar dele...

Joguei a minha expressão mais desesperada no rosto (coisa essa que não foi nada difícil de fazer) e ergui os olhos na direção de Snape.

-O que vão fazer com a gente? – perguntei, aparentando o típico estado do refém quebrantado.

Snape olhou rapidamente pra mim. Não sei dizer o que passou pela cabeça dele. Logo depois, o sorriso malicioso voltou ao seu rosto.

-Pensei que Bellatrix já tivesse dito mais que o suficiente. – ele sibilou em retorno. Mantive os olhos baixos para não tentar passar qualquer mensagem a Black. – Mas agora percebo que andaram se metendo nos assuntos do Lord das Trevas sem nem mesmo ter uma idéia clara do poder dele... Pensam que somos apenas nós que o seguimos? – Snape bufou desdenhosamente então. – Não... Os bruxos mais poderosos em que puderem pensar já reconheceram a grandeza da nossa causa. _Você_ – e olhou inquisitoriamente para mim, como se eu fosse uma criminosa – não passa de lixo. Não é mais do que uma anomalia saída da escória dos trouxas idiotas que passam suas vidas inteiras sem conhecer uma ínfima parte da verdadeira magia.

-Snape... – murmurei, quase num sussurro. – Eu não tenho culpa de ser uma bruxa! Eu sempre fui! Ninguém escolheu isso!

Black arregalou os olhos para mim, enquanto até eu própria aceitava meu papel frágil naquela situação.

Nosso vigilante sacudiu a cabeça.

-Você não tem o direito de infestar o nosso convívio com seus modos tolos. Os trouxas sempre serão parvos demais para compreenderem os mecanismos mágicos. O Lord das Trevas vai criar um mundo onde apenas aqueles que sejam dignos convivam no mundo. Os trouxas apenas nos sufocam com suas leis. Por que temos que viver escondidos, como se fôssemos nós os anormais, se sempre tivemos poder o suficiente para destruir os trouxas e instituir a ordem?

Eu notei vagamente que Snape não estava muito equilibrado. Afinal, se eu era escória, para quê dizer tudo aquilo? Seria como explicar a Teoria trouxa da Relatividade para um rato de laboratório. Será que eu tinha alguma chance de fazê-lo enxergar... Eu não estava me sentindo bem para um joguinho psicológico. Mas notei que seria o único modo de ganhar tempo.

-Os bruxos sempre foram superiores aos trouxas, muito bem – falei, devagar, pensando no que dizer. – E foi dessa mesma forma superior que eles toleraram as bobagens daqueles não-bruxos, que precisavam de ilusões nas quais se sustentar... Você não vê que os bruxos sempre toleraram os trouxas por questões de penaÉ só mais um modo de mostrar o quanto eles são superiores... Se os trouxas forem exterminados, isso não exigiria que os bruxos se rebaixassem ao nível deles, que vivem de guerras entre si mesmos por coisas tão irrelevantes?

O outro não disse nada. Nem Black. Por um rápido instante. Depois Snape desviou o olhar de mim.

-Trouxas são inúteis. Se ao menos tivessem serventia em estarem vivos. Mas não. Eles impedem o crescimento do poder bruxo, e por isso serão todos exterminados. Alguns já foram mortos, a título de exemplo. Mas como vocês realmente não parecem dispostos a se render... O Lord deu chances a você, Evans, não pense o contrário. Ele tem vigilantes. Em toda a parte. Ele sabe de cada um que ameaça o seu poder. E já chegou a hora de acabar com isso.

Estremeci inteira. Não podia acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Por que Você-Sabe-Quem estaria me observando? E se era assim, deveria haver muito mais pessoas ali, naquela cela, comigo e com Black. Este, por sua vez, me observava atônito. Acho que ele também estava se dando conta da loucura que tomava posse daqueles bruxos que estavam prestes a explodir a maior guerra do mundo bruxo de todos os tempos.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ia morrer ali... Não, simplesmente não dava pra aceitar... Olhei de relance para o escudo da Grifinória em minhas vestes amassadas. Lentamente, senti lágrimas deturparem a minha visão, enquanto deixava mechas do meu cabelo grosso caírem para esconderem o meu rosto. Lembrei-me do que Dumbledore já dissera a respeito de Snape. Se algum deles ainda representava alguma esperança de voltar para o nosso lado, era ele.

Ergui a cabeça rapidamente.

-De que adianta ser um bruxo sangue-puro se tudo o que se faz da vida é uma grande farsa? Se as famílias são construídas por interesse em montar um anúncio de família feliz? Ao menos o meu pai não espanca minha mãe, Snape. Eles se amam! E eles são trouxas! – desisti de me controlar, e as lágrimas rolaram livremente. – Não é aqui que você vai conseguir poder pra se voltar contra o seu pai! Ele também é um Comensal da Morte, não é?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, e Black encheu os pulmões de ar pra dizer alguma coisa, mas eu prossegui primeiro.

-Eu não sou culpada pela sua vida em casa ser uma droga, Snape! Nem nenhum trouxa, nem nenhum nascido-trouxa! O problema está nos próprios bruxos! E você não precisa afundar nos mesmos erros de sempre! – calei-me e baixei a cabeça outra vez. – Nos deixe ir embora, por favor... Saia daí enquanto você pode...

Snape me observou então com olhos estalados, provavelmente pensando em algo para dizer.

-V-vocês não podem ir embora... Eu fui designado para vigiá-los... – disse ele, e eu não soube se ele tentava convencer a nós ou a ele próprio.

Foi um tenso momento silencioso que se seguiu.

Black respirou fundo, denunciando suas mãos livres e enfiando-as dentro das vestes, novamente caçando alguma coisa.

-Você já ouviu tudo que era necessário – resmungou ele, sem olhar pra mim, e parecendo nervoso enquanto tirava um espelho das vestes. – Agora, se me der licença, eu não quero morrer...

Snape sacou a varinha e apontou-a para Black.

-Eu não vou deixar...

-Por favor – cortei, mesmo sem saber de onde surgira a inspiração de Black para um momento narcisista diante do espelho.

Snape ficou em silêncio, apontando a varinha ora pra mim, ora para Black, enquanto este último não se deixava atingir pela situação e segurava o espelho a centímetros do próprio rosto, chamando...

-Tiago Potter...


	30. Esquadrão de Salvamento

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A – **Buahahahahaha, eu sou muito malvada mesmo, hein? Mas agüentem firme... Logo vocês não terão mais que aturar as minhas crueldades...

_Mylla Evans – _oi, que bom que você decidiu comentar! E sim, essa realmente será uma das três vezes que os pais do Harry vão enfrentar o Voldie... Inclusive, vou te confidenciar já, o nome do próximo capítulo é justamente este: "O Primeiro Desafio"... obrigada por comentar e continua por aqui, certo?

_Flavia – _Sério mesmo? O 29 estava tudo isso, de verdade? Puxa, que emoção! Aquela foi a coisa mais nazista que eu já escrevi :D... mas o medo continua neste capítulo, e tem mais pro próximo também... Assim, espero que continue gostando! Obrigada!

_Pikena – _Por favor, agüente firme! Só faltam dois capítulos, mais o epílogo! Por favor! Ai, desculpe, o capítulo ser pequeno, este é pior ainda, mas você não tem noção do pânico que eu tenho de escrever final de fic! Eu começo: "ah, agora eu tenho que fazer acontecer ISSO... mas e se eu não fizer direito? E se as pessoas não sentirem o medo que eu queria? Ahhh, melhor deixar pra escrever depois..." Ei, você até já começou a chamar o Sirius pelo sobrenome? Hahahah, normal... No começo da fic eu dizia 'Tiago", "Sirius", mas depois de 30 capítulos eu peguei essa mania da Lily... É claro que ele é grosseiro! O Black-bonzinho não teria a menor graça, não é? Mas aqui você vai ver que ele também tem seu lado nobre. Certo... Pronta? Respire fundo, aí vai o capítulo novo... Thanks!

_Samy – _olá você também, que bom que está gostando do meu jeito de escrever! Muito obrigada! E sim, os dois foram levados pra Mansão Black... Vamos fazer de conta que lá embaixo havia aquelas masmorras que aparecem em outra mansão na maioria das fics... (leia-se Mansão Malfoy... :D) E aqui está a atualização! Divirta-se e obrigada de novo!

_Roberta – _Eu acho que virou um vício! Eu não consigo mais parar em qualquer lugar da história... Hahahahua estou virando a Sherazade das fics TL! Metida eu, não? Estarei aguardando sua fic, mocinha! E não demore, hein... Obrigada!

_Lele – _A Lily pode atuar muito bem quando quer, você não acha? Menos quando é o Potter quem ela tem de convencer... Sabe como é... E também, por mais grifinória que seja, ela tem que sentir medo, oras! Se meus personagens fossem totalmente sem medo, impecáveis, eu estaria escrevendo um manga, e não fics... Lol. Obrigada por tudo, leia e continue comentando!

_Kanako Sumeraji – _Calma, eu vou terminar... Mas tudo a seu tempo... Como assim, roubei sua idéia? Você ia fazer alguma coisa que eu já usei na sua fic? Me explica, senão vou ficar com a consciência pesada! Por favor, hein? suspiro De qualquer forma, espero mesmo que goste deste capítulo! Obrigada!

_Paty Felton – _Seu review me fez pensar seriamente em nunca terminar esta fic... Eu sei de tudo! Vocês estão planejando me esquartejar depois que tiverem a fic inteira, não é? E enquanto eu escrever, vocês pouparão minha vida, eu sei! risada lunática Meeeeeedo! Agora, antes de me trazer uma camisa de força, você poderia ler e me dizer o que achou deste capítulo? Obrigada!

_Cherryx – _Hahahahahahaha eu sou muito má! E posso fazer pior! Sou uma autora muito malvadaaaaaaaa! pausa Por Merlin, gente, essa fic está me enlouquecendo!

_Mile Evans – _Aiai... São ameaças de morte quase diárias, Mile... Estou me acostumando com isso... Vou começar a andar com um colete à prova de Avada Kedavra... O que acha? Antes de me responder, por favor, me diga o que achou deste capítulo novo... Obrigada!

**_Capítulo Trinta – Esquadrão de Salvamento_**

Sem dúvida alguma, ver alguém chamando outra pessoa olhando para um espelho sempre me parecera algo razoavelmente anormal de se fazer. Mas Black fazia isso com uma segurança tão chocante que eu não pude deixar de acreditar que aquilo adiantaria de qualquer...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando vi uma névoa se revoltando atrás do espelho, assim que o reflexo de Black desapareceu. Olhei então de relance para Snape; ele estava olhando fixamente para algum ponto distante no corredor. Apesar de achar sinceramente que minha atuação com ele fora maravilhosa, eu ainda estava _muito_ surpresa de ver que os efeitos haviam sido _realmente_ significativos.

Por fim, Black curvou-se mais sobre o espelho, de pura ansiedade, quando a névoa se dissipou completamente. Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu via o rosto de Potter enchendo o vidro, com um sorriso despreocupado e um toque malicioso nos olhos.

-E então, Almofadinhas? – disse ele, em tom tranqüilo. – Onde você se meteu, hein? O Aluado estava te procurando agora há pouco, ele disse que você tinha saído da Grifinória com a Lílian... Vocês não...? – acrescentou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, cale a boca, Pontas – sibilou Black, protegendo o espelho com o outro braço e me olhando de relance. – A Evans está comigo sim, mas nada que a sua mente corrompida possa imaginar. Escute, nós precisamos de ajuda...

Ele disse isso num tom tão sério e tão compenetrado que a expressão de Potter, pelo que eu conseguia ver, mudou completamente.

-Onde vocês estão? – interrogou ele, quase esfregando a cara no que quer que ele próprio estivesse olhando. – Ei... Isso aí mais parece uma masmorra! Vocês estão perto da Sonserina?

-Um pouco mais longe do que isso – Black replicou, nervosamente, com outro olhar na direção de Snape, que nem se mexia. – Escute, nós fomos apagados, estamos em uma cela na...

Mas Potter o interrompeu, um segundo depois de eu ter criado coragem para me esticar sobre o ombro de Black para observar o espelho.

-Lil... Evans! Por Merlin, o que fizeram com ela? – ele quase gritou, de onde parecia ser o dormitório masculino da Grifinória ao fundo. Franzi a testa. – Parece que você viu uma quimera! Diabos, Sirius, quem levou vocês até aí?

-Os sonserinos nos pegaram e nos prenderam aqui – relatou Black num único fôlego. – Arrume ajuda. Eu... Acho que podem nos matar a qualquer momento; mas ouça, estamos na Mansão dos meus...

-Os Comensais da Morte estão vindo – Snape cortou-o, virando-se imediatamente para nós com a expressão mais vaga deste mundo.

-Estamos na Mansão Black, Potter! – quase gritei, quando os sons de vários passos conjuntos confirmaram a informação de Snape.

Mas quando voltei meu olhar para o espelho, o rosto de Potter estava difuso e sumindo.

-Potter! – exclamei, perdendo o controle ao ver sumir nossa única chance de escapar. – Que diabos está acontecendo?

-Essa droga de Magia Negra que infesta a casa! – sibilou Black, enquanto o rosto do outro sumia cada vez mais rápido; e cada vez mais rápidos se aproximavam os Comensais. Snape apontou a varinha para o espelho.

-Se não sumirem com isso agora vou partir essa porcaria em pedacinhos!

Quando o espelho voltou a refletir o rosto de Black, meus ombros se curvaram de vez e deixei escapar um sussurro desanimado.

-Adeus, Tiago...

Black girou depressa a cabeça para me lançar um olhar enviesado.

-Você foi apaixonada por ele o tempo todo, não é?

Virei-lhe as costas e bufei; com outro olhar para Snape, que transparecia urgência, apressei-me em voltar para o mesmo lugar onde despertara. Afinal, se ele não nos denunciasse, seria uma ingratidão deixar os outros descobrirem que ele tinha nos ajudado. Sabe-se lá por quê motivo exato.

Ao aceitar que os passos duros que ecoavam no corredor de pedra estavam a segundos de nos alcançar, olhei fixamente para Black e falei, num único suspiro:

-Já que vamos morrer, acho que você pode saber que o tempo todo, desde antes de eu mesma perceber, desde sei lá quando, eu sempre fui apaixonada por Potter. E se você der risada, juro que te mato antes que qualquer bruxo das trevas possa fazer isso. – acrescentei, na defensiva.

Talvez pela ameaça, talvez por não achar graça de verdade, Black não demonstrou reação alguma. Logo depois, Snape deu um passo para trás e um grupo de cinco Comensais, sendo dois deles Malfoy e Rodolfo Lestrange, parou diante das barras de ferro. Encolhi-me onde estava.

-Está na hora – disse num dos Comensais, com uma voz grave que parecia pertencer a um homem feito, bem mais velho do que os outros que eu já havia encontrado. Inclinei-me um pouco para a frente, tentando ver o rosto dele, mas não consegui nada.

Malfoy, com um sorriso triunfante, sacou a varinha e abriu a porta da cela; Black e eu trocamos um olhar sonhador, mas logo desistimos, vendo os outros Comensais entrarem atrás dele. Se ao menos tivéssemos nossas varinhas...

Estremeci em nojo quando Malfoy me puxou pelo braço, soltando-me das amarras a que eu ainda me segurava por fingimento. Ele segurou minhas mãos nas costas, como antes estavam; ah, eu daria qualquer coisa pra que aquele serzinho nojento me soltasse! Enquanto isso, Lestrange e outro deles se ocuparam em conter Black, que uma vez puxado de seu leito, debateu-se inutilmente, mais para demonstrar que não ia se entregar do que para tentar fugir de verdade. Os outros dois Comensais que restavam apontavam as varinhas para nós, enquanto Snape assistia tudo do mesmo lugar, imóvel.

Tentei não baixar a cabeça conforme Malfoy me empurrava para fora, ainda com aquele maldito sorriso estampado no rosto. Ninguém além de mim mesma ouviu o que ele sussurrou, desconfortavelmente próximo do meu ouvido.

-Onde estão seus preciosos amiguinhos sangues-ruins agora?

Não deveria ser uma resposta, mas tentei me afastar dele e acabei deixando escapar uma bufada irritada.

-É melhor começar a sentir medo – ele continuou provocando, enquanto eu pisava no corredor gelado de pedra. – Ou pode acabar caindo de costas apenas com o choque...

Não perguntei a que choque Malfoy se referia; só podia significar uma coisa. Nós estávamos sendo levados ao próprio Você-Sabe-Quem, ao Lorde das Trevas, ao Senhor Escuro, Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado... Estávamos sendo arrastados direto para Voldemort.

Olhei de relance para Black, que estava decidido a não se entregar nunca às mãos dos Comensais da Morte; ele se debatia e xingava e gritava, como se tivesse esperança de que alguém lá em cima o ouvisse. Entretanto, até eu sabia que ninguém na casa dele se importaria se ele morresse.Afinal, ele era o unicórnio negro da família. Tão diferente e tão impossível quando um unicórnio negro. De certa forma, matutei, enquanto Malfoy me empurrava e outro Comensal apontava a varinha para mim, Black tinha que ser admirado. Era inútil o que ele fazia, isso era verdade; mas quantas pessoas em todo o mundo bruxo teriam coragem o suficiente para tentar e lutar pela vida até o final como ele estava fazendo? Baixei a cabeça, perguntando-me que espécie de grifinória eu era, que não conseguia reunir ânimo nem esperança para fazer o mesmo.

De um Maroto, meu pensamento voou para outro. Será que Tiago havia ouvido direito onde nós estávamos? Será que naquele momento ele estava correndo para a sala do Prof. Dumbledore para que ele viesse nos salvar? Quem sabe, se o diretor descobrisse onde estava Você-Sabe-Quem, ele poderia vir e destruí-lo de uma vez por todas?

Uma lufada do ar gelado que enchia o corredor me fez voltar à realidade e olhar para os lados. Havia várias outras celas, todas vazias naquele momento, e a cada três celas havia uma pequena escadaria do lado oposto, que eu não sabia onde poderia dar. Não, de que adiantaria pensar naquilo tudo? Antes que Dumbledore pudesse chegar, Black e eu já estaríamos em pedacinhos sangrentos espalhados aos pés _dele_...

Enquanto Black continuava resistindo bravamente, passei alguns instantes mais pensando em Potter. Certo, então eu ia morrer. E ele? Será que sentiria minha falta? AH! Que coisa mais idiota de ficar se perguntando a segundos da morte, Lílian Evans! Francamente! Suspirei baixinho. No final das contas, por que eu havia sido tão ridícula com Tiago, com Potter, tanto faz, o tempo todo? Fazia séculos que eu gostava dele. E pior, a palavra gostar era insuficiente pra dizer o que eu sentia por ele. Ele simplesmente parecia ser perfeito pra mim... Se eu não fosse tão cabeça dura e se ele fosse menos infantil, poderíamos... O que estou dizendo? A culpa foi toda minha. Quando ele virou o mundo de ponta cabeça pra tentar ficar comigo, tudo que eu consegui fazer foi chamá-lo de idiota retardado e sair correndo, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia! Eu tinha caído naquela velha armadilha do destino de novo, de desejar ter feito tudo diferente antes de dar adeus à vida...

Meu coração quase parou quando chegamos ao final do corredor, de frente para uma porta fechada, feita de algum metal muito pesado e escuro. O Comensal que apontava a varinha para mim virou-a para a maçaneta e assim que sua varinha emitiu um pequeno jato de luz verde-ácido, a porta rangeu levemente e abriu-se. Sem resistir à curiosidade, estreitei os olhos para as sombras projetadas no chão de lajotas. Engoli em seco, e Black finalmente caiu em silêncio.

Nós dois fomos puxados para dentro; era uma câmara assustadora, pouco diferente das celas pela qual tínhamos acabado de passar. Entretanto, uma diferença era gritante: havia Comensais da Morte altos e mascarados cobrindo cada polegada de parede, em suas vestes negras, sobre as quais incidia parte da luz dos archotes acesos ali. Antes que eu pudesse completar meu exame do lugar, Malfoy me empurrou com selvageria e eu fui arremessada de joelhos no meio do círculo; o cabelo que não grudara ainda no meu pescoço suado me caiu sobre o rosto, quando Black também passou pelo mesmo processo.

Num momento muito vagaroso, que pareceu durar toda a eternidade, eu ergui a cabeça, sentindo um olhar muito forte sobre mim. No fundo, eu sabia quem era, sabia o quê era, mas eu tinha que olhar por mim mesma... O universo pareceu parar junto com o sangue em minhas veias quando eu vi o bruxo que estava sentado em uma cadeira tão imponente quanto um trono.

Voldemort tinha a face distorcida; eu me perguntei ligeiramente se alguém poderia ser tão assustador por si mesmo. Tinha um nariz pequeníssimo, prestes a desaparecer sob os ossos, olhos vermelhos estreitos e gelados; quando encarei-o, senti um arrepio percorrer toda a minha espinha, desde a nuca. Ele era tão branco, tão pálido, que quase decidi que só poderia ser um fantasma. Mas não... Um fantasma nunca poderia me fazer sentir indefesa, fraca e inútil, apenas em olhar para mim...

O olhar dele desviou-se para Black, que o encarava ainda furiosamente, ainda que continuasse calado. A porta se fechou e os cinco Comensais que nos buscaram completaram o círculo medonho.

-Então finalmente nos encontramos – o Senhor Escuro disse, numa voz tão fria, tão cadavérica, tão desdenhosa que eu só pude estremecer mais ainda; depois engoli em seco e tentei recuperar o controle de mim mesma. Já que eu ia morrer, não ia me entregar, também. O olhar dele escorregou sobre mim outra vez, e eu resisti ao impulso de me encolher. – Devo dizer que ouvi um grande falatório sobre vocês... e outros. Sendo assim, segui à risca as normas de etiqueta e os trouxe, para uma pequena diversão.

Alguns dos Comensais mais altos riram quando ele disse isso. Eu, claro, não achei a menor graça, sabendo muito bem a que tipo de diversão ele se referia. Meu queixo tremia, e eu me senti como se só a presença dele roubasse minha energia. Qualquer esperança que eu pudesse ter alimentado, já estava muito longe dali. Não havia como escapar... Eu era fraca demais, o poder dele era imenso, quem era eu para...

-Creio que a princípio o rapaz Black não estava nos planos – ele continuou, com um olhar de relance para onde estavam os Comensais atrás de nós. – Não me agrada a idéia de ser obrigado a resolver problemas disciplinares... De qualquer forma, você também já se tornou uma anomalia. Uma sangue-ruim e um amante de trouxas traidor de seu sangue me parecem uma boa pedida para a noite... Sem dúvida...

Black sibilou algo, ao meu lado. Entretanto, eu não entendi completamente. Mas acabei não passando curiosidade, pois ele fez questão de repetir:

-Creio que tenho uma noção bem mais clara do que seja uma anomalia! – gritou, e sua voz ecoou nas paredes. Senti vontade de enfrentar o bruxo que nos ameaçava, também. Mas no auge do meu sentimento de insignificância, não consegui pensar em nada para dizer.

-Ora, vejam só isso – disse o... o... Voldemort, num tom de escárnio. – Parece que já sabemos por onde começar.

Ele ergueu uma mão, segurando sua própria varinha nela. Senti tanta piedade de Black quanto seria possível então.

_-Crucio!_

Ele começou imediatamente a gritar e a se contorcer, sacudindo-se como se subitamente estivesse sendo atacado por todos os Comensais da Morte ali presentes. Senti uma aflição enorme em vê-lo daquela forma. Até cheguei a me erguer um pouquinho, como se quisesse correr até ele e fazê-lo parar, de algum jeito que na verdade eu não conhecia, mas justamente essa ignorância me fez ficar onde estava. Os Comensais à nossa volta riam de se acabar, e mesmo que houvesse cerca de trinta Comensais ali, as risadas fizeram parecer que o lugar estava cheio com pelo menos o triplo deles.

E então, tão facilmente quanto começara, Voldemort baixou a varinha e Black caiu jogado, estirado no chão, ofegando e gemendo, com o rosto contorcido na dor que restara da maldição.

-Agora nossa estimada Srta. Evans... – o Lorde das Trevas sussurrou cruelmente, girando devagar sua varinha, apontando-a diretamente para mim... – _Crucio!_

Todo o lugar onde eu me encontrava desapareceu; e só havia dor e dor e mais dor no mundo. Acho que gritei, acho que me contorci, acho que urrei, com tanta ou mais força do que Black fizera. Eu estava sendo rasgada, partida em pedaços, meus nervos pulsavam e dores agudas tornavam cada segundo impossível de viver... Não... Ao longe eu ouvi mais risos, talvez fossem dos Comensais, talvez não, eu só conseguia ter consciência de uma coisa... Daquela dor insuportável... _Por favor, que ele pare logo... Eu não vou resistir... Não vale a pena continuar vivo... Acabe logo com isso..._

Logo, eu não tinha mais energia nem mesmo para continuar gritando e me debatendo... Talvez agora não faltasse muito... Quem sabe eu já estava perto e então, nunca mais sentiria dor de novo... Nunca mais sentiria nada...

Senti então que jogavam sobre mim um balde de água gelada, quando voltei à realidade, de cara contra o chão de pedra, com todos os meus músculos latejando e pulsando. O contorno dos meus olhos, que eu forçara a fecharem-se, formigava desconfortavelmente e eu tive a impressão de que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Quem sabe depois eles simplesmente me matassem... E então eu não teria mais que passar por aquilo...

Entretanto... Por que tudo havia parado? Outra rajada de vento me arrepiou o pescoço, e ela me pareceu material demais para ser causada pelo olhar de... de Voldemort... Procurei reunir forças para girar o corpo. Depois de um longo momento, virei-me e entendi porque de repente o tempo tinha parado.

A porta por onde Black e eu outrora havíamos sido jogados estava aberta outra vez. E aos pés de Voldemort estavam jogados outros três montes maltratados de vestes. Primeiro não acreditei no que estava vendo, depois tive certeza de que simplesmente não podia estar sonhando.

-Então quer dizer que temos mais visitas... – sibilou Voldemort, observando divertidamente Tiago, Alice e Frank, recém-jogados aos pés dele por algum Comensal qualquer.


	31. O Primeiro Desafio

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A – **YES, nós temos um clímax!

_Lele – _Só os três! Acredita? Esses heroísmos grifinórios... Coitados mesmo, sabe, a Cruciatus num deve ser a coisa mais confortável do mundo... Obrigada pelo comentário!

_Pikena –_ Você achou fofa a confissão da Lily? Então provavelmente vai achar mais fofo ainda o final desse capítulo. D. E realmente... Lílian + morte iminente muito humor negro! E hum... Digamos que o Tiago foi muito corajoso E muito burro... Mas calma, ainda não sabemos de tudo... E não se preocupe com tamanhos de reviews. Eu adoro! E obrigada!

_Thelma –_ OOHHH, espero ter te deixado mesmo curiosa. Desespero? Nem me fale. Eu achei que nunca conseguiria escrever esse capítulo... Thanks e continue comentando!

_Carol –_ Bem, eu atualizei na velocidade normal... Um capítulo a cada duas semanas, religiosamente. E obrigada, pelos elogios E pelos comentários.

_Mile Evans – _Chorou? Sério mesmo? Puxa... E pensar que o meu medo era ter deixado o capítulo anterior (e este) frio demais! Hum... dois coletes? Será? Eu acho que vou fugir do país e me refugiar ao tio Bin Laden. Quem sabe ele me ajude. Afinal, seremos dois perseguidos. Coisa muito pior? Será que é muito masoquismo da minha parte querer saber exatamente o que seria? Ah, esquece... Obrigada por comentar!

_Kanako Sumeraji –_ AHHHH! Você passou na USP? Em que curso? República? AHHHH meu sonho isso! Mal posso esperar pra acabar o colegial... Esse ano já vou tentar ser treineira! Campinas? Hum, eu estive lá de passagem uma vez, só fui no Shopping Dom Pedro. Aff certo, não tem shopping na minha cidade e então não tenho muita noção, mas aquilo simplesmente é grande DEMAIS! Ops, mudando de assunto, você não se perdeu no tempo. Eles acabaram de terminar o sexto ano há mais ou menos dois capítulos... Então tecnicamente, adeus sexto ano. Hhaha, obrigada por tudo!

_Paty Felton –_ Calma, relaxe, eu só má mas pense em como fica bonitinho depois de eles passarem por tudo isso e se darem bem no final! Sim! Sim! Eu descobri seu plano! E pelo que dizem aí, só você desistiu... Por favor, me abrigue, me proteja! Eu não tenho mais como continuar essa fic e se eu terminá-la... Já viu! E puts... Verdade, essa fic é imensa. Eu também não percebo quando escrevo. É porque até quase a metade não tinha nenhum planejamento, daí eu me toquei que seria bom UM DIA terminar a fic. E sobre escrever mais fics... Eu tenho projetos... Mas me falta inspiração pra escrever tudinho. Obrigada por tudo! Leia e me diga o que achou, certo?

_**Capítulo Trinta e Um – O Primeiro Desafio**_

A cena toda parecia irreal demais pra mim. O que eles estavam fazendo ali? Não, eu só podia estar sob algum feitiço de ilusão... Ao contrário da voz sarcástica que acabara de demonstrar, Voldemort virou-se para o Comensal encapuzado que os trouxera e disse, num tom que retumbou entre as paredes como um trovão:

-Como deixaram que eles viessem até aqui?

Os Comensais próximos baixaram a cabeça. Eu, que ainda arfava com grande dificuldade, vi quando Tiago girou sobre as costas, lentamente. E então olhou pra mim. E foi como se ele dissesse, só de me encarar daquela forma, que logo nós estaríamos longe dali. Longe de Voldemort, longe de todos os Comensais... O cabelo bagunçado estava caído todo sobre o rosto, ele estava com as vestes sujas e cheias de pó, mas ainda estava com o uniforme da Grifinória, bem como Alice e Frank, que estavam se recuperando da queda e instintivamente buscando um ao outro. Quisera eu fazer aquilo.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e eu temi pela vida de Tiago; mas depois ele parou, estreitou os olhos e fitou-o, olhando depois para Black, como se os estudasse. Lembrei-me que Alice tinha uma leve vertente de sua família trouxa. Muito distante, que ela mal conhecia, mas que estava lá. Voldemort devia saber.

-É mesmo uma linda ocasião, não acham, rapazes? – ele sibilou, num tom sedoso e potencialmente espinhento. Finalmente tirei o olhar de Tiago, prendendo a respiração. – Mas infelizmente vocês estão me fazendo perder tempo. E imagino que não queiram desagradar a Lord Voldemort...

Enquanto me perguntava quem teria coroado Voldemort a um título de nobreza, sabendo que era a piada mais sem graça que eu podia fazer pra mim mesma num momento como aquele, fui surpreendida e erguida no ar; junto comigo, Alice e Frank flutuaram um metro acima do chão, com expressões tão apavoradas e assustadas quanto a minha, embora eu já estivesse me recuperando e conseguindo respirar melhor naquela atmosfera tão opressiva. Eu tinha que pensar em alguma coisa! Afinal, eu sou Lílian Evans!

Tiago e eu trocamos um olhar rápido antes que ele se levantasse. Voltou-se para Voldemort, que nos sustentava com um aceno muito fraco, quase inexistente, de sua varinha.

-O que você quer? – ele demandou, sendo o mais direto que poderia. Black também se recuperara e estava de pé, lançando olhares ameaçadores na direção dos Comensais.

Por que ainda estávamos todos vivos, pensei por um momento. Tiago estava certo. Ele ainda não tinha nos matado... Só podia querer alguma coisa.

Voldemort ergueu uma sobrancelha fantasmagórica para Tiago, fazendo com que Frank, Alice e eu flutuássemos para mais perto dele.

-Quero suas vidas – respondeu Voldemort. – Quero você e quero Black me servindo. Reneguem a _toda_ a imundície com que andam convivendo, assumam que a raça pura bruxa _é_ o único modo de civilizar o mundo mágico completamente. E dessa forma eu posso permitir que seus amigos saiam daqui com vida.

-Sair daqui com vida? – repetiu Black, dando de ombros. – Que diferença faria? Você os mataria logo na esquina seguinte!

Franzi a testa. Voldemort estava querendo que Black e Tiago se juntassem a ele? De verdade? Por que eles seriam tão especiais? Digo, não é todos os dias que ele convocava seguidores pessoalmente, ou é?

-Você pode descobrir – o homem respondeu, fitando Black com aqueles olhos vermelhos assustadores. – que eu sei recompensar quem me ajuda.

Troquei um olhar ansioso com Alice; ela parecia estar vendo se eu não estava ferida. Mal sabia ela que eu não precisava de ferimentos, depois de passar pela maldição Cruciatus.

-Ou – ele fez uma pausa, na qual baixou a varinha e nós três caímos no chão com um baque áspero. – Podem ter uma demonstração do que eu posso fazer se negarem... _Crucio_!

Fechei os olhos, mas a maldição não caiu sobre mim, e sim sobre Frank. Eu não queria sinceramente rever a lembrança dele se contorcendo e gritando; mas naquele momento eu enfiei na cabeça que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia mais ficar parada... _Fazer o quê?_ Sei lá! Mas _alguma coisa_...

Das minhas mãos saiu algo esquisito, uma luz branca, que explodiu num milésimo de segundo pela sala, e que ao sumir, deixou Frank arfando no chão. Imediatamente, todos os olhares caíram sobre mim.

O QUE DIABOS EU TINHA FEITO?

Um feitiço? Uma azaração? Um contra-feitiço? Uma _sorte tremenda_?

Os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram na minha direção. Por Merlin, que aquilo fosse só uma explosão espontânea de magia... Porque se fosse algo importante eu estava...

-Levem-nos para as masmorras – ele ordenou depois. – Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, Rosier, Snape. Vocês têm quinze minutos para se divertirem um pouco com eles e convencê-los de que farão melhor me obedecendo. Dêem algumas demonstrações. Agora tirem esses moleques da minha frente.

Todos estavam me olhando com estranheza ainda. Todos tinham perdido a fala! Snape pegou meus pulsos e os segurou nas minhas costas, enquanto éramos todos empurrados para fora. Assim que a porta se abriu, uma corrente de ar frio me bateu no rosto, como que para me lembrar que eu ainda estava viva.

Quando Malfoy e Tiago passaram por mim, vi Tiago trocando um olhar furtivo com Black. Ah, sim. Tudo que eu precisava agora era que os dois Marotos tivessem um _plano_. Atrás de nós, estavam Alice, segurada pela nojenta da Bellatrix Black, e Frank, que estava sendo arrastado por Lestrange. Outro, que pelo jeito se chamava Rosier, detinha Black, ao meu lado. Três passos depois, a confusão começou.

Tiago mexeu-se de repente e bateu com a nuca na testa de Malfoy. Ao mesmo tempo, Black acertou Rosier do mesmo jeito, embora não tenha conseguido o mesmo efeito que Tiago; este conseguiu fazer Malfoy cambalear um passo e aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar as mãos. Para nossa sorte, nenhum deles estava com a varinha pronta; sendo assim, Frank se sacudiu e evitou que Lestrange pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Alice e eu trocamos outro olhar. E nós?

Mas a pergunta ficou respondida quando Tiago tomou a varinha da mão vacilante de Malfoy e virou-se de frente para os outros.

-Muito bem, todos parados aí!

Mas Bellatrix Black não estava disposta a ficar parada; Alice se jogou para trás mas foi segurada pela garota, que puxou a varinha e, ao invés de apontar para Tiago, gritou para Snape:

-Vire a Sangue Ruim pra cá AGORA, Snape!

Senti Snape hesitando um minuto antes de obedecê-la; depois me virou e eu encarei de frente a varinha que ela apontava para mim. Vocês podem suspeitar que não foi um momento feliz. Tiago olhou da varinha para mim, e de volta para Bellatrix. Black a fuzilou com o olhar também, ainda retido por Rosier; Frank levou um soco nas costas pela rebeldia com Lestrange, e Alice estava apavorada, segurada com uma força surpreendente da sonserina. Eu não podia ver a expressão de Snape da minha posição, mas satisfeito ele não devia estar.

-Você escolhe agora – Bellatrix disse a Tiago. – Acho que não vai querer que eu enfeitice a sua preciosa sangue ruim... Ou vai?

A boca de Tiago pendeu aberta e eu vi algo que poucas vezes tinha flagrado nele... Hesitação.

-Agora seja um bom menino – disse ela. – E devolva a varinha para Lucius.

Tiago me lançou outro olhar antes de fazer menção de baixar a varinha; mas não teve tempo, pois antes disso, Frank estava solto de Lestrange, que jazia jogado do chão apertando, digamos, a região do baixo-ventre. Foi quando eu me dei conta do quanto Frank poderia ser vingativo se quisesse. Bellatrix olhou para o lado e Tiago não perdeu tempo.

-_Petrificus Totalus_!

Enquanto ela caía dura no chão e Alice respirava aliviada, me perguntei se Tiago não podia vencer uma questão sem gritar tanto com feitiços. Daquela forma os outros Comensais voltariam depressinha para nos esfarelar – ou pelo menos esfarelar o que tinha restado de mim depois da Cruciatus.

Malfoy trancou os dentes e uma mão de Snape foi para seus bolsos. Rosier parecia decidido a resolver a questão, mas Black convenientemente lhe deu mais trabalho, se contorcendo e pisando nos pés dele. No momento seguinte, Malfoy também estava paralisado, enquanto Tiago deixava escapar um sorrisinho convencido e triunfante.

-Agora vocês dois – Tiago virou-se para Snape e para Rosier, ocupado em socar Black e tentar desocupar um braço para usar a varinha. Lancei a Tiago um olhar significativo; era melhor deixar Snape por último.

Black girou para o lado se sacudindo; Rosier começou a gritar, mas Tiago o estuporou antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser feita. Quando o Comensal caiu no chão e Black se pôs a massagear o pescoço, os olhares recaíram sobre Snape. Menos o meu, claro, já que eu não conseguia me virar.

Mas antes que Tiago pudesse dizer o que já abria a boca pra falar, Snape me soltou e me empurrou com força. Só quando parei, pude olhar pra trás e ver que ele tinha uma das expressões mais fechadas que eu poderia imaginar. Deveria mesmo ser horrível para ele, afinal ele estava ajudando dois _Marotos_!

Tiago olhou-o com uma estranheza absurda, bem como o fizeram Alice e Frank, mas Black tratou de interromper o momento e estuporar Snape, com um pouco mais de ânimo do que deveria, tão logo Alice lhe jogava sua varinha, pega entre os bolsos de Bellatrix. Enquanto isso, Tiago se virou pra mim.

-Lílian... – falou ele, olhando para o chão e passando a mão pelo cabelo... Ah, eu tinha pensado que nunca mais veria aquilo de novo! – Como é bom ver que você está bem.

Algo se afrouxou dentro de mim, e eu tomei ar pra dizer qualquer coisa, quando Alice me chamou:

-Sua varinha, Lílian... – e mais do que agradecida, peguei a minha única arma, bem como todos nós.

-Certo – disse Frank, dando alguns passos e ficando no meio de nós. – Precisamos dar um jeito de sair daqui. Alguma chance de ter uma saída comum, como portas...?

-Nenhuma – cortou Black. – Isso aqui está muito bem feito. Se podem prender trouxas aqui algum dia, certamente não deixarão portas para que possam escapar, não é?

Frank assentiu, quase que se retraindo.

-Tudo bem. Também não há lareiras aqui embaixo. Sendo assim, só podemos arrumar uma Chave de Portal, já que acho que ninguém aqui consegue aparatar.

-Bem, na realidade... – começou Black, mas desistiu. – Ah, deixa pra lá.

Tiago deixou um sorrisinho escapar, me olhando de relance, e depois deu de ombros.

-Eu posso tentar criar uma Chave de Portal, ora. – falou.

Alice abriu bem os olhos.

-Você sabe como fazer isso?

Tiago trocou um olhar com Black a isto, e eu me perguntei se queria saber a resposta.

-De qualquer forma – cortei, agoniada. – Se vão tentar fazer uma Chave de Portal, com certeza precisarão de um objeto. – apontei a varinha para um canto da parede. – _Reducto_!

Algumas pedras se soltaram da parede e rolaram pelo chão. Só depois me dei conta.

-Será que ele não vai saber se estivermos fazendo magia aqui? – ponderei.

Os outros se entreolharam.

-Como saber? – disse Black, por fim. – Ande logo com isso, Pontas.

Tiago, agora com sua própria varinha, pegou a maior pedra que se soltara, quase do tamanho de um punho fechado, e começou a tentar alguns feitiços que eu não conhecia. Ficou bem claro pra mim naquele momento o motivo de ele ser sempre tão bom em todas as matérias. Ele realmente tinha jeito com magia. Mesmo assim, franziu a testa quando tentou se lembrar de alguns encantamentos, e Frank se adiantou para ajudá-lo.

Enquanto isso, eu e Alice olhávamos ansiosamente pelo corredor para o lugar de onde tínhamos vindo, como que esperando a qualquer momento que os outros Comensais viessem atrás de nós. Black se divertia chutando os outros que estavam desacordados ou petrificados no chão.

-Estamos quase lá... – murmurou Frank, mordendo um lábio. Alice bufou em resposta e ergueu melhor a varinha para o corredor vazio. Eu me preparava pra perguntar exatamente quanto faltava, já que eu nem desconfio como possa ser feita uma Chave de Portal (e muito menos sabia onde Tiago e Frank poderiam ter aprendido, também), quando um rumorejo vindo das sombras denunciou os passos enchendo o corredor.

-Isso aí é pra quando, afinal? – demandou Alice, com as mãos trêmulas e um olhar para trás.

-Segurem-nos por pelo menos uns dois minutos! – exclamou Tiago, passando a mão pelo cabelo outra vez, nervosamente.

Seguiu-se a isso uma lufada fria, mais fria do que qualquer vento comum que já passara por mim antes; perguntei-me se Voldemort não estaria jogando pra cima de nós algum dementador, ou coisa parecida. Se estivesse, estávamos encrencados. Chaves de Portal, tudo bem, mas um patrono... Era demais para qualquer um de nós.

E da escuridão surgiu não um exército de Comensais da Morte, mas o próprio Voldemort, a passos lentos, com um brilho sinistro e desdenhoso naqueles olhos opacos, de caminhar quase tão suave quanto um fantasma... E pior de tudo, com a varinha em riste na nossa direção.

-Se você se junta a inferiores, você mesmo é inferior – citou ele, muito devagar, com olhares demorados para Black e para Tiago.

-Se você se junta a capangas nojentos, você mesmo é um capanga nojento – replicou Tiago, com uma fúria à beira do descontrole emanando de sua voz. Engoli em seco. Aquilo podia custar a vida dele. A qualquer momento.

O lábio inferior de Voldemort se crispou. A varinha, então apontada para Tiago, rapidamente girou na minha direção com um sibilo de "_Crucio_"...

E outra vez eu estava sentindo toda aquela dor que afogava os meus sentidos; meus olhos se contraíam fechados, apenas conseguia ouvir meus próprios gritos, minha garganta ardia como se houvesse fogo dentro dela, facas perfuravam cada centímetro da minha pele... Bem ao fundo, eu conseguia ouvir outros gritos. Outra voz. Familiar, e cheia de agonia. Foi quando eu subitamente parei de me contorcer e caí no chão, ouvindo apenas o final dos berros.

-... ela não tem nada a ver com o monstro que você é, eu NÃO VOU DEIXAR você machucá-la, e sabe por quê? PORQUE EU AMO LÍLIAN! – Tiago fez uma pausa para respirar, que eu usei para prender a minha própria respiração. – _Radiatus putris_!

Um jato branco foi e acertou em cheio o escudo que Voldemort acabara de conjurar.

-Agora! – gritou Frank, segurando a pedra.

Alice me puxou de pé quando eu ouvi a redoma verde-ácido na qual estivera protegido Voldemort até então se quebrando. Black me puxou também e eu senti o tato áspero da pedra bem quando Voldemort gritava "Avada..."

O puxão que se seguiu em meu umbigo me fez sentir mais viva do que em toda a minha vida eu sentira.


	32. Ficará Entre Nós

**Água e Vinho**

**N/A – **Puuuts! Fan fic terminada! Último capítulo e epílogo, pra vocês! Espero que tenham gostado da fic!

_Logan Lovegood: _Obrigada pelos comentários. Sobre o Tiago, tentei fazê-lo mesmo o pior que conseguia, já que o Harry ficou com uma impressão tão ruim dele, já que seu pai vivia mesmo uma vida de provocador dos outros – justamente como Malfoy... Ele não era nada bonzinho, eu tentei me focar nisso. Li sobre isso numa coluna do Mugglenet, da Maline Fredén. É realmente ótima! E hum... Sobre o Sirius eu também pensaria duas vezes antes de ter uma conclusão camarada sobre ele. Sabe como é... Marotos... Muito obrigada pelas suas opiniões, e por ler também!

_Paty Felton: _O meu esconderijo já está pronto? To morrendo de medo! Terminei a fic, e agora? Obrigada por todos os elogios empolgados. De onde você é? Aqui na minha cidade o seu sobrenome é muito comum...E sim... Tiago confessou que ama a Lily! Foi pra aumentar o tom do desafio! Hihihi, obrigada por tudo! E meu esconderijo, hein?

_Pikena: _Haha, eu exagerei na fofurice do último capítulo, não acha? Quando reli quase não reconheci. Pra mim chega agora de tanto romance... Vou tentar umas coisas mais secas agora, mais condizentes comigo :D Obrigada pelo comentário!

_Lele: _Oi! Obrigada por todos os comentários. Que bom que você gostou das coisas! Aqui está o final... Espero que aproveite.

_Deby: _Você não é lerda, pode ficar tranqüila. O jato de luz não dava mesmo pra ter uma explicação assim, imediata. Você vai entender melhor aqui. Só não ria muito de mim, por favor... E obrigada.

_Cherryx: _E como não amar o Tiago, não é? Agora temos a parte não-emocionante, quando tudo acaba... Obrigada por comentar e ler!

_Thelma: _Ao menos alguém aí assume que eu sou uma autora piedosa; eu poderia ter arrastado esse clímax por mais trinta capítulos, não é:d ta bem, exagerei, mas eu tenho uma certa faceta de bondade... sorriso inocenteAgora, chega de pavor, fique com o final da fic e espero que goste... Obrigada!

É isso! No epílogo vou deixar meus agradecimentos e considerações finais... Obrigada a todo mundo que leu e comentou! Amanhã terão o gran finale...

**_Capítulo Trinta e Dois – Ficará Entre Nós_**

Foi com um alívio imenso que eu senti o tato da grama úmida no meu rosto, quando tudo parou de girar e quando o efeito da Chave de Portal terminou. Pouco me importava onde nós estávamos; eu já era capaz de sentir o ar enchendo os meus pulmões com mais força só de saber que estava longe de Voldemort! Ao mesmo tempo, dei-me conta do quanto estava suada e do quanto estava trêmula, e do medo que tinha sentido; sem dúvida alguma, eu era outra pessoa agora.

Ouvi gemidos do meu lado, todos os outros se mexendo e reclamando de dor; Black aparentemente caíra de cara em um formigueiro, e enquanto Frank tentava ajudá-lo a se livrar das formigas que invadiam as partes mais estranhas da sua cabeça, Alice riu fracamente e eu girei sobre as costas, me sentando logo em seguida.

E puxa, ali estava Hogwarts, com todas as suas torres, suas luzes e com suas corujas voando de torre em torre, carregando mensagens e caçando. Ali estava a Floresta Proibida, ali estava o lago e a árvore sobre cujas raízes Tiago estivera sentado no primeiro dia que contei a vocês, quando ele e seus amigos mexeram com Snape e eu interferi. Tudo estava tão perfeitamente em seu lugar, que nem parecia que eu tinha acabado de escapar da morte mais dolorosa que se poderia pensar.

Ergui os olhos e vi uma mão estendida bem diante de mim.

Vai ficar aí pra sempre? – perguntou Tiago, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sentindo-me a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, sorri de volta. E quantas pessoas não achariam estranho ver Lílian Evans sorrindo para Tiago Potter, mesmo depois de tudo aquilo? Talvez por isso Alice tenha parado subitamente de rir. Já eu, tendo aqueles olhos castanhos difusos, tão brilhantes focados em mim, peguei a mão de Tiago e ele me puxou de pé.

Um logo em frente ao outro, nos olhamos por um instante. Ele estava também com uma aparência cansada, uma aparência exaurida de certa forma, mas o sorriso escondia tudo aquilo muito bem. Entre todas as outras sensações boas que se misturavam em mim, uma se destacou então... Aquela que me deixava arrepiada toda a vez que Tiago me tocava, ou, principalmente, quando passava uma mão pelo meu rosto...

Fui ficando vermelha, soube disso pelo calor que encheu meu rosto; foi quando ele sorriu mais largamente ainda, e se inclinou devagar na minha direção. E nós nos beijamos.

Senti uma outra vez o sabor daqueles lábios e a força com que ele me puxou pra si, e a vontade que manifestava em cada gesto, a maneira como parecia querer ficar tão perto de mim quanto conseguisse, como se também se agarrasse àquele momento, e me fizesse também perceber que agora estava tudo maravilhoso, que ele cumprira suas promessas silenciosas e que ele, assim como dissera bem nas fuças do próprio Voldemort... me amava...

Então aquele beijo terminou e Tiago me abraçou com força, eliminando qualquer distância que houvesse entre nós dois. Não sei mais como descrever aquilo. Eu me senti simplesmente protegida naqueles braços. Era engraçado. Como se eu fosse capaz de voltar lá e derrubar Voldemort com um sopro, se ele ainda me abraçasse daquele jeito. Talvez por isso, ou por tudo isso, a coisa mais óbvia do mundo a ser feita me pareceu ser exatamente o que eu fiz, aproximando os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrando, numa confissão:

Eu também te amo...

Ouvi barulho de passos e de gente pigarreando à nossa volta, poucos instantes depois de Tiago ter estremecido e me dado um impetuoso beijo no pescoço.

Será que vocês poderiam se lembrar um pouquinho de que não estão sozinhos? – disse a voz levemente irritada de Black.

Com um sorriso fino, soltei-me de Tiago, imediatamente sentindo falta dos braços dele, para ver, chocada, quem eram as duas pessoas que atravessavam o gramado, na nossa direção, com as varinhas acesas.

Um deles era Dumbledore.

O outro, Mark.

Opa...

Será que eu não conseguiria pensar em um momento _mais_ inapropriado para pular no pescoço de Tiago? Mark não parecia nada feliz; tinha uma expressão triste, os ombros curvados, mas... Não parecia surpreso.

Minha atenção foi desviada para Dumbledore, que olhou para mim e para Black, parecendo sinceramente aliviado.

Sirius, Lílian – ele disse, depois de um suspiro. – Como é bom ver que estão bem.

Eu também fiquei muito feliz em sobreviver, pode ter certeza – replicou Black, ansiosamente. – Mas eu queria saber como aconteceu tudo. O que passou pela sua cabeça vazia de ir para a Mansão Black sem um bruxo adulto, Pontas?

Tiago deu de ombros e Dumbledore interferiu.

Na verdade, a idéia foi minha – disse ele, e eu segurei um riso quando Black se encolheu. – Não deveria ter mandado Tiago e seus amigos, mas devido a uma insistência _muito_ teimosa – ele olhou de esguelha para Alice – acabei concordando.

Nós simplesmente pegamos Pó de Flu e fomos para a mansão! – contou Alice, rindo, com as mãos na cintura. – Até que nos saímos muito bem no começo, quero dizer, o Tiago derrubou aquela nojenta da Narcisa e Frank petrificou um elfo que tentou entrar no nosso caminho... Depois uma velha meio maluca começou a gritar e eu tentei enfeitiçá-la, quando chegou um monte de gente do nada e nos desarmou...

Ri baixinho, sem me conter diante de tanta maluquice debaixo das fuças de Voldemort, e Black suspirou:

Bem... A nojenta da Narcisa é realmente nojenta, o elfo deve ser o idiota do Monstro e a mulher maluca... Só pode ser a minha querida mãe. Um exemplo de dama da sociedade, com toda a certeza.

De qualquer forma – continuou Dumbledore, com um olhar de relance para Mark, que fitava a grama, - Eu enviei por tabela também dois vampiros, íntimos dos nossos ideais, que aparentemente conseguiram alguma posição estratégica na câmara onde o próprio Voldemort estava situado. Eles têm uma certa intimidade com escuridão, vocês sabem, e estes dois em questão são excelentes arrombadores.

Então eu entendi: só podia ser aquilo!

Aquele flash branco! – exclamei. – Não foi nenhum sinal anormal! Eu apenas reagi à presença de vampiros! Aquela luz branca...

Foi um sinal de grande poder mágico – completou Dumbledore, com os olhos cintilantes. – Você sabe, Lílian, como é difícil um bruxo desenvolver essa defesa natural. Só vamos esperar que os meus agentes não tenham saído muito feridos. Estou esperando um relatório a qualquer momento, assim que chegarem; da última vez que tive contato, estavam vestidos como Comensais. – fez uma pausa alegre. – Creio que isso os tenha favorecido em algum momento.

Aqueles vampiros não eram o tipo capaz de tomar formas alheias, era? – perguntou Frank.

O diretor assentiu.

Todos soltamos suspiros de alívio. Apenas pensei que tínhamos enfeitiçado dois inocentes a mais. Mas, no momento seguinte, o velho tomou uma expressão séria.

Agora, eu sinto mesmo ter que dizer isso. – falou ele. – Mas voltando para casa, estará colocando sua família em perigo, Lílian.

Baixei a cabeça.

Ela pode ir pra minha casa! – exclamou Tiago, subitamente feliz, com o motivo adicional de me ver enrubescer.

Ah, não fale besteiras – cortou Alice. – Lily, você vai pra minha casa. Vamos ser todos perseguidos mesmo...

Com certeza – apoiou Black. – Eu ofereceria minha casa, Evans, mas você sabe... Eles não são tão simpáticos, entende? Além do mais, Pontas, pode ir parando. Eu tenho planos apenas de segurar vela no sétimo ano, obrigado.

Risos. Vi que Mark continuava quieto.

Bem – disse Dumbledore, concluindo. – Agora que estão todos bem, acho que farão melhor voltando para a cama. Poderão conversar no trem amanhã.

Começamos todos a caminhar pelos gramados, em direção ao castelo, sentindo um peso de medo nos abandonando a cada passo; Mark ali estava, cabisbaixo, às vezes lançando olhares para Tiago, desanimado. E eu me dei conta de que tinha a obrigação de falar com ele.

Deixei-me recuar até ficar ao lado dele.

Mark...

Ei – ele interrompeu. – Pode deixar. Está tudo bem. No fundo eu sabia que você gostava do Potter, com todos aqueles boatos do Baile de Natal. Só fui muito idiota.

Suspirei, tentando pensar em algo razoável pra dizer.

Desculpe – sussurrei – Eu devia ter falado com você antes...

Não importa agora – ele disse. – Potter já foi bastante razoável, me chamando quando descobriu o que tinha acontecido com você.

Ele...?

Ele chamou o Longbottom e a Alice, claro, mas ele fez questão de me avisar. Eu fiquei com Dumbledore, pois achei que o Potter era melhor pra fazer aquilo.

E porque teve medo também, eu soube, mas não podia culpá-lo.

Dormi pouquíssimo aquela noite. Também, depois de tudo aquilo, meu nível de atenção estava ligado no máximo; todos nós ficamos ainda mais uma hora na sala comunal da Grifinória depois, esperando o sono chegar. Black foi o primeiro a subir, porque estava de saco cheio de ficar sentado entre dois casais e faria melhor tomando o seu rumo e descansar para recomeçar sua lista de conquistas, quem sabe já no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Foi uma hora incrível; Alice e Frank ficaram comigo e com Tiago, ficamos suspirando, lembrando de detalhes do que acontecera, fiquei sabendo de detalhes sórdidos, como quando Tiago tivera que jogar Frank de cima da cama, ou como tiveram que mandar um sapo de mentira carregando um bilhete para Alice no dormitório feminino; ela acordou com o grito de uma das nossas colegas de quarto, que tinha insônia e um verdadeiro pânico de sapos.

Tenho que confessar que fiquei um pouco nervosa, no dia seguinte, quando tomamos o rumo para as carruagens que nos levaram à plataforma do trem; acho que cheguei a ver Bellatrix ou Narcisa, que já tinham voltado de seu rápido passeio para casa por alguma maneira secreta, mas elas mantiveram uma grande distância de mim. Coisa essa que não me deixou mais tranqüila; bem eu sabia que não tinha acabado. Elas com certeza apenas haviam pegado mais raiva de mim, mas por enquanto não tinham nenhum plano de morte lenta pra mim. Por enquanto, nem sabiam para onde eu ia. A carta de Dumbledore já devia estar chegando em casa àquela altura, na qual ele avisava que eu não poderia ir para lá neste verão; acho que ele ia trazer meus pais para a casa de Alice algum dia, pois eu sinceramente detestaria passar o resto da vida longe dos meus pais por significar perigo de morte para eles.

Alice e eu nos fechamos numa cabine; não havíamos encontrado Tiago e Frank ainda naquele dia, por isso estávamos um pouco nervosas. Só quando falamos com Remo e ele nos disse que os dois e Black quase não tinham acordado é que relaxamos.

Finalmente, a porta da nossa cabine se abriu e eles entraram; levantei-me imediatamente e deixei que Tiago me abraçasse.

Nossa, pra quê tudo isso?

Medo – confessei, com a cara apertada contra o peito dele, e me sentindo extremamente feliz por não haver nada de errado em demonstrar o que eu sentia. A sensação de que tudo que eu sentia era certo.

Ah, como você é bobinha – ele falou, só por falar, roçando o meu ouvido e passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. – Eles não vão se meter tão cedo com Tiago Potter outra vez.

Então eu me voltei, olhei bem naqueles olhos aveludados dele... E sorri. Tiago sorriu também e me beijou, com o mesmo ímpeto da última madrugada.

Depois que nos separamos, ele olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos.

Lílian... – ele começou. – Você se importa se fizermos um trato?

Olhei-o com cara de interrogação, e ele sorriu lentamente.

Os outros não vão precisar saber que já estamos juntos... Assim você não perde a sua moral como odiadora de Marotos tão cedo, e eu não passo por um babaca que fica correndo atrás de você... – deu então aquele sorriso travesso que eu já conhecia.

Hum... – fiz, fingindo fechar a cara. Tiago me olhou preocupado e eu sorri. – Está bem... Ficará entre nós, então.

Tão logo eu disse isso, ouvimos os passos de dois segundanistas enchendo o corredor e passando bem diante da nossa porta, sem nos notar:

E você andou reparando no Potter ultimamente? Eu não sei o que fizeram com ele, mas ele mudou da água pro vinho...


	33. Todo o Final é Um Novo Começo

**Água e Vinho**

_**Epílogo – Todo o final é um novo começo**_

Remo suspirou gravemente, fechando o caderno de capa dura e contemplando-o por um momento. Tantos anos haviam se passado e até aquele dia ele não sabia por quê Lílian resolvera escrever toda a história de como acabara se rendendo e se deixando conquistar por Tiago. Também não sabia por que ela confiara suas histórias a ele, Remo, ao invés de guardá-lo ela mesma, juntamente com o marido e o filho. Na época em que Voldemort a pegara, aquilo já não teria valor algum. Apenas mencionava uma dúzia de coisas que ele já sabia – talvez com a exceção das tendências de Snape, mas Dumbledore parecia naquela época sem grandes esperanças para com ele.

Lembrou-se de quando ele estava na casa de Lílian e Tiago; Harry, naquela época, tinha pouco mais de dois meses de idade. Ela viera do quarto com aquele volume em mãos, e mostrou-o carinhosamente para ele: tinha ornamentos, dois leões dourados que caminhavam pela moldura, que rugiram ao ver Remo; e também estava escrito "Lílian Potter" no canto direito inferior. As páginas lhe pareceram um tanto amassadas pelo uso.

Remo observou o caderno com estranheza e notou o olhar ansioso de Lílian sobre ele.

"O que é isso?

"Ah... Uma coisinha que rabisquei nestes últimos tempos – ela suspirou, virando os olhos verdes. – Eu queria guardar isso com segurança, entende, mas se Tiago descobrir isso em qualquer lugar da casa, bem... Vou ter que agüentá-lo jogando todas as minhas confissões na minha cara por toda a eternidade.

"Mas... – Remo estendeu a mão para o livro e abriu-o, curioso; logo na primeira página, viu os dizeres: _Eu simplesmente não agüento mais viver sob o mesmo teto que Tiago Potter. Tudo bem, Hogwarts é verdadeiramente enorme, mas com ele por perto a azarar todos que encontra pela frente, eu chego a me sentir sufocada por aqui, quase desejosa de voltar pra casa e tolerar mais uma vez os olhares de repulsa da minha irmã, Petúnia._

"Isso é... – ele gaguejou, folheando as páginas. Menções furiosas a Tiago, ao próprio Remo, aos pobres Frank e Alice Longbottom... E até mesmo a Comensais da Morte. Coisas de um passado tão próximo, e que já fazia falta. – Um diário, ou...

"Bem, acho que está mais para uma auto biografia – Lílian sorriu docemente. – Sabe, eu não sei mesmo o que me deu pra contar tudo isso. Está desde o final do quinto ano até quando voltamos pra casa, depois de terminarmos o sexto ano. Só me deu vontade... E acho que acabei me apegando a esse papel – ela suspirou, com um olhar pela janela. – Quero que você o guarde para mim, Remo.

Ele franziu a testa, não podendo deixar de estranhar o pedido.

"Eu sei que parece esquisito... – Lílian ia continuar falando, quando um choro muito alto irrompeu do quarto de onde ela viera a princípio. – Oh, puxa, veja só, o Harry não sossega estes últimos dias... Espere um pouco.

Remo continuou examinando as páginas, encontrando um trecho em que Lílian contava sobre a primeira vez em Tiago conseguira beijá-la. _Eu tentei enfiar a mão nas vestes pra pegar a minha varinha, mas não tive tempo, porque no momento seguinte Potter chegou MUITO perto, de verdade. Eu tentei bater nele com as minhas próprias mãos, mas ele deixou cair a varinha no chão atrás dele e segurou os meus pulsos com a maior facilidade do mundo. Tudo isso aconteceu em frações de segundos, muito depressa, e é mesmo estranho eu me lembrar de cada detalhe. É estranho eu me lembrar que ele segurou os meus pulsos mas depois soltou um deles pra tocar o meu rosto... E como em seguida eu percebi as vestes dele encostadas nas minhas, e como era nova aquela sensação... E como depois ele aproximou o meu queixo dele, vendo que eu aparentemente desistira de resistir... E, acima de tudo, é estranho que eu me lembre o modo como ele me beijou, escorregando a mão que estivera no meu queixo para a minha nuca._

Lembrando-se ainda de outras coisas, memórias que lhe saltavam à mente com aquele relato de Lílian, não se deu conta quando ela voltou mais uma vez para a sala, dessa vez carregando um bebê nos braços, pequeno, frágil, e com os olhos idênticos aos da mãe. Harry Potter.

"Lílian, isso não faz sentido algum – ele tentou dizer. – Você está querendo mesmo confiar um manuscrito valioso a um lobisomem?

"Eu estou falando sério, Remo... Voldemort está atrás de nós, você sabe disso. Eu preciso te confessar, eu tenho medo... Você sabe muito bem da profecia. E já sabe o que aconteceu com Frank e Alice; toda vez que eu me lembro, eu... – a voz dela falhou e Lílian desviou o olhar. Remo baixou a cabeça. Não era justo. Não era justo que os três Potter fossem obrigados a ficarem escondidos em casa, sobre um feitiço tão sensível. Não era justo o que fora feito dos Longbottom; o menino deles estava tão desamparado... Remo temia pelo futuro do pobre Neville.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, viu Lílian enxugando uma lágrima.

"Certo, eu sei que não devia fazer isso – disse ela, apertando Harry em seu colo. – Mas não consigo parar de imaginar Voldemort nos descobrindo aqui e... Quero dizer, eu confio em Pedro, mas ainda assim... Eu sei que estou sendo idiota, Tiago já me disse isso...

"E onde está ele agora? – perguntou Remo, tentando fazer Lílian desviar os pensamentos.

"Nem fale muito alto – replicou ela, tentando se recompor. – Está na cozinha, tentando aprender alguns feitiços domésticos. Já faz algum tempo que estou tentando fazê-lo aprender... E se vier aqui agora, vai descobrir o caderno... Ande, Remo, quero que me prometa que vai guardar isso...

Como se sua menção o atraísse, Remo e Lílian ouviram os passos de Tiago através do corredor. Remo rapidamente guardou o caderno nos bolsos.

"Aluado! – exclamou Tiago, aproximando-se em largas passadas e apertando a mão do amigo. – Até que enfim arrumou algum tempo para nós, hein? – voltou-se para a esposa. – Lílian, eu simplesmente _não consigo_. Agora há pouco consegui construir uma bateria com três panelas e duas colheres de pau, mas foi tudo. Estou falando sério, aquela cozinha não gosta de mim...

* * *

E agora Remo tinha aquele caderno em mãos, tanto tempo depois da morte de Lílian e Tiago, depois da morte de Sirius e de tantos outros... Harry já era quase um adulto, até mesmo já tinha dezessete anos... 

E pensar que ele tinha gastado sua tarde inteira de folga da Ordem da Fênix para reler a história de Lílian e Tiago. Agora já era quase noite, os outros deveriam estar se perguntando lá embaixo o que teria acontecido com ele. Tão logo ergueu-se da poltrona em seu quarto, bateram na porta.

"Entre – disse Remo, caminhando até sua mesa de gaveta com tranca.

Harry pôs a cabeça pra dentro do quarto, pedindo licença. Estava do tamanho dele, o rapaz. O retrato de Tiago com os olhos de Lílian, ele já tinha ouvido isso tantas vezes... E Remo já também reparara naquilo repetidas vezes.

"Não vai descer? – perguntou Harry, arriscando um olhar curioso para o caderno.

"Eu... – começou Remo, hesitando. Endireitou-se e observou com mais atenção o _Lílian Potter_. Sim... Aquilo pertencia ao garoto por direito... – Harry, venha até aqui. Há algo que eu quero lhe mostrar...

_**FIM**_

**N/A – Nota:os começos de falas estão com aspas porque o enlouqueceu...**Oh Merlin... Eu terminei! Eu terminei! Não acredito! Água e Vinho, minha primeira fic sobre os Marotos, sobre Tiago e Lílian, está... Terminada! Puxa, tenho tanta gente a agradecer por isso! Desculpem-me se eu acabar esquecendo de alguém...

Mesmo que a contragosto, sei que tenho que agradecer internamente ao cara que conseguiu me irritar tanto o ano passado a ponto de me fazer imaginar a tensão entre Tiago e Lílian. Esqueceram que muitas vezes eu mencionei que a fic era inspirada em experiências próprias? Tenho também que agradecer à **Lucy Holmes**, que fez essa capa linda para a AeV, à **Mari Madeira**, por todos os seus incentivos a cada capítulo e pela troca deliciosa de experiências por MSN... Te adoro, menina... À **Melissa Hogwarts**, também, que foi sempre um grande incentivo e um ídolo a ser seguido! Fique sabendo Mel, que eu continuo apoiando M²! À **Nádia Felton**, que também sempre foi tão entusiasta com tudo que eu escrevo e é uma amiga rara no mundo... Também preciso agradecer de joelhos à **Lady Grey**, que analisou a fic na Ed... Quero agora saber o resultado final da fic, viu? Também tenho que mandar um enorme THANKS a todo mundo que votou na Água e Vinho para destaque de romance de fevereiro! Foi uma surpresa linda! A todo mundo que leu a fic, que comentou, foi sincero, deu aquela opinião interessante, construtiva, e também a esse pessoal que ta sempre por aqui, lendo a fic, sabe-se-lá desde qual capítulo! Gente como a Pikena, a Paty Felton, a Marcellinha Madden, a Lele, a Cherryx, à Tamy Black (lembra daquele concurso que você ganhou?)... Enfim! Vocês são mesmo demais! Muito obrigada! Adorei escrever essa fic e adorei toda a ajuda que eu recebi! É isso... Tchau e obrigada de novo!


End file.
